The Paladin and the Guild Heroes
by Gravenimage
Summary: Jaune chose to sacrifice himself saving Weiss from Cinder's attack during the battle of Haven. He gets revived and send to another world on a mission to save this kingdom from a powerful unknown evil. Jaune/harem rated T but it will be change to M in the future for lemons you have been warned.
1. The first hero has been chosen

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 1 The First Hero has been chosen

(Location: auditorium Haven Academy Mistral capital Anima continent Kingdom of Mistral Remnant)

Jaune hated being helpless, weak, defenseless. It was a feeling he has come to despise. It all started since he was little. Taken under the wing of his father, training him to become a Huntsman. The Arc Family is a lineage that comes from heroes of the past. All of his family members were female, he was the only male. So his father had high hopes for him to train him and carry on the tradition. Being the successor as head Arc and a strong Huntsman. That didn't happened. Blue eyes softened remembering the results of the training. Not what he was expecting and those expectations were thrown out of the window when he failed. The blond trained, and trained, following his old man's instructions. But he failed and in the end his father was disappointed. It was for nothing and he couldn't make him proud. He will have to end up helping his mother and sisters with the chores of the house.

It all lead to his decision of leaving his home. Taking Crocea Mors the weapon and family heirloom. He knew his father will be mad when he finds out, but he made up his mind. Getting those forged transcripts and going to Beacon. To this day he doesn't regret it. He met Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake and his teammates. Ren, Nora and his partner Pyrrha. Team JNPR and he became the leader while Ruby became the leader of Team RWBY. Jaune learned so much at the school while receiving training from his red head partner. Through good and bad his team and friends stood with him until the end. After that they went through all kinds of trouble like dealing with the White Fang, that criminal Torchwick until the Vytal Festival. His eyes narrowed at those events. The tournament was supposed to be the happiest day of his life and it turned into a tragedy.

Pyrrha was gone, Beacon fell and Vale was overwhelmed by Grimm. It was the end. If only he would have known everything back then. Why his partner chose to become a sacrifice, why everything went so wrong. But at least he knew who was responsible for all of it. And he along with Ruby, Ren and Nora left Vale to Anima. From information of the red cloak girl's uncle, that the terrorist Cinder Fall was heading for Haven Academy. Their destination was the Kingdom of Mistral. Together, they became Team RNJR under the leadership of Ruby. Though he will make decisions during battles, forming strategies. They spent six months traveling all over Anima to get to the city. Faced many Grimm including a crazy scorpion faunus who was after their silver eyed friend. Fighting him was one of their toughest matches, Tyrian was strong. Until Qrow arrived.

After the fight, Ruby uncle got hurt but he was able to tell them everything. Jaune remembered how angry he was with the Branwen for keeping so much from them. All this time they thought they were attending Beacon, to become Huntsmen and Huntresses and protect the people from the Grimm. When there was so much at stake. The four maidens, the relics, Salem so much information to take in for an entire day. As things couldn't get any worse turns out Qrow got poisoned by Tyrian's stinger. They were carrying the downed Huntsman through the remaining of their journey. They separated when they reacted an intersection. While Ren and Nora went another way he and Ruby went to a village that was supposed to have been destroyed a long time ago. Kuroyuri for some reason, the magenta eyed teen wasn't happy mentioning it. And there was a pretty good reason why Ren was upset.

Kuroyuri used to be his home, along with Nora's. The village got attacked by Grimm and the magenta eyed teen lost his parents. It sadly got worse as they encountered the Grimm that was behind the attack, the Nuckelavee. Thanks to his quick thinking and everyone's hard efforts they managed to kill the creepy looking creature. Afterwards, they were found by members of the Mistral Police that were scouting the region. They got a ride and they finally made it to Mistral. The Arc thought everything will be all right now. How wrong he was. Arriving at Haven they found out from the headmaster Leonardo Lionheart that all the Huntsmen and Huntresses were away on missions scouting and eliminating any Grimm due to the consequences from the Fall of Beacon. They needed to wait until they returned to make a move against Cinder and her forces.

After almost a week of waiting they were called by the lion faunus. Wanting to see them at his school's auditorium. At least they reunited with Weiss and Yang. It was a very heart warming reunion as Ruby hugged her older sister and then hugged the Schnee heiress. Blake was the only one missing now. Along with meeting Oscar Pine a farmhand that lives in the outskirts of Mistral. The good news ended when they entered the auditorium. Lionheart was a traitor and it seemed Yang's mother Raven was involved. Then, Cinder along with Mercury and Emerald through a red portal along with a young woman they've never seen. Just seeing Cinder's face was enough to make him rage. Jaune didn't care if she was missing an eye, she was still evil. She was still the same person that killed Pyrrha. So he fought her without hesitation and he was really foolish. Thinking he had a chance against her, someone with too much power. If his partner couldn't beat her, his chances were lower than zero.

The Arc did his best to ignored the others fighting. Qrow was fighting his sister Raven, Ruby took on Emerald, Yang took on Mercury, Weiss took on the young woman that was with the female Branwen. Their new friend Oscar was fighting Lionheart and his teammates Ren and Nora were facing Hazel a new villain. His eyes went back to the amber eyed woman as he managed to land a small blow. But it was just a scratch, pretty pathetic. After all the training he got from Pyrrha, it wasn't enough. Why did he had to be so weak. In return, Cinder got so angry that he landed a small scratch on the patch that covered her wounded eye. She threw him to the ground stepping on him like he was an insect. Mocking the blond knight for being so weak. Heck, she didn't even remembered his name even if he was present when she took Amber's Maiden powers. But he didn't care, the Arc knew he couldn't beat her. He was still willing to fight as long as he was able to protect his friends.

The Fall Maiden just grinned wanting to mock him more. He didn't care what happens to him as long as his friends would be safe. How she was going to enjoy this. Breaking his hopes and proving him wrong. Sure, she could kill him if she wanted to. But it will be even better if he watches his words being crushed by the cold harsh of reality. Turning to see that the Schnee of the group was having a hard time fighting Vernal the Spring Maiden. Looks like her aura was low and she was pretty much defenseless. Ignoring her opponent for a moment, the amber eyed woman has formed a spear. Jaune's eyes widened in pure shock, knowing what Cinder was planning to do. She was going to hit Weiss with that. She was wide opened for an attack and the others were still busy with their opponents to do anything. Ruby was unconscious, seems Emerald got the best of her.

Without thinking the Arc ran passed the evil woman, hoping to make it on time. A grin was formed on the maiden's features as she threw the spear as fast as she could. There was no time to act, no time to use his shield. He doubted it will be able to block such a fast projectile. So, he did the only thing that was on his mind. He got in front of the white haired girl who was still on her knees. She didn't noticed him, until now. Not having a clue why he would come here. Until the spear hit the blond right on his heart. The pain was instant as blue eyes widened, gazing at the weapon that has passed right through him. It melted through his new armor all the way through his hoodie and skin, going all the way to the other side. It hurt, it hurt so much. Jaune could barely keep his eyes opened, the injury was lethal. He could feel any life in him living his body. He saw Yang, Qrow, Oscar staring at him in shocked. Behind him, Weiss was in the same boat.

They stood frozen at what they were seeing. The blond knight has done something so crazy. He has protected the heiress from getting stabbed by Cinder's spear. While the Fall Maiden admitted she was impressed he was able to pull it off. But it was all in vain, he will die for protecting his friends and they will die either way. Jaune didn't said a word, he did it. He saved Weiss at the cost of his own life. Pyrrha would have done the same thing if it was him the one in danger. In the end, all he did was smiled. His body hit the ground, dropping his weapons, no breathing. Just like that he was gone. The last thing he was able to hear was Weiss screaming his name at the top of her lungs. And then, everything went black. His existence has been erased from this world. His soul left his body as he stood floating in nothing but pure blackness. The Arc wasn't sure, he was unconscious it felt so silent.

* * *

Suddenly, the darkness was gone as his body was surrounded by three lights. The brightness coming from the three was enough to make him stirred. Blue eyes slowly opened. Jaune was staring at his surroundings. He remembered what happened. He protected Weiss taking Cinder's spear and...He died. No matter how much aura he has, the weapon hit him right in his heart. There was no healing to such a lethal wound. To think he died without becoming stronger, without getting more training. He got his aura unlocked but still, he never unlocked his semblance. Can he be more pathetic than now. Never became the Huntsman and hero he always wanted to be. Never met his father's expectations. He was truly the black sheep of the Arc family. Jaune wanted to cry but he couldn't. What will be the point in doing so when it was too late. He was dead, it was over.

"You're finally awake, young hero."

Jaune wanted to laughed at the remark. He was no hero. He failed, he was a failure. Well, not a complete failure. He did saved Weiss's life. But what about now. Now that he's gone what will happen to everyone. The blond gazed around seeing the three bright lights surrounding him. His surroundings were all white.

"Where am I?"

"You're within a place where it defies reality and space rules over. Time doesn't exist here" said another light.

"Shouldn't I be at the...Other side?"

"True. You did passed away in battle. You were about to join those that have fallen into the sky paradise. However, we have other plans for you Jaune Arc."

"Other plans?" okay he had no idea what was going on, except this was real.

"I believe it's more proper if we introduce ourselves first."

The light surrounding the three beings have disappeared. Now before Jaune, there were three people before him. All had white feather wings. No, they were, angel wings. One had her long golden blond hair tied on a large bun with ocean blue eyes, wearing a crown made of green leaves with a small fur pelt in her upper body, with chest armor, another pelt wrapped around her waist, with a white silk skirt. She also had white sleeve resembling the skirt, probably part of a long dress. With a chain mail on her forearms with light brown gloves with brown boots below her knees. She was holding a bow and an arrow. The second angel had her long hair down, reaching to her back and her wings. Unlike the first one, she was only wearing a long white silk dress with the same type of brown sandals. But she was holding a long wooden staff and an apple. The last angel also had her long hair downed, but it was shorter than the second angel.

But this one, she was wearing full body armor with a white silk hood on her head. It was the same material as the dresses the other two angels are wearing. She was holding an elegant sword, more beautiful than Crocea Mors. And a round shield that had the face of a monster, the sharp fangs were very visible on it.

"I am Jula. Deity of trees and hunting" said the angel with the bow.

"I am Vernas. Deity of love and harvest" said the one with the staff and the apple.

"And I am Althena. The deity of battles and mercy" said the one wearing the armor, sword and shield.

"Deities?" Jaune was shocked" does that mean you three are...Goddesses?"

"Yes. The three of us have been guardians of our world for centuries, ever since mankind became the rulers."

"Wait a minute" the Arc felt confused" your world? You're talking about Remnant, right?"

"No. We're talking about our world" said Vernas.

"Huh…? I'm not dreaming, I did died?"

"You must be confused young hero-"

"Don't call me that!" he suddenly snapped" I am not a hero. I couldn't do anything in the end. I couldn't help or protect my friends. All because I was too weak. It's like I was destined to be weak. No matter how hard I tried during training, I still couldn't get strong."

"Strength has many meanings. It doesn't necessary reflects raw power. There's strength in those that don't give up, in those that continue getting up after falling down and resume walking their path. Or the will to protect a comrade who's about to get harmed. To give your life to save someone you care about. To make that sacrifice, that is true strength."

Althena's speech made Jaune teared up" I just couldn't let Weiss die. I couldn't let another friend die. I lost someone already and I was helpless to do anything. I failed Pyrrha, I refuse to let it happen again."

"We know, Jaune Arc" replied Jula" we have been watching you for a long time. Ever since you left your home and wanted to attend Beacon Academy just to become a hero like your descendants."

"Just because my ancestors were heroes that doesn't really make me a hero."

"True. But you have already proven to us, you have what it takes to be one. In our eyes, you are a hero" replied the deity of love and harvest.

"I just did my best, that's all."

"Your best was enough. So please, stop punishing yourself" Vernas shook her head.

"Okay, you guys did a great job lifting my spirits. I'm feeling better, thanks. But what do you want from me? I'm dead, there's nothing I can do now."

The three Goddesses gazed at each other. Now the young hero knew they wanted something from him.

"Before we can tell you. You must know about our world. We're not from your world Remnant."

Althena made a vision appeared before them. The Arc was shocked at the display of power. Sure she was a goddess but it was still impressive to see. The image showed a large land filled with green life, water, mountains. It was almost exactly like Remnant. At least, it looked like the Sonus continent where the Kingdom of Vale resides. But there were more than just the landscape, blue eyes widened seeing creatures roaming around. Definitely not Grimm but they weren't human. All kinds of beasts, small, big, flying, undead, dragons. It was like a world out of a fairy tale.

"Our world used to be inhabited by many creatures. Goblins, Orcs, skeletons, wyverns, vampires and many more. There was constant fighting since all species wanted to reign supreme and rule the world. It was an endless war. For many centuries, it remain that way. Until mankind was born. Many humans adapted to the nature of this world and train themselves to be prepare to face the monsters. Eventually many casualties from both sides were inevitable. But the constant struggle was broken. Humanity has proven to be unbroken. They don't give up and keep on fighting no matter how dire the situation gets. Through the years, mankind became the rulers of the land. After that the balance between good and evil was kept at bay. We became the guardians to keep the balance the way it is. So harmony and peace will remain forever. And we have succeeded in our mission."

The Arc nodded listening to everything. He saw more from the vision as men were shown fighting the monsters and forming cities that eventually lead to the constructions of castles and the founding of kingdoms. It was a lot of information to take in. Definitely not the first time he has felt that way. A world that was once ruled by monsters than humanity was born and fought back ruling over it. The three Goddesses kept the balance to maintain the peace in this world. Another world, that has to be the biggest surprise for the blond knight.

"I get it, well, I don't quite get it. Because it all sounds crazy. Though I have heard crazier stuff before. So I get it, in a way. Now, this is the part I asked, why am I here?"

"Among the monsters that roam our world, there was a great evil" resumed the deity of battles and mercy" so powerful, all monsters feared it. It was bound to destroy everything in its path. Not even humanity was strong enough to stop it. We fought the creature and managed to succeed in defeating it. Though it was too powerful to be killed we were able to sealed it in another dimension away from our world. Peace was restored, but at a greater cost."

"At the cost of sacrificing our bodies and powers" finished Vernas.

"Wait...You guys, died? I thought Goddesses are supposed to be immortal. I mean, that's what I heard from reading some stories back in my world."

"Usually that is true. But sealing away this great source of evil was too much that it took every ounce of our own power that our bodies eventually disintegrated" replied Jula.

"Is that, why you're all here?"

"Yes. We are currently trapped in this space. Imprisoned by the same evil we sealed off. We made sure that this evil never gets free by creating" a few useful tools" and runes."

Jaune felt like he wasn't really dead and that he was dreaming. This is all sounded like a fairy tale his mother would read to him. It all goes back to the same question of why he was here. Why couldn't he move on to the afterlife. They mentioned something of a" sky paradise" it didn't sounded bad. Like it was the place where all good people would go after dying.

"I'm going to take a wild guess this evil isn't going to stay put forever, or am I wrong?"

"There are people and even monsters that wishes for this evil to return. However, we made sure the path to the prison we sent him stays close. We feel unease, a feeling of dread that this evil will once again walk the lands of our world" said Althena.

"If this tragedy does occur. Then, we must be prepare" followed the deity of trees and hunting.

"I get it. You want to protect your world. You want the peace to continue and the monsters away. I understand. What I don't understand is, what do I have anything to do with it? I'm from another world and I'm dead too."

"Young hero Jaune Arc. We seek your help."

The blond knight stood speechless.

"As I said. We have been watching you and we know you're the right person for this task" said Jula.

"Whoa, hold on. You want to send me to your world and stop whatever this evil is from coming back?" the Arc kept his speechless expression.

"We've seen what you're capable off. You're the perfect candidate to fight and lead" said the deity of battles and mercy.

"Lead? I'm not the only one?" he rubbed his forehead trying to believe all of this.

"There are more heroes and they're all in our world. Obviously they're unaware of their destiny yet. But, they will eventually realized what they must do. Once they meet you."

"You want me to lead them?" Jaune couldn't be any more shocked" this is crazy. If you have been watching me, which I think it's creepy. You know I'm not that strong and not that much of a leader."

"Do not underestimate your skills as a leader. You have quick thinking and can make strategies under dire situations" said Vernas.

"I'm dead but you will revive me and send me to your world?"

"We have the power to do that and more. However, you must know that you can't return to your world. You died in Remnant, it is beyond our power to mess between the balance of life and death. We only have the power to bring you back and send you to our world" said Althena.

"….…"

"Of course we won't oblige you to accept this task. Not after everything you've been through. We want to hear your choice. We need your consent" said the deity of love and harvest.

"….…."

"It's all right, take your time. We understand. It is a lot to take in" followed Jula.

"If I refuse…?"

"We'll send you to paradise and join those that have passed on. You lived an honest and brave life following in the footsteps of your ancestors. You're soul will find peace and live on" replied the deity of trees and hunting.

"My soul won't find peace if I don't do something…." he muttered but the Goddesses heard him.

Jaune stood in deep thought. Why should he get involved in this mess. It wasn't his business, he died protecting Weiss. His job was done. Why put his nose where it doesn't belong. Okay, so the Goddesses have chosen him to be their hero for this upcoming evil. But the guilt was eating him. He failed to protect his world and this one needed him. The fear of failing again was bigger than his guilt. Can he really go to paradise knowing he refuse to help people that needed him. They don't know yet they need him, but still. If he wanted to be that Huntsman, that hero he couldn't refuse this. What will Ruby, his friends and teammates would say. His eyes teared up again thinking of them. Why does he has to be so good. Why does his heart has to be in the right place. Because, that was the kind of person he is. The blond wasn't going to let this go, he just died. Now, he might die again.

"Guess I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice. We said we won't oblige you. It's all right to refuse, there is no shame in turning away this task. You already have our respects as a hero" said Althena.

"Besides, wouldn't you prefer to be at ease with yourself after all your hard work? Don't you think you deserve to rest in peace like all the heroes from the past?" followed Jula.

"After bringing me here, wherever here is? Honestly I don't think I have done enough to be called a hero. You might respect me but I can't respect myself if I walk away. I'm not sitting back in some paradise I don't even know. I feel like I have to do this. Or I won't be able to live with myself."

The three Goddesses smiled at his speech.

"I would assume that's a yes?" said Vernas.

"Yeah. But first, you guys have to give me more details. More about your world and this great evil you sealed off. I have absolutely no idea, what's waiting for me."

"It will be wise if you find out for yourself. It's a very different experience expressing it in words than rather seen it with your very own eyes."

"Seriously?" the blond stood shocked.

"You will have your weapon" Althena made Crocea Mors appeared as Jaune had the sword and shield in both hands.

He was hesitant holding his weapons. After all he hasn't forgotten he stole it rather than earning it by passing his father's training.

"This weapon belongs in your family? You have used it in your world too. It should be obvious you should keep it."

"Even if I stole it. I always felt I wasn't worthy of having it."

"You are a member of the Arc family. Nothing will change that."

"Okay" the blond knight turned his shield back sheathing the sword" you guys are really going to send me there without giving me any useful information?"

"We will send you to the Kingdom of Hydeland. That is where your journey will begin."

"Really, no other suggestions?" he sweat dropped.

"I suggest you join the Adventurer's Guild. If you still think you need more training, you can ask the guild master Samuel for help."

He nodded, adventurer's guild. Maybe that's where people take missions and go to hunt monsters. So it was similar to the duties of a Huntsman and Huntress. Is it a school like Beacon. Now, he was getting very curious to know. Jaune couldn't believe he was getting excited. He'll be alive and living in another world. Of course he was doing his hardest to not think about his family and friends he left behind in Remnant. He was going to miss them so much.

"Before you depart. Hold still, Jaune Arc" said Althena.

The blond teen did as told. The three Goddesses have lifted their right hands as they released a ray of light right at him. For a moment, he felt stronger. Still he needed the training if he wanted to be prepare against this big evil and who knows what else on this new adventure.

"We have given you our blessings. Our power will guide you throughout the journey ahead. Go to Hydeland and find the other chosen heroes."

"How would I know if they're the chosen heroes?"

"You will know. You have our blessings. If you restore our power we will be able to communicate with you from here."

"Anything else?" they should at least give him more information about this kingdom of Hydeland.

"We wish you victory. We will always be watching over you. Young hero."

No words were said from the Arc as he suddenly vanished from the white area. There was a small silence between the three deities.

"He won't be able to live with himself if he doesn't do something" Jula remembered the blonds' words as she smiled" you were right Althena. He has such a pure heart. It was impossible for him to refuse."

"It's what makes him a hero. His heart is in the right place, strong and filled with determination. We made the right choice."

"You have to admit. He's also attractive" Vernas blushed a little.

"Adding his personality. It's a real shocker why females in his world wouldn't fall for him" followed the Goddess of love and harvest.

"I have a feeling it will be different this time around" the Goddess of battles and mercy smiled.

* * *

Jaune appeared in a whole new place. Checking himself, his breathing and heartbeat. Yep, he was alive. To think it wasn't that long he got stabbed by a spear in the heart. Now, he was back again on his feet. But he knew he was no longer in Remnant. It was so hard to swallow, that he died and he was alive again. That he met three Goddesses who gave him a second chance at the cost of fulfilling a quest where the faith of this new world was at stake. The blond was really too much of a big softy. Always be the good guy. His father always told him to help those in need. This was bigger than that. The Arc decided to have a look around. He seemed to be in some kind of temple. There were pillars and some stairs. Behind him stood a gate with many female statues on both sides. Definitely a place he has never been before. Just where was he. Staying won't help so the Huntsman went to have a better look.

The Goddesses did said they were going to send him to the Kingdom of Hydeland. So, this must be it. Following the stairs there were two paths. Each leading to a different direction. Jaune was able to hear a lot of chattering coming from the entrance before him. That sounded like a lot of people. Now, he knew where to go. As he entered the tunnel-like entrance the chattering was getting louder. Eyes widened as he arrived at the town. Holy crap it was so big. It looked bigger on the inside than outside. So many houses. Some were similar to the style from Vale. Others were different and stylish, really a sight to behold. There was a big castle in the middle. Obviously the rulers of the kingdom resides there. Another building was right next to the castle resembling a pointy tower. Then Jaune focused on the people. Their clothing was different from the ones in his world.

Not quite the crowd he was expecting but there was a lot of people walking by. Hydeland is really populated. The Arc resumed walking through the town. It was so big, it might take him weeks to see everything. Though, he wasn't here to take a tour on the kingdom. Not forgetting his mission. He needed to find the Adventurer's Guild and the other chosen heroes. The Goddesses also old him he will know if they're the ones. Whatever that means. Looking for them will be a lot harder so the blond knight went in search for the guild. There were so many places to see. Stores, restaurants even bazaars. He wasn't having any luck so he did something he should have done since arriving. He started asking the town folks where is the Adventurer's Guild. The Huntsman was so happy they could speak his language. No need to worry about language barrier here.

Following the directions, it took Jaune an hour and a half to reached the destined street. They told him it was in the same street where the kingdom's stables were located. The blond knight saw the stables sing pointing to the direction. So, he finally made it. After passing the path to the stables there was another one that taking it will lead to the castle. Passing to the next one, there was a sing that said" Adventurer's Guild". Relief washed over his face. The Huntsman thought it was going to take him longer than he thought. Taking the path, stood the building of the guild with the sing hanging at the top of the entrance. Just as the blond was about to get closer to the place the front door was opened as two people emerged. They were fighting, punching and kicking each other. The Arc sweat dropped, was this the normal behavior of members of a guild. He hoped not everyone was like that.

Entering the guild building there was a small racket. Chatting, others having a good time, others having an arm wrestling match. That was better than beating the crap out of each other. Some have left, probably on a job. Jaune noticed there weren't many females around. He didn't minded seeing male as well as female guild members. Most of them were intimidating so he didn't dare to ask them who was in charge of the place. Guess he will have to find out on his own. As he went further into the place, his eyes widened. A figure stood in the center of the guild hall. It was a large man clad in silver armor, with chain mail acting as a hood. A crest of a dragon releasing fire stood in the middle of his chest. Holding his sword with both hands. The man stood rigid like a statue. More intimidating than anyone he has met so far. There's no doubt this guy has to be the one in charge. He had that presence and authority to run this place. Jaune walked closer to him as the man in armor noticed him, his eyes were on him.

"What can I do for you?" his voice was loud but firmed.

"Are you the leader of the guild?"

"That is correct. I am Samuel Joseph at your service young man."

"_Samuel? This is the guy the Goddesses told me to find" _it made sense why they told him to go to the Adventurer's Guild.

"I would like to join your guild. That is, if you allow it."

Samuel stood silent staring at him. His eyes fell on his armor and weapon. Impressive, it was a design he has never seen before. He was probably a visitor from another land. Even without seeing his sword he could tell it was quite the blade. His years of experience as a knight and fighter told him. It was second nature for him to tell the quality of someone's weapon. Then he was staring at his face and body, he seemed to be in his late teens. From the looks of it, he seemed to be lacking in experience, maybe training too. He had some muscles but not that well developed. His final judgment was this guy could easily get killed if he ventures the lands outside of the kingdom. He won't last long against the monsters. Jaune was feeling nervous with his stare and silence. Maybe he should go for a different approach.

"I'm new here. And I want to be an adventurer mostly because, I want to help people. And if I can I'll do my best to protect the people of Hydeland."

"Hmm…."

"Sir...Uh-I mean, Samuel sir. Is something wrong?"

"You ain't the first to ask me the same question. Most people that join my guild want to seek fortune and glory. Others do it for the thrill of the adventure, there are those that enjoy showing off their skills in combat. But you on the other hand you seek, something else. I can see it in your eyes a strong devotion and determination to protect others. They are true as your words. I see potential in you. But answer me this. Can you hold your own in a fight?"

Crap, of course he will ask him the obvious question. There was no way he was going to let him join his guild just like that. It will be too easy. What to do, he couldn't tell him that he has fought other types of creatures from another world. Truthfully he didn't had that much battle experience but he had enough when it comes to coming up with strategies. He was the leader of Team JNPR after all. Lying was out of the question so he will try to be honest without putting too many details of his world of origin.

"I don't have that much experience. But I'm good at making strategies. I used to have a team before we went our separate ways" okay, so he will have to lie his way out of this one."

"I see. Your party did most of the fighting while you gave them orders to attack."

"Yeah. But I'm willing to become better and stronger. I didn't actually finish my training."

"You are facing quite a dilemma, young visitor. Normally I would let you join."

"_But…." _the Arc mentally groaned knowing it was coming.

"But. I can't. It's not that I don't want to. It will be an honor having you as part of my guild. The thing is I care for the well being of all my members. If I let you in and send you into a mission, you might never return. There are many dangerous creatures outside of this town. Some are very strong that need a full party to defeat. I have sent many men and women. They never came back. It is a big responsibility to care for everyone in my guild. You're young, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"I wouldn't want to have your death in my conscious even if I just met you. Among those fallen warriors there are those who are even younger than you. I pray daily for them. Hoping their souls passed the other side and are resting in peace."

Jaune nodded understanding his point. It was a fair explanation. Even in his days in Beacon or traveling Anima, it wasn't enough to give the experience to be a full fledge guild member. Not yet anyway. The answer was simple, all he needed to do is train and get stronger. If he does that then, Samuel would definitely let him join. Problem is, how. The Goddesses brought his weapon back but not his scroll. So past recordings of Pyrrha's training was out of the question. And he couldn't train by himself. Sure he remembers his partner's lessons. But, he will feel much better if he finds someone that can teach him how to fully master the sword and shield. The guild master told him he has potential so he will take his comment to heart.

"Thank you Samuel for being honest. I'll be on my way then."

"Hold it" the man stopped him removing one hand from his sword" though I can't let you join my guild, yet. There might be a way for me to help you. If you're willing to hear me out."

"Yes please" the Arc quickly replied, any help from him will be more than enough.

"All you need is training to sharpen your skills, correct? I just know the perfect person to give you some real tough training."

"You...You're willing to do that for me?" Jaune was ready to cry, this guy might be big and intimidating but he has a heart of gold.

"Of course. Anything for a future guild member. I did said you have potential, young visitor."

"It's Jaune Arc Samuel. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier" the blond immediately bow in apology.

"A fine name it is. Now, as for your teacher" Samuel has turned the other way" Roland!"

The guild hall has completely fallen silent. The only sounds heard were of someone getting up from one of the tables walking, heading their way. The Arc was surprised at the sudden silence. They were all chatting until Samuel yelled this person's name. The steps got louder as he was getting closer. The blond Huntsman was happy to meet his teacher. When he saw him, his eyes widened as his mouth stood wide opened. The man that has arrived was huge, as large as the guild master. He was filled with muscles all over his body with long brown hair and dark eyes. Wearing a necklace made from claws of an animal, a belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a grunting man, his sword sheathed on his left side. A dark brown lion cloth with dark brown boots. He was barely wearing any clothes.

"_Holy shit…." _Jaune stood in awe at size and physic of the man.

This guy looked like he could squash him with just one hand, or one finger. He was an insignificant insect compared to him. He was all muscle, pure raw strength. This Roland character must be one of Samuel's top fighters in the guild. Someone with a body like that must have fought thousands of battles and slayed so many monsters. The blond Hunstman just gulped at his appearance. It wasn't that bad though. This person will train him so everything will be all right. That's what he was hoping in his mind. The barbarian warrior stared at the guild master for a moment, then at the blond teen. Jaune turned pale seeing his eyes on him. One wrong word and he might kill him with one punch. Just what kind of insane training has he been through to get this buff. Now the Arc knew first impressions are very important so he needed to make a good impression on the big intimidating man.

"_He's so serious too. What if I try to make him laugh? Better not. He might dislike me. Damn I'm nervous…." _

"Yes guild master?"

"I want you to meet Jaune. This is Roland, he's the toughest member in the guild."

"_I already knew that" _the blond sweat dropped while clearing his throat_" okay, remember. First impressions, I can do this…." _

The barbarian kept on staring at him with his serious gaze that made turned pale again.

"H...Hi….." his tone was so small, trembling and giving a nervous smile.

"Now, don't be afraid Jaune" Samuel gave a small chuckle" don't let Roland intimidate you. True he's very strong and he has killed many monsters. But mostly, he has saved many lives. He likes saving and protecting those that can't protect themselves first over fighting. Like you."

The Arc was surprised to hear that staring at the big muscled man. He kept his serious gaze. This man has probably never smiled in his entire life.

"Roland. I know you're always busy taking missions. But I have a favor to ask of you. Jaune here wants to be part of this guild. But he lacks the training. I'm willing to let him join if he succeeds and becomes strong. Would you mind being his teacher?"

"_He's going to say no. I have a feeling he doesn't like me already." _

"As you wish" it was all the barbarian said.

"_Really? Just like that?" _

"Good. I thank you for accepting my request. Though, this will be the first time you have an apprentice. What do you say Jaune?"

The blond Huntsman turned his attention away from the muscled fighter to the large guild master.

"You're lucky. Today is Roland's day off. What better way to begin your training than right now?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" now the Arc was pumped, the sooner the better.

"I like your spirit too. The training area is outside of the building. Roland, if you please be so kind to take our young friend there."

"You have a training area?"

"We have it so our members can keep themselves busy when they aren't taking any missions. Call it, a way to kill time."

The blond nodded feeling so happy. Things were really taking a good turn. So far being in this new world is turning better than he originally thought.

"Follow me" said the barbarian in his usual serious and intimidating tone.

The Huntsman gave another bow to Samuel as he left following the buff warrior. The guild master stood at the center of the guild hall again like a statue. This time, a small smile spread his features.

"_He does have potential. I feel it was fate meeting him. I pray for the Goddesses he'll still be alive after Roland is done with him. It's his first time training someone so I'm guessing, he will give him the same kind of training he received."_

* * *

The hours went by and the sun has set into the town. It was dark already. The streets were empty since many of the citizens have already gone to bed. Many have already tucked in earlier because tomorrow it will be another day of business. Guild members have also left to get some rest. Samuel always makes preparations ahead. Any members of the Adventurer's Guild can officially accept residing at the Dragon's Haven Inn. It was one of the biggest and most popular inns in the kingdom. Jaune was no different. Even if he still wasn't an official member. The Guild Master have already told the inn keeper that the blond will be spending the night and a permanent stay. Of course he'll be paying the fee for the time being, until the blond becomes a member. So, that was a good thing. He will have a roof over his head, a warm comfy bed and food. Good news and a great start in this world. The Arc should be feeling so lucky and grateful. But right now, the blond couldn't say a word. Much less, make a move.

Jaune stood on the ground outside of the guild building. The poor blond was beyond exhausted. To think this training was going to be tough. Tough doesn't even come close. It was pure hell. In just hours, the Arc went through the most nightmarish experience in his entire life. Nothing he's gone through compares to what he just witnessed. Roland, basically showed him no mercy. The man went with the basics which it wasn't bad at first. The moving to the next phase, the blond tried to forget. He lost count how many times he got hit and was sent to the ground. If it wasn't for his aura he would have been dead, again. His body ached so much, refusing to function. How the hell was he going to make it to the Dragon's Haven Inn in this condition. He might end up spending the evening here. There has to be a way to get up and make it there. Because tomorrow will be another crushing day.

"_Maybe if I can focus my aura, I might be able to move my body. I'm so tired I think my aura won't respond." _

The Huntsman was grateful for his first day in this new world. Everything worked out well in the end. He got in the good side of the Guild Master Samuel. Acknowledging him that he can be a great warrior, and now he has a teacher for training. Roland was a killer. If this was only a taste of things to come, his body was going to be destroy. This was just the preview the worst is yet to come. So sad, but true. Jaune needed to forget his exhaustion and try to focus. Concentrate his aura flowing through his body. Get up and walk. Make it to his destination, rest in a proper bed. That wasn't all the blond teen was also starving. But he didn't had the energy to eat either. He was more tired than hungry he needed to eat first before resting. So he did his best to control his aura and soon he got a respond from his body. Slowly but surely, he was getting up. It took him ten minutes to be up on his feet.

The Arc almost fell but maintained his balance. At least his aura manipulation got better over the months. Panting, he might not last a couple of minutes so he needed to get going. This was just another challenge, another part of the training. Giving up wasn't in his best interests. Jaune left heading into the street. Samuel gave him directions to the Dragon's Haven Inn. It was right at the end of this street. Thank goodness for that. He doubted he'll be able to make it walking all over the town like he did when he first arrived. Just a few more steps and he'll be there, just keep going for a few minutes. A smile spread his features, he could see the sign of the inn in the distance. He was almost there. Just a few more steps and he can eat and sleep. The strong smell of the food was already hitting his nose, fueling his determination and making his stomach growled. The Huntsman will make it, never giving up, never giving in.

"_Yes! I can do this. I can survive this training if I put my mind, heart and soul into it. This was just a small test of endurance. Just you wait Roland, I will get through your hellish training program even if it kills me, again." _

Too bad he wasn't focusing where he was going. He suddenly bumped into someone. The blond knight mentally scolded himself, he should have been more careful. The person he bumped into was able to keep their balance which it was good. Jaune took a better look at the person before him. Even if it was dark, he could still see. It was a girl with platinum blond hair tied into braids, with dark eyes or they were dark brown it was hard to tell, wearing a short brown cloak with a hood. A vest that consisted of a light brown top with square shapes in the bottom, light green with a large black belt and silver buckle, with brown shorts. Long brown boots that will reach above knee level. The Arc has never seen anything like it. Those were some pretty long boots. The boots had a design of yellow crossing lines below the knees. Finally she was holding a long bow colored yellow in the middle portion, turning black at the end. Behind her was a brown and black quiver that can hold a maximum of ten arrows, or more. She was also wearing black leather gloves.

Just when he was about to apologized immediately. He felt something. A small surge of power from inside his body. Like a feeling and it was happening as soon as he ran into this girl. First time he has felt this strange sensation. What was it, what does it mean.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" he apologized slowly gazing at her.

The hooded girl didn't replied as she was a bit taken back by his appearance. Her body language said she was a bit timid. Was she new here too.

"You okay? I didn't hit you hard?" Jaune got worried.

The archer girl finally spoke. In a language the Arc has never heard of. So he had no idea what she was saying. Then she gasped, thinking she has made a mistake. What was she thinking speaking in the elf tongue. She was in a town of humans after all. This was the first human she has made contact with a human since arriving at Hydeland. She wanted to give it a try at speaking to him. Of course she knew their native language.

"You're not hurt, right?" the blond still made the attempt to talk to her despite her weird language.

"Yes...I'm fine" she spoke in a soft voice it was very girlish she sounded as she was very young.

"_She must be around Ruby's age…."_

"Anyway, I'm sorry for bumping into you. It's been a long day for me, I'm tired and I'm hungry. I'm on my way to the Dragon's Haven Inn."

"It's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going…." her tone, she still sounded timid.

"If you're okay, then I better get going. It's late. I hope I get to see you again. I'm Jaune by the way, bye" he hated leaving like this but he had a valid reason for doing so.

The hooded archer girl nodded watching him go. That was the first human she has ever spoken to. Maybe coming here wasn't a bad idea after all. He wasn't rude. She remembered her brethren telling her that humans can be arrogant, rude and stupid. But he definitely didn't seemed like those three comparison. He was the opposite. Then she realized she didn't gave him her name when he gave her his. Then again, it was forbidden to reveal her name to any human.

"_Hey wait…." _Jaune stopped on his tracks just as he was near the inn, turning around only to see that the archer girl was gone_" she sure is fast. I could have sworn I saw her ears were long and pointy. Is she a faunus? I don't think there are faunus in this world" _

The Huntsman stood still. The sensation was gone. It left the moment the hooded girl left. What could it mean. So he felt it when he met her and now it vanished when she parted.

"_This feeling...It's like it was trying to tell me something. Is there something about that girl that I should be aware of? I have never had that sensation before…." _blue eyes widened in realization.

"_**How would I know if they're the chosen heroes?" **_

"_**You will know. You have our blessings." **_

Althena's words were on his head_" that has to be it. They must have given me the ability to sense other chosen heroes that are nearby then…Does that mean that girl is one of them? Ugh whatever I'm so hungry and tire."_

* * *

The first thing the Arc did when arriving at the Dragon's Haven Inn is take a bath. He was all sweaty and dirty. The innkeeper was expecting him since Samuel already told him about him. Also the Guild Master has chosen to pay his stay in the inn until he becomes a member of the guild. After that amazing warm bath, the blond Huntsman went to the tavern and they have already prepared him quite a dish. Samuel at it again, he was so grateful for the large man clad in armor. The Huntsman took a glance at his dish. Mashed potatoes with green peas and large chicken breast. His mouth was watering at the sight. The blond knight immediately chowed down, the taste was heavenly. How he needed this food, so delicious. This was probably the best meal he has ever had. Taking his drink of water he gave grace to the cook of this wonderful meal. The people present were staring at him in awe. That was one guy who was truly starving.

After that feast Jaune went to his room, locking the door before hitting the bed. He didn't bothered to removes his clothes. He didn't had any pajamas not even making the attempt to take of his armor and at least sleep in his boxers. The blond was that tired. His eyes were still opened. Still not believing everything that just happened. Dying, being brought back to life by the three Goddesses and sent to this world. Gazing at the window from his room he saw the dark sky filled with stars and a round moon that was complete. Really different from the one in Remnant. It will take some getting used to. The Arc finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Knowing what the days ahead has in store for him. He was going to need the rest.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-In the words of Britney Spears. Oops I did it again lol. I have taken another one of my challenges and decided to write it myself. It's because I've been playing a lot of Dragon's Crown lately that I already know how the story will go. Stupid plot bunnies I hate them and love them too. That doesn't make sense. **

**-Jaune will get strong but not OP as usual, training under Roland and someone else that will be reveal in the next chapter. Also I his semblance will be different from in canon since he died before unlocking it. I want to give him the Paladin semblance since I had a couple of reviewers telling me to go for that. I also want him to learn healing techniques since there aren't any characters in the DC universe that can heal asides using rune magic. Feel free to give me your suggestions for the Paladin semblance. **

**-Another thing this story is taking place months before the events of the game. Jaune will be training for months in order to become a strong adventurer. So there will be a time skip in the next chapter **

**-I'm pretty sure you folks already know who are the other chosen heroes so there's no need to say it. Also I might plan to have the male characters to be present in the story. Fighter, Dwarf, Wizard and the rogue Rannie. But they won't be important characters sorry. I will only focus on Jaune and the female characters and the fairy Tiki (but she will NOT be in the harem. Seriously how do you have sex with a fairy?)**

**-The image art of the story is Elf because she's my favorite character in the game.**

**-Word of warning chapters will be short or long. **

**-Yes this story will be a Jaune/harem as stated in the story summary. The girls are as follow, Elf (that was so obvious from this chapter), Sorceress, Amazon, Dark Elf Beastmaster and one more. I don't think it will be Morgan from the item shop even if she has the killer body to back it up lol. I do have one more spot for someone else. I might know who it will be. One more thing the story is rated T for the time being because I'm planning to change it to M for possible lemons in the future. **

**-The length of the story will be short considering the canon story isn't long. The story might last 20 or more but that's it. **

**-Those that haven't play the game shame on you it's a great four player beat em' up game. It was released on PS4 along with originally on the PS3 and the Vita. So you have no excuse not to play it. **

**-In case you don't know who is the Dark Elf Beastmaster she's a side character that only appears on an art drawing when you cleared the quest of defeating ten monsters riding a saber tooth or the raptor creature (forgot its name). The fifth character to be on the harem it's also another one that appears on an art drawing. Who? I won't say anything, try and guess. **

**-I will appreciate if you fav, follow and review the story. Thank you. **

Next time: Forming a party and the test


	2. Forming a party and the test

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 2 Forming a party and the test

(Location: Training area Adventurer's Guild Royal Capital Kingdom of Hydeland)

How long has it been, Jaune couldn't remembered. Since he came to this world and Samuel allowed him to join his guild with the condition that he passes the training. It's been months, five or six. He lost count because his mind was focused elsewhere. Surely he'll remember later when he's not thinking of getting himself killed. Pyrrha training was a little tough but that because the red head champion was going easy on him. Knowing he had ways to go. She was truly too nice for her own good. Maybe being rough on him would have been better. The blond knight might have made more progression that way. Now, he was wishing he was still training under his partner. These past months have been nothing but hell for the Arc. The training was just, a nightmare. Nothing compared to his past battles, this was truly the real deal. The real challenge to make him strong.

The Huntsman was hurt, he was really hurt and with a lot of aura it couldn't healed the pain his body was going through. It was so intense, he will collapse from exhaustion. But with all the sweat, tears and even blood, he felt it was making a difference. It was hard to tell from his point of view since all he was learning is getting thrown to the ground and getting hurt, a lot. Every part of his body, every single bone would ache. Not to mention the time for training was crazy. Over six hours with a ten minute break. Roland the barbarian warrior didn't showed mercy on him. Every time Jaune fought him it was like fighting an unstoppable wall that couldn't be destroyed. And that wall would attack and hit him hard that he will bleed even if he was using his aura to protect himself from so much damage. Worst, he wasn't breaking a sweat. With his tremendous muscular frame, this training was a walk in the park while the blond was suffering in agony.

But even if it was hard and impossible to succeed. Jaune was actually glad he was going through such a harsh experience. Sure, losing your partner was traumatic and heartbreaking but, intense training until his body breaks down from exhaustion is exactly what he needs. The only way to progress, to move forward and to actually get strong. Transform into the Huntsman and hero he has always dreamed off. The times he was on the ground, Roland didn't waited for him to get up. Because the Arc knew the enemy wasn't going to give him the chance to recuperate. The enemy will go for the kill, no mercy, no holding back. That was exactly what the barbarian was doing. Many times he got hit by his kicks but some, he was able to rolled away and evade successfully. And after months of the same hellish routine, the blond knight was starting to get the hang of it.

He got used to the intensity, to his brute attacks and his movements. His slow and painful progress has fueled the determination of the Arc ten times full. Because after all of these months, he'd realized that none of this was for nothing. All the falling downs, all the beatings, all the injuries, all the blood, all the sweat and the tears has been for something. It was hard to believe someone large like Roland was a fast opponent. Jaune has gotten pretty fast too. His reaction time for attacks increased dramatically it became like second nature to him. And through the insane sparring matches with the barbarian, it's like the blond teen has developed a sixth sense. He has told him about it. That sixth sense was something he will need during battle. Anticipating enemy movements and sensing their presences. Needless to say, the Huntsman has come a long way from when he first arrived into this world.

Good news, not all days Roland were around. Like Samuel said, since he was the guild's strongest member he will constantly leave on dangerous missions. But it didn't meant squat when it comes to the blonds' training. That's when the bad news come. When it wasn't the barbarian training it was the Guild Master himself taking his place. Meaning, the Arc was so screwed. Because Samuel was a whole lot worse than Roland. There was a reason why he was the leader of the Adventurer's Guild. He was stronger and more agile. It really shocked the Arc when he first saw him fighting. Wearing all that armor didn't made him any slower. Samuel was a fighting machine. Jaune couldn't keep up with him. Even as the months passed by it was so hard to actually land successful attacks on the older man. Still, he was learning and adapting. After months Jaune was able to resist the pain and get used to the punishment.

The blond knight was able to see the changes from this training. For starters, he has gotten quite buff. Not insanely buff like Roland or Samuel but impressive enough for his age. Nice arm muscles, abs and a cool six pack he was proud of. Due to his new developed physique he was unable to fit into his armor. And he needed the armor to sustain all kinds of damages during the training. Luckily the Guild Master has lend him some worn out armor that fit him well. It seemed old but he didn't complained. Now the entire training wasn't so hard. There were a few things that made it simple. Like the training dummies. The task of the exercise was to hit all of them as quick as he can. Best of all, they couldn't hit you back. It was one of the exercises Jaune was able to mastered without having a hard time. Another was fighting other guild members. This one wasn't easy.

They have proven to be strong and skilled. But after fighting Roland and Samuel, they were just amateurs. The Arc managed to beat enough of them which pleased the Guild Master. Then, there was arm wrestling. Most painful for the Huntsmen when he started. He was beaten by everyone turning him into a living embarrassment. How can he become a member of the guild if he was that weak. After months, that was no longer the issue. There was something else about the training the blond teen hasn't told Samuel or anyone else. About his aura. He was trying to learn to control it in secrecy. Fortunately the Guild Master or Roland hasn't noticed of this ability. Though he wanted to tell them after what they have done for him. Not to mention he has seen members of the guild with extraordinary gifts. They can actually use magic, real magic. Just like the Four Maidens from his world.

Thinking about aura training reminded him of Pyrrha. The red head champion wanted to help him control his aura. She told him it wasn't going to be easy because he has lots of it. Controlling such a large amount will be difficult obviously. But he chose to ignored her and focus more on regular training. How he regretted turning her down when all she wanted was to help him. Now, he knew better as he trained hard to control his aura. The Arc was planning to tell Samuel and Roland about his aura and the possibility of unlocking his semblance. That didn't mattered to him. Getting stronger so he can be accepted at the guild was his only goal. He hasn't forgotten about his mission from the Goddesses. This great evil could return one day and for him to be ready for it, he needed to get stronger and start doing quests. That way, he might get some leads and more information on this evil. Though, it would have been a lot better if the three deities told him about it, saving him time from investigating and research.

It wasn't just about the training. But Jaune did some investigating on his own during the months he's been staying in this world. The Arc was able to know more about the kingdom of Hydeland. It's history among some legends. By now he already knew his way around the town. He won't be getting nearly lost like when the first time he arrived. Rulers of the kingdom like Count Dean and Princess Vivian who is supposed to be next in line for the throne. There was also the Prime Minister. The blond knight didn't wanted to stick his noses in political matters but he knew there was a lot going on in the castle. Why did he had a feeling that he will be butting in. The Adventurer's Guild are loyal to the kingdom so if he becomes a member he might have to fulfill missions by them. Point is, he like living here. Most of the times he was thinking about his friends and family back in Remnant. It hurts not having them here, he misses all of them so much.

Currently Jaune was having a sparring match with Samuel. Roland has left on another mission so it was up to the Guild Master to finish what the barbarian started. The large knight swung his sword in consecutive moves as the Arc managed to block them with his shield. He went in seeing an opening, only to get blocked. Both kept on swinging attacks as steel meet steel. The clashing of their swords resumed before they crossed blades. The Huntsman focused on his aura hoping if he can use it for offense. Increasing the strength of his attacks. The Guild Master went for a surprise attack as the Arc countered with a back flip, jumping behind him. This is it, an opening. Will Samuel react on time. The blond teen gave it his all, only for his sword to clashed with the older man's. He was the best fighter he has fought. Panting as his face and chest stood soaked in sweat.

"That's enough" Samuel sheathed his sword with a smile on his features" Jaune you lasted through our match."

"I still have ways to go before I can be on par with your or Roland."

"But you didn't ended up on the ground like usual. An improvement is still an improvement. It's been six months since you started the training and you have definitely gotten better and stronger. Becoming a skilled warrior takes years. Maybe in a couple, you might become stronger than Roland or me."

"_Has it really been six months?" _the Arc thought it was less, guess time flies when you're doing intense training to worry about one's surroundings.

"Well done. I am proud of you. I believe you are finally ready to go out on an adventure and show everything you have learned."

"You serious? I was hoping for a few more weeks. I know you're busy running your guild and all but-"

"None sense you ARE ready. And to celebrate your success in the training. I hereby make you an official member of the Adventurer's Guild."

"_Just like that…." _the blond stood shocked.

"Congratulations young knight. I knew deep inside you were going to meet my expectations."

The Arc stood still at a loss for words. This is exactly what he wanted from his father. It is what he has always yearn for. To get acknowledged by his old man and that he was proud of him. It never happened because he failed the training. Now that he died and was brought back to another world. Someone has truly acknowledged him. A man, a stranger who could have refused to give him training. But he took him in and show him released the potential he was holding inside all along. Tears formed as he quickly dried them. He can cry all he wants when he's alone. He couldn't let Samuel see him like this.

"There's no need to hide your tears of joy. This is a moment to be proud of and celebrate with your heart's content. You went through a lot and you managed to survive. Honestly I was worried. At first, I thought you were going to die from Roland's training. But you have proven me wrong."

"_That's what I thought too" _the blond sweat dropped.

"So that's it. The training's over?"

"You sound disappointed?" Samuel gave a chuckle.

"I'm not I'm just, taken back that's all. I got used to the daily routine of training, eating, more training, taking a bath, eating and sleeping. Rinse and repeat. It's hard to believe it's over."

"You earned it but now comes the most important part of being a member of the guild. Fulfilling quests and missions. And to start your first day as an official member I have a task for you."

"A mission already?!" he smiled, he was excited looking forward to it.

"Not exactly. More like an errand" the Guild Master reached for something behind him, showing the Arc a large bag" I owned gold to the blacksmith Mitchel. Please deliver it to him, you do know where his shop is located?"

He nodded taking the bag filled with gold coins.

"Also deliver this letter to him while you're at it. So it's really two errands" Samuel gave the blond the letter too.

"Right. I'll make sure he gets both as soon as possible" he smiled.

"Well, I better head back to the guild hall and attend to my duties. Congratulations again Jaune."

"Samuel?" the Huntsman stopped the older man on his tracks" you and Roland...Thank you both, for everything."

"It was an honor. I'm sure Roland will be proud too once I tell him the good news."

"Thanks."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you Jaune. Now that you're officially with the guild, I highly suggest you find a party. If you get a mission that requires leaving the kingdom it's better to have comrades to aid you and have your back. It will increase your chances of survival."

The Huntsman nodded before leaving. He had a feeling he was going to tell him that. He might have gotten stronger but that doesn't mean he'll be able to go out on his own and taken on how many monsters. It was reckless and pure suicide. Better safe than sorry. Samuel stood staring at the blond teen until he went inside. His smile never left his features as he went back to the guild building. And he had high hopes for him.

* * *

Jaune walked the busy streets of the town. Mitchel's shop was one of the places he memorized the most. Because he's the blacksmith who forges most of the weapons of the guild members. So he knew he will be coming to the shop every now and then. Right now he was too happy to focus on his errands. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream in joy. He did it, he passed the training and he was now a member of the Adventurer's Guild. How he wanted to leave and start doing some missions, and fight monsters. After busting his ass through such a horrible training, he wanted to test his skills. After delivering the two things to the blacksmith he will immediately start recruiting people to become part of his party. Samuel told him a while back that they needed to be members of the guild to be part of a party. Of course he couldn't get complete strangers. They have to be acknowledge by the Guild Master first.

Some of the folks friendly waved at the Arc and he did the same. Well, he has being living in the kingdom for six months so it should be obvious people will greet him. They already knew he was Roland's pupil and future guild member. They were being kind and he will returned the gesture. Still, he wasn't ready to call Hydeland his home. Because it seemed like yesterday he came here after being brought back from the death. Best to avoid those thoughts as Jaune kept his smile arriving at the blacksmith shop. There were a few people so it won't take long until he gets his turn. Mitchel was handing down an axe to someone. The blacksmith was in his early thirties with black hair tied on a pony tail and hazel eyes. The shop's owner is his father, both have been working in the kingdom for years. Mitchel was good but his father was better. It was no wonder why so many guild members as well as guards would want to have their weapons made by these two.

Mitchel was done with the customer handing him the axe and sheath. He needed to attend another one when he saw Jaune. The blond teen showed him the bag of gold coins giving him the idea why he was here. So the blacksmith called his father who seemed to be busy in the forge. His son explained him the situation and that was enough to make him come out to the front of the shop. Elias was the owner of the shop and more experience when making weapons and armor. He had grayish hair with grayish mustache and hazel eyes. His face was more strict than his son. He was covered in dirt and sweat due to his work. The older man was always hard at work. He approached the counter facing the blond while Mitchel was attending the other customer. The Arc handed him the bag filled with gold coins first.

"From Samuel. It's what he owns you. He would have come personally but you know how busy he is."

"No need to tell me, lad. I know him well. Always dedicated to his guild" Elias knew there was no reason to count the gold since he knew it was all there, Samuel was a trusting customer and friend.

"He also wanted to give you this" the Arc gave him the letter, those were his first two errands for the guild completed.

The older blacksmith nodded taking the envelope. Opening it his eyes were on the content, reading it. Then his eyes shifted to the blond and back at the letter. Jaune didn't know why he did that. He had no idea what were the contents of the letter. But he guessed it has to do with guild work. Maybe an order to forge more weapons and armor. It has to be that. Anyway, it wasn't his business. He was only doing what the Guild Master told him to do. Elias was done reading the letter putting the paper back in the envelope.

"Wait here. I'll be back" he went to the back room where the forge was located.

As the blond nodded, those were two errands down. Wondering if Samuel will give him a mission now. He did said to find a party first. The Arc had no idea who to pick. There were many candidates that can fill the spots depending how dangerous the guest will be. Then he thought of that hooded girl. He hasn't seen her since he first arrived to Hydeland. Six months to be exact. Blue eyes widened remembering that she could be one of the chosen heroes to save the kingdom from the great evil that was sealed away by the three Goddesses. It hit him hard, the realization was so obvious. If he needed a party to travel and do quests for the guild. Why not find those that are destined to be the chosen heroes. That archer girl was definitely one after he felt a strong feeling when he met her. So, if he meets another one, he will get the same sensation. A party compose of the chosen heroes. Better start searching after he's done here.

Elias returned carrying something. Jaune raised an eyebrow as the older blacksmith has brought a chest plate armor to the front counter. It was white in the middle with silver on the sides. What caught his attention that at the center was his family crest. The symbol of the Arc Family. But how, his eyes widened. No way, this couldn't be right. He remembered a while back Samuel telling him he will have a surprise for him. Guess he got the symbol idea from his shield thinking it must mean something to him. The Huntsman stood shocked staring at the armor. It was bigger than his old one since his muscles have grown thanks to the training.

"I did all the details and customization Samuel told me. He said you will need good armor when you will start doing quests. It's a dangerous world out there, you need some protection."

"So, this is really for me?" he was trying not to teared up" then the gold…."

"It's the payment for the armor."

"And the letter?"

"Just to let me know you'll be picking it up. He wishes you victory and that he's proud of you. All of that mushy stuff."

That was it. Jaune couldn't take it anymore as he teared up. How lucky to meet such a kind heart man like the Guild Master. Taking a stranger under his wing and trained him, along with making him joined his guild.

"Come on. You can cry your eyes out elsewhere. Right now, put it on. I want to make sure the measurements are correct."

The Arc has removed the worn out chest armor revealing him wearing a white cotton shirt along his long brown pants and black boots. Crocea Mors sheathed on his right side. Picking his new armor, he was surprised that it wasn't that heavy. He put it on and it fit perfectly with his physique. It was comfortable, he'll be able to move freely with it. As expected from an expert like Elias. The older blacksmith nodded in approval knowing that he has done another great job. And another satisfied customer.

"It's perfect!"

"Glad you like it. Samuel didn't said anything about a helmet. Just let me know if you need one. Your head needs protection too."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks. Say Elias, I've been meaning to ask you. Since I'm officially with the Adventurer's Guild now, Samuel suggested that I should have a party. Do you know where I can find potential members?"

"Why not ask him? As the Guild Master he has the official list of every single member registered to the guild. I'm sure there should be a few who won't mind joining up with you. Though some can be very picky and cocky bastards, they wouldn't want to pair up with a rookie. It won't be easy."

"Yeah, you're right about that. But I was thinking if there could be people who haven't join the guild yet."

"That won't be easy either. It's hard to tell without a list to let you know. If it's fresh faces you're looking for, you should try out the most visited places in the kingdom. Hydeland gets plenty of visitors and tourist every day. Best place for party member searching will be the Dragon's Haven Inn. If not, you can check some of the weapon shop's, or try Morgan's shop. Those with fighting experience dream big in becoming famous adventurers."

"Thanks a lot Elias and thanks again for the armor."

"You should be thanking Samuel, not me."

"I'll thank him too eventually. See you later."

* * *

After leaving the blacksmith's shop Jaune took Elias's advice to go to the most visited spots on town. New people come to visit the kingdom from all over the corners of the world. Among them, there should be people with fighting experience who aren't with Samuel's guild yet. The same place he's been staying for the past six months will be his first destination, the Dragon's Haven Inn. Best of all now that he was with the guild he might be able to pay for his stay. During quests many have found treasures worth a lot of gold, even gold itself. At least that's what he has heard from the Guild Master and adventurer's. The blond wanted to pay his own stay at the inn with his own money not Samuel's. The man has already done enough for him. It was time to repay his kindness. Here's hoping it doesn't take him days to find his new comrades. He really wanted to go outside and venture the unknown lands of this world.

Thinking about party made Jaune a bit depressed. It reminded him of his team. Team JNPR, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha. Hanging out with them and Team RWBY, those were the best times of his life. And now, he might have a team of his own. A party, it was still the same thing to him. He'll be traveling with people. It might start at strangers but he will eventually bond with them and they will become his friends. The Arc really needed to stop thinking about the past, it was over. He died at Remnant, he can't return it is done. Before he knew it, he was in tears. The Huntsman dried them, this wasn't the time to be getting emotional. He should be happy, he finished his training, he was part of Samuel's guild and now he was on party member hunting. The blond teen reached a book store as he saw someone buying a couple of books. He raised an eyebrow seeing the male owner blushing madly as he accepted the person's gold.

The person put the new bought books on a bag as it turned the other way, where Jaune was walking. And taking a quick glance he has blushed a million shades of red. It was no wonder why the book shop owner was blushing like crazy. It was a woman, probably looking in her early to mid twenties with with chest nut eyes and long light brown hair. She was gorgeous, truly the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She had a witch's hat with a black blouse with long sleeves but showing her upper body, and white silk on the top. The Arc did his best not to get a nose bleed because she had the biggest pair of breasts he has ever seen in his entire life. Never he thought he would see such a sight. Women with large breast was every man's fantasy. It was impossible not to look with the cleavage she was showing. It was all in display for anyone to see. The rest of her attire was a long dark purple skirt reaching to her ankles, with black solid leather shoes.

Finally she was holding a wooden staff with the shape of a candy cane. Along with the hat this gave Jaune the impression she was a magic user. Not to mention he has never seen her before, so she must be new in Hydeland. The blond knight has been staying in town for six months and he was familiar with many faces. This was definitely not a face he has seen. And there's no way he will forget such beauty. The Huntsman locked eyes with her because it will be very rude to stare at her chest. His parents taught him good manners. If she was indeed new, she could be a possible candidate for his first party member. Not to mention he had that feeling again when he saw her. It was the same sensation when he met that hooded archer girl. Blue eyes widened, was she also a chosen hero. This made the most sense to ask her to join his party. But first, he needed to make a good first impression of himself.

"Hello, can I help you?" she spoke in a very feminine voice it was beautiful.

"Maybe, I am hoping you might" he chuckled nervously while blushing, acting like an idiot already not a good start.

"_Not good. Come on you can do this. Whatever you do, don't look at her boobs. By Remnant they are huge!" _

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. I just became a member of the Adventurer's Guild and I'm currently searching for a party to help me with any types of quests I will receive in the future."

"A guild member?" a smile spread her gorgeous features" I wonder if this is fate. I just recently arrived to Hydeland wanting to become an adventurer myself. I heard the best way to become one is by joining the guild."

"That is true, I can take you there if you want to."

"Much obliged. Thank you."

"_That was fast, and easy" _he blushed again.

Her tone didn't sounded feminine it had that maturity even if she looked young. She was twenty one or twenty two. Better not to ask her because he knew it was rude to ask a lady her age. But asides from everything else, she sounded smart. The sensation was still in him, she has to be a chosen hero. If the Goddesses gave him the power to detect other heroes. He started walking with the young enchantress. It was impossible not to noticed the men staring at her and drooling. Jaune didn't blamed them, she was a true beauty. But if she does become part of his party he would like to know more about her. Maybe it was better to start right now.

"So…." he wanted to make a conversation with her but he didn't know where to begin.

"I'm sorry. You introduced yourself to me but I didn't. You can call me Sorceress."

"That will make you a magic user then?"

"Yes. I'm a witch. I spent years learning the black magic arts. I am hoping everything I have learned will be enough for any adventures I will head out in the future."

"_She does sound smart and full of knowledge. She definitely have great assets. I MEAN a great asset to my party not her actual assets, damn it stop thinking about it!" _

"It's nice to meet you Jaune. I wish you victory and the blessing of the Goddesses on your travels."

Well the Goddesses have already given him their blessings, so that was one thing out of the way. He wasn't ready to tell her the truth yet, it was way too early. Not to mention he wanted to reveal it all when he reunites all of the chosen heroes. If he says anything now, she will think he's crazy. Sorceress was happy and felt comfortable traveling with the young blond. Of all the men she has met so far, this one hasn't taken a peek at her chest. Maybe he has and he has done it under pure discretion. He might be the innocent type. That was good, she like that in a man. But that can wait, she is very patient.

"Sorceress I'm sorry, I should have told you before. I know you want to go to the Adventurer's Guild. But I'm suppose to head to the Dragon's Haven Inn. I am searching for party members. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I have time to spare. Is it all right if I accompany you?"

"You're more than welcome" he smiled though she still hasn't accepted in joining his party yet.

"I appreciate it" she smiled back, she was truly beautiful.

* * *

Jaune felt like he's been very lucky since he arrived to this world. Got training, got stronger, now he's with the guild, met a beautiful and busty witch and now he might find the people he needs for his party. Now he was thinking the nicest way to tell Sorceress to join his party. He has had great luck so far but, he didn't wanted to push it. Not wanting her to think he wanted her in his party just because of her body. Asides from having a large chest, she also had a nice round butt. He could see it through her long skirt. This woman had one killer body. Was she even wearing underwear, he blushed hard. Best not to think about it anymore or he might have a heart attack. Honestly the Arc deserved a gold medal for not having a" rise to the occasion" moment just by staring at the witch. Or maybe he had one and he hasn't noticed yet. The blond knight prayed to the Goddesses so they can help him get through this temptation. Thankfully, Sorceress hasn't noticed his behavior, let's keep it that way.

After traveling so many streets through the town of the kingdom. Jaune and Sorceress finally arrived at the Dragon's Haven Inn. The Arc knew the way like the back of his hand. After living her for six months, he knew all the shortcuts to take. Both entered the building. It was more than just an inn but a place for everyone to gather an socialize. To drink and eat to their heart's content. Others would try to test their strength challenging others to an army wrestling match. It was the same back at the guild hall. Today it was quite full. The Arc wasn't surprised since it was almost noon. Many new faces and that was a good thing. In one of the tables stood four men. One was wearing armor all over his body, he seemed strong. The other was wearing a long dark blue robe with blond hair and dark eyes, he has to be a magic user too. The third one was a dwarf who was stuffing his face with beer. The fourth was a young man that didn't looked like much with a cloak and hood with brown reddish hair and brown eyes. He could be a rogue or a bandit.

The Huntsman's eyes widened as he felt that feeling again as soon as he entered the inn. It was coming from the tavern area. So he has found more chosen heroes, that was great. It wasn't coming from the table where the four men were. He followed his feeling walking over to the many tables. Sorceress was a bit surprised by his sudden change in behavior. They were here, it was getting stronger so they must be very close. Jaune saw someone seated on a table all alone with a glass of beer in hand. It was the hooded girl he met when he first arrived. Of course she was one of the chosen heroes. But the feeling was getting stronger. Could there be someone else asides the archer girl and Sorceress. Meaning there has to be a third hero here. His eyes scanned the whole tavern of the inn. The feeling was coming from the tables where warriors were having arm wrestling contest.

At it got even stronger Jaune saw the table where it was crowded the most. One man looking very buff but not as buff as Roland. His opponent was a woman with a long mop of blond hair reminding the Arc Yang's hair style. With two black feathers on the right side of her head as decorations, and blue eyes. Her physique was completely different from Sorceress and the hooded archer girl. She was buff, muscles in her arm and her abs. She was only wearing a top showing her breast, not as big as Sorceress's with silver circles and red on the side. A bottom of the same design with long black leather gloves with long black boots with armor on the front. There were some strange marks on her legs, the blond knight didn't know what it was about. She was holding the hand of the man in the arm wrestling contest with her right while on her left hand she was holding a large piece of chicken leg. She took a bite looking calm like she wasn't having trouble with the match.

Next to the blond warrior was her weapon a large menacing double bladed axe. It was very intimidating and it looked very sharp too. Also, heavy. Guess someone with her strength should be able to carry it like it weights nothing. The man growled using all of his will and power to take her down but her arms wasn't budging. She kept eating the chicken like she wasn't putting too much effort. Everyone could tell who was the winner of this match.

"She's strong" commented Sorceress.

Jaune nodded as the blond muscled woman finished devouring the chicken. Her eyes were now on her opponent. With one slight move she pushed his arm to the other side, winning the contest. Just like that she has won. The man was hurt from such brute strength while everyone cheered and others weren't happy. They have bet on the wrong horse while those that bet on the woman while celebrating earning large amounts of gold. More importantly the strong feeling was coming from her. She was another chosen hero. So the Arc has found a total of three heroes so far. He didn't know how many there are since the Goddesses didn't told him. One more thing, she was another perfect candidate to become part of his party. The Huntsman hasn't forgotten about the hooded girl, she was still drinking alone. He needed her in his party too. It was time for recruitment.

"Sroceress, think you can do me a favor?" Jaune gave her a sweet kind smile as she nodded" think you can convince her to wait outside of the inn?"

"I'll see what I can do" the witch was gazing at the buff female warrior.

"Thanks. I'll be talking to someone familiar."

The blond knight went over to the table where the hooded girl stood. She hasn't taken much a sip from her beer. Elfs don't actually consume alcoholic beverages but she wanted to give it a try. She felt like a stranger in a strange land. Though she was so happy when she left the forest of the elves wanting to know more about humans and start her own journey. Then she saw the blond human she has first spoken to months back. This was her second time at the town since she has been outside of the kingdom during the past months being a little shy. And now she was looking at him again.

"Hey, we meet again" he smiled.

"It's you…."

"Can we talk outside?" the Arc wanted to avoid the racket and noises the people were making.

The Arc left the inn with the hooded archer girl. He was glad to see Sorceress with the strong female warrior. Gazing at them he started thinking his chances of survival. An archer, a magic user and a warrior type along with himself. They were a strong combination for a party. But first he could come up with any plans or strategies he needed to know if they were willing to join him. Still he noticed the woman's muscles and those thighs, she was buffed and thick as hell. Better not start getting those thoughts.

"I'm Jaune" he turned his attention to the buffed woman" are you new in Hydeland?"

"Yeah. I came here because I was hungry, then I got bored. Nothing fun to do here. I was hoping to enjoy a nice fight."

"Ever thought of joining the Adventurer's Guild?"

"I heard people talking about it. They said you can go to many dangerous quests, I like it. That will be my next destination."

"That's perfect" the blond knight smiled" hear me out. I just recently became a member of the guild and I was asked to have my own party for when I'm start doing quests. I know this is all so sudden and we've just met" he gazed at the three females" but I would like for you guys to join my party."

There was a short silence between the three females. When the warrior type gave a yawn holding her large axe.

"If joining this guild means I get to fight, it's fine by me. Sure I'm in."

"You'll join my party?" Jaune was so happy.

"Sure. But you better keep up with me. And you can call me Amazon."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself just fine Amazon" he remembered the hellish training he went through.

"I originally wanted to join the guild in the first place. I see no harm in joining you" Sorceress gave a smile.

"Thank you, both of you I'm in your debt" the blond Huntsman turned to the final girl" what about you?"

"I came to the human world looking for adventure and freedom. A guild seems like a good start."

"Human world?" the Arc raised an eyebrow.

"She's an elf" replied the busty witch" a proud race that are skilled fighters. There are no equals to them when it comes to the use of the bow."

The Huntsman stood in thought. Was elf some kind of faunus. But that will explain the long pointy ears. Maybe it means her hearing is better than others similar to faunus that can see in the dark and have good hearing too.

"If you're a skilled archer I would love to have you in my party."

"I also have other abilities asides from my archery skills."

"Even better. Are you in then?"

The hooded girl only nodded still showing some of that timid nature.

"Great. What's your name?"

"Elf will be fine."

Jaune nodded though it wasn't that original. But it was fine with him. Now all he needed to do is return to the guild and let Samuel know he has gotten himself a party. And he did it all in one day. When he thought it will take him longer.

* * *

The Adventurer's Guild wasn't that far from the Dragon's Haven Inn. So the new formed party already arrived, entering the building. There weren't many people present but Samuel wasn't in the guild hall. The Arc knew he must be in his office doing guild paper work. He needed to tell him the good news immediately. The Huntsman was so excited to tell the Guild Master, he felt like an over joyed kid who has gotten a present. Of course the older man would accept his party. The three ladies accompanying him will become part of the guild too. He was sure there won't be a problem. So he will be off in no time to a quest and start exploring, facing many dangers and maybe get some clue about the great evil the Goddesses sealed away. They reached a door which it was Samuel's and he knocked twice. Hearing the come in from the other side he opened the door and let the ladies before entering and closing the door behind him.

Samuel was seated on his desk filling some paper work. Being the leader of a famous guild it serious business. Now, normally Jaune would never bothered him when he's busy working because he saw it to be rude. But in this case, he has to make an exception. He needed him to hire his party members and gave him his first quest as soon as he can. The anticipation was killing him. He's been dying to go out there and show his new earned skills from that horrible training. It was time to show off his strength and also he wanted to make the Guild Master proud with a success on the quest. Proving his point that he was also a good leader and strategist.

"Guild Master, sir?"

"No need to be so formal Jaune my boy" Samuel was still paying attention to the papers on his desk.

"Right. I finally have my party."

This got his attention as he gazed at the blond and the other three people in the room. A witch with big breasts, a female warrior buffed and thick wearing so little leaving for the imagination and an archer who was an elf with a flat chest but nice thighs. The last one was very rare, this was his first time seeing an elf. The ancient race would never leave their home forest to go to the outside world. His expression didn't changed as he nodded.

"I approve of your choice."

"They're new so they would like to join the guild."

"Good. I will fill their registration papers later. Now that you have a party I want to see if you're deem worthy."

The Arc raised an eyebrow at his comment. Deem worthy, after the training and how much he has improved in six months. And his party he had a strong feeling they weren't amateurs.

"Call it your initiation exam for joining the guild."

Of course that has to be the case because he just recently joined in. The feeling of nostalgia hit him. It felt when he took the Beacon initiation exam at the Emerald Forest. Turning to the three ladies they all nodded. It's not like they were expecting to get started taking quests like they were veterans already. There has to be a catch in joining a guild.

"All right. We're ready for this initiation exam."

"That's what I'd like to hear. Roland hasn't returned from his quest yet. You are to find him and help him if he needs it. Any further information he gives you can be consider part of the exam."

The blond knight stood in thought. So Roland wasn't back yet, very strange. The way he saw it, there was no way he needed help. After seeing how strong he is. The guy could killed off an army of monsters in seconds. He wasn't exaggerating.

"Roland went to the Ancient Temple Ruins. I have already told the gate keeper to activate the gate to take you there. I advice you all to be prepare. Make sure your equipment is ready and in top notch form, buy any supplies necessary for the journey. The rest of you may go, I would like to have a word with Jaune alone."

The three ladies obeyed as they opened the door to the office. The Arc gave a glance at his new party before his eyes widened and his face turned crimson red. He knew Amazon was wearing a" bikini armor" but her bottom, its a thong. Her butt was in display for everyone to see. And what a butt it was, so freaking big. Round and the size of a boulder. So Sorceress has huge boobies while Amazon has an amazing booty. Elf probably lack in both. What crazy combination has he taken for a party, seriously. He immediately gazed back at the Guild Master as the three have already left the office. The Huntsman could have sworn he heard a soft chuckle coming from Samuel or maybe he was imagining things. The armor clad man got up from his desk walking over to the blond teen.

"This test will be your first official quest. So be ready for anything. The Ancient Temple Ruins are filled with all kinds of dangerous creatures. Remember your training, never forget not to hesitate in front of the enemy because they won't. Always show no mercy. If you and your party succeed then I will be giving you more quests."

"Thank you Samuel. You have no idea how much you have helped me. You and Roland both."

"Now go and get ready. It's better to head out on a quest while the sun is still up and shining. Try to return before sun down."

"I will do my best."

"You're in charge of your party. Their safety are now in your hands. You have a bigger responsibility than you think."

"I know. I will lead my party to victory" he nodded this wasn't the first time he was the leader of a team.

"By the way. I didn't know you have quite the tastes in women."

Jaune sweat dropped while blushing. The Guild Master chuckled as he got seated on his desk again. Why did he feel like this was just the beginning of him teasing him. It's not like he only wanted females in his party. But because he knows they're the chosen heroes. He promised he will tell Samuel the truth eventually. The man every right to know.

* * *

When the blond knight left the Guild building, his party members were waiting for him outside, near the entrance. Elf stood still with two squirrels on her. One on her right arm and the other on her left shoulder. Looks like she was good with animals. Sorceress has removed her witch's hat using it as a fan because she was feeling hot. Amazon just stood there looking bored. She wanted to give her weapon some use. The Arc smiled at them, he felt like this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Whether they were chosen heroes or not he has accepted them already as his comrades and allies. With his first quest acting as an initiation exam, he needed to put his trust in them as well as himself. The three noticed him as he walked to them. They had a busy day knowing Samuel he would want him to head out now. And he couldn't contain his excitement any more because he's been waiting for this for months.

"We have our official first quest. I know we hardly known each other. But I know we can do it. I believe we have what it takes. Maybe we can become the best in the guild. Now, before we get prepare I need to know everything about you guys."

The three blinked for a moment. Elf blushed slightly, Sorceress smiled and Amazon scratched the back of her head. Jaune blushed realizing his sentence had a double meaning.

"What I mean is, I want to know everything about your fighting styles. Your moves, techniques all of that. Before we leave I'm going to come up with some strategies that might be useful. Having the most effective one will help us if we get to battle monsters."

They were surprised. So he was a strategist, a perfect quality for being a leader. Now they know why he was in charge of this party. All three of them were starting to like him. There was more to him than meets the eye. He was right, having a fighting strategy will give them the advantage against any enemies they encounter during quests. The blond was a stranger but so far they have gained their respect and trust. So each of the three females told him their abilities along with their strength and weaknesses. Jaune didn't saw any shame in knowing about their weaknesses. In fact it was good. Knowing about them will give him knowledge to how counter and focus more on their strengths. To him this was more than just his first mission. It was about meeting Samuel's expectations just like how he wanted to make his father proud of him. This will be the beginning of his journey.

The journey of the chosen heroes.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-The party has been formed now on to their first mission. **

**-Just to get one thing clear Jaune has turned 19 during the time skip. **

**-Word of warning there will be a lot of mentioning of Sorceress's boobs and Amazon's booty along with some humor. Sorceress looks like she's a G or H cup I'm not a boob expert but those things are big. The same with Amazon's behind. Both are boobiful and bootyful ha! Somebody stop me.**

**-I would like to hear more suggestions regarding Jaune's Paladin semblance. I want him to have healing skills so he can heal his party members. Light attacks are acceptable too.**

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Gabriel443- no te preocupes eventualmente actualizare la historia.**

***calderoneric758- nope sorry no Pyrrha in this story. **

***Wolfpackersson009- I don't mind if the ideas are from FF and DQ and I actually like them. I want Jaune to be a healer and offensive fighter. Light attacks are very effective against dark creatures like ghouls, vampires, skeletons, demons among others. I like it. I will consider it thank you. **

***NarutoCloud- thank you I have a lot of ideas for the story and how to take it from here. **

***commandosquirrel- unless Tiki takes the mushroom from Mario and grow then maybe lol. Jokes aside she's too tiny and innocent and Jaune already has enough to deal with. With all of the babes I chose for him. **

***the-lost-memories6- thank you the story will get even better in the future. **

***DragonOfChallenges- LMAO! For real man?! I just don't see it happening poor Tiki will be rip apart by Jaune's thing. Besides I see her more as the drinker type than craving for sex. Since she's seen resting on a cup of beer pig drunk when you entered the Dragon's Haven Inn. It even says some fairies are heavy drinker you won't get that drink back, something like that. **

***An25- I don't know but like I always say you never know what the future has in store. I have a lot of ideas and I know exactly how this story will turn out. **

***TheEmeraldMage- I am so happy to hear from you and that you're like this story so far. True Jaune won't be OP but strong enough to hold his own and lead his party. Also the harem will consist of 5 girls. The fifth girl will be reveal in further chapters. Thank you very much for supporting my other stories. **

***Kamencolin- thank you I hope you continue to like the story. **

***RedDemonEye- I have a feeling you're going to like this story with everything I have in store for it thank you. **

***Forest1395101- won't lie to you there are many candidates from artworks to be with Jaune but I will only make the harem to 5 girls. And you're wrong about the sacrifice princess so I'll keep you guessing. Anyway glad to know you're still playing the game it's really fun I never get tire of it. Though I don't know how to surpass lv 99 and get from 100-200 do I have to clear all the floors in the Labyrinth of Chaos? **

***SoulofCinder- thank you hope you continue to like the story. **

***I-don't-like-pen-names- thank you for the compliment I know there aren't many DC crossovers in the section so I decided to make an exception. I do hope I get to inspire other authors to write more RWBY/DC crossovers in the future. **

***X3runner- thanks but it was Cinder's spear I'm pretty sure it would have melted through his chest plate like a hot knife through butter. She is the Fall Maiden after all. **

***Karlos1234ify- thank you the story will get even better. **

**-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Ancient Temple Ruins


	3. Ancient Temple Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Ancient Temple Ruins

(Location: ruins outskirts of the royal capital city Kingdom of Hydeland)

Jaune was near the magic gate. He hasn't been here in six months. The blond knight has more than prepare for his first quest. Sure he was pretty excited but he wasn't going to let his excitement get the best of it. The Arc has truly come prepared as he went to Morgan's shop and bought all kinds of supplies. Healing potions and those that can increase strength and defense temporary. He also bought ingredients for cooking along with pots and kettles. Quest can take days or weeks so it was better to have food to spend the night. The Huntsman didn't forget to buy tents. Sleeping on the ground didn't sounded like it was going to be fun. Especially when he had a party member that was barely clothed. Of course he was thinking about Amazon. The bikini leave anything to the imagination. The blond asked the female warrior why would she wear so little and she answered him, the less she wears the more freely she can move. So, she made a valid point.

The quest was simple just from what Samuel told him. It was to go to the Ancient Temple Ruins and find Roland who was still on a quest. Jaune was having a hard time believing something has happened to the barbarian. The guy was really strong, nothing could stop him. Maybe he was taking a break from all the monster slaying. He and his party are to check up on him and that was it. The Guild Master said it will be an initiation exam to see if he has what it takes to be an adventurer. Everyone has to start somewhere. This will be a big step in fulfilling his mission to the Goddesses. If the quest gets harder than expected that is the reason why the blond has taken this seriously. Gathering everything needed. He was the only one here because the others were checking on their equipment before leaving. Weapons, accessories armor, everything before facing danger.

The Huntsman has taken a couple of sheets of paper. There were the notes he made while buying the supplies. The strategies he has come up with. There were many, coming up with as much as he could. It was all thanks to his party members that were willing to share their abilities and techniques. Amazon was a heavy hitter after seeing her display of power. So she was perfect to have on the front lines along with himself. If they encounter strong monsters he and the female warrior can take them on. Sorceress was a magic user good for offense and support, she had spell to protect them as well others to stop enemies for a period of time. She will be in the middle backing them up. Since she lacks strength she was an expert at magic. It was wise to have someone like that in a party. Elf was an archer, perfect for long range. She will be in the back watching their rear.

That wasn't all. She revealed archery wasn't just her only skill. She can also use magic called elemental ore. According to Elf, the elven race can cast spiritual magic based on the elements upon they make contact. A very useful skill they will surely need. She can also use "salamander oil" a special orange liquid that she can put on her arrows giving them the fire element. And toxic extract a purple liquid giving her arrows the poison effect on them. As if that wasn't enough Elf was also good using daggers. If she runs out of arrows she can be a good asset in close range. Using her for close combat can be use as a last resort. Jaune smiled it was no wonder why they were the chosen heroes. Raw Power, high magic offensive and skilled archer with other tricks on her sleeve. The blond teen had his bags ready, he wasn't forgetting anything. Once they leave there won't be no turning back.

The blond took a glance at the gate. Samuel told him it was magical properties. It can teleport anyone to a destined location. The gate will take him and his party to the Ancient Temple Ruins quickly. It sure beats any type of transportation and it also saves them time. Except the gate can only send you to a certain place, it can't send you back to town. Meaning after they're done with the quest they will have to travel on foot back to Hydeland. Jaune heard footsteps, turning to see his party members descending the long stairs. They were finally here, they weren't that long. The three women wanted to check their equipment was prepared for their upcoming quest. Amazon was looking very excited. She's been wanting to fight for a while. It wasn't enough to beat people at arm wrestling matches, since fighting wasn't allowed at the inn and the town. Now he can explain them his strategy before leaving.

"Once we reach the temple ruins, this is how we're going to be moving."

He showed them one of the piece of paper showing the diagram of the strategy. The Arc pointed at the points that had their names on them.

"This is the first one I came up with, after studying all of our abilities. Amazon and me will take the front since our forte is close range. Any enemies that get close to us, we will handle them. Sorceress will be in the middle providing support with her magic. We'll make sure no one gets close to you so you can freely attack. Lastly, Elf will be in the back watching our rear. Her main focus will be to make sure there aren't any enemies behind us, while providing aid at the front from a long distance. It will be the same with Sorceress, we will make sure no one get close to you. If someone does gets close, don't hesitate to use your elemental lore or daggers, okay?"

"Yes" the hooded archer nodded.

"I will do the best of my abilities to provide support for all of us" said the witch.

"They better be ready for me" Amazon gave a grin eagerly waiting the waves of monsters to come charging at her.

"Don't forget you won't be alone. I'll be right beside you. I know you can handle yourself but we're a party now. And a party looks out for each other."

"You seem strong Jaune. I wonder if you can beat me in how many monster we can kill."

"This isn't a game, Amazon. Any quests will be taking are to be taken seriously. We don't know what kind of dangers will be waiting for us."

"Sounds exciting. Lead the way" the buffed woman put her large axe between her shoulders, making it looked like the weapon weighted nothing.

"Okay, if everyone's ready. Let's get going. Samuel said the gate has already been activated to take us to the temple."

* * *

The party finally got moving heading for the magical gate. It was dark but it didn't stopped them. They have all came through this gate before to get to town. But they never thought it will be a transporter. As they went inside they all vanished. When they appeared they were no longer in the ruins of the outskirt or the gate. The four were now staring at large structure that it seems to be very old. Jaune was really impressed that gate is truly the fastest way to travel. He took a guess these were the Ancient Temple Ruins. From her on, their quest has officially begun. They were on their own. The blond knight signaled his party to remember the strategy he stated. The three women nodded. Elf went behind of them already taking an arrow and placing it on her bow. Sorceress went in the center readying her wooden magic staff. Amazon and Jaune went the front.

The Arc has unsheathed Crocea Mors and prepared his shield. This caught the attention of his party. They were surprised to see the sheath of his sword is the shield. Neither of the three has ever seen anything like it. Amazon already wanted to know who forged his weapon. They slowly walked gazing their surroundings. The outside of the temple seemed to be clear, no enemies yet. Still they weren't letting their guard down not knowing what they're capable of. They took the stairs leading to the entrance of the temple. It was dark inside so Sorceress used some of her magic to create a small flame at the tip of her staff giving some light to the area. Very quick thinking of the witch. Jaune smiled at her for a job well done. The Huntsman wasn't going to lie, he was nervous. Even with his training, even if he knew he wasn't the same weakling from back at his world. He was still nervous and on edge.

As long as they stick to their strategic formation, they should be fine. The party was finally inside the temple ruins. It wasn't that dark so Sorceress removed the flame. Gazing at the place, it was really old. Some parts of the temple were still looking top shape. This wasn't the time for sight seeing. Jaune keep looking straight ahead. There was an entrance in the distance. That's where they needed to go. Now Jaune didn't spent six months in kingdom just training. Whenever he had the free time he was looking into books for information. Wanting to know more about this world. According to one of the books he read this temple used to belonged to the Elician civilization. But it was destroyed by a powerful dragon. It was hard to believe if it was real or a legend, even if he read it. This world was so different from Remnant in many ways. The blond teen signaled for his party to keep moving after not seeing the path was cleared.

That's what he thought anyway. Elf immediately warned him that there were enemies present. From the shadowed parts came two green creatures dressed in silver chain mail with a brown scarf and brown boots. Holding swords and round shields. Jaune recognized these creatures. Samuel gave him a book written by adventurer's from the guild of all the monsters they've encountered during their travels. This species was in the book. Goblins, they were nasty little fellows but most of them were inexperienced. But he wasn't going to be foolish to underestimate them. The two goblins got an arrow on their heads as the Huntsman charged at one slicing through its body with swift strike. The training has really paid off. His movements have gotten faster and his attacks stronger. Amazon killed the second decapitating it. The blond knight turned to the elven archer, she knew they were coming and how she was able to put to fired those arrows. She was faster than he thought.

"Good job, you two" he smiled while they nodded pleased with the praise.

Sorceress wasn't pleased. She didn't do anything. The magic user felt like she should prove herself to her leader and fellow party members. The young woman swore secretly she will make herself useful if more enemies show up.

Not that far, stood a chest. The Arc volunteered to check it out it was locked. Amazon volunteered to open it using the handle of her axe to break the lock. Of course she will have the strength to do such thing. Inside there were many gold coins. Finders keepers as the Huntsman shared the loot with his party until the chest was empty. Elf heard more footsteps heading their way, she warned the group that more goblins were coming. Sorceress made her move taking her book of spells. This time, there were four of them. Before anyone made a move the busty witch cast her spell as a large rock boulder fell on the goblins killing them instantly. The three turned to her shocked. She was a magic user, no surprise she can do that. But it was still an impressive display of skill. Now she was pleased as Jaune praised her. Wouldn't want to make her angry. Elf said the coast was clear as they resumed their journey going through an entrance that will take them further into the ruins.

They arrived to a new chamber with a stair case leading to another entrance. However the party was focusing on something else that had them shocked. The whole place was filled with dead bodies of monsters. Large humanoid creatures with yellow skin and tusk that made them looked like a boar. Jaune also recognized them, they were Orcs. There were so many of them, maybe over fifty of them. At the center of the chamber stood the barbarian warrior they were sent to find.

"Roland!" the Arc smiled seeing the man was all right.

"You're here" he spoke in his usual serious tone.

"I guess you've been very busy. No wonder you haven't returned to the guild."

"I'm not done yet. But if you're here then that means Samuel has given you the guild test."

"Yeah. We were to find you and he said any information you give us will be part of it."

"I see. Your guild test will be as follow. Several adventurer's have gone missing when they went further into the ruins. I was originally sent to find them. Now, I'm leaving the task to you and your party."

"You're not coming?" he had a feeling that will be the case.

"I'm heading back to the guild. This is your test, you must do this with only the aid of your party."

The blond knight nodded" any idea what could be behind the disappearances?"

"No. But be prepare for anything."

"Roland wait!" the Arc stopped him from leaving" I just want to say...Thank you for the training. For helping me get strong."

The barbarian warrior only nodded as he left the chamber. The rest of his party stood staring at him the entire time. He was attractive and strong with all those muscles. But Sorceress and Elf didn't like the idea of a man being too buffed. Muscles on a man was nice but not as an exaggeration. Amazon only thought of having an arm wrestling match with him. If he was able to take out so many Orcs on his own then he must be that strong.

"He's so serious" said Elf.

"I doubt he has ever crack a single smile before" followed Sorceress.

"I'm challenging him when we return to town" the female warrior was looking forward to it.

"Yeah, that's Roland for you. As long as I've known him he's always been like that. But he's really a good guy."

"He's secretly dating Morgan of the item shop."

The Huntsman, female warrior and elven archer were now staring at the busty witch who blushed at the attention she was getting. Talked about off topic and how did she even knew about that. Wait, was it even true. The Arc knew who was Morgan she owns a magic and item shop and she also repairs damaged equipment for a decent prize.

"Huh? Really?" blinked the blond teen.

"That's what everyone is saying…." she mentally cursed, she has revealed she likes gossip.

"I never thought about it. Those two are really, opposites."

"We should keep going" the magic beauty was still blushing acting all normal embarrassed that the secret out, she likes gossip.

The party took the entrance ignoring the massacred Orcs. Arriving in the next room there were some pillars, a statue of an angel missing it's wings and its arm. A chest and a closed door next to it. An entrance to the right heading deeper into the temple. There were also three snakes. Jaune has also seen these snakes in the monster guild book. These types are poisonous. One bite from them will be lethal. He and Amazon quickly disposed of them.

The buffed woman broke the lock on the chest revealing more gold. After taking they checked the worn out door that was missing it's upper part. The female warrior took it down with one swing from her axe. The party chose to entered before taking the other path. It was a dead end leading to a river. There were two wooden boxes as well as two Orcs. They must have been part of the group Roland killed. Jaune and Amazon charged at them while they got hit by three arrows each courtesy of Elf. They stabbed the creatures right on their chest killing them. One more Orc appeared as it got frozen by Sorceress's staff. The elven archer used her power shit technique as it hit the frozen Orc and shattered the monster to pieces.

Once they were out of danger they checked the two boxes. Breaking them there was gold and food. They were fresh which it was surprised. This made Jaune think that the Orcs were probably transporting this by ship. They never completed the shipment because they were all wiped out by the barbarian warrior. After taking the loot and food they went back and took the entrance to the right. There was a staircase leading up as the group in an open area of the ruins with more pillars on the side. Another chest ahead but Elf sensed more enemies, coming from above. A large size spider meet the party. This time, Jaune and Amazon took a step back letting Elf and Sorceress handle them. A little change on their strategy. The archer's rapid fire killed the creature in no time. Two more appeared ans they were burn by Sorceress's fire magic. They fell to the ground burned to a crisp.

The buffed woman destroyed the lock of the chest revealing more gold coins, bags and a crossbow. The Arc thought he could sell the weapon at a nice prize. They resumed the trail leading to staircase going down. They were starting to think how big was this temple. Climbing down the stairs they could hear the sound of water falling. A waterfall, as they saw it in the distance along a beautiful scenery of green pastures, trees in the middle. This place must have been very beautiful once before getting attacked by the dragon. The Huntsman took a glance at their surroundings. He noticed many holes in the ground in the shape of a diamond. That wasn't a good sign, it has to be a trap. Samuel once told him to be very careful wherever you walk into uncharted lands. Because there could be trap lay down in order to deal with intruders. No way he was falling for that walking to another direction.

Blue eyes widened when he saw Sorceress was about to walk straight into the holes. He quickly grabbed her out of the way pulling the witch into his arms. As a result long sharp spikes emerged from the holes. If he hadn't gotten her out of there a second late, she would have ended up as a pin cushion. The blond teen sighed in relief before realizing the way he was holding the magic beauty. His arms around her waist, her large breasts pressing on his chest and their faces were very close. Both blushed as he quickly let her go. The witch turned to see the reason why he did what he did. Seeing the spikes going back under the holes. She almost would have fallen to that trap. Elf blushed seeing them so close. She had no idea why she didn't like it. Amazon didn't minded if the Arc does that sort of thing to her. The Huntsman was so grateful he made it on time, preventing a tragedy. He wouldn't want to lose a party member on his first quest.

"Thank you Jaune."

"We have to be very careful where we stepped at."

"There are more spike traps ahead" Elf saw more of them.

The party carefully crossed over the path avoiding the traps. Then three large bats arrived. The Huntsman has also seen them on the guild's monster book. Their size didn't mattered, they weren't poisonous and they didn't posed a big threat like the snakes and spiders. They were more of a nuisance enemy. Elf was the one who took care of them easily with her rapid fire skill. The archer fired two more arrows killing a few more that appeared. No biggie for the hooded girl. They continued their path heading to another entrance that will lead them to another room. The next room was empty, Elf didn't sense any enemies so it was clear. The only thing that caught their attention were the painting of a man and woman and some bones on the ground. Jaune thought the worse case scenario. That these bones belonged to one of the missing adventurer's. If that's the case then the others must have met the same fate. Looks like they were too late to save them.

"We're taking these bones. Roland told us to bring them back to town if we find any."

"Hey, I can feel air coming from the other side of this painting" said Amazon.

"There could be a secret passage" followed Sorceress.

"Everyone, stand back!"

The female warrior used a strong attack with her axe hitting the painting. It crushed it along with a wall, revealing a secret room. There was a golden chest behind a lot of rubble. It was a bit dark so they thread carefully. Elf wasn't hearing anything so they weren't any enemies inside. Amazon was able to break down the lock from the golden chest revealing more gold and a few weapons. A bow and a scepter. They will be perfect weapons for the archer and the witch. The hooded girl gasped sensing new presences coming from above. The party were suddenly surrounded by a group of skeletons. Another creature posted at the guild's monster book. They were formidable opponents if you can hit them when they aren't using their shield. But have a tendency of picking themselves up when they fall apart due that they're beings made from magic.

The most dangerous were the ones in blue magic. They're supposed to be of an elite rank. Stronger, faster, more dangerous than average type and their attacks can have magic infused. Thankfully there weren't blue types, all were regular ones. Still there were more of them, outnumbering them. Jaune ordered his party to stay close ready to attack at all directions. The skeletons went for the first attack as they were blocked by the Arc's shield and he countered with a strike right at his head, losing it in the process. Amazon was having a field trip tearing through them as her attacks got faster and stronger. This was because of her berserker skill. The longer she fights the more the effect of the skill remains. Some got close to Elf as she ended up using her elemental lore creating a small whirlwind that blew them all away. Sorceress created a large icicle around her like a shield hitting those that attacked her, getting frozen.

In a matter of minutes, the party stood victorious as they all defeated the skeletons. They all went to pieces. The Arc knelt down checking the scattered bones. They were too old so they couldn't belong to the missing adventurer's. They left the secret room taking the next entrance. The four stopped when they heard a loud screech in the distance. It sounded like a big bird. The blond knight had a feeling they will eventually find out if they keep going. They should be in the deeper parts of the temple ruins by now. The next room was very opened with rubles surrounded by water. The party went back to Jaune's original formation plan. Elf sensed enemies running at them. A creature that was part man and lizard colored green and yellow. Their weapon was a trident. This was yet another species in the guild's monster book, the Lizardman. They were dangerous since they're skilled with their weapon. They can also spit poison and there were three different types.

The normal types like they ones they were currently facing. Lower ranks which are colored blue and they have a spear for a weapon. And the advance types colored, those were more dangerous than the previous two. Because they are far more skilled with their weapon trident and tougher to kill. They were also smarter too. Elf fired arrows hitting multiple parts of the lizardman bodies. Jaune and Amazon blocked their attacks countering with a few slashes. Sorceress supported them with an ice wave, freezing the creatures. Giving the two close range fighters the chance to finish them off. Both cut them in half. There was no time for praises as the screech they heard earlier sounded closer. The screech sounded again until they were able to see the source of it. The party's eyes widened in shock, things couldn't have gotten worse for them. Staring at the creature that was flying towards them.

"What is that thing?!" that was a monster the Arc has never seen on the guild's book.

"A Harpy" replied Sorceress.

This was definitely a new monster the blond hasn't seen before. A combination of human with bird. It's body was yellow with white and part of it's wings, the rest of them were blue with the feathers being colored black. It really looked menacing noticing its talons are very sharp. Looks like they have found the one responsible for the missing adventurer's. They were all killed by this creature. The humanoid gave another screech ready to attack. They were intruders coming to its turf, its obvious it was planning to fight them. The Huntsman kept his weapons not letting his guard down, Amazon was right by his side. She wasn't fazed by the size of this creature. It was just another monster she was planning to take down. Sorceress and Elf were also ready. It will be tough fighting something a new creature not knowing what kind of attacks will use.

"Let's be careful. Harpy's are magical creatures" warned the witch.

Jaune nodded having an idea now. It was possible this thing can use magic. The Harpy flapped it's wings, firing it's feathers. The party went for the defensive evading the projectiles. The feathers were able to destroyed some near by rubble. So they were that strong. If they get hit by them, it will be bad news. Sorceress acted taking her book of spells as she cast protection on the group. They were all surrounding by a yellow sphere shield.

"The spell will protect us from any attacks for a few of minutes."

Jaune nodded trying to come up with a strategy to defeat this thing. The Harpy flapped its wings this time, faster. Eyes widened as it was able to create a whirlwind. Bigger than Elf's elemental lore. He told everyone to take cover. Getting caught in that will leave in serious injuries. The archer fired some quick arrows followed by one fired with power shot. Sorceress went for the offensive casting another spell. As the Harpy got hit by a powerful snow storm, the blizzard spell. The Arc knew this was the best way to fight it. Attacking it from a far distance. So the archer and the witch will have to keep it up until it's been weakened. Meanwhile he and Amazon won't be able to do much since they were close range fighters. He warned the female warrior not to charge at it after seeing what it can do. The humanoid bird went for a lunge attack as they quickly evaded. It was fast too.

"_It's not giving us a chance to get close to it. Come on I have to think…." _

The protection spell was starting to wear off. The yellow sphere shield has turned red. Sorceress kept on using her magic while Elf was still firing her arrows. Amazon wasn't happy because she wasn't fighting, she felt like she was a burden to the group. Jaune knew exactly the feeling of being in the way because you're not strong enough. Until he got an idea. It was reckless but if it works, they will have a chance to beat this creature.

"Elf, Sorceress! Hit it with everything you got, make sure it gets weakened!"

"What about us? I don't like this" said the unhappy Amazon.

"Don't worry. We'll get our chance."

The busty witch fired another spell creating a black cloud that was following the Harpy striking it with lightning. Her Thunderhead spell. Elf has taken the salamander oil and coated her arrows with the liquid. The burst into flames as she fired straight at the flying creature. Then she went with a stronger one with the power shot skill but, she wasn't done. The elven archer got down pointing her bow in the air firing three arrows as they hit the monster as it got caught on fire. Flapping its wings in an attempt to get rid of the flames. That was their chance, it has lowered its guard. The blond knight called for Amazon to follow him as they both charged at it. Both have jumped on the creature as it started flying off out of control. It used it's scratch attack but it failed. The Arc told Sorceress and Elf to halt their attacks. It was their turn to contribute in the fight. They were planning to finish this, right now.

"You're…."

"DONE!" both shouted in unison.

Right on time when the protect spell wore off. The two close range fighters performed a powerful strike that was able to cut through the body of the Harpy. The creature gave a screech of pain before it got sliced in half. The two landed not lowering their guard. Seeing how it wasn't moving as it stood on the watery ground. No doubt it was dead. Jaune sheathed his weapon as he noticed something in the water, bones. There were so many bones. All the adventurer's that reached the temple this far and didn't made it. The Huntsman started gathering all of them fulfilling Roland's request. The rest of the party walked over to their leader, pleased with the results. But none chose to say a word seeing his expression as he resumed picking the bones of the fallen. There were more ahead as the Huntsman ran towards the end of the path. There was a large nest that obviously belonged to the Harpy.

There were skull and more bones all over it. Just how many people this creature killed. He was so glad they were able to killed it before it could kill more. No more adventurer's will fall victim to it. After he was done collecting every single bone and skull something caught his eye. There was another nest above them, smaller. What was in it made Jaune gasped in shock as his eyes widened. Eggs, there were two eggs on the small nest. The realization hit the blond like a knife stabbing his chest. The Harpy laid eggs, she had her unborn. This is why she attacked any adventurer's that would come here. She was only protecting her unborn children. She was only doing what any other mother would do. She may have been a monster but she was doing what she thought it was the right thing to do. The rest of the party gazed up and noticed the eggs. Sorceress lowered her gaze understanding her leader's reaction, the same with Elf.

"I didn't know…." he whispered shocked.

"Do you think we can eat those eggs?" asked Amazon.

"What?! No!" the Arc gave her a comical expression.

"But-"

"We're not eating them!"

"I'm only curious to know what Harpy eggs taste like."

"You will have to continue guessing" the blond gave a sigh.

"We managed to slayed the Harpy, but at what cost?" said Sorceress.

"It was trying to kill us. We had to defend ourselves" said Elf.

"That's true but the only reason she was doing in it. Because she was protecting her children. It was the same with all the adventurer's. She fought to protect them. Not for herself but for their sake."

"Still. If we hadn't done something the Harpy would have continue killing more people" said the witch.

"More deaths would have followed" the Huntsman understood that well.

"What do we do? Should we leave them here?" said the archer girl.

"If we do that, they will eventually hatched. They will grow up and will start attacking anyone that comes here. It will be the same cycle again" replied the magic user.

"And we'll be forced to kill them" followed Amazon.

"We're not leaving them here. It's our job to take responsibility for our actions. We killed their mother in order to prevent more adventurer's from getting killed by her. That's why we'll be taking them back with us."

"So we're eating them?" the female warrior's mouth was starting to watered.

"NO!" the blond knight gave her another comical expression" stop thinking with your stomach!"

"I can't help it. All these fighting has worked my appetite."

"I'm sure we could use some food right about now" he sighed as he went to the upper nest and took the two eggs.

"Need a hand?" Sorceress offered her help.

"Thanks" he gave a small smile giving her one of the eggs.

The witch stood silent seeing his expression. He wasn't happy even if they won the fight. Elf was staring at him too, feeling sorry. This was a fight that couldn't be avoided. More human lives would have been taken if they hadn't interfered. Neither the archer or the magic user weren't so thrilled with this victory. Because the Harpy wasn't really a threat. It wasn't an enemy that wanted to kill because she felt like it. But she did it to protect her children. It was the same thing when she fought the party. She wasn't just defending herself, she was protecting those eggs while they also defended themselves against the creature. Amazon wasn't happy either. Asides not being able to eat the eggs she didn't like Jaune's sad behavior. Guess this wasn't a victory to celebrate about. No drinking until you get pig drunk. The Arc carefully placed the eggs in a separate bag while carrying the treasure and the bones.

"Let's head back everyone. If the sun sets we might have to camp tonight" the blond knight sighed, he knew Samuel wasn't going to like it because he told him to return before sun down.

The three women nodded as they followed him out of the area. Neither said a word. They understood their leader needed some time for himself. It wasn't easy for them either to find out they killed a monster that was only trying to protect their future kids. If any of them were in the place of the Harpy, they would have done the same thing. The rest of the journey was deadly silent. Yet Jaune didn't wanted to let his guard down. They were still in the temple and there could be more monsters. So he told his party to keep their formation. They won't be safe until they leave the ruins. The three ladies agreed, it wasn't over yet. They were still in dangerous territory. Luckily there weren't only a few bats and snakes that needed to be taken care of. So the rest of the journey wasn't as rough as the first time. After that, it was smooth sailing from here. Jaune remained in thought. His first quest was a success at a great cost.

* * *

It was exactly as Jaune expected. By the time they have left the Ancient Temple Ruins, it was dark already. The blond knight knew he will be in trouble with the Guild Master when they return to town. It couldn't be helped if the temple ruins were longer than anticipated. Along with too many enemies and the Harpy. Hopefully Samuel will understand their delay and not scold him or give him one of his lectures. The party left far away from the temple, finding a safe location to set camp. Hunger was starting to attack them specially Amazon. They could hear her stomach roaring like a raging beast. The Arc got a little worried since he was new in this world and he hasn't done much traveling he didn't know his way back to Hydeland. But thanks to the road sings, they were in the correct path. So he got worried for nothing, they just needed to camp for the night.

The group found a spot near some woods as they all set their tents. Jaune volunteered to gather the firewood and Elf volunteered to accompany him. He didn't had a problem as both left. During their wood gathering he has stolen glances at the elven archer. Seeing her fighting back at the temple, she was truly something. The way she fired her arrows, so fast, then that power shot skill, her fire arrows with the salamander oil and the elemental lore. The same he could say about Sorceress and Amazon. They were both unique and skilled in their fields. The female warrior was unbeatable in close range combat while the witch was unrivaled in magic. Now he knew why they were part of the chosen heroes. Both gathered enough firewood to last the evening. Elf has smiled at him showing her share, he smiled back. He remembered she used to be a bit timid when he first met her now that she was in a party, she was slowly opening up.

Returning to the camp they set the wood and Sorceress used a simple fire spell to make the camp fire. Jaune has taken all the pot and kettles he bought back at town and took the ingredients for the food. He sweat dropped seeing Amazon drooling at the sight of the food. The Huntsman chopped some onions, lettuce, tomatoes. Training wasn't the only thing Samuel taught him, but cooking too. He already knew the basics of cooking thanks to his mother. But the Guild Master taught him how to make dishes more effective in their taste and quality. So, he was basically a chef while being a fighter. Knowing how to cook was very important when traveling doing quests. Food was essential to regain your strength and energy after long and tough battles. Less than an hour the food was ready. Amazon was the first to dig in as she was chowing down like her like depended on it.

Jaune didn't blamed her after all the fighting she did. Guess she needs to regain her energy more than anyone. Or eat as many calories as she can then burn them all with killing monsters. Sorceress and Elf followed digging in. Their reactions to the taste was unique. They loved it very much while the Arc blushed noticing that they couldn't speak because they were that hungry. The blond knight started eating his dish thinking at everything that's happened. His first quest and it went well. He was so lucky to have gathered himself a strong party. But killing the Harpy was still on his mind. It was the right thing to do after all the human lives it took. Even for the sake of protecting her eggs. Honestly, he had no idea what to do with those eggs. He didn't know if Samuel would take them in. And what will happen when they hatched. Better to focus on his eating and worry about other things later.

After everyone was done Jaune put everything in his bag. He will clean the dishes and pots when he returns to the guild. He was expecting his party will get some rest but, he was wrong. The three ladies were busy doing things. Amazon was sharpening her axe, she was back to her normal self after that delicious meal. She looked so focused, the blond thought not to disturbed her. Then he suddenly felt an arm over his shoulder. Gasping, he turned to the buffed woman who was smiling at him. She was able to move so fast from sharpening her weapon to be near him. The others were resuming what they were doing. Elf was making more arrows having the materials with her since leaving the elven forest. And Sorceress was reading a book about magic always seeking knowledge in her field of specialty. Yet they were keeping a close eye on their party leader that was so close to the female warrior it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"We made quite the team, Jaune. I don't mind having a sparring match with you."

"That sounds nice and painful at the same time. I'm afraid you might break my bones."

"Nah" she laughed as she pulled him even closer his face hit her left breast.

"_For having such a buff body, her boob feels so soft…." _obviously he was blushing.

"Okay okay, I get it" he sadly removed himself from the warrior.

"Everyone?" he called to the three females" I want to say thank you. For accepting to be part of my party, for helping me I could have never clear that quest on my own."

"It's the same with us. It will be impossible for us to pass through that temple ourselves. We know there's always strength in numbers" said Sorceress.

"And teamwork" added Elf.

"Right, I'm glad that we completed our first quest without any injuries. I hope it remains that way and thanks again for accepting. Anyway, do you guys want to continue traveling with me?"

"If it means we get to fight more monsters, it's fine with me" said the female warrior.

"I'll be honored to continued being part of your party" replied the witch.

"Me too" followed the elven archer.

"Thank you guys" he gave a soft yawn" well, I'd say it's been a long day. Let's all get some rest so we can be off early in the morning. We have to return to town and make our report to the guild. I'll take the first watch."

"I'll be second" said the hooded archer.

"I'll be third" followed Amazon.

"And I'll be fourth" said the magic user.

* * *

Jaune wasn't that far from the camp site. He wanted to be near in case any monsters would come. From he has read monsters are prowling all over the land. It wasn't just in temples or ruins. It was important to stay awake and in guard. Though he admitted, asides the Harpy the other enemies they encountered weren't that hard. It was because he wasn't alone. He told them the truth, he couldn't have made it so far in the temple if it weren't for his new party. Even if he has gotten stronger, he was still one person. And there was so little he could do. The Arc stood in thought he could become strong if he manages to develop his semblance. He wasn't going to lift his hopes up. If he didn't unlock his semblance when he was in Remnant, what are the chances he will unlock it in this world. Maybe he wasn't meant to unlock it. No matter how hard the training he was unable to.

Snoring caught the blonds' attention. It was coming from Amazon's tent, he rolled his eyes. Guess a buff woman like her has to eat a lot to keep her energy flowing so she can fight like a berserk animal. She must be the member that will get tired the most considering how high her stamina is. Maybe it was higher than his. He can fight for a while and he will get hungry and tired. But he would never eat as much as her or sleep a lot. Either way he was happy of having her in his party along with Sorceress and Elf. It was still too soon to tell them the truth about them being the chosen heroes to save Hydeland, though. Jaune still didn't know how many heroes were left. It was better to reveal the secret when all of the heroes have been found. The Goddesses should have at least tell him how many they are. There were four so far including himself. A sudden sound caught his attention as he quickly drew his weapons.

"Who's there?"

There was a rustling in the bushes as his eyes narrowed. Followed by a branch snapping. There was someone here, or something. He heard footsteps as he charged at the direction they were coming from. The blond Huntsman didn't wanted to wake the others he was capable of handling the situation. He reached the spot where the noises were coming from. There was nothing then, he saw a squirrel on top of a branch running to its hole. Was that the source. No, somehow he had feeling it was something else. Another sound was heard this time, it was coming from behind him. The knight glared as he prepare for an attack only to see Elf. He immediately stopped his attack as the elven archer used her agility to get far from him. She has sure startled him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I thought-"

"I heard something" she cut him off.

"So I wasn't imagining things. You heard it too?"

"It's the reason why I woke up. I got worried and went to check it out."

"No squirrel?"

"I heard footsteps. It was a person. Whoever it was, it was around here. I can't sense him anymore."

"He must have left the moment I noticed him. If it wasn't a monster, then who?"

The hooded girl only shook her head.

"Thanks for coming to my aid. It's good having someone with good hearing. Guess you don't have those ears just for show."

"We elves can hear the faintest of sounds from miles. You're all right, that's what matters" her cheeks got slightly pink.

"You can go back to rest. I can still stay awake for another hour."

"Are you sure?" she sounded worried.

"I'll be fine. I will immediately wake you up when your shift starts."

That was enough as the Elf nodded and went back to the camp site. Jaune kept gazing around the area thinking about the stranger that was watching them.

"_Maybe it was a scout from the guild, wanting to check up on us. But the guild doesn't have scouts. And I doubt Samuel will pay someone to keep tabs on us. That means it must be someone else. A third party…?"_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-The party is victorious in their first quest as they started to get along with their blond leader no problem.**

**-Not that I hate Rannie or anything but I find it silly that he has to be the one to open chests and doors when Amazon is present. You mean to tell me someone as strong as her can't open chests and doors? Come on folks. That's why Rannie isn't needed in the story or in Jaune's party. Amazon is more than enough.**

**-Before I played the game for the first time I thought Sorceress was the air head one and Amazon the smart one. Not gonna lie it was her boobs. But I was wrong, she's more like the smart type and Amazon seems to be a little of an air head. Guess appearances are deceiving.**

**-Oh boy Jaune the irony of Amazon's comment because during the camp segment of the game if you continue the adventure after clearing the Ancient Temple Ruins if I'm not mistaken you can eat harpy eggs lol. **

**-I believe it was a good timing to make Sorceress use her skeleton servant skill when they defeated those skeletons but I chose not to. I will eventually make her use it. Four skeletons is the max number **

**I think its very Jaune**** like that he will take responsibility in looking after the Harpy eggs after killing their mother. But what is he going to do with them? I don't see him being a mother to the baby harpies. **

**-Who was the person watching over the party? That will remain a secret for the time being. **

**-I won't be including the side quests in this story. Just the main ones. But I might mention them a little maybe as a easter egg. **

**-Just found out how to level up to 100 and reach max lv 255. You have to clear the ninth floor of the Labyrinth of Chaos and defeat the Demon Lord to unlocked ultimate difficulty and a secret dungeon. Don't know if I'll be able to do that any time soon unless I have someone backing me up. **

**-If anyone is interested in playing Dragon's Crown with me please note it has to be the PS3 version (it's the only platform I have for the time being). My user tag is Graven8 I have a lv99 Elf, lv62 Sorceress and a lv65 Amazon for now I'm planning to level them to 99 before going with the male characters. I still haven't unlock their ending trophies yet.**

**-Off topic Sony just announced the PS5 for December 2020 big whoop. It's always the same with Sony and Microsoft with their console wars. They have to release a new one every 6 years while Nintendo sits on the side lines looking calm and cool. Not that I'm a fan boy or anything but I have always seen Nintendo as the company that cares more about the fans than the money, fans comes first then the money. It's the other way around with the other two. Oh well at least the PS4's price will be lowered I might finally be able to buy it. I'm pretty sure the PS5 will be like 800$ so it's not worthy to spend all that money. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***TheEmeraldMage- whoa what do you mean Sorceress, Amazon and Elf's voices have the VA's from Tales games? Who I need to know. Anyway thanks for your constant support. Yeah I'd figure to give Jaune a team to lead in the story. One he will grow very close except they won't have a team name. Thanks again. **

***caldenorenic758- don't know about Pyrrha but who knows what I will come up with. **

***DragonofChallenges- I had a feeling you were going to bring the Luffy thing but it still no lol. But who knows what kind of crazy thing will pop up in my head. **

***azrael09876- I think El's sexy gimmick is her legs and thighs. I think she might have a nice booty nothing compared to Amazon but still, a sexy booty. I honestly think Jaune doesn't really care about body proportions if he cares for someone a lot. But I can make Elf flexible too so what the heck. Y gracias por dejarme saber que tengo un fan en Puerto Rico saludos!**

**Guest**** for real? I tried searching for that match on google but I haven't. Think you can PM me the link? Use spaces when writing the link. If its true then I'm angrier at Miles and Kerry for deciding to keep Jaune an underdog. I hate what have they done to his character, it's a real shame. He deserves better instead he gets a douchebag haircut (that makes him look like Naruto). **

**Kamencolin**** thank you for supporting most of my stories I appreciate it. **

**Gabriel443**** me alegro mucho que estes jugando el juego es verdad es bien divertido. Si tienes la version de PS3 revele my tag online para poder jugar juntos. Pero no tengo headset gracias. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Enter the Beast Master


	4. Enter the Beastmaster

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 4 Enter the Beast Master

(Location: near the royal capital city Kingdom of Hydeland)

When the first rays of the sun emerged on the land, Jaune and his party were already up. They were all feeling better with their strength and energy back. After their quest at the Ancient Temple Ruins they resume their journey back to Hydeland. Their first quest as a party was a success. They met with Roland as he was done with his quest and told the Arc and his group about the missing adventurer's. So they went into the depths of the temple ruins and found the source of the disappearance. The Harpy was a formidable opponent and it took the party's teamwork to be able to defeated the creature. It was a shock when they found out the reason why it was killing anyone that will get into the temple. The humanoid bird had laid eggs and it was only protecting her unborn children. They never thought why, that the Harpy was just another monster that wants to kill and nothing more.

The party leader took it harder than the rest. The blond Huntsman was still feeling guilty for killing the Harpy. The harsh reality it was the right thing to do and that he didn't had a choice. The creature has killed too many people, even if it was to protect her eggs it was still to killed. Things were different in Remnant with the Grimm. The Grimm were heartless creatures that don't lay eggs, attracted to negative emotions. They were truly evil and wanted nothing to bring harm and death to the people. But he learned the hard way that in this world, it was different. Many monsters are evil by nature, others that wasn't the case. Will it be like this with other quests. Will he be forced to kill a creature in the same situation as the Harpy. The Arc was really troubled the guilt was strong. His party members were looking at him worried. They were trying to understand how he was feeling, it was hard decision to take its life.

Before coming Hydeland the three women had the only option to fight. Amazon loves fighting, killing monsters and even bandits who were stupid to try and steal from her, or worse. To take advantage of her. She killed them without hesitation or mercy. If wasn't just self defense but who knows how many people would have become victims to them. Sorceress encountered monsters and bandits too. She immediately vanquished the creatures and the bandits. But it was more than just stealing from her but rather rape her due to her body. The perverts met their fate. Elf has also encountered monsters after leaving her home. She was the only one who was fortunate not to run into bandits. She has seen people, travelers, merchants but she never approached them. She was timid to make human contact. Jaune was the first she has ever spoken to. At least she now knows not everything her kind said about humans is true thanks to the blond.

Jaune smiled when he was able to see the castle in the distance. They have arrived at Hydeland. Thanks to the sings to tell him where to go. He could also asked his party members but they were also new in town so he wasn't sure if they would help him. The Arc couldn't wait to give his report to the guild. That is if Samuel wasn't that worried. Then there was that person he sensed during their camp fire. Elf sensed him too so he wasn't imagining things. There was a chance it could have been a bandit waiting for the chance to steal from them. They did had a lot of loot from their quest so, it's to be expected. But part of the blond thought there was more. Maybe the Guild Master might know. The Huntsman still couldn't get over killing the Harpy. Even if they won, they got all the bones from the missing adventurer's and no one was hurt. He should be happy but it was hard to do so. Let alone, put a smile.

The party finally arrived at the magic gate. If it was activated, it was okay. Samuel told him the gate can only send people from the other side. So they can enter from this side without worrying that they might end up somewhere else. They wasted enough time as it is. Time to give his first quest report.

"Jaune?"

The blond teen turned to Elf who seemed worried along with Sorceress and Amazon. The three seemed to be concerned ever since the aftermath of the Harpy fight. Even during the camp fire, they were troubled.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…." he blinked where was this coming from.

"We know you're still feeling unease with what happened" followed the sexy witch.

"If you want to, I can give the finishing blow to the next monster so you don't feel guilty" replied the buffed woman.

"Guilty? I'm not that guilty with our actions at the temple ruins. I know we didn't had a choice but to stop the Harpy. It's part of being an adventurer and being with the guild. I'm more bothered that now I have to live with the consequences of my actions. The weight of looking after her eggs, that's what has me worried."

"It wasn't just you. We're all at fault, we helped you killed the Harpy" defended the elven archer.

"It's our responsibility too" added the magic user.

"I don't care much about the consequences of my actions. I fight and kill monsters, it's what I'm good at. I won't feel guilty for what I did" said Amazon.

"Thank you guys. But you don't have to worried anymore. I'll see what to do with the eggs. Maybe Samuel can help me figure out."

"You know…." started the female warrior.

"No, we're NOT eating them and that's final. Try not to think with your stomach" he sweat dropped.

"It's my opinion. I heard harpy eggs are good fried."

Jaune sighed going first into the gate. They weren't eating those poor harpy newborns. There were dozens of food they can eat. But this wasn't one of them. Leaving the gate they were back at the ruins at the outskirts of kingdom. They were back. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder belonging to Elf. She had a serious expression whispering that they weren't alone. Blue eyes narrowed obeying her as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and his shield. The others did the same, were there hostiles here of all places. A couple of roars caught their attention as they got closer to the party. Eyes widened as they saw two feline beasts approaching from the stairs of the ruins. The Arc recognized them seeing their species at the guild's monster book. They were saber tooth. Dangerous and ferocious creatures. What the heck were they doing here. The guards or guild members should have eliminate them before setting foot here.

"Easy...We don't have to fight them. At least, make the attempt to get them to the gate" said the party leader.

"We have already drawn our weapons. They now know we're hostiles" said Sorceress.

"I don't mind killing them if they want to get in our way" Amazon readied her axe.

"Wait" Jaune stopped gazing at the two felines, they were only staring at them.

"We're not your enemies. You can leave right now and we won't follow you. You have my word" the Arc has sheathed back his weapon.

Sorceress did the same lowering her magic staff and Elf lowered her bow and put her arrow back into her quiver. Amazon wasn't happy as she lowered her axe. Now that she was back in top form after eating, she was looking forward for more fights.

The two saber tooth stood still giving a soft growl. The party noticed they had saddles on like they were horses. And bags on their side. Were these creatures being use for transportation. This will be the first time they will think of saber tooth being use like they're horses.

"We don't want to fight you" Jaune did his best, after what happened with the Harpy he was having second thought when it comes to facing monsters" go ahead and leave. None of us will stop you."

"They won't listen to you" said a voice.

The group saw someone approaching, passing the two large felines. A woman with long silver hair, dark skin, red eyes with a black headband on top on her head. Long pointy ears, so she was an elf too holding a staff with a ruby gemstone at the top. Jaune tried not to blush at her choice of clothing. Another one wearing bikini armor showing her perfect curves with long leather boots above the knees and armored armlets matching the design of her outfit.

Perfect cleavage and thighs. What's wrong with some of the women in this world that prefer to wear so little clothes. If he doesn't get a nose bleed, he might get a heart attack. He could barely take his eyes off Amazon and Sorceress and now this elf shows up. Maybe this was another mission the Goddesses have given him. To withstand temptation no matter how beautiful or sexy these women are. Not to mention he was still a freaking virgin how will he be able to survive this. The two saber tooth roared a little loudly but the dark elf stopped them as she approached the group. Jaune's eyes widened getting that feeling again and this time it was coming from this dark skin beauty.

"_Don't tell me she's a chosen hero?" _

"She's a dark elf" said Elf sounding hostile.

"I've read about their species" said Sorceress.

"So we fight them, or not?" asked Amazon.

"No. We have no intention of fighting if we don't know the situation" said the Huntsman.

"A wise choice" said the dark elf with a nod" for a human, you're quite smart. I heard humans are arrogant, stupid, prideful creatures and we'll come up with any excuse to shed blood. You however, are different."

"I don't know you but that doesn't mean I'm going to charge right at you. I don't see everyone as my enemies. Unless I have a good reason to think so. Also, you have two saber tooth with you. I won't take my chances."

"Smart indeed. Truly different for a human. I just gain a little respect for your species" her tone sounded so cold.

"Jaune, be careful around her" Elf didn't trusted her one bit.

"What do you want anyway?" Amazon sounded bored.

"I'm Jaune Arc, this is my party. Elf, Sorceress and Amazon. We don't want trouble."

"Introducing yourself first. An admirable trait. Very well, you may call me Beastmaster. As for the reason for me being here, that is none of your concern."

"_So much for courtesy" _the Arc sweat dropped.

"My business is ahead."

"But wait! You can go into town with these two" he pointed to both creatures.

"I'm well aware human. They will be staying here."

"Okay. We have business in town too."

"Do as you wish" the Beastmaster didn't said another word as she walked out entering the kingdom.

The party did the same as they passed the two saber tooth tigers. Neither of the two gave a single roar. They just stood there, watching them.

"I fought saber tooth before. They will attack you without warning. First time seeing non hostile ones" said the buffed woman.

"Dark elves are a species of elf that specialize in beast craft magic. With it, they can dominate any violent beasts and tame it to their will" said Sorceress.

"Well, that explains those saber tooth not attacking us" replied the Arc.

"That's not all" said Elf not happy" dark elves are antisocial by nature, even among themselves. They cast aside and rejected the outside world, refusing to coexist with anyone. This trait is what eventually lead to their demise. To this day there aren't that many dark elves in the world. I never thought I would lay eyes on one. Much less, here."

"She must have her reasons for wanting to come tothe capital" said the blond Huntsman.

"Whatever it is, it can't be any good" muttered the elven archer.

Jaune have noticed the sudden change in behavior from Elf. Sorceress and Amazon did too. Looks like she doesn't get along with the species. It sounded personal so the blond wasn't planning in putting his noses where it doesn't belong. At least, not for now. He will speak for his comrade later. What was important now is to report his quest to the Guild Master. As they arrived at the town they noticed the Beastmaster was nowhere to be seen. She must have gone ahead of them, going to another place. The party passed the stables sing heading for the guild when they heard shouting heading their way. They were suddenly surrounded by guards. Wearing armor and the crest of the royal family of Hydeland. They all pointed their swords, spears at the four.

"What's going on?!" the Huntsman gasped.

"Are you Jaune Arc?"

"I am."

"You're coming with us!"

"Why? What have I done?"

"Take him!"

"Jaune!" shouted Elf while Amazon and Sorceress were ready to fight them.

"Don't!" he stopped them as he gave the hooded archer his bags with the bones and the two Harpy eggs" tell Samuel about the quest success and about this. I have no idea-"

"Move it!"

The Arc was dragged by the royal guards as they took his weapon and the loot he picked up at the temple ruins. The rest of the party stood shocked. What do they wanted with him. As long as they know, their leader hasn't done a crime. Still, they will obeyed him as they went to the guild building and inform Samuel of this situation. The Guild Master needed to know immediately. They were also worried.

* * *

Okay what was wrong with this picture. He got training and got stronger fox six months, that was nothing wrong. He became a member of the Adventurer's Guild, that was also not wrong. He got his first quest and put together a strong party, it wasn't wrong either. They cleared the Ancient Temple Ruins after defeating the Harpy. Killing the creature was probably the only thing he did wrong. But how the hell will the royal guard know about it if Samuel himself didn't know yet. Something smelled fishy, literally. After the guards took him, they sent the blond knight to the castle and threw him in the dungeon. Great, his first time in jail for something he didn't do. That's what he thought he hasn't done anything that will be considered illegal. Just what was going on here. The hours went by and Jaune tried to break free from his chains. The smell of the dungeon wasn't helping either.

The blond lowered his head worried about his party. He must have been here for so long. The door to the dungeon finally opened as his fell on the guard that opened it. Someone emerged approaching him. A man looking in his late thirties with short brown, brown eyes with a half mustache that reached from the hair on the side of his face. He was wearing armor that made him looked like a noble and royalty. The man kept staring at him looking in thought. Was he the one who threw him here. What does he want with him. There was also something off about this man too. Like he wasn't to be trusted. Whatever it was, his intentions weren't good. And he has gotten himself involved in this mess. The Arc didn't even knew what kind of mess it was in the first place. He could use his aura and break free but that will only make things worse if he didn't understood the situation.

"Are you the guild's new recruit?"

"Why am I here?"

"I will ask the questions. You will know your place" he glared.

"Yes, I am."

"For someone young you are strong. If you were able to cleared the monsters at the temple ruins."

"What?" blue eyes widened" how do you...Are you...The one who was spying on us?"

"You catch on quick. You're not just strong but clever as well, that's good. I could use someone like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I said I will ask the questions, don't you dare defy me boy" he grabbed the blond by his neck.

"_He has quite the grip for a noble…." _

"I don't have much time. You better be willing to cooperate….Or else…."

Jaune didn't said a word knowing he couldn't ask questions. Who was this guy, what does he want with him. He obviously needs him for something. But for what.

"Dean!"

The man in armored wasn't happy as someone entered the dungeon. An large older man looking in his mid fifties with a brown beard and dark eyes wearing a black flat hat. His clothes were different from the noble that had him captured. But somehow, Jaune could tell this man was also important noticing the ring he was wearing on his right hand. The jewel looked expensive so he must be a very important figure. The man approached the armored one with an angry expression.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's none of your business, old man" replied Dean.

"You will show me some respect. As the Prime Minister I hold great deal of power over the authority and political affairs of the kingdom. Now, why have you imprisoned this young man, under what charges?"

"_This guy is the Prime Minister" _the Arc started at the large older man.

Dean didn't said anything it only made the Prime Minister angrier.

"You locked him up because you felt like it? Is that it? If that's the case you can get in a whole deal of trouble. I do not care if you're the younger brother of our late king. There is no equality when it comes to justice. I'm willing to let this incident slide, just this once. But if you ever do it again, it will be you the one in this dungeon rotting for your crime."

"Hmph" that's all Dean said as he left the dungeon without a word but gave one last glance at the blond teen.

Jaune was taken back by the revelation that Dean is the younger brother of the late king. Samuel told him the king has been missing for over a month. Even during his stay in the capital he never got the chance to meet him or anyone from the royal family. Now he knew how he will treat his guests. He didn't wanted to know how he will treat his enemies. Not the best way for a tour of the castle for his first visiting.

"I am so sorry, apologies young man. You don't deserve any of this. Guard, release him at once!"

The royal knight obeyed as he released the chain restraints on the Huntsman in his hands and legs. He rubbed his wrists from the marks of the restraints. Proving he's been locked here for a while.

"How long have I been here?"

"A couple of hours maybe. I'm not sure myself. I just recently found out about this and came here as soon as I could. Please, bring back his weapon and his other things."

The knight nodded leaving the dungeon.

"Let us leave to a more fitted location."

"Sounds good to me" Jaune smiled happy to be finally out of here, and away from that stench.

* * *

The Arc was now walking the hallways of the castle along the Prime Minister. Minutes later the knight returned giving him Crocea Mors back and his bags filled with gold coins. Not the best way to visit the castle for the first time. It sure looked bigger on the inside than outside. So many valuable items, statues, paintings, rugs even the structure which the castle is built on. They must have spent a fortune building this place.

"I apologize again for the inconvenience young man."

"It's okay. I'm Jaune Arc pleased to meet you."

"I'm Gustaf the Prime Minister of our beautiful kingdom. I can't express my apologies for the injustice that has been done to you, Jaune. I hope there aren't any hard feelings. We never lock people up without any charges."

"Why did he locked me in?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Dean's behavior has been very questionable for the past months. It has become hard to put any trust in him."

"He said I could be some use to him."

"He said that?" Gustaf stood shocked" did he say anything else?"

"No. I feel like he's planning something and he was probably trying to get me involved" yet the blond Huntsman decided not to tell him that it was Dean who was spying on his party during their camp fire stay.

"I was afraid of this" the large man gave a sigh" Dean I hope you're not planning anything that you will regret later."

"Who is he?"

"He's Count Dean as I said back at the dungeon. He's the younger brother of our late king."

"That means he's next in line to become king."

"That is incorrect. It's actually his late Highness's daughter Vivian who is to be Hydeland's next ruler. By blood and tradition she holds the right to the throne."

Jaune's eyes widened in realization turning to the Prime Minister. Connecting the dots.

"If we're thinking the same thing, I really hope I'm wrong. And with recent events it will explain that he's up to no good."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Jaune, I apologize again that you got involved in this. You're a member of the guild so I guess it's all right to share some information with you. But what I'm about to tell you must be kept a secret at all cost. I'm willing to put my trust in you as long as you don't tell another soul."

"Okay, I'm listening" he nodded.

"A few days ago, the royal scepter was stolen. We didn't know at first but one of the servants of the castle saw the culprit with the scepter in hand. She was able to identified him as Tommit the Bandit. That's all I can say, your Guild Master should be able to fill you in on the details."

"Thank you."

"Let me take you to the castle gates. It's the least I can do."

As the two reached the main gates. Both stopped on their tracks. Jaune's eyes widened seeing his three party members along with the Guild Master Samuel Joseph, and he wasn't happy. Even if they were surrounded by royal guards and they were outnumbered they didn't care. The blond knight smiled mentally yep, this is his party and guild leader. He was expecting something crazy like this to happened.

"I'm sorry sir! They just barged in without a word!"

"That's all right, lower your weapons!" said the Prime Minister.

"Gustaf!" the upset Samuel kept his eyes on the large man" I demand an explanation as to why you have arrested one of my newly recruits!"

"Apologies, it was just a misunderstanding. No harm was done to him, I assure you."

"Misunderstanding? You locked in one of my guild members under what charges? What crime has he committed to deserve to be thrown to the dungeon?!"

"I have already apologize on numerous occasions to the young man. He understands and he's fine with letting bygones be bygones."

"Is it true Jaune?" the Guild Master was now staring at the blond.

"It's true. Just a misunderstanding and I'm fine."

The man stood silent before sheathing back his sword" this better not happen again Gustaf. Or the next time, it will be my blade that will do the talking, I don't care if you're the Prime Minister. You haven't forgotten how many members of my guild have given their lives for the sake of this kingdom There have been more casualties on the guild than you're own men. It was all done to keep the peace Hydeland is currently enjoying. Don't ever forget the Adventurer's Guild actions had a huge impact on the change of this kingdom. It is written in sweat, blood and on their graves."

"Of course Samuel. I would never forget. Hydeland owes a huge debt to you and your guild."

Suddenly someone arrived as she climbed down the stair case leading to the main hall. Jaune and his party stared at the newcomer. It was a young woman looking in her early twenties with beautiful long blond hair and gray eyes, wearing a silver necklace with an aqua jewel in the middle. Her attire was a very elegant red dress with a black heels. She was very gorgeous.

"Since you're all here, let me introduce you to Princess Vivian. Heiress to the throne of Hydeland" said Gustaf.

Jaune immediately bowed in courtesy" pleased to meet you, princess."

"…."

The Huntsman didn't know what he did wrong. The woman stood still without saying a word. And her eyes, they looked like there was no life in them. Something was strange, he had this hunch like it wasn't right. The Arc wasn't the only one to noticed her odd behavior, Sorceress kept staring at her and the necklace she was wearing along with the Prime Minister's ring.

"Please forgive my rudeness princess. I got careless in barging into the castle. I was only concerned for one of my guild members."

"It's all right Samuel. There is no damage done. I do hope you choose to talk about what we discussed with your newly recruit. Again apologies Jaune. Let us go princess, you have a busy schedule."

Everyone decided to leave the castle as the Prime Minister took the young woman. There was no reaction from her or a single word. It was really strange. The doors closed behind them as they were on their way.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Elf was the first to asked.

"I am, honest."

"Your party have already reported the quest's status but you still have to filled in the paperwork before I can archive it. Congratulations on passing the exam. I'm proud of you my boy" said the Guild Master.

"Yeah…." the blond was thinking about the Harpy and the eggs.

"I am sorry about your situation regarding the Harpy. Sometimes we are forced to make drastic decisions for the sake of others. Take heed Jaune, it won't be the first time you will be facing the same dilemma."

The Arc gave a nod he had a feeling that was going to be the case.

"We need to talk about your next quest. It will be better to discuss it in my office. Your party is more than welcome to join us since they'll be aiding you once again."

* * *

As the group were waling back to the guild building. The three ladies told their leader what happened when he got taken by the royal guards. They returned the bones to Samuel and brought them to the Canaan Temple where they got resurrected. Jaune blinked more than twice hearing that. They can bring the death back to life. According to Sorceress praying to the bones have magical powers. Granted by the priest of the temple. It was a real shocker to the blond knight to hear such thing. Well he was brought back to life and send to another world. But this, was still something out of the ordinary. The witch also told him some can be brought back because it not their time. So not all bones can be revived. But they were able to bring almost all the adventurer's that were killed by the Harpy. So it the quest was a complete success after all, made the Arc wondered if those adventurer's will return to their line of work or retire. To avoid dying again. You can't be brought back twice.

After that the Guild Master and the rest went straight to the castle. Jaune felt relief, that was another problem out of the way. Now he was in thought about Count Dean. Why choose to imprisoned him for no reason. Or maybe there is a reason for his action. He's the younger brother of the late king but he can't claim the throne because of Princess Vivian, the rightful heiress. Was he after the throne, it will make sense. But the blond still didn't know the truth of his actions. Gustaf believes he's up to no good and could there be a connection between the Count and the missing royal scepter. He was counting on Samuel to filled him in as they arrived at his office. The older man closed the door behind him before sitting on his desk. The party stood waiting patiently for a response.

"You just finished a quest and you already have another one on the way. It seems Gustaf has taking a trust in you."

"It wasn't him who locked me in the dungeon it was Dean."

"I'd figured. The Count hasn't been acting on the kingdom's best interest lately. According to his words."

"He wants me to find the royal scepter that was stolen by someone named Tommit."

"Everyone in Hydeland knows who he is. Tommit is one of the best bandits in the kingdom. He's an experienced thief."

"He was able to infiltrate the castle and just take it?" said Elf not believing it.

"It sounds impossible. Considering the high security, there are guards all over the place. It doesn't matter how good he is. He would have never escape with the scepter."

"Unless someone helped him get it" said Sorceress reaching the conclusion.

"I thought the same thing too. Gustaf thinks so too" said Jaune.

"And Count Dean is the only suspect, if we assume the Prime Minister's words to be true" followed the Guild Master.

"It will make sense. He could have paid Tommit to steal the scepter and keep it far away from the castle. But why?"

"All of this is confusing me" said Amazon.

"But why make him take the scepter?" asked the witch.

"The scepter is one of the treasures of Hydeland's royalty. It represents the authority of the kingdom. In other words, the one wielding it, it is acknowledged as the ruler by the people."

"It's the symbol of being king" the Arc nodded.

"But anyway I'm sure Gustaf didn't gave you much details because he wants to keep this a secret. We know the location of Tommit's hideout. It's the Old Capital City."

"I've read about it. It was destroyed during an invasion by the northern empire" said Sorceress.

"Won't he suspect we might come after him?" asked the Huntsman.

"True, but assuming Tommit believes no one knows it was him who stole the scepter. He won't suspect anything. Also, the Old Capital is the perfect place for him to hide."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's filled with monsters" the buffed woman grinned" I heard that there could be wyverns or even dragons."

"Oh that's great. No one will dare come to him since he's in a place that is guarded by extremely dangerous monsters" the Arc admitted it was very clever to use such place for a hideout.

"No one except us" said Elf.

"Since you just arrived from a quest and already got one hell of a welcome. I will give you the day off, so you can rest and relax. No need to be on a hurry. Tommit isn't going anywhere."

* * *

Jaune stayed in Samuel's office since he needed to filled in the quest's paperwork. He told his party to rest and fix their equipment if it was damaged. They have earned it and he was more than proud to travel with them again. Then he was being congratulated by the Guild Master, again. Enough to make the blond teared up. The Huntsman hasn't forgotten the Harpy eggs as he showed the two to the leader of the guild. The older man nodded gazing at them but he didn't know what to do. The blond knight offered to look after them as proof to take responsibility for his actions in killing their mother. Samuel understood his resolved and smiled. But before he left his office the man told him that there was someone who can help with him with the eggs. This got Jaune's attention as the Guild Master told him that he had a new member who has recently joined the guild.

So he went to find out this new member as Samuel gave him a hint it was a woman and quite a looker too. So far every female he has met in this world is between the hot and the very hot meter. His party members were in there along with that Beastmaster. He swore if the Goddesses were really punishing him sending him to this world instead of saving it. There weren't many people in the guild hall and the female members were present either. Maybe he will ran into her on the way out or somewhere in town. He needed to take advantage that he had the day off, rest, buy more supplies, practice his training and spend time with his party. Bonding with them will increase teamwork and effectiveness during battle. As the Arc left the building he saw the Beastmaster near by. Looks like she was waiting for someone. Until their eyes met, the dark elf walked towards him.

"_The feeling is back. She's definitely another hero." _

"I can sense them."

"Sense what?"

"The two unborn in your bag. Harpy eggs if I'm not mistaken."

"Guess that's to be expected from a Beastmaster. Yeah they are. We had a quest to find the source of missing adventurer's and found out it was a Harpy the one responsible. My party and I killed her and I decided to look after her children."

"Why would you do that?" this really surprised the dark elf.

"Because I killed their mother. And I decided to look after them for their sake. I wasn't planning of leaving them alone. If they hatched and eventually grow up they might start killing people too."

The dark skinned woman stood silent, in thought. Somehow she felt intrigued about this human. While she was traveling this town all the humans she has seen are exactly described as her people have told her. But this one, is so different. Could there be possibly be an exception to this species.

"You're noble too. I'm impressed. But, are you truly intending on taking care of them?"

"I said I will look after them, and I will."

"And how are you planning to do that? The eggs need heat so they can eventually hatched."

"I guess I...I'll sit on them" he sweat dropped.

The dark elf stood wide eyed for a few seconds. Then, she started chuckling and it ended up as a laugh. Jaune sweat dropped again, she was mocking him. So he wasn't a mother Harpy but he still willing to give it a try. Better do something, then nothing. The Beastmaster stopped her laughter staring at the blond blue eyed human. This was the first time she actually laughed about anything. Laughing was actually good.

"You're amusing as well" she actually smiled_" perhaps I can learn more from him."_

"You don't need to concern yourself with looking after them. I can take them off your hands."

"You want the Harpy eggs?" the blond knight raised an eyebrow.

"For a human I do admire your determination in wanting to be a mother to them. But you won't succeed. Harpies aren't ordinary creatures. Only one who has mastered beastcraft can tame them."

"You really want them? Will they be all right?"

"I will take them to my tribe where they'll be watch over and raised. Not all dark elves chose to be apart from their own kind."

"Can you promise me?" he got serious" can you promise me they'll be fine?"

"You truly care for them even if they haven't been born yet. I'll give you my word."

Jaune hesitated thought it wasn't a bad offer. True the dark elf can tame beasts and surely the eggs will have a nice home wherever her tribe is. The Huntsman handed her the bag containing the two eggs.

"Can you wait here?"

"Sure. You'll be leaving to your tribe?"

"No. I'll have one of my companions take them there. He knows the way."

The Arc stood in thought then he remembered the saber tooth tigers waiting on the outskirts of the town. He nodded as she took off. The blond teen was hoping he did the right thing in giving them up. In truth he didn't saw himself as a master in Harpy raising. It wasn't until a day ago he didn't know the creature existed. The Huntsman only waited a few minutes before the dark elf returned. It shocked him when she told him she wanted to take a stroll with him. Jaune didn't minded, he still has the rest of the day to finish preparation before heading to the quest. So the two were walking the streets of the town. The blond noticed her the Beastmaster's hostility at seeing so many people. It wasn't hatred but what Elf said about the dark elves is true. They were antisocial, not liking having contact with others even, with their own kind. It sounded sad for the Arc to feel like you wanted to be alone in the world.

* * *

That was nothing like him. He enjoyed spending time with people, talking to them. Being with his party as he started to get to know them better. He enjoys their company. And most importantly he misses his friends from Remnant, a lot. Now, he was making the best of it here, trying to help those in need and fulfilling the mission the Goddesses bestowed upon him. All he can do right now is find Tommit the Bandit and retrieve the royal scepter back to the castle. It was still strange that an antisocial dark elf wanted to spend time with him. It goes against everything Elf told him about the species. And Jaune has noticed the looks the men were giving them. They were all directed at the dark skinned beauty. She didn't like it one bit. But since she didn't wanted to cause a commotion in the town, she decided not to hurt them. She didn't came here to get herself into trouble with the humans law.

She suggested to go to a more isolated location. The Arc knew of a couple since he knew all the spots of the kingdom. They weren't that far from one of them. It was near a beautiful fountain made of pure ivory. The water was so pure and clean. Showing the many beauties Hydeland has to offered. The Beastmaster gazed from the railing that was also made of ivory. It had a great view of the town. This was much better. Less humans to see. It was the perfect place to have a conversation with this human. Giving a glance at him, he was calm with a smile on his face. Why was he smiling, she didn't understood. Then again, she did smiled and laughed when he made that comment. It was a great feeling. One she has never experienced before. It should scared her but she wasn't. It's like she wanted to continue exploring these new sensations. So new, so alien. She felt like she can trust this human. He has already proven he was different than the rest.

"It's really weird that you wanted to take a stroll through town. Considering you aren't fond of humans. Or being near places filled with them. This might sound rude…."

"If you're going to say a rude comment, then save it" she gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. But I heard your kind are...Antisocial."

"It was that Elf who told you? She's right. I am not upset for stating the truth. My species has always prefer to be far away from the rest of the world. They only wanted to live with themselves, or alone. But as I said my tribe chose to stick together."

"It must get very lonely. You never thought about it?"

"Not at all. We aren't alone as you imply. We have our companions, the beasts we tamed. They remain by our sides for as long as they can live."

"I wish you could see this world with your very own eyes."

"Maybe I will."

Jaune turned to the dark elf who gazed at him. Their eyes met for a moment.

"I don't know why I came here. There was something telling me I should go to Hydeland, a feeling, a hunch. It was still hard to comprehend. But perhaps, I have finally found my answer."

The blond knight turned to her, was she able to tell she's a chosen hero too. He thought he was the only one who can tell because the Goddesses gave him the ability.

"If you have found it. I hope you can live a better life. I'm not asking you to change your ways and your traditions. But, it won't hurt if you give new things a chance. You're here, with humans, maybe you can explore this land and see for yourself. What's all about. I won't lie to you, you are right about humans being arrogant and stupid. But that doesn't mean all of them are like that. I have met good people that have chosen to offered their help when I was only a stranger to them" Jaune smiled thinking of Samuel and Roland.

"Which leads me to believe you were the reason I came here. At first, I was against the idea of entering a city filled with humans. But then, you came in. I felt like I could trust you even when I have just met you. It's weird, isn't it?"

"I've been through some weirder stuff since coming here. You're not an exception. I'm only doing what's right and what my heart is telling me. Sounds cheesy but its the truth. Before becoming a member of Samuel's guild I swore to him I will protect Hydeland with my life. No matter the cost because, I want to be a hero. It's always been my dream."

"…...…...….."

"If I can save one life, that's enough for me. If I can save dozens, even better. If I can save thousands, then all the training I went through will make it worth it. If I can save millions then, any sacrifice I make will not be for nothing. Knowing that I was able to protect so many lives. That's what a hero does."

"You're truly a unique human. The guild members I've seen only talk about getting rich and famous. They only think about their own desires asides the safety of other humans."

"Not everyone is alike. Many in the guild want to make a name for themselves. Power and glory, but there are those that want to do good through their actions. Turns out I found out people similar to me. They joined the guild for a good cause."

"It seems my answer is clear. I know what to do. I appreciate you took your time speaking to me."

"No, problem. I have plenty of time before making preparations for my next quest."

"Where will you go?"

"The Old Capital. That's where I will find the thief that took the royal scepter."

The Beastmaster gave a nod" it was a pleasure meeting you Jaune."

"Same" he smiled watching her go, his eyes were on her butt the way her cheeks moved as she walked.

The bikini armor she was wearing didn't helped in the slightest. He blushed hard controlling his hormones. Couldn't she and Amazon covered their bodies for once.

"_Please help me get through this. I don't wanna be seen as a pervert but damn it why do they have to wear so little?! You three better not be doing this on purpose" _of course he was talking about the Goddesses.

* * *

The next day Jaune has ready to head out to the magical gate. Samuel already told him the gate was programmed to take him to his next destination. He has made all the preparations necessary, ingredients, items, water. The Huntsman has bought a lot thanks to all of the gold he got from his last quest. The blond Huntsman saw his three party members waiting for him near the exit that will lead to the outskirts and the ruins. Amazon, Sorceress and Elf smiled at him. They seemed more than ready for this quest than the last one. As they left arriving at the outskirts they saw someone near the magic gate. The party was surprised to see the Beastmaster with her two faithful saber tooth. She was holding her ruby staff and another weapon. A long spear. Looks like she was waiting for them. Elf was the first to glared at her, she was expecting she has left the town by now.

"What are you doing here?!" the elven archer was obviously not happy.

"Spare me your hostility elf. I am not your enemy."

She glared about to say something but Jaune stopped her. He didn't wanted the two to start having a meaningless argument. Or worse, a fight.

"I thought you were long gone by now."

"Change of plans. As I said yesterday, I have found my answer. I know what to do. That is why I'll be joining your party Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" he blinked not seeing that coming.

"WHAT?!" oh boy Elf was beyond shocked.

"Looks like the party has gotten bigger" said Amazon.

"More like trouble will be brewing from now on" replied Sorceress.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-It's official the Beastmaster has joined Jaune's party. What will happen now? He has to deal with Amazon wearing so little just like the Dark Elf lol. And Elf isn't happy with this turn of events. **

**-As for Beastmaster's VA it has to be Colleen Clinkenbeard mostly known for voicing Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail and Momo Yaoyorozu from My Hero Academia.**

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Kamencolin- that's why Beastmaster has volunteered to take them from him and raised them elsewhere. We might see them in the future. I still don't like his haircut it's just bad.**

***TheEmeraldMage- congrats on getting a PS4 and a switch. There are a lot of JRPG's for the PS4. I suggest you buy Atelier Ryza for the switch it's a very fun JRPG. You will like it asides the protagonist being thick she looks like puberty hit her like a bullet train with nice boobs and amazing thighs. And damn all those ladies voiced them? Erin, Cindy and Edel did an awesome job because they're voices sound so different from those Tales characters. True voice acting talent. **

***DragonofChallenges- lol that's all I'm going to say. **

***Echonic- it's better for a professional like Beastmaster to take them they will be raised in her tribe and we might see them all grown up in the future. **

***Guest- did you said power shit technique? Are you talking about Elf's power shot arrow? Don't underestimated the technique at maxed level takes a whole lot of damage. **

***Guest- I don't think so Rannie open trap chests and he gets hurt and so far I haven't put any traps in chest...Yet. Jaune will learn to use rune stone magic and a female OC thief? Not a bad idea I might consider it. **

***MM Browsing- well the sneak peek of the first episode showed Jaune killing some Grimm. Still I want to see him shine. For once I want him to steal the spotlight just once. And I don't think his semblance has anything to do with his haircut. The last thing I want is for them is to be taking ideas from DBZ. Super Saiyan Jaune lol. **

***Gabrie443**** no hay problem amigo no sabia que eres de Cuba entiendo que las cosasa son difficiles alla. **

***David Gumazon1**** I'm glad it's giving you inspiration to continue with your story. Abandoning it? I don't think so I have already finished ch10 and currently writing 11. Though I admit with the current pace I'm going this story will take more than 20 chapters probably 30+. At the time I returned to update the Journey to Redemption I'll be also updating this one because my inspiration for this story is stronger than others. ****Other stories will have to wait sorry.**

***Infadinityfollower**** sorry but I have used his canon semblance in other stories. Also I've been wanting to do a Paladin semblance for him for a long time. This story is the perfect chance. **

***Soloking1735**** thanks for the link I will check it out eventually.**

***RedDemonEye**** thank you for liking the story I'm just getting started. **

**-Issue 5 of the RWBY DC comic is out and I'm surprised to see Cardin bullying Weiss. Instead of the usual bullying Jaune or Velvet. He actually mocked her being on a makeshift throne calling her ice princess and that she was on Beacon because she's rich. It's just priceless I like it because he's finally bullying someone we least expected. I feel like the writer is actually making Cardin a real jerk more than in canon. I was impressed with the last issue with Adam being a true gentlemen and Blake joining the White Fang because she fell in love with him instead of wanting equality for the faunus. She was never interested in the whole thing. Really going against her canon character. At first I thought this comic sucks ass but since issue 4 I think this could end up being better than RT's canon story. **

**-On another off topic RT just announced Gen****Lock season 2 and all I have to say is are you fucking kidding me?! It was because of this series that RT's budget hit rock bottom leading to the laid offs and increasing first memberships along with Grey Haddock leaving, Matt and Burnie resigning from their original positions. And now Kim Newman one of the animators who was close to Monty's animation style just left too. And they want to make another season. I swear RT is playing with fire if they want to go bankrupt they are doing one heck of a job. At this rate we won't see a RWBY v8 and 9. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The Old Capital


	5. The Old Capital

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

The Chapter 5 Old Capital

(Location: ruins outskirts of the royal capital Kingdom of Hydeland)

Jaune and his party were ready to set out to the Old Capital. Their next quest is to find Tommit the Bandit who has stolen the royal scepter. They have all prepared everything for their quest and ready to leave when they suddenly saw someone in front of the magic gate. The group has stopped as they saw the Beastmaster along with her two saber tooth. Turns out the dark elf has been waiting for them all along. They were taken back when she told them she was planning to go with them. As in, joining the party. That was something either of them were expecting. The blond Huntsman didn't saw a problem with it. After hearing what the Beastmaster can do she can be a good addition to the group. He didn't had a problem with having another member. It will increase their chances at succeeding in the quest. Turning to his party they didn't seemed to have a problem. Except Elf.

The Arc had to stopped the elven archer from charging at the dark elf. There was definitely a lot of bad blood between them. Though the Beastmaster was more clam and she wasn't showing it like the hooded girl. The blond knight felt like this was going to be troublesome if she does join them. Clearly she wasn't happy with this revelation. He was able to calmed her down while staring at the dark elf. She was smiling, which it was very weird to see. She would hardly do such when he first met her. Guess the talk they had last night has really changed her mind. But seeing how Elf didn't like her it was clear both species weren't fond of the other. That wasn't a good thing. It will be hard to be party with having members disliking each other. It will mean trouble and team work will be affected. Who knows how hard this next quest is going to be. Better make sure it was true before making a decision.

"Can you repeat that again?"

"As I said. I'll be joining you from now on."

"Why? You didn't seemed interested when we first ran into you. And didn't you said you had business elsewhere?" Elf wasn't taking this lightly.

"My business is my own. But for now, I would like to assist you on your quest. I'm certain you don't have a limit to the number of members you can have."

"Yes we do-"

"Elf" Jaune turned to her trying to calm her down before turning to the dark elf beauty" no, we don't have a limit. Are you sure you want to come with us?"

"I'll be a great asset in battle. Your journey will be easier with me around."

"We can't trust her" muttered the elven archer.

"I don't have a problem if you want to join us" his comment made the elven girl frowned" what about you guys? Any objections with the Beastmaster coming with us?"

"I don't mind. Increasing our numbers is supportive for the success of a quest" replied Sorceress.

"I don't care. I just want to fight now that I'm filled with energy" followed Amazon.

The Arc turned to Elf who only pouted, clearly she was against the idea as he shook his head. He will have to deal with this before doing the quest. He wasn't going to risk it if his party gets hurt because two members don't like each other.

"That's three votes in favor against one. So, welcome aboard Beastmaster."

"Thank you. You won't be disappointed."

"You're going to regret it" muttered the elven archer.

"Since we have a new member. It will be better if you tell me more about your fighting style and techniques so I can arrange battle formations. I have already prepared a few strategies that will help us during any quest. Adding you, means I have to change things."

"Of course. As you already know I'm a dark elf with my specialty being beast craft magic. I can tame any beast, aiding me in battle. My companions here will make the fights easier" she pointed to the two saber tooth tigers as she petted their heads. I can cast magic but mainly supportive types as to increase one's defense or offense. As I can also fight in close range."

The dark skinned beauty has taken a long spear from one of the many bags of one of the saber tooth" my wand is for beast craft magic. I mostly fight with my spear handed down by the dark elven tribe for generations. It gets the job done."

"I'm sure it does" Jaune nodded impressed as he was coming up with a new battle strategy.

"Just to let you know. The Harpy eggs have arrived to my tribe. They're in good hands."

"Thanks Beastmaster" the blond felt so grateful for her help.

Elf still wasn't happy but she acknowledges dark elves are also good fighters. Asides from using beasts to aid them in battle. Having the Beastmaster by their side will surely made their future quests easier. But she still didn't like the idea. This was going to be hard. And to think she was having a great time with these people. She felt like she was getting close with these humans. They were different from what her kind told her. But now, a dark elf will be traveling with them. This was going to be tough for her. She was getting along with everyone but she will never see herself getting along with someone like her. Better to suck it up for now, until the quest is clear. The elven archer was hoping the dark elf doesn't stay permanent with them.

"Okay, that will be enough. I'll come up with the new formation when we get there. Remember, once we arrived we have to keep our guard up and stick close."

Everyone gave a nod. Elf only sighed mentally knowing she will have to be closer to the dark elf. It made her feel so uncomfortable.

* * *

Once they appeared from being transported by the gate. Jaune immediately went with the new battle formation. It wasn't that different but it will have to do. Since Beastmaster was a close range fighter too, she will be in the front with him and Amazon. Sorceress will remain in the center for support with her magic and one of the saber tooth will be with her too. Elf remains in the back with her prime role of watching the party's back. The second saber tooth will be with her, aiding her on the rear. Having creatures by their side was a good thing. The dark elf was truly a fine addition to their group. The more the merrier as they say. Or Qrow was the one who said that once. That line brought the Huntsman memories from the battle of Haven. This wasn't the time to be thinking of the past. They were in the middle of a quest, they were now facing danger. Everyone has readied their weapons.

The party wasn't that far from their destination. It was the same with the Temple Ruins. The gate has transported them near the Old Capital. The place was all in ruins it's to be expected since it was destroyed by an invasion from the northern empire. Remembering Sorceress's words. There was entrance in the distance. The party walked slowly in the formation assigned by Jaune, keeping their guard up with their weapons readied. Elf's ear picked up something but it was the same with the dark elf. She made the first move mounting one of the saber tooth. There was a group of five goblins ready to attack. The Beastmaster charged in with her feline companion, the sharp claws crushed the wooden shield as it's fangs bite on the creature's neck killing it. The dark elf killing another with her spear while Jaune and Amazon joined the fight. Sorceress aiding them using fire and ice burning and freezing the goblins. They were all taken out in seconds.

Elf just stood there wide eyed shocked. It happened so far. She was able to detect the goblins but she was unable to attack any of them. The rest of the group beat them so quickly. It's like her reaction time wasn't fast enough. And to think she was the quickest, and the fastest when it comes to archery. The Beastmaster was the first person to take action, standing on her saber tooth proud, like a general that has won a war. She nodded in approval in the monsters in this place were similar to the goblins then everything will be fine. Jaune smiled complimenting her as she smiled. This made the elven archer frowned, it was the same with Amazon and Sorceress too. They fought too, and helped. It wasn't just the dark elf who did the all the work. Then the blond leader smiled to the rest complimenting them too. That was enough to make them smiled getting acknowledged by him. Still, Elf wasn't going to let this slide.

The archer sensed incoming footsteps. This time, she acted making the first move. She broke formation passing through the others. This shocked Jaune and everyone. She fired many arrows at the incoming Orcs. One get killed as all of the arrows hit its head. The other was decapitated by the Beastmaster's spear, still riding the saber tooth. There was a small silence after the creatures were beaten. The two elves were staring at each other, eyes locked. It's like sparks were shooting from their eyes. The Arc stood speechless at what just happened. It was so fast and the fight went so quick. Unlike regular goblins, Orcs aren't that easy to beat. Even for the regular type, they were still a challenge. The dark elf just ignored her, this elf was truly stubborn. Or maybe she was feeling left out. Because she was no longer the only left in the group. What a childish way to think. Even if the archer should be way older than any human.

"Jaune, is it normal for members of your party to disobey your orders?"

"I didn't disobeyed his order!" defended the hooded archer.

"You broke formation" replied the Beastermaster making the statement.

"She's right. What's going on Elf? It's not like you. You did so well back at the temple ruins. So why now?"

"I'm sorry I saw the Orcs coming before any of you could. So I decided to take them on."

"As do I. But I didn't broke formation."

"She's right again" said the Arc" Beastmaster is in the front with me and Amazon."

"I…." the elven archer gave a soft nod as she returned to the back with the second saber tooth.

"That was easy. I was hoping for a challenge" said the female warrior.

"Let's not lower our guard yet. We still haven't enter the ruins of the old capital city" replied Sorceress.

"True. Everyone keep your guard up and…." Jaune turned to Elf" stay in formation."

This only made elven girl teared up but she hide it. Her behavior was noticed by the witch of the group. It's to be expected this sort of thing was going to happen. The rivalry between Elf and the Beastmaster was stronger than expected. As well as their hostility to the other since they were difference species. The magic user wanted them to solve their difference but from the look of things, it wasn't going to happen. Maybe she should tell her leader about it. But right now she couldn't risk it. They were in the middle of a quest. She kept her formation in the middle following the others inside.

The party walked the long hallway filled with some rubble on the sides. There were so many scorpions. Easy pickings but they still needed to be careful due to their poison. Jaune killed one stabbing it with his sword and squashed another with his shield. Amazon killed two with her large axe, the saber tooth Beastmaster was riding took a couple more while Sorceress froze the rest. Elf fired some quick arrows destroying the frozen creatures. Her ears picked up more enemies ahead. But the dark elf was the one to warned the blond leader first. The Arc killed a lizardman holding a trident while the Beastmaster has taken out the other one, that was blue one holding a spear. The dark skinned beauty said there weren't any more enemies present. That means they can continue going straight ahead to another entrance. The Huntsman kept his eyes on Elf, something was wrong with her. Guess it will have to wait when they were done here.

Both Elf and the Beastmaster has suddenly halted the group before going further to the entrance.

"There's someone ahead" said the dark elf.

"Judging from the footsteps, it's a human" Elf kept the competition going.

"It could be Tommit, we found him this quick. Looks like we might make it to town sooner than we thought. Good work you two" smiled the Arc.

The elven archer glared hoping to be the only one to get the compliment. The Beastmaster only pitied the girl from resuming this childish behavior. Did it mattered so much to her to be acknowledged by her human leader. How long was she going to keep this up. She was patient but even her patience has a limit.

Jaune didn't wanted to take another step. If Tommit was ahead then they couldn't risk making too much noise from their movements. From what he heard about him from Samuel he was a very skilled thief. Meaning, he could have good senses. He might even hear them coming. If that happens, he will make a break for it. So he needed to be very careful. The blond knight turned to Elf signaling her to go ahead first. He knew with her agility and speed she will be able to catch the bandit by surprise. He gave her an order to put an arrow on his leg to prevent him from running. It was a very good plan. The elven archer was so happy he ordered her for the task. She will be more than willing to do it. True she was light on her feet and she was quick. No one has ever notice her presences until it's too late. She wanted to see the look on the dark elf's face, but she declined the chance. Knowing she must be upset that her leader needs her and NOT her. Score one for her.

The archer girl took a small peek on the corner and there he was. A man in his late thirties with dark hair and eyes, with a black beard. Wearing a cloak with a hood, a yellow greenish vest with light brown pants and black leather pointy shoes. The perfect attire of a thief. Also there was a chest that was half opened with lots of gold and treasure, next to it a golden cup and a golden figurine of a Griffith. A candle to lit the small space. Tommit was holding a big white bag as he was gazing inside of it. Elf didn't saw the scepter on the chest so it must be in the bag. With bow in hand and an arrow ready to shoot, the elven archer was pointing at one of his knees. To her this was more than just a task. This was her chance to show Jaune and everyone how useful she is. That they can rely on her more than the Beastmaster. She wasn't planning to lose to her.

And it happened so sudden. She released the arrow but its destination was wrong. Chest nut eyes widened in absolute shock. Elf couldn't believe it, she has missed. She has actually missed her target. This was the first time this has happened to her. The arrow hit part of Tommit's cloak, enough to get his attention as he gasped. The elven girl stood frozen due to her shock not believing it was true. Beastmaster immediately went to action going in riding the saber tooth as the beast pinned the thief to the ground. The rest of the party went in. Jaune took has taken a glance at the archer noticing her shock. It was a shock to him too that she will missed. She was exceptional in archery her accuracy is flawless. He wanted to talk to her but now, wasn't a good time. Now that they have the great bandit at their mercy.

"You're Tommit, correct?" asked the dark elf.

"Don't hurt me!" pleaded the thief.

"You were so confident no one will come after you here with all the monsters roaming these ruins. Bet you weren't expecting experienced guild members. It was your downfall."

Jaune sweat dropped. He wouldn't consider himself and his party experienced guild members since this was their second quest. But he won't deny together they were strong. So he will play along with the Beastmaster.

"Don't kill me. What do you want?"

"You stole the royal scepter from Hydeland's castle?"

"That is true. It was my masterpiece" he didn't even denied it" I never thought I will ever get my hands on one of the kingdom's royal treasures."

"He admits to his crime. I suppose this is a success. We can take him back to town and let the royal guards handle him."

"Not before answering a few more questions" Jaune walked over to the pinned thief" I find it hard to believe you were able to infiltrate the castle just like that. Doesn't matter how good of a thief you are. Even someone like you wouldn't be able to do it, not on your own."

"…...…..…...…...…"

"Someone helped you get in, right? Someone who wanted your services? Someone who wanted you to steal the scepter?"

Tommit remained silent as the claws of the saber tooth pushed a little harder on his chest. He gave a nervous smile. Beastmaster put the tip of his spear right on his head.

"Better answer the questions thief. Or my pet might start sharpening his claws on your body. Or I can be clumsy and my spear will accidentally pierce your head. Your choice."

"It's true. I am good but NOT that good. It's suicide to infiltrate the castle with the tight security. Until I was given access on one of it's secret passages. I was paid very handsomely to steal it."

"Who?! Who was it?! Who paid you to steal the scepter?!" shouted the party leader.

Tommit has taken something from his pocket. Too late for the dark elf to noticed as he threw it to the ground. The party was now surrounded by smoke. The saber tooth holding was confused as it let him go, giving the bandit the chance to escape. He only had time to take his bag of goods and leave everything else behind him. As the smoke starting clearing up the group realized he was gone.

"I should have known he will try to run away."

"We have to chase after him or we'll lose him" said Amazon.

"I doubt it. If this place is filled with monsters, he won't get that far. He's only a thief not a fighter. Most likely, he will find a spot to hide" replied Sorceress.

"Right, we have enough time to track him down" Jaune gazed at the Beastmaster and then at Elf.

The elven archer was still in the same spot since she failed her shot. She was still shocked. The Arc has had enough, he wanted to solve this after finishing the quest. But if this keeps up, the dynamic of the team will be jeopardize. That will be the last thing he would want.

"Okay, you two. I don't care if you're different races and you don't get along. But I'm not going to stand in and let you two continue your feud any longer. It's ends now!"

"I don't have a problem with her. But I'm disappointed I have to be the one to fix her mistake. She missed, an elf missed. If her people were here they would all be ashamed of her."

"Take that back…." the hooded archer glared at her even if she was about to tear up.

"How can you even missed? The thought of an elf missing her target is impossible. I suppose you're not as good as you claim to be."

"Shut up!" she shouted finally in tears.

"No you shut up!"

"No BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Everyone was shocked staring at the blond leader. Jaune was angry, really angry. There was a short silence in the small room. No one dared to say a word. First time seeing their party leader upset. It's like he was bottling up his anger all this time. The argument of the two elves has finally made him reached his limit. The Arc took a deep breath calming down a little. He never had a situation like this when he was leader of Team JNPR. His teammates got along well with him and each other. There was never a time when they will argue or get angry among themselves. They were perfect.

"Stop it, both of you stop. I don't want this. We're all on the same side. I'm not going to tolerate arguing and any disrespects among this party. We work together as a team and that means, we trust and respect each other. But that doesn't seem to be the case with you two."

"Trust and respect an elf? Inconsiderable!"

"Same with me, I could never trust let alone respect a dark elf!"

"This is making my head hurt" said Amazon.

"We should have seen this coming from the start" followed Sorceress.

"You see, this is what I'm talking about. We can't be an effective party if we have members that hate each other's guts, for what? Because you're different races? Why do you guys have to dislike each other so much?"

Neither of the two ladies said anything. It only made Jaune rubbed his forehead, he was agreeing with Amazon. His head was starting to hurt.

"Look, we're not going anywhere until this matter is solve right now! I don't care about the quest for the moment. Tommit is probably hiding from the monsters by now. So, he's not going anywhere and neither are we. Not liking an elf or a dark elf because you're different species, I'm sorry but I find that reason stupid" seriously it was no better than the hatred the faunus were receiving by the humans in his world.

"Is there a valid reason why you two will behave like this? Please, I want to know. We might have recently met but I know I can trust all of you. You guys are not just the members of my party but you're all my comrades and I see all of you as equals. I respect and trust all of you as equals. Not caring if you're an elf, a dark elf, a witch and an Amazonian that is ridiculously strong and eats like a hundred men."

Amazon actually nodded with her leader. She needs to keep her strength so she has to consume a lot of food.

"...…...…..."

"Beastmaster, why did you choose to join this party?" he turned to the dark elf.

"I feel like I have found my answer. For once I want to do something that is out of bounds from the usual lifestyle of my people. I am antisocial, I don't trust no one or myself. I want to change that. I decided to joined you Jaune because I want to see for myself what a human truly is. You have proven my assumptions of you wrong, ever since we first met. Perhaps I can learn to coexist and get adjusted being around humans. Traveling with you."

"You can learn to trust me too?"

"I suppose."

"If you chose to give me a chance because you think you can trust me, that's good. I don't have a problem with that. Then why can't you do the same for Elf?"

"That is easier said than done."

"Elf?" he turned to the hooded archer" do you feel the same way?"

She only nodded drying her tears.

"Well, we might be staying longer than I thought. Maybe by now, a monster found Tommit and ate him along with the scepter. I don't understand why you two refuse to get along just because you're from different races."

"It's more than just the difference of our race" spoke Beastmaster" it goes deeper than that. We have our reasons not to trust or like each other."

"And I would like to know what reason that is? I want you to learn to work together. If this keeps us, one of us might get in trouble because of your actions. I don't want the dynamic we have started to create within this group to be destroyed. Why do I want to know so bad that I'm being so stubborn about it? Because I care. I care for all of you. Amazon, Sorceress, Beastmaster and you Elf. I care for you in the same way and if anything happens to any of you I would never forgive myself. I have a right to worry for your safety, not as leader but as a friend."

Elf pulled her hood down so the blond didn't see the blush that struck her cheeks. Amazon turned the other way not knowing why she was feeling embarrassed. Her cheeks were red too. Sorceress pulled down her witch hat so he didn't saw her blushing face either. Beastmaster had no idea why she was so flattered and embarrassed at the same time. It was an unknown feeling. And why did she felt her face heating up.

"You don't want to tell me, okay? I'm only asking the two of you to put any differences you have aside and start working together."

"I'm sorry" Elf said not wanting to tear up again" it's my fault. I felt like Beastmaster was more useful than me and I wanted to prove myself. I want to be better than her. It must be the reason why I missed. The thought that she's better than me was clouding my concentration."

"You truly are childish" Beastmaster shook her head" I don't consider myself better than you. My specialty is beast craft magic, secondary to my skills with a spear. But I will never be as good as you with a bow. Dark elves don't have that potential to have inhuman accuracy and speed. Among your other skills. I should feel like you but I'm not. I will never feel inferior to any being. I am me, nothing else."

"Elf. There's no need to prove anything to us. We've seen what you can do. Remember the temple ruins? You were amazing. Each of us are aware that we have our strength and weaknesses. No matter how strong we are, we can't do this quest on our own. That's why we need each other. Strength in numbers, teamwork, trust and respect. That's what a party is all about. At least, that's what it means to me."

"I'm sorry…." she teared up again.

"You will never hold us back. Don't ever underestimate your skills" said Sorceress with a smile.

"You're the one that pierced heads and chests with your arrows in a blink of an eye. That's pretty impressive to me" followed Amazon.

"Now stop thinking like that. I want the positive determined Elf back" Jaune put his hands on her shoulders smiling as she blushed again.

"If we're done with this matter. Should we head out and find that thief already?" said the Beastmaster not liking the closeness between the blond and the elven archer.

"We had wasted too much time. Before we go, I am changing our battle formation."

This caught everyone's attention. Why change it now in the middle of the quest.

"The two saber tooth will join me and Amazon at the front, Sorceress will remain in the middle. And Beastmaster will join Elf on the back watching our rear."

"You want me to…." the dark elf gave a sigh having a feeling he was planning to do this.

"No questions ask. You two will learn to work together. Are we clear?"

Both elves nodded.

"Then let's get going everyone. We have a thief to catch."

* * *

The party finally left the left the place that was being used as Tomit's hideout. Jaune hoped Elf and Beastmaster will stat to get along. But right now, they have a quest to fulfill. They went in pursuit of the thief. The were now in a straight hallways with rubble in some areas. But the main path had water. The group walked over since it was very shallow. They weren't alone as they were suddenly surrounded by fishes swimming around them. These fishes were quite big. One of them jumped at them but it was killed and eaten by a saber tooth. Another jumped and met the same fate by the other beast. Amazon wanted to try them if the killer fish is good. More of them jumped from the water as Jaune sliced one in half, the same with the buffed woman. Sorceress burned one casting fire from her magic staff. There were more as a group appeared behind them. That's when Elf and Beastmaster took them down before they could jumped at the others.

Both elves turned to the other. They nodded, guess they were willing to work together. Though it was hard to say if they will bury the hatchet and get along. After clearing all the killer fish the party went further ahead, entering a new room. Tommit has probably gone deeper into the ruins of the old capital. The next place had some rubble but they were off from the water with a straight path and a pair of doors. More lizardmen showed up one with a trident and the other with a spear. The saber tooth tigers took them down biting off their heads. Jaune sweat dropped wouldn't want to be them. It looked very painful the way they will rip the heads with their sharp fangs and long tooth. Amazon broke down the door leading to a secret room. There was a chest and the female warrior broke the lock. Opening it, there was quite the loot. The Arc did the usual sharing the gold with his party. Beastmaster was surprised to received a big amount. She's not used of getting gold being handed to her.

Still, she wasn't going to complain as she placed her share in one of the pouches of the saber tooth. There was nothing else as they left the treasure room and kept heading forward, while killing some scorpions that were in the way. The party was suddenly ambushed by more lizardmen. A total six of the humanoid creatures. The group completely took them down while blocking and countering. Sorceress used a combination of fire and lightning, while Elf used her impact arrow skill killing three. Beastmaster was impressed by the display as expected of an elf. The party went to the next area of the ruins, it was wide opened. They could see more structures that was once the old capital city. The place was so big, anyone could easily get lost. They defeated more scorpions and lizardmen. It was hard to believe Tommit was able to made it this far.

Either he was incredibly lucky or fast enough to make it passed all the monsters. It was impossible for the thief to hide with all the creatures prowling the place. Which means he must have went ahead to find a safe spot. If he was using these ruins as his hideout he must know his way around. Maybe he managed to escape. Jaune hoped that wasn't the case. They needed to retrieve the royal scepter and return it to the castle at all cost. The sooner, the better. They climbed down a stair case when they heard a scream in the distance. That sounded like the bandit and it could mean he was in deep trouble. As they ran further they seemed to be in some sort of underground cavern. Like it was below the ruins. They heard another scream as they saw Tommit trembling in fear. Before him stood a draconic creature with green scales, yellow wings along with the stomach area leading to the tail and legs. It's eyes were glowing red. The party was shocked at the sight of the monster.

"Help me!" pleaded the great bandit.

"A dragon?!" said Jaune.

"No. It's a Wyvern. A different species of dragon that is more ferocious than the regular type" explained the Beastmaster.

"It must have gotten angry when it saw Tommit, seen him as a threat for invading it's territory. Us being present doesn't help either" said Sorceress.

The Wyvern was ready to fight its enemies. Tommit immediately went to the party wanting protection from them. While he was mentally grinning. This was the perfect chance. With them being busing dealing with the creature he will return to his hideout, take all of his loot and escape the ruins. A real shame he will have to find a new hideout now. Too bad he didn't got the chance to run because Amazon has suddenly punched him knocking him out cold. Thieves were petty cowards so of course the female warrior knew he will take his chances to high tail it out of here. Beastmaster has taken her ruby staff from one of the saber tooth, casting a spell. Their bodies were glowing infused with magic. It the defensive spell endurance beyond endurance, increasing their defense. She followed it up with strength beyond strength, increasing their physical power. Jaune didn't wasted time giving orders, he told everyone to go all out. This thing looked strong so he wasn't taking his chances.

The draconic creature spread its wing flying over the group. Releasing fire balls while flying in all directions. It was fast. Jaune glared at the wyvern if it was going to remain in the air it will be hard for him and the others to get close to it. They won't be able to lay a hand on it. Sorceress cast blizzard as Elf coated her arrows with the toxic extract. Firing poison arrows with one charged with the power shot. The saber tooth were unable to reached the flying creature. While Amazon and Beastmaster were attacking it in the air. The Wyvern dodged proving to be a fast and tough opponent. They needed to bring it back to the ground. This was the dragon's turf and it had the advantage in the air. Looks like ice wasn't harming it much so the witch cast another spell. Using thunderhead, the black cloud appeared releasing a thunderbolt. It was hurting it as Elf resumed releasing her poisonous arrows.

"_It's not enough. We have to make sure it stays on the ground" _the Arc stood in thought thinking of a plan.

"_I got it!" _

"Sorceress, Elf keep attacking it! Make sure it doesn't dodge or attempts to fly away!"

The witch and the archer nodded, resuming their attacks. The blond knight turned to the rest of the group telling Amazon and Beastmaster his plan. Both ladies were a bit taken back. Never thought of coming up with such strategy. The party leader mounted one of the saber tooth, the same with the female warrior. Both tigers charged at the Wyvern that was having a hard time to dodging magic and arrow attacks. They jumped as high as they could as both fighters jumped using the saber tooth like a catapult. They were able to reached the dragon creature. Jaune slashed the left side, while Amazon slashed the other side. It gave a cry of pain as it fell to the ground. That was it. That's all they need to fight it now. Beastmaster was able to stabbed it a couple of times. In addition it was under the poison effect thanks to Elf and it was still getting shocked from thunderhead.

"Now's our chance to finish it off!" shouted the Arc.

Just when it was all lost for the Wyvern it gave a loud roar that was heard all over the underground cavern. That didn't sounded good as the party found out. In seconds more wyverns arrived but they were colored different. They were white with gray and wine red under their wings. There were more than ten of them. It really wasn't looking good for the party. It's like their chances of success have been cut in half.

"They're female Wyverns! Be careful, unlike the male they can fire acid!" said the dark elf.

Acid, that was perfect. Just what they needed. Because there were so many of them they have released too much of it making it hard for the group to move around the area. Jaune glared, they had this fight won until the Wyvern called for reinforcements. This whole place was a nest of Wyverns meaning, more of them will eventually show up. The Huntsman didn't had a choice but to change his strategy. They were outnumbered and they needed to decrease those numbers until the male has been beaten. Sheathing Crocea Mors he changed the weapon to its Great Sword Mode. The weapon was strong in this form, thought he didn't had a shield now to block. He will have to try his hardest to use the sword to block any kind of attack.

"Everyone! Take out all of the female Wyverns, it doesn't matter if more show up. Do your best to keep their numbers at minimum. Amazon give me a hand with the leader!"

The ladies nodded fighting the many dragons with all of their strength. Beastmaster cut through many of them before they could release their acid. Sorceress used ice prison and cast her rock crusher spell squashing four at the same time. While Elf use her elemental lore and more poison arrows. The two saber tooth did their best biting and slashing any incoming Wyverns. They were all busy. Jaune and the Amazonian glance back at the male Wyvern that was flying, it released a fire ball as he dodged it. It went for a lunge attack, only to missed. The Arc was remembering the training he went through with Roland and Samuel. This thing will have to do better than that. Though the Wyvern was only defending its territory. This was no better than what happened with the Harpy. Still, the blond knight wasn't planning to hold back. Waiting for the dragon to make its move, letting the enemy have the first shot.

"_Sorry pal. But it's us or you. And we have a quest to finish." _

The male Wyvern released another fire ball as Jaune dodged it. Only to get lunged by the creature. It was trying to pin the blond using it's bit attack and tail swing. This thing was nothing. Not even close to matching the speed of the barbarian and the Guild Master. He experienced real strength first hand. This thing was just a push over. Using all his might, the Arc stabbed one of it's wings, Amazon with her berserk status kept slashing it until it was wounded badly, then moved the stomach, another successful stab. Memories of his training flooded his mind as the female warrior stood by his side. Using the great sword and the double bladed axe both sliced the Wyvern in half. It fell to the ground dead. By now many of the females wyverns were defeated, as others flew off. Some have released their eggs, leaving them behind. The party leader changed his weapon turning to his group, they were all fine. Another quest successfully fulfilled. He hasn't forgotten Tommit, the thief was still unconscious.

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way."_

"Everyone okay?"

"We should leave before more of them show up. You might have slayed the alpha male. But they could return with reinforcements to avenge their mate" said the Beastmaster.

"Amazon, tie Tommit up, we're bringing him with us."

The buffed woman nodded as the blond Huntsman went to the big bag the thief was holding. There were a lot of goods in it until he found what he was looking for. The royal scepter, it was still in perfect condition. So the quest was a success after all, that was a relief. Beastmaster has decided to picked up some of the wyvern eggs dropped by the females. Sure her beast craft magic couldn't tame dragon since they were too powerful. But she might give them a home. To be raised in a place where they won't harm people. After all their intentions weren't to kill the alpha male and others. They were only here to capture the thief. She placed the eggs in one of the pouches of a saber tooth. After they were all done, they left. It was time to return to Hydeland.

* * *

Tommit opened his eyes, feeling his head pounding. What a nightmare. He dreamed people from the Adventurer's guild found his hideout and they wanted the scepter he recently stole. He chased them away into the deeper parts of the ruins of the old capital. Until, he met a Wyvern. It wasn't really his day. But that was all just a bad dream. Then why his head was hurting like hell. He remembered he got punched by one of them before he blacked out. But that wasn't real. Eyes widened when he was staring at two saber tooth growling at him. Turning around he saw the members of the guild. They were outside of the ruins. And he was wrapped in ropes unable to escape. They had so much treasure, it was his loot that he worked so hard in stealing. So many memories and histories behind them and they were taking them just like that.

"My loot! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Keeping it or return it to their rightful owners" said Jaune coolly.

"I don't mind keeping it. I can buy a lot of food with this" said Amazon.

"I can buy more books and new equipment" followed Sorceress.

"Same with me. Maybe buy a new bow" said Elf.

"I honestly don't care. Maybe I'll throw it away. Or use it for something more important" said Beastmaster thinking of the wyvern eggs she took.

The great bandit stood paled" you can't! You have no idea how hard I worked to get my hands on all those treasures!"

"Yeah, you stole them" replied the blond Huntsman before getting serious" start talking Tommit. Who paid you to steal the scepter?"

The thief was still hesitant to say anything.

"We saved your life from the Wyvern if you haven't noticed. The least you can do to repay us, is answer the question."

"…...….."

"Who paid you to steal the scepter?" the Huntsman asked again.

"I don't know! He never told me his name."

"Then describe him! What did he looked like?"

"He was large, wearing a black hat, he's fat with a beard…."

Jaune's eyes widened. That description fitted perfectly with Prime Minister Gustaf, but that can't be. Turning to Sorceress she was shocked too. It doesn't make sense, the Arc was sure Count Dean was the one behind it. He wanted to take over the throne. Or maybe he was wrong. His head was starting to hurt so he told everyone they were heading out. They made sure Tommit was tied up pretty good and his mouth shut, as he was riding on one of the saber tooth. As they traveled Elf and Beastmaster has looked at each other, but that was just it. Neither has said a word to the other. The Huntsman mentally sighed, guess that can be count as a positive sign that they were starting to get along. They did worked well together during the Wyvern fight. Everyone went ahead as the party leader at a steady pace hoping that they weren't so far from Hydeland. The blond didn't noticed Sorceress next to him.

"I'd say this is a good start" the witch stared at the two elves.

"They're not arguing, they fought together and they're still not arguing. Yeah, a good start. But something tells me they have ways to go before they can really get along."

"Your speech had an impact on them. On all of us" she smiled.

"It's true. You're all amazing and I care for all of you not as leader but as a friend who wants to look after his comrades. I learned from my past experience that everyone's safety rest in my hands. So, I'm glad all of you can take care of each other."

"Yet, you still worried?" the busty beauty kept her smile.

"Yeah, that will never change. I'm glad we succeeded in another quest and got back the royal scepter. I'm wondering if what Tommit said is true."

"He described the Prime Minister" she nodded.

"I was sure Count Dean is the one who paid him to steal it. But now, I don't know. I don't know what to believe or who to trust."

"Since you're bringing this topic. I've been meaning to ask you. Back at the castle did you noticed something unusual about the princess?

"Princess Vivian?" Jaune turned to witch in thought" asides that she was so silent? She was off, her eyes and her body language. It felt like I was talking to a doll."

"You noticed too?" Sorceress nodded

"She's not herself is she?"

"You're right. The Princess isn't herself because she's under a spell."

"A spell? She's under the influence of magic?" the blond stood shocked.

"Mind control magic to be exact. I'm surprised no one in the castle hasn't noticed."

"But how? Is a magic user like you doing this? Is he hiding in the castle?"

"Not quite. From what I have read about mind control, it's a very advance spell. Only masters in magic can cast it. However, there are also other ways to cast it. Like objects or artifacts to amplify it."

"Like, an item?" blue eyes widened seeing the witch nodding to him.

"More like an accessory."

"She was wearing a necklace with a sky blue jewel in the middle and…." he was speechless.

"The Prime Minister had a ring and the color of the jewel is the same as the one as the necklace. Coincidence?"

"So, he's controlling her?"

"That is my assumption. When I first saw that necklace, I could feel the magic energy emitting from it. And the ring has the same magic. They're both connected."

"So Gustaf has the princess under his control? But why?"

"I have a feeling we will have to investigate this matter further."

"Yeah" he nodded shocked at everything the witch has told him.

"Can we hurry up? I'm hungry, can we set camp?" said Amazon.

"I think we have ways to go before reaching town. And it hasn't gone dark yet. I would like to return to Hydeland before it gets dark. Sorry Amazon."

"I can help" Sorceress has cast a spell her create food magic.

The buffed woman now had a piece of ham and a chicken leg. She was devouring the food.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can do that" Jaune sweat dropped before gazing at the two elves" Elf, Beastmaster?"

The two on the front gazed at their leader.

"I'm glad you two chose to work together. Thank you. I hope you guys can continue learning teamwork."

"Like I said, easier said than done" replied the dark elf.

"I have no intention of being friends with her" followed the hooded archer.

The Arc only sighed they do have ways to go.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-So I decided to changed things from the canon story. It was actually Count Dean who paid Tommit to steal the scepter. But I decided that Gustaf was the one to paid him to steal it to make him look more evil and a bastard. The first time I played the game I knew Dean wasn't a bad guy. He was doing things his way because he didn't had a choice. Gustaf has Vivian under his control and there's nothing he could do. Though I'm wondering how the princess broke free from the spell. I will be changing that in this story. Making it more believable.**

**-I feel bad for Elf. She was under pressure and felt like Beastmaster was going to replace her. She thought herself special being in Jaune's party because she's the only elf in the group. Elves are a proud species when she missed to hit Tommit she felt her pride was crushed. But don't worry I won't have her and Beastmaster butting heads like they are Natsu and Gray of Fairy Tale. Let's just say Jaune's speech really made the girl's respect for him grown even further. Both elves will try to set their differences asides and try to work together.**

**-Beastmaster took the wyvern eggs from the females. But I don't think she can tame dragons only beast type creatures or natural types. Since I won't be mentioning it what will she do with them. She will give them to the dragon riders (another art in the game). Turns out there's a group of dragon riders in the Adventurer's Guild. I will try to focus more on that as well as Beastmaster explaining what she did with the eggs.**

**-Reminder that this Saturday November 2nd I will upload the new chapter of the Journey to Redemption in the evening the beginning of volume 6**

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Messiah of authors- I already have the fight with the red dragon planned. Don't know the Ancient Dragon I want everyone from the party to take it down as part of their role as chosen heroes. **

***TheEmeraldMage- I envy you for meeting Colleen and. I suggest you buy Atelier Ryza because it's fun and because of Ryza's thickness. Also I just saw a trailer where they going to release Ryza without her yellow coat. So we can get a better view of her booty. Puberty has been good on her lol thick alchemist FTW! Thank you always for supporting my stories. **

***Guest- I have uploaded RWBY and Friends Watched Resident Huntsman. **

***JeanPaul Ayala- creo que no.**

***MM Browsing- nope I won't be including them or the Fighter in this story. This story is more focus on Jaune and the female members of his party. **

***Existential ERROR- I guess but if they want to be adventurers then they know they will have to fight and kill. Amazon lives for battle so she was glad. Elf and Sorceress were a little more understanding towards Jaune's reaction. **

***Super2019DP- don't know what the future holds. **

***Gabriel443- o si a mi tambien me gustan las elfas oscura son tan exoticas. Pero tambien tengo amor para las elfas normales lol. **

***Redskye22- thank you hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The Ties that Bind


	6. The Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 6 The Ties that Bind

(Location: near the capital city Kingdom of Hydeland)

Jaune smiled seeing that the sung hasn't set yet. They were probably somewhere in the afternoon. Their quest to the Old Capital didn't seemed to take that long compared to their last one at the Ancient Temple Ruins. Guess it's to be expected for having a new party member that has two saber tooth tigers. The Arc could seen the kingdom of Hydeland in the distance. They have made it after their quest. It was a success as they found and captured the great thief Tommit and retrieved the royal scepter. Once they were back in town, they will immediately give their report to Samuel. And then, head to the castle to return both the thief and the scepter. Though the blond knight was in deep thought. After what Sorceress told him regarding Princess Vivian. That the young woman was under a mind control spell and the one controlling her is the Prime Minister Gustaf.

That wasn't all. Tommit describe the person who paid him to steal the scepter to be the same as the Prime Minister. Gustaf's probably guilty just like Dean. Meaning, Jaune didn't know who to trust. Both were probably fighting of who will take over the throne. The Princes is nothing but a victim of the actions of these men. What to do, he didn't know. First he didn't had the evidence to call out the Prime Minister or Count Dean. So basically, there was nothing he could do. If there was a way to get rid of that necklace then Vivian will be set free from that mind control. Sorceress did told him in order to break the spell, either destroy the necklace or the ring Gustaf is wearing. Because it was the source of power for the magic accessory. Another thing that was bothering the party leader, will returning the scepter the right thing to do. If it falls under their hands again, it will cause trouble again.

It didn't made sense why paid a thief to steal a royal treasure. What does Gustaf gains from doing that. Then tell you about it and makes you go and get it back. It sounded ridiculous. Or did he do it to keep it away from Dean's hands. If that's the case why sent him to retrieve it. Jaune was thinking too much of this, it was starting to hurt his head. All he could do is give his report and return the scepter. Asides from that his party was in a good mood. At least part of them. Elf and Beastmaster were still silent after they worked together during the quest. Yet, they refused to acknowledge the other gave their trust or respect. It made the blond think what could be the reason behind their feud. Now he thought it couldn't be their race. There must be something else for elves and dark elves to dislike each other. Not like he was planning to solve the problem today. Maybe talking to them might make them spill the beans.

The party finally entered the gate leading to the ruins of the outskirts of the town. Beastmaster has ordered her saber tooth to stay as they go inside. The creatures weren't allowed into town. Didn't mattered if they will behave it was for security reasons. And they didn't wanted to cause a commotion. But they did took Tommit from the mount of the beast. The thief will go where he rightfully belongs, in the dungeon. The group went to the guild building where they saw Samuel and Roland talking in the main hall. The armored man gave a smile seeing the blond back and this time before it got dark. The barbarian warrior gave the Arc a nod before leaving. He was always a man with a few words. Seeing the thief in captivity made the Guild Master very proud so he assumed the quest was a success and they retrieved the scepter. The blond leader told his party to wait here keeping Tommit company as he went with Samuel back to his office.

Jaune was feeling hesitant if he should tell him about the conspiracy that is currently going on at the castle. Honestly, he wouldn't want to hand over the scepter since he didn't know who to trust now. Both Dean and Gustaf were suspicious and with a possible agenda. Once they arrived at the office the Arc gave his report of the quest and filled the paperwork. The Guild Master smiled looking very proud of him. The Huntsman made up his mind to tell him, he trusted Samuel as much as his party and Roland. So he told the older man everything he knows. Dean and Gustaf's unknown motives and Princess Vivian being under control by the Prime Minister by magic. The armored man stood silent in deep thought. Seeing the young blonds' face, he was deadly serious. And he wouldn't lie about such a matter so he will believe him. He will understand why he was having a hard time coming to terms if he was doing the right thing.

"I see. You really gave it a lot of thought Jaune. Then, what do you suggest to do?"

"I don't know…."

"If you want to do the right thing. Then you should stick to the principles of the guild. You accepted a quest from the Prime Minister of Hydeland, you fulfilled said quest. Now, you must finish the quest by handing the scepter back to the one who gave you the quest. Regardless of what Gustaf's intentions may be."

"I don't have a choice but to return it to him."

"What you just told me is very disturbing. I would never think Gustaf would have any ill motives. There is nothing good in having the Princess under mind control. He could be keeping her on a leash so he can be the complete figure of authority over the kingdom's affairs. His position as Prime Minister has a limit unless he has full approval of the future queen. As for Count Dean, I don't know what could he be up to. Anyway, you know what to do as a member of this guild."

"Right. I'll head to the castle now."

"Once you're done. Take a few days off. You and your party have earned it. I am proud of you my boy."

"Thanks. I will continue to meet your expectations" he smiled before leaving the office.

"Conspiracy at the castle. I guess there's no such thing as a perfect kingdom" the Guild Master shook his head.

* * *

Jaune returned to the main hall and told his party to take a break while he will go to the castle and deliver the scepter. So each decided to part ways for now. They left the building going into different directions. The Huntsman was the last to leave the guild building. He was holding Tommit's loot bag but the only thing inside was the royal scepter. He already gave the loot to his party. The blond knight chose to do this alone. He took the path getting closer to the large piece of structure. The two tall guards stood at the entrance looking intimidating. The blond approached them telling his intentions for allowing him passage. The large double doors opened as he went inside. Immediately there were guards all over him while some have taken Tommit away. One problem out of the way. The Arc was expecting this sort of thing. Just to make sure he doesn't get second thoughts. The party leader was sent to the throne room expecting to see the Prime Minister.

But he was wrong. Instead of Gustaf waiting for him, there stood Dean. The man had a grin on his features. This was something he wasn't expecting. He must have heard of his success knowing he has the scepter. Wouldn't be surprised if he was the one spying on them after their quest to the temple ruins. His choices were pretty clear. If he refuses the guards might throw him in the dungeon again and this time, he will be giving Tommit some company. Still he needed to try. The Prime Minister must know of his arrival by now so he should be on his way. Either way, the Arc didn't wanted to get into a fight with the royal guards. Any acts he does against the kingdom will be consider treason and he might get a fate worse than rotting in the dungeon, execution. Samuel told him to always obey the law and that's exactly what he will do. But the blond can still try to buy him some time.

"The scepter, hand it over" said Dean.

"Hello to you too, Count Dean" he smiled.

"Don't play games with me boy. I know you have it, now give it to me."

"Scepter? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do not test my patience."

He snapped his fingers and the guards have already drawn their swords, spears and axes at the party leader. Okay, so he was deadly serious. Playing stupid wasn't going to help.

"I'm warning you. If you don't hand over the scepter now, I will have the guards kill you on the spot. It's your choice if you want the floor of this room to be stained with your blood."

"_Guess it's pointless playing games with him." _

"I will hand over the scepter. But only to the person who gave me the quest to retrieve it. And with all due respect Count Dean. That is not you."

"Don't be a fool" he growled" you have no idea what you're doing. What you're getting yourself into."

"Then please, tell me. I'm right here and willing to listen."

"I don't have time to explain to the likes of you. Just give me the scepter."

"I was expecting to hear a long explanation. Maybe if we can understand each other better. We might come to an understanding and who knows. I might give you the scepter freely. But if you don't want to talk then I will stick to the principles of the guild. Any quest that has been requested by someone must be reported to said individual. The scepter will go to the Prime Minister."

"If that's your choice then, so beat it" the man was furious" guards kill him!"

"_Damn. I don't want to fight. What should I do?" _

"Halt!"

Dean growled seeing Gustaf arriving with Princess Vivian. He was so close to getting the scepter. Jaune sighed in relief looks like he was in the clear.

"Lower your weapons!"

The guards did as told as they were no longer in a fighting stance with the blond party leader. Dean wasn't planning to stick around so he twirled his cape and left as if nothing happened. But he took a glance at the blond knight. It would have been better if explain to him what was going on. The man left the throne room as the Prime Minister ordered the guards to leave them. They obeying leaving the three of them.

"Apologies once again Jaune Arc. If I haven't come any sooner, you wouldn't be standing right now."

"More like I would be fighting your guards, committing treason. Either way, I would be dead."

"You do have the scepter?"

The Arc nodded taking the scepter from the loot bag. Handing it over to the large man. The Prime Minister gave a grin of satisfaction as he gave it to the princess. Vivian didn't reacted staying still with no life in her eyes. The blonds' eyes were on her necklace and the ring Gustaf was wearing. The ring was the source of power to the necklace allowing him to have complete control over the princess.

"Well done, young guild member. You have our thanks as for Dean I am sorry about his actions. I am certain now he is trying to take the throne for himself. I also found out that he was the one who paid Tommit to steal the scepter."

Jaune's expression didn't changed as he knelt before the two. He was lying which made him distrust him. The great thief has described the man who paid him as the Prime Minister himself. It was Gustaf, not Dean. He lied and currently has the princess over his control. Now the party leader trusted Dean more over him. But he needed to know the whole story, the truth.

"Please accept this payment as a token of my gratitude" the man handed the blond a bag with fifteen hundred gold coins inside.

He smiled accepting the payment.

"Make sure to give Samuel my thanks as well."

"I will let him know. I hope the princess can be at ease now that the scepter is back to where it rightfully belongs."

"….."

"Of course she is pleased! But she's always busy with her schedule she can barely talk due to her exhaustion. Please excuse her."

Jaune wanted to call it BS and expose the man for what he really is. But he couldn't or he will be in trouble. So he bowed down before them before leaving the throne room. He left the castle without any guards being around him ready to chop his head off. It felt like he did the wrong thing but he didn't had a choice. Things will have to stay like this, for the time being. If only Dean would accept to have a talk with him. He hasn't forgotten the real victim here was Vivian. The poor woman was under Gustaf's control. She was just a pawn in this sick twisted game. As the Arc walked the crowded streets, he didn't know what to do now. Samuel has given him and his party a few days off to rest and check their equipment. He will have to forget about the scandal at the castle and try to relax. Maybe if he finds his party members, he felt like spending time with them. The blond knight still wanted to know more about them.

* * *

Sorceress was probably in one of the book stores, always seeking knowledge on magic. Amazon was probably eating and beating people up in arm wrestling contests at the Dragon's Haven Inn. The blond wasn't sure about Beastmaster. Since she was still a dark elf with the nature of being antisocial she will most likely be on the ruins on the outskirts, accompanying her two saber tooth and away from people. That leaves Elf. From Jaune has know about the elven archer, she was calm and likes nature. She must be in a place where there's more green and water. His first thought was the park where children will usually play. But with her timid nature she will keep distance. Though she was curious seeing more humans and she was looking more interested by the moment. He will visit the hooded archer first, before checking on the others. The Arc had his reasons.

How could he forget her expression back at the Old Capital. The archer was in tears thinking she messed up. It didn't mattered if she made a mistake they were still able to capture Tommit. Jaune did felt bad for her thinking she needed to prove herself to be better than Beastmaster. Even the dark elf admitted she wasn't perfect and she wasn't skilled with a bow like her. He regretted not giving her a hug back then. But her expression changed to one of relief and joy so he did okay. The blond knew exactly how important is his role as leader. It wasn't just looking after his party but being there for them too. If something was troubling them, he will be there to help them. The Arc still understood if the matter was too personal then he won't made them talked. Its the thought that counts. If they needed help, he'll be there whenever they need him. And right now he had a feeling Elf needed him.

The blond party leader arrived at the park. It was always so beautiful to come here. Most of the children would come here with their parents. Most of them would be playing adventurers and monsters, using wooden sword and shields. Others would be seated in the many benches eating sweets from one of the best bakeries in Hydeland. Jaune did thought of buying a few tasty treats for his party. Though he didn't know if they were into sweets. Amazon won't argue knowing she will eat anything. The flowers from the trees are almost at bloom, it was that time of the season. That's when the Arc noticed someone in one of the branches. Elf stood staring at everyone having so much fun. He saw this coming, she wasn't that talkative type when it comes to strangers. The Huntsman slowly approached as the elven archer saw him, she heard him from far away.

"Not planning on joining them?"

"I feel better when I'm like this."

"I know you can be a bit shy. But that doesn't mean you should avoid human contact asides from me. Like spending time with Samuel, Roland er-Never mind about the last one. Roland barely says a word. But you should try talking to members of the guild more. I bet they want to know you better, being an elf and all."

"I feel like I want to be alone" she lowered her gaze.

"You know. Now wanting to be mean but you're sounding like Beastmaster."

"I am nothing like her!" she snapped yeah she saw it offending.

"Aren't you acting more antisocial than shy?"

"Don't compare me to her" she crossed her arms with a pout that made her looked cute.

"Sometimes, people want to be alone. But that's not you. I know you can be very sociable if you feel like it."

The hooded girl stood silent as she jumped down from the branch. Jaune thought he upset her. Perfect, he came here wanting to make her feel better and instead he ended up making her worse.

"Elf. I know this is more than just elves hating dark elves because of races. You don't have to tell me I understand. I care and I don't want you feeling like back at the Old Capital again. Like you're useless to the group when that will never be true."

The archer stood staring at him as she lowered her gaze. So he was worried about her. He truly care for her. His words back at the Old Capital were on her head. Every single thing he said was true. This human, trusted and care for her. And here she was acting like a brat. He was so caring, too good to be true. And the way he was staring at her was making her cheeks heat up. How can she not tell him when all he wants is to make her feel better.

"You're right. It's more than just about races. The hatred between elves and the dark elves have been going for so long. For thousands of years. There was a war between our races. It was too tragic, so many lives were lost. There was no victor, both sides lost. I remembered it so well, I was so little back then."

The Arc blinked a couple of times. She said this war was thousands of years ago. And she was little. He hoped he heard wrong. That will make her old, really old. And he thought she was around Ruby's age.

"My memories are still blurry from that day. But I can still remember the many deaths and all the blood that was spilled. I don't even know the reason for the war in the first place. I can't forget, I will never forget."

"That's a pretty valid reason not to get along with Beastmaster. I don't blame you, can you try to bury the hatchet between you two?"

"It's not that easy."

"You said you're the first elf who left her home to come to the human world. That makes you special, the first of your kind to see this place. Wouldn't it make you more special if you'd be the first of your kind to try and get along with a dark elf?"

The archer turned to him shock. She never thought about it before.

"I'm sure Beastmaster is bothered about the war. How do you think she feels knowing her kind is on the brink of extinction?"

"They had it coming for being so antisocial. It wasn't just towards humans but themselves too. It's ridiculous they wouldn't want to be with their own kind."

"And do you think she's happy with those results? Why do you think she's here and she was willing to join our party?"

The elven archer stood silent, he had a point. Could she be trying to erase the mistakes from her kind. It was impossible to do so but at least, she was trying. She was here and she even joined their group. It wasn't easy to change when her kind has been the way they are for thousands of years.

"I'm not asking you to be buddy buddy with her. This sort of thing takes time. But I would like for the two of you to act like you did at the Old Capital, working together. Because both of you have something in common. And that's to succeed in the quests. A party is a team and together we're unstoppable. But if everyone doesn't accept their roles, we're destined to fail. I will not make you like her, that is entirely up to you."

The elven archer gave a nod as the blond smiled to her.

"When you're ready, talk to her. You two might have more in common than you think."

"Thank you Jaune. I'm feeling a little better" she smiled.

"A little is still good. Why don't we go to a weapon shop and get you a new bow?"

"I've been thinking about it" she gazed at her bow" it was one from the oak wood trees that grows in my home. It's the only thing I have of my people."

"Okay, we don't have to buy a new one. You are taking good care of it."

"I might reconsider buying a new one someday. I've seen some of the models crafted by humans and they're interesting."

"That's the spirit, let me know. I don't mind joining you."

Elf nodded looking so happy. Yep, she was feeling so much better now. Jaune scratched the back of his head. Still wondering about that war that happened thousands of years.

"Look, this might sound rude. But I'm curious. You said you were little when that war took place. And you said it was more than a thousand years ago."

"We elves are long lived creatures we can last ten thousand years or more."

The blond knight stood wide eyed in pure shocked.

"It's the same with the dark elves. We can live longer than humans."

"_That will make her way older than Ruby or me. Beastmaster looks more mature than her, meaning she could be older than her. How is this possible? They're both so young and beautiful." _

"Jaune, you okay?" she got a little worried.

"Never been better. But anyway looks like my job here is done. I'll see you around."

"I think I will stick around. Maybe help Sorceress with her books."

"Spending time with party members helps forge teamwork. Go for it."

She smiled and he did the same. Though he was still curious to know how old is she. It was still rude to ask a lady for her age. Better not to say anything.

* * *

Jaune walked the streets of town with a smile on his features. He was so glad that went well than he thought. Elf was sure feeling better and cheery. Maybe it will be a good start with getting along with Beastmaster. By the time he left he part it has already gotten dark. Guess time does fly when you're talking too much. The Arc should head back to the Dragon's Haven Inn. But there was one more place he needed to go. Everything went well with the elven archer now, he needed to check on the other one. The blond knight had a strong feeling where the dark elf could be. Antisocial as she is. There was only place where she will feel comfortable. Where there won't be any people. And his guess was right as he left the town heading to the ruins at the outskirts. Beastmaster stood resting on a wall with the two saber tooth next to her. She petted both of them, hearing the loud purring sound. Their eyes met. Obviously she was expecting him since she heard him before coming here.

"I thought you would be resting by now."

"I will. We were given a few days off. So I have plenty of time to get a good rest. I wanna to check up on you."

"As you can see I'm doing well. This is the only place I can feel at ease."

"You're not planning at resting at town any time soon?"

"I'm not ready. I'm still not used to the sight of so many humans."

"No complaints from me. But I hope things will change with time."

"Perhaps. It's not that easy. I was raised to keep my distance from them and even my own kind. I wanted to change that. I understand humans, but the dark elves. We should have been together through any good and bad times. I can't help but envy the elves for sticking together like they're family. It's so hard to get used to something you have never experience before."

"It's a good thing to experience something new. That's why you chose to come here."

"The others will not agreed. But I can see myself settling in and communicating with humans. I am talking to you, after all."

Jaune felt a little nervous wanting to bring this topic" and speaking of elves…."

"You talked to her. She told you about the war, didn't she?"

"You sure you don't read minds asides taming beasts?"

"I don't. But I can see it in your face. In fact, that is the sole reason you came here. If I'm not mistaken."

"I'm sorry. But I feel it's my responsibility to see you. After what Elf told me, I finally understand why the hatred between your races runs deep."

"The war's casualties were hundreds if not, thousands. Our races almost face extinction. But we chose to leave far away from the elves and the humans."

"I'm not asking you to change your ways. I only want for you to give change a chance. You can start by trying to get alone with Elf."

"Save your breath. I chose to travel with you knowing you have an elf in your group. I'm more aware that I want to live a new life where I'm not isolated from the rest of the world. From what I've seen, your party is one to get along. The elf however, that will take time to get used to."

"That's fine by me. I don't want you two arguing and discussing about the past. It won't be easy, you said it on multiple occasions. But if you really want a new start for yourself. Then, this will be the first big step. Accepting an elf regardless of your history with them. I won't make you and neither the others. This is a choice you have to make on your own."

"I have misjudged you so many times Jaune Arc. You're also wise. Truly fitted for being the leader. I will think about it."

"You have enough time. Takes these coming days off to give it thought."

The dark elf nodded as she resumed petting the saber tooth.

"Beastmaster?" the Arc started" I feel we got together for something more. A bigger purpose than just traveling and fulfilling quests. You, me, Amazon, Sorceress and Elf. Like we have a calling that involves the safety of this world. Maybe that's also another reason why you chose to come to us."

"I don't know about that. But if we do have an important role. I would like to see it done to the end."

"Thanks" he smiled as he left.

"_One day. I will tell them the truth. I won't keep this from them for too long."_

* * *

The coming days went so fast. But it gave the party the rest they needed. Sorceress check out more magic books while listening to new juicy gossip. Of course the busty witch did her best not to listened, but she couldn't help it. She ended up dragging Jaune into the mix wanting her leader to spend time with her. How could the blond knight not accept. Specially with the expression she gave him. It was impossible to say no to such a gorgeous woman. After checking out the book stores they went to some of the fine restaurants the kingdom has to offered. The magic user had her sights of some of the dishes. Quite expensive but the Arc chose to pay for everything. He had enough gold, he wasn't greedy. This was more like a reward for their quests. Any chests and loot they find it theirs to keep and they will share it between them. Needless to say it was a nice day to be with the witch. He like it and so did she.

The next day he was dragged out by Amazon wanting to have a sparring match with him. Jaune mentally gulped sure, he was confident of his skill through the harsh training he went through. But going head to head with the buffed woman, not a good idea. He has seen firsthand what she can do, how she fights and the pain she inflicts on her enemies. There were times the blond will feel sorry for the monsters getting hurt so badly. The female warrior was a force to be reckon with, with her weapon. And without it too. He realized it when he fought her. The warrior wanted to spar using only their fists. That was good because he didn't wanted to be at the end of her double bladed axe. But eventually he regretted it going through with it. By the Goddesses Amazon didn't hold back giving him one hell of a workout. Her punches, kicks, she was that good with hand to hand combat too.

Too bad Roland and Samuel didn't gave him lessons in said area. And after getting his butt handed to him by the buffed beauty, a couple of times. She offered him to give him some tips. The Arc was more than grateful to received more training. It was painful but it was nothing compared to his training by the barbarian warrior and the Guild Master. During one of their lessons, he accidentally trip as his face landed on Amazon's large posterior. It was a big butt and he immediately got his face out of there apologizing. The warrior wasn't offended commenting that she didn't know" he like that sort of thing" That next time she will sit on his face. Jaune sweat dropped and blushed thinking she was joking. She was trying to lightened the mood of the training. By the end of the day the party leader was in pain, his whole body was aching and exhausted. Still, he was looking forward for another lesson. Amazon was more than glad to continue teaching him.

The third day it was Elf who dragged him. Well, not exactly. She asked him nicely if he could come with her to the weapons shop. Of course the Arc accepted. They went to all the many shops in Hydeland. Looks like she took his advice of buying a new bow. There were so many variations of the weapon. But it wasn't enough to convince the elven archer. But the quivers caught her attention. There were quite the lot that can hold many arrows. She could definitely use one. The more arrows it can hold the better. There was no need to buy arrows though. Since she was taught how to make them, more effective and durable. So she bought one that can hold thirty arrows. After that they went to accessory shops. Among them, they went to Morgan's shop. Quite the items and some accessories for sale. The hooded girl went for bracelets that can boost her speed and accuracy. Jaune smiled at her making the right call as she was more than happy that he chose to spend time with her.

But the end wasn't over as he got dragged by Beastmaster too. The dark elf felt like taking a stroll through town. She didn't like going alone with so many humans present. She was more comfortable when the party leader was with her. The dark elf told him she sent the saber tooth back to her tribe where they will be in good hands. Just like the harpy eggs. She also told him she gave the wyvern eggs to Samuel. The Guild Master told her he knew the right people to give them. This caught Jaune's attention. He knew she retrieved the dragon's eggs after they defeated the Wyvern. Nothing of the leader of the guild to take them in. And who were these people he mentioned. But anyway Beastmaster was actually feeling well as they resumed walking the streets. She was enjoying spending time with him. It was a good start for someone who was raised in a race that are antisocial.

Beastmaster also confirmed Elf's information. She was also a long lived creatures. The Arc didn't asked her about her age, it was still rude to say. But he knew both elves are older than any person in the kingdom. Even if Elf looked like she was in mid teen's and the dark elf was in her early twenties. Both were very beautiful. Then, the dark skinned beauty brought a random topic that caught the Huntsman off guard. About when elves meet a potential candidate to be their mate. For some reason, Jaune's face turned red. It felt like a very personal subject to bring. Why would she even bring it up. The blond knight had to changed the topic mentioning her fighting skills and future quests. Beastmaster wasn't stupid as she grinned mentally, he was so embarrassed bringing the mate. Both spent the rest of the day, talking some more. And for once she felt like can get along with a human. Guess it was really a brand new start for her.

* * *

Jaune and his party stood on a dark desolated wasteland. The air felt so dead, so empty. He was getting cold not of the temperature. Something about this place made his skin crawl. The rest of his party, five of them. Wait five. There was one more member the blond couldn't see. This person was covered by the shadows of the area. Then a loud roar echoed that made the ground shake. It was flying towards them a large shadow, so big. And it's eyes were glowing red. It lunged right at them killing them with one single attack. The Arc awoke, started. The rays of the sun were shinning through the opened window of his room from the inn. What a horrible nightmare. It's been the first bad dream since he first arrived at this world. It felt so real he could feel the dead air from that horrible place. The feeling of that giant thing flying towards and then, killing them. They died.

"_What was that thing? It killed us. It was just a bad dream." _

"Oh! You're awake?"

Jaune blinked looking around to find the source of the voice. But there was no one around. Was he losing his mind, or was this another dream. What was it called, a dream within a dream thing.

"Down here."

The blond knight gazed down as his eyes widened. There stood a small humanoid creature. With golden blond hair tied in twin style with dark blue eyes and pointy long ears, wearing a light green dress with triangle shapes at the bottom. She was barefoot but the one thing caught the Huntsman's attention asides her tiny size were the wings on her back. They were similar to a butterfly colored in so many colors. It was like a rainbow it was very pretty. He blinked a couple of times making sure he wasn't dreaming. Yeah, he was pretty much awake. The small being was releasing so much gold dust as she flapped her wings.

"Um...You can talk."

"Of course I can talk."

"What are you?"

"I'm a fairy."

A fairy. Now it makes perfect sense. Sure after what he has seen in this world. Witches, elves, orcs, goblins, skeletons, Harpies, Wyverns. Of course there should also be fairies it shouldn't come to a surprise. Jaune knew about them from fairy tales. They were small magical creatures. There was this one fairy he read that her pixie dust had the ability to make anyone fly. He forgot her name or title of the story. It was so long ago he was around four when his mother read him the book. The party leader gazed at the opened window. Wait a minute, he doesn't remembered leaving it opened last night. She must have opened it.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of minutes. I saw you moving a lot in your sleep before you woke up looking scared" her voice was also the same as her stature.

"I'm Jaune, nice to meet you."

"Tiki" the fairy introduced herself" sorry for coming at a bad time. It's important that I need to see you."

"What for?"

"I need your help. You're with the Adventurer's Guild?"

"I am. But why me? I'm not the only member of the guild."

"You were the only one the Guild Master mentioned I should find."

"So you met Samuel?"

"He told me you can help me."

Helping fairies that was new. What the hell he has enough days to get some rest and some extra training. Today will be a great day to help someone and possibly get a new quest.

"Okay. What do you need help with?"

"I can't tell you unless you come with me. It will be better if I show you. I will wait for you outside" she flew off leaving from the opened window."

A few minutes later Jaune left the Dragon's Haven Inn. He changed his pajamas, took a bath and got dress in his adventurer attire along with his weapon. Tiki wasn't that far as she flew towards him.

"I'm ready. Were are we going?"

"Follow me."

* * *

The blond Huntsman did as told following the fairy. Strange thing none of the people walking by were shocked to see her. Looks like it wasn't the first time they have seen fairies. They passed Morgan's magic and item shop reaching an old building resembling a tower. Jaune has seen it before. The many times he has passed through this area of the street. To him the place looked like it was abandoned. The structure was so old compare to other buildings in town. Tiki flew over a long staircase reaching the top floor with the Arc following her. The fairy lead him to the end of the staircase where there stood a door. It was old too but it looks like he was able to open it without any force. So he simple shoved it and it opened. Luckily he didn't broke it or the lock. Tiki went it first as the blond knight was taking a better look at the room. It was dark but the light emitting from the fairy was enough to make him see.

There were many book cases, a library. No, there was more a wooden desk and chair with an opened book a feather pen with ink holder, more books placed on the front and many papers scattered all over it. Next to the desk were more documents but they were tied and organized. There were also test tubes made of glass with different liquids. A laboratory, no. This looks like a study but no ordinary study. Somebody who practices in the magic arts. Hanging out with Sorceress has taught him enough to know. But the whole places was covered in so much dust. It seems like it's been years since anyone has been here. Walking over to the desk he checked some of the papers. They were singed by someone named" Lucain". That must be the person that lives here. But he obviously hasn't returned in a very long time. A lot of question ran through Jaune's head but turning to the fairy, only one emerged.

"Tiki. Why did you brought me here?"

"This is where my master lives. He's been missing for a long time. I don't know where he could be."

"That explains why this place is covered in dust. So the owner Lucain is your master, is he a magic user?" the Arc sneezed to the amount of dust.

"Yes, he's a powerful and wise magician."

"How come you don't know where he went?"

"I...I usually leave on occasions and returned immediately. But one day, I was captured by Orcs they kept me prisoner for a long time. Until somebody finally saved me. A nice lady. I was too worried for my master that I forgot to ask her name. But she was in a hurry too. When I returned here he was gone and his place was already this dirty" the fairy felt bad for leaving in the first place

The blond leader understood why she would asked Samuel for help "maybe if we check some of his books or papers we might get a lead on where he could have gone. Did he said anything to you before you left?"

"It was a long time ago so he wouldn't say anything."

True as the blond nodded, he started checking the wooden desk. He started with blowing all the dust in it and his hands to spread it out of the way. So many papers, it might take him hours but Tiki helped him checking document after document. After an hour the searched through all of the papers and one of them was a letter. Tiki immediately recognized her master's writing as she quickly poke Jaune to get his attention.

"This is it! This letter was written by him."

"I went to see my friend Wallace at his underground labyrinth. I might return by sun down. Tiki I know how much you like traveling so please try not to keep yourself out of trouble. Remember people won't hesitate to sell a fairy at a high price. Specially bandits, take care, Lucain" the Arc read the letter out loud.

"Master I'm so sorry" she teared up."

"Return by sun down. It's been too long and he's not here yet…." the blond knight didn't wanted to think the worse case scenario.

"What are we going to do?"

"Tiki, do you know who is this Wallace character?"

"Oh yes. He's another magician and a friend of the master. He's always telling me about him."

"What about this underground labyrinth he mentions in the letter?"

"I remembered he told me that Wallace was able to create it using his magic. He's that powerful. But I don't know where it is since I wasn't here when the master left."

"It's okay. Don't worry we'll find him. And I know exactly where to start searching" the Huntsman mentally smiled this was starting to look like their next quest.

* * *

Jaune has immediately called everyone from his party to meet him at the front of the Adventurer's Guild. Once they were here they have noticed Tiki's presence who was next to their leader. Sorceress was impressed, first time seeing a live fairy, while Elf burst out saying how cute she is. Amazon made a comment if she could eat her. That made the fairy to flew off and stay behind the Arc's back while he sweat dropped. Beastmaster was the only one who didn't reacted to the pixie. The blond leader noticed she had a new weapon a sharper spear with a ruby gem on the other side. The same style of gem just like her other staff. The blond knight told them the whole thing regarding Lucain, Wallace and the underground labyrinth. They all nodded wanting to help him. Once that was clear they entered the guild building. The Huntsman came to the conclusion that the guild must have records of it's location. They spotted Samuel in the guild hall and told him what they know. The older man nodded as he told the party to follow him to his office.

The Guild Master checked some of the papers on his desk. He has heard about the underground labyrinth before. It was very familiar. Until he found what he was looking for.

"Here we go. Wallace's Underground Labyrinth. We do have the coordinates from some of the guild members that were able to find it. Though no one has dare to set foot there. According to reports they have spotted monsters. The Labyrinth itself must be infested with all sorts of creatures. It's not a safe place."

"I hope master's all right" said Tiki worried.

"Looks like we have our next quest" Jaune turned to his party.

"Very well. I will add you to the papers that you have accepted the quest. Remember you're mission is to find the magician Lucain. If you encounter a strong monster do not hesitate to run. There could be monsters that are not officially registered in our records. Not knowing your enemy can be very dangerous."

"Right. You guys know what to do. Prepare everything we're heading out to Wallace's Underground Labyrinth today."

"I will inform the gatekeeper to prepare the gate to take you there. Be careful, all of you" said the Guild Master.

As the left the office the others have already went ahead to prepare their gear and supplies. Jaune needed to do some preparing too. They were heading to another unknown place. With high chances of encountering unregistered monsters in the guild's book. His bag already have plenty of items, healing potions and those that can increase strength temporary. Until he felt someone poking at him.

"Jaune, I'm coming too!" said Tiki.

"You sure? I was hoping you would stay here. We're heading to somewhere very dangerous."

"I have to come I owe the master that much."

"It wasn't your fault he left. They were his plans to visit Wallace" the Arc stood in thought the chances that either magician could be alive were slim.

He didn't wanted to tell the fairy that's why he wanted her to stay. If Lucain is gone she might blame herself.

"Please, let me go with you. I'll do whatever it takes to help you."

"Okay fine, you can go. But you have to obey anything I say. We're not going on a field trip. Wait for us at the ruins on the outskirts of town where the magic gate is."

She nodded happily flying off as the blond sighed.

"_If Lucain hasn't returned after so long…I really hope I'm wrong. If he's gone Tiki might lose it."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I decided to give some reference to Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. But I don't think Tiki's pixie dust can make anyone fly lol. I'll think of something how to make her useful I don't mind hearing suggestions for what her abilities are. But that doesn't mean she's a chosen hero, she's more of a side kick. Then again I might not use her at all keep her out of quests. Her VA is Erica Mendez in her Retsuko's voice from Aggretsuko she also voiced Eleanor in Tales of Berseria. **

**-So both elves are long lived I've been wanting to guess how old they are lol.**

**-There is one more hero hinted in Jaune's nightmare. Just to keep you guys guessing. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***RedDragonRevan- as soon as ZonZus is done drawing Jaune's new weapon because I will be introducing it in the first chapter of volume 2. It all depends on him but since he's very busy it might take a while sorry. **

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy for your constant support and yeah if you can buy Atelier Ryza it's a very good game. Also they'll be release a version of Ryza without her yellow jacket so more fan service lol. **

***Wolfpackerson09- yeah Code Vein is awesome though people are calling it" anime Dark Souls" I think it has more variations and customization for your OC character. **

***mistersnx- what are you talking about? But your other review thank you.**

***Guest- I guess that are acting similar to Team RWBY but I'm only following from the information I know about the characters. Sorceress is more of an intellectual type and she likes to expand her knowledge of magic. Amazon is a warrior who loves to fight and she joined the guild to fight strong opponents. And she's a bit of an air head but Yang isn't an airhead. She's anything but a dumb blond. Beastmaster is antisocial due to her kind and she wants to try and make a change for herself. There's another reason why she chose to joined Jaune's guild it will be explain in the future.**

**-Gabriel443- no tanto ellas quieran cambiar y hacer algo bueno creo que las dos resolveran sus diferencias envetualmente. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Wallace's Underground Labyrinth


	7. Wallace's Underground Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 7 Wallace's Underground Labyrinth

(Location: ruins outskirts of the capital city Kingdom of Hydeland)

The party had their gear ready ad well as supplies. The ladies were waiting for their leader near the magical gate. They were more than ready for their next quest. After taking a few days off. Their next destination was a structure created by a powerful magician known as Wallace. The guild didn't had that much information regarding the underground labyrinth due that they have never entered. But they were able to confirmed monsters near the entrance. So they assumed the area will be infested with creatures. That was enough to pumped Amazon as she was always ready for a good brawl. The other didn't minded showing off their skills and calling the experience as training to do better. It wasn't that long until their leader arrived. Jaune was being accompanied by Tiki. The fairy kept insisting to go with them since they were going to search for her master.

Their mission is to find the magician Lucain who went to the labyrinth as the result of a social meeting with Wallace. And he hasn't returned ever since. It's been years judging from how his study was so dusty. Jaune kept his hopes high, wanting to find the magician in good health and unharmed. Tiki was worried sick that she hasn't heard from him for so long. Assuming the magician was that powerful he should have been back a while back. But if he hasn't, the blond knight came up with some possible outcomes. Either the meeting with Wallace turned back and both magicians were ambushed by monsters and neither made it. Or Lucain was hiding, taking shelter from the creatures due that he was heavily wounded during the attack. It still lead to the same result. Neither of them didn't made it. And the only thing they'll be looking is a corpse. Better not to say anything to the fairy. But if he was right then, it will heartbreaking for her to see.

The Arc gazed at his party and they nodded ready to begin the quest. Without a word they entered through the magic gate. They reappeared in a whole new place they've never been before. They saw some ruins ahead. Looks like there was no way to enter. Except for going down. Jaune spotted a stair case, ordering his party into their original battle formation with Tiki in the front. Climbing the staircase it was so dark. But thanks to the glowing light emitting from the fairy they were able to see. It was leading further down. It was to be expected since it's supposed underground. No monsters so far, they must be deeper inside of the labyrinth. The worse was yet to come. The party could see some light ahead. The Arc warned everyone to be ready for anything thinking it could be a trap. As they arrived there were torches giving light to the area. It was big, hard to believe a magician was able to create all of this.

Elf and Beastmaster immediately warned everyone sensing the new presences. From the front and the back appeared people wearing red cloaks with a hood, holding a staff with a blue gemstone. Jaune was shocked to see humans here. Honestly he was expecting monsters but not actual people. They wizards started casting a magic spell. The elven archer took out the ones on the front while the dark elf defeated the ones on the back before they could fire any magic at them. The Arc saw the dead bodies as the blood was spilled. This will take some getting used to. Going to quests and facing enemies that aren't monsters. The blond leader will have to eventually take the life of someone. Even when he was in Remnant he has never done such thing. Though he thought of killing Cinder because he hated her so much. She was truly evil and deserves to die. He took a soft breath as his party went forward.

More enemies arrived as four wooden creatures stood before them. Jaune recognized them from the guild's monster book. Wood Golems, they're strong but they're extremely weak to fire due that they were made of wood. Amazon acted as she threw her axe spinning at the creatures knocking them down. Sorceress followed released fire from her staff. The Wood Golems were burned to ashes thanks to the witch. Once it was cleared the party checked their surroundings. There was a chest with a closed double door ahead. There was another set of doors in the corner. The female warrior destroyed the chest, as everyone took the loot. The group went to the first double doors. The buffed woman has destroyed, entering the new room. It was a dead end but there were torches unlit and another chest in the middle. The Arc had a bad feeling about this. It was too good to be true. Like it was a trap.

He wasn't the only one, Tiki was nervous. This would be the perfect place for a trap. Amazon went to break the lock of the chest before she was warned by her leader and the fairy. The sound of a click caught the party's attention. A new door materialized locking them. Jaune immediately went to the door, it was locked. Sorceress noted that it was created by magic. Amazon won't be breaking this one door. Unless they find the key to open it. Elf and Beastmaster went on a fighting stance sensing more company. It came from above them. A blue goo, slime. So many was falling and it was acting as it was alive. Unfortunately this thing wasn't in the guild's enemy book so the Arc didn't know how to fight them. But Sorceress did, as she told everyone slime creatures are weak by fire. She released more fire from her staff with Elf aiding her using salamander oil on her arrows.

It was working, the slime was dying vanishing. But there was too many of it. Jaune went to the unlit torches as he handed one to the buffed woman and the dark elf. The elven archer lit them with one of her fire arrows. Now the remaining members had fire to attack the slime. Together they were able to take out so many of them. But they kept on coming. It's like there was no end. They couldn't stay in here forever. Their goal should be to find the key to open the magic door. That is, if it was here. Tiki stood doing nothing and she hated it. These people were willing to help her and here she was just watching. Her eyes noticed something shinning in the ground. While the party was busy fighting off the slime creature the fairy smiled seeing the key. She flew and took it and quickly used it to open the door. She told everyone it was opened as they all left the room.

They left in a hurry thinking the slime will be following them. They were wrong. When they were all out of the room the magic door closed again. Looks like it won't be leaving any time soon. The blond leader smiled thanking Tiki for a job well done. That was a relief for the party. This prove as a lesson not to take any chest they see. This labyrinth was created by a magician so it's to be expected to have magical traps as well as evil magic users. They went to the other door only to be met by more wizards. Everyone fought them off before they had the chance to cast their spell. When the coast was cleared Jaune told Amazon to break down the door. They were all ready just in case it will be another trap. It revealed to be a staircase leading up. Nothing suspicious yet. They still needed to be careful, anything can happen in this place. This quest was already more dangerous than their previous ones.

"Elf, Beastmaster anything?"

"Nothing so far" replied the hooded girl.

"We're safe, for now" followed the dark elf.

"I'm surprised you were able to spot the key Tiki" Sorceress smiled at the fairy.

"I have to do my part too" she blushed slightly.

"There are people here. And they managed to get through the evil sorceress and wood golems."

"Huh? Who's there?!" said Jaune

Everyone kept their guard up. The elves were shocked. They didn't heard anyone being present.

"I don't see any evil in any of you. Maybe you're exactly what I need."

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Down here."

The group gazed down to see a rat wearing a blue pointy hat with yellow stars and holding a small wand with a light blue jewel on top.

"Hello" said the rat.

Jaune sweat dropped, a talking rat. Well what else would surprise him about this world. If fairies exist why not talking rodents. The hat and the wand, was her a magic user too. The blond Huntsman knelt as he lowered his hand and the rat went on it. He raised his hand, getting up as everyone else was taking a better look at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rickey the apprentice of the magician Wallace."

"You know Wallace?" this caught everyone's attention.

"I was assigned by my master to look after the laboratory while he's away. But it is being beset by malevolent magic users."

So Wallace was missing meaning, he wasn't here. Was there a chance that Lucain wasn't here either.

"Do you know the magician Lucain?" asked the Arc while Tiki got closer, worried about her master.

"I do. He went into the depths of the labyrinth and hasn't returned."

The fairy lowered her gaze. Knowing it's been so long since he has returned to his place. It could be the worse case scenario.

"What shall we do?" asked Elf.

"It seems we will have to fight the evil that has taken over the laboratory if we want to find Lucain" said Beastmaster.

"We might be able to find him along the way if we venture further into the labyrinth" replied Sorceress.

"Right. This doesn't changes anything with the quest. We will find Lucain and get rid of whatever has taken over the laboratory" said the blond leader.

"I'm always ready to fight" said Amazon.

"Tiki?" the Arc turned to the fairy who still had her gaze down.

"Master…."

"Don't get discourage. We know he's here. We only have to search this place all the way."

"But...If Wallace isn't here why did he come?"

That was exactly what Jaune was thinking. Did someone fooled the magician to come here so he could get ambushed. Was it all a trap. He wasn't going to get the answer staying here. They knew what to do, they needed keep going forward.

"We'll do it. We'll stop this evil."

"I'll come along. I know the way to the laboratory" said Rickey.

* * *

The party went with his wishes climbing the stairs that lead to a hallway and a door. The magician's apprentice pointed to the door. Amazon was about the break it like she has done with all of them. Until, the rat went over below it and opened it from the other side. It was a nice trick and it made the female warrior unhappy. She was used to destroying doors by now. As Rickey returned to the party he warned them that the next room was filled with danger. They were ready As Jaune nodded and opened the doubled doors. Eyes widened seeing a large structure of giant mushrooms releasing spores. Sorceress told everyone to stand back. The spores would act like a poison if inhale, she needed to get rid of it all. It got worse as small creatures emerged from the mushrooms. They were small at first, but then, they started growing mutating. The party was shocked seeing mushrooms coming to life as if they were half human.

Yet another enemy the Arc didn't know. These things looked so creepy. They released a purple cloud. Eyes widened, poison. Sorceress immediately went ahead breaking formation as she unleashed a lot of fire burning the creatures and the stash of mushrooms. Elf, Beastmaster and Amazon went ahead to kill the rest. Rickey aiding them too casting a couple of fire balls. The mutant mushrooms are very weak to fire. After the fight there were two doors to take. The magician's apprentice pointed to the second one to the right. That was the way to the laboratory. Jaune was taken back his party acted immediately to take out these new enemy before it could get worse. Though he bought antidotes that will cure all kinds of poison thanks to Morgan's shop. It will be better to avoid getting it than wasting time curing it. So wizards and Wood Golems were just the beginning.

Mutant mushrooms, what else could they be facing in this labyrinth. He won't scold Sorceress for breaking their formation because she made the right call in using fire. But he was the leader of the party, going against his orders wasn't correct. The blond will have a talk with her and everyone later. Realizing the witch's magic was vital in this place he decided to change the battle formation for the time being. The magic user will now be on the front with Rickey. Just in case they encounter more creatures that are weak against fire. Elf will be in the middle, since she can also use fire thanks to her salamander oil. The Huntsman, Amazon and Beastmaster will be in the back supporting the rear with Tiki being next to the blond knight. The female warrior went for the door destroying it. Making sure the talking rat didn't got the chance to opened it. The leader only shook his head as they went through.

The party stood shocked, noticing they were in a complete different area. It was filled with grass and so many mushrooms, everywhere. The creatures have obviously made the labyrinth their nest. As if things could get any worse. Unfortunately for the group, they did. More enemies ahead looking like worms. Even more disgusting than the mutant mushrooms. Sorceress and Rickey attacked them with fire, proving to be their elemental weakness too. More appeared from behind, Jaune, Elf, Amazon and Beastmaster took them out before they could sink their sharp teeth into them. Worm with fangs, that was a new one for the Arc. The tentacle part didn't seemed weird though. He assumed getting bitten by them will give them poison. Seems like this place has a tendency for the status. New enemies went at the group giant insects with wings. Flies the size of a boar. They were easy to kill but more were getting in their way.

That's when they saw a large white thing hanging from the ceiling. The flies' nest, that was the source where they were all coming from. Destroy it and there will be no more annoying insects. Jaune charged with Amazon and Beastmaster as the others were taking care of the flies that were out already. A few quick attacks and the nest was destroyed releasing quite the amount of dead flies. Two worms arrived as they attacked the blond knight but he blocked it with his shield, countering with a swift strike that slashed the creature in half. Amazon cut the other one down. This whole place was a nightmare. With the most creepy and disgusting monsters they have ever seen. The Arc was really hoping they find Lucain before they get into bigger trouble. Rickey pointed to the entrance where there should be a door. They remained in the new formation as they went through.

If they thought the last place was horrible, this one was worse. The entire area was surrounded with even bigger mushrooms. It made the party looked like ants from where they were standing. From above came more little mushrooms. Elf and Beastmaster killed them off before they could grow and mutate into adults. Crossing the path from the top of more mushrooms it made Jaune think how long has this place being under the rule of these creatures. From the looks of things it's probably been years. The blond hated to admit that the chances of finding Lucain were very slim. Or to be precise, find him alive. That's why Tiki wasn't looking good during the journey. The fairy didn't wanted to think her master was gone. It angered him there was nothing he could to make her feel better. If they don't find the magician then the it will be a failure. Not like he was planning in giving up.

More little mushrooms fell on them. This time, they weren't alone. Mutated ones were accompanying them. There were twice of the ones they have killed so far. The strategy was to take out the strongest ones. The smaller ones are easy to defeat. Jaune and Amazon were striking the bigger ones with everything they've got. The female warrior's berserk skill was getting stronger as all of her attacks were faster than the Arc. Beastmaster and Elf teamed up killing the rest. The remains easily fell by the magic from Sorceress and Rickey, releasing so much fire. Having Wallace's apprentice with them has really made the party stronger. The group looked up making sure there weren't anymore surprises. Once it was clear they kept on walking. They were now in places similar to the last one they were. With grass and lots of mushrooms. More worms and flies were probably waiting for them.

"How far are we from the laboratory?" asked the blond leader.

"It's just straight ahead, pass this point" replied Rickey.

"Maybe Lucain is there" said Sroceress.

"Yeah, maybe…." muttered Tiki still feeling down.

"Hold it!" Elf got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" asked the Arc.

"Something's coming…." said the elven archer.

"Indeed. Something big. Different in size from the other creatures we have fought" followed Beastmaster.

Jaune shook his head, great more bad news. It wasn't enough after all the things they fought in the labyrinth. Now something else is coming. The group heard a hiss coming from a near by, they readied their weapons. It came from above as it hit the ground causing a small tremor. The thing before them was indeed bigger and uglier than other monsters. It was a giant bettle colored black with bright green eyes. It looked very intimidating as it was staring at them with intent to kill. Maybe those worm things have something to do with it. And speaking of the worms a large group of them have fallen not too far from the big beetle. A fight that wasn't going to be easy. The Doom Beetle hissed charging at the party as they all moved out of the way. It charged again this time, at the blond leader. He dodged as the beetle used it's large pincer but he blocked it with his shield.

"Try focusing on the worms first!"

"They're not worms. They're larvas" said Sorceress.

The Arc blinked when he took a look at some of them. They were changing, transforming into something else. Blue eyes widened in realization. They have changed into cocoons which it wasn't a good sign. He was afraid to know what will emerge from them. The party leader ordered to focus on the cocoons, destroy them all. Sorceress, Rickey, Elf and Beastmaster were on the job. The blond knight and Amazon chose to focus on the large black beetle. Turns out fire is very effective against the cocoons just like the larvas and the mutant mushrooms. But more larvas were falling and turning to cocoon at a fast pace. The Doom Beetle released some strange flying creatures from its mouth. Amazon got behind her leader as he used his shield to block them. It's shell looks hard, he doubted they'll be able to pierce it so easily. Even with the buffed woman backing him up it wasn't going to be an easy fight after all.

Sorceress cast her ice prison spell trapping a few of the larvas freezing them. Ricky cast more fire balls while adding a bigger one. Elf could barely fired her arrows leaving her with no choice but to rely on close range combat. Something she doesn't do quite often. She attacked with her bow and her kicks. Then took one of her daggers killing another larva. The elven archer was surrounded as they were all wiped out. The hooded girl turned to Beastmaster who has saved her, she gave her a nod and she nodded back. This was no time to be thinking about their differences and the past. They were in a fight where their lives are on the line. All quests will be like that so it won't hurt if they start working together for the sake of surviving and getting through this. The witch cast blizzard, followed by thunderhead to apply damage to all the enemies. Still, the Doom Beetle wasn't going down without a fight.

The fight continued as more larvas were being burned and killed. The same as cocoons but more were coming. Their numbers were increasing drastically. Meanwhile the Doom Beetle was having a hard time fending off against Jaune and Amazon. More cocoons were growing at a faster rate. Sorceress and Rickey did well burning them down. But now, only one remain and it was too late. Another Doom Beetle emerged from the cocoon. The Arc glared, so that's what would emerge from them. If they let the cocoons be they'll be surrounded by dozens of giant beetles. This fight has gone for far too long. One beetle was bad but two, will be too much and too many of them will make things complicated. The blond leader ordered Amazon to take care of the other beetle as he will fight the original one. The others were too busy fighting off the larvas and cocoons. It will be up to him.

Looks like the female warrior had other plans. Her body was suddenly covered by red invisible flames. This was her berserk skill but something was off about it. It's like she was stronger than ever. Faster, stronger this was like a boosted version of the skill. In a heartbeat she killed every single larva and Cocoon when the others were having trouble. The second Doom Beetle was ripped to shreds by the buffed woman. Jaune smiled, all that they needed was to take the big fish, or big beetle. The blond knight dodged the attacks of the large insect and it's powerful pincer attack. It released more flying insects from it's mouth but they were all blocked with his shield. The Arc remembered his training, opponents like Roland and Samuel. They weren't pushovers and they showed him to unleash his inner strength and become stronger with practice and hard work. Sheathing Crocea Mors he changed the weapon to great sword mode.

The others were exhausted from so much fighting while Amazon was looking more tired. All they could do was watched as their leader take on the giant beetle. The Huntsman blocked every single attack as he countered with a barrage of slashes. It was Roland who taught him increasing his speed with quick attacks. At the same time, he can unleash stronger attacks. Not to mention he's been practicing a lot with his aura. Making those attacks even stronger than the average fighter. You add the huge amount he has and that equals one hell of an attack. Strong enough to cut through the beetle's large pincers that looked like they were made of steel. It's arms, leaving it's legs. More quick slashes hit the Doom Beetle and just like that, it was cut in too many pieces. The creature has been slayed just like the rest of its colony. There were no more signs of larvas anywhere. They eliminated what remains of them.

Jaune returned his weapon to normal turning to his party. They weren't injured, more like they were tired. Eyes widened when he saw Amazon ready to collapse. The leader ran catching her right on time.

"Amazon! You okay?"

"Don't worry. Just need lots of food and I'll be back to normal."

"What was that you just did?"

"Incite Rage. It's one of my abilities that doubles my strength in the berserk status. But at the cost of my stamina. Haven't used it in a while. I need some time to get used to it again."

"I'm glad to see you're all right. I'll make sure you refuel when we return to town. My treat" he smiled.

"Nice…." she smiled feeling her cheeks reddened, she was so lucky to have such a caring leader.

"It seems there are no more enemies around" said Beastmaster.

"We can finally get to the laboratory" said Sorceress.

"Still no sign of master…." muttered Tiki.

"The laboratory is straight ahead, at the end" followed Rickey.

Before proceeding the party took a short break. They just fought a really tough battle. Specially Amazon who was still trying to catch her breath. It was the first time anyone has seen seen her this tired. That skill really took a lot of her but, it got the job done. When they reached the end there was a door. However, there no door. It was destroyed and burned. Rickey was the first to react as the talking rodent ran to the room. The party followed shortly, their eyes widened. This was Wallace's laboratory but, not anymore. The entire place was completely burned all equipment, books, papers were gone. Somebody set fire and didn't wanted anyone to know what the magician was working on. The rat apprentice was still in shock, never expecting this. However Tiki got a bigger surprise as she was able to see a couple of bones. And a very familiar light blue pointy hat.

"Who did this?" asked the blond knight.

"I don't know. I don't recall my master having any enemies" replied the apprentice.

"If he doesn't have enemies, then who else would do this?" asked Elf.

"Did he burned down his own laboratory?" Sorceress stood in thought.

"I don't think that would be possible. Not unless, he had a good reason" said Rickey.

"No….."

"Tiki what's wrong?" the Arc gazed at the fairy who was staring at the bones.

"Master…It's him."

The blond leader wasn't that shocked to see the bones of her master. If he was missing for years then, this was the only explanation. Lucain must have gotten killed by monsters or by the fire at the laboratory. Wallace must have followed the same fate. But there were no signs of his bones anywhere.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry. I should have been there!"

"It's okay Tiki. We still have a chance."

"What?" the fairy turned to the blond shocked.

"He's right. If this is really Lucain's bones we can bring them to the Canaan Temple and he'll be brought back to life" replied the witch.

"Really…?"

"If it works. Some bones cannot be brought back" said Beastmaster.

"Don't be negative" scolded Elf.

"It's still worth the shot. Let's take the bones and head back to town. This quest is done" said Jaune.

"I'm hungry" said Amazon.

"I haven't forgotten about you" smiled the Huntsman.

* * *

After almost an hour the party has left the underground labyrinth. They were so glad to see the bright sun shinning down on them. They've been underground for so long. They have taken the bones of the magician Lucain with them. Hopefully the priest at the Canaan Temple will be able to resurrect him. But just like Beastmaster said. Not all bones can't be bring back from the death. Due that there is a balance between life and death and it must never be disrupted. That is why not the majority of bones can't return back to this side. That's what Samuel told Jaune anyway. The Arc turned to Tiki and now the fairy was looking like her hopes have been lifted. She was so sad finding out what became of her master. Not like there was anything she could do. The Arc wondered if they can find the bones of Wallace thinking that he was dead too. But now there was one thing that was troubling the blond party leader.

"Rickey?" he turned to the rodent apprentice as he stood outside of the labyrinth's entrance" what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet. Waiting for my master to return seems to be pointless after seeing what became of his laboratory."

"You don't know if you should continue staying here?" said Elf.

"Why don't you come with us?" said Tiki" if this person at this temple can bring back my master, he might now where is your master."

"She has a point. If we have Lucain back he might know Wallace's whereabouts" followed the Arc.

"That does make sense. And it will be more productive than staying at the labyrinth. Honestly I don't want to stay any more. It might probably get infested with monsters again."

"So, you're coming with us?"

The rat climbed to Jaune's shoulder happy" lead the way."

"Our group has sure become larger" Sorceress smiled.

"A fairy and a talking rat" Beastmaster shook her head it was more in amusement.

"Uh….." Amazon fell on her knees using her weapon to keep her balance" so tired...Jaune can you carry me until we return to town?"

"Sure...You're still tired from using that skill" the blond knight didn't had a problem after how much the female warrior helped during the Doom Beetle fight.

For some reason, Rickey jumped off from his shoulder and went to Elf's shoulder. So the Arc went to grabbed the amazonian only to feel his arms breaking.

"_Holy crap, she's freaking heavy!" _

"What's wrong?" asked the buffed woman.

"Don't worry, I got this."

The others stood there watching. They had a feeling their leader was going to failed big time. Jaune went for another try only for his hands to slipped. From her hips to her large round butt. Blue eyes widened, face turned crimson red. His hands were getting a good feel of that booty. It was hard, it deserves a nice spanking or maybe a dozen of them. Amazon didn't seemed to have a problem where he was touching her. And he tried carrying her from her rear to lift her only to failed again and hit the ground with the warrior falling on him. Except her butt was now on his face. The rest of the party sweat dropped. As for the Huntsman the fact she was sitting on him and he even smelled her. Best experience in his entire life.

"_I can finally die in peace...Again."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I'd say Jaune is a lucky bastard getting to touched that booty and having Amazon sit on his face. Not like I have a fetish for that kind of thing lol. **

**-I decided to have Rickey joined the group but only temporary Tiki too. I mean she's useless in the game. Her only role is to point out the obvious like runes, secret doors, treasures. But I already know everything because I have played the games a thousand times. Rickey's VA will be Robbie Daymond who has voiced Pronto in FFXV, Sorey in Tales of Zestiria, that bad guy with the evil Persona in Persona 5 forgot his name. His voice will obviously be smaller to match a talking rat lol. **

**Just found out in order to get to lv100 to 255 the maximum level I have to clear floor 9 of the Labyrinth of Chaos. That won't be happening any time soon. **

**Replying to reviews****:**

**Guest**** yes finally saw it and I'm pissed Miles and Kerry will remove such an important scene when it comes to Jaune's character development. He was awesome showing Pyrrha taught him well but noooo let's keep him as the underdog of the group. **

**Wolfpackersson09**** thanks for the info I just don't know how to make Tiki useful to the group. I won't be including her in the party. I found out that a fairy is needed to activate rune magic but I will discarding that because I find it silly. **

**TheEmeraldMage**** always happy for your constant support in my stories. Yeah Atelier Ryza's music is great specially those thighs. I'm telling you puberty has been good on her. **

**Paly111**** thank you very much for the kind words I appreciate it. I hope you continue to read and like my stories. **

**Annihilator225**** thanks for the suggestion but I won't be giving any use in this story. I want to focus on the protagonist and story more. **

**Messiah of authors**** yeah I don't like it either. Vivian is just a pawn in Gustaf's game to have control over the throne. It's all about power. **

**Gabriel443**** gracias pero no es la monja guerrera. Sabran en el siguiente capitulo.**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Lucain the magician


	8. Lucain the magician

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 8 Lucain the magician

(Location: near the royal capital city Kingdom of Hydeland)

Another quest the party has fulfilled before the sun could set. Jaune like they were being punctual. He wasn't fond with the idea of spending the night at the open doors. But they were finally back as the group spotted the town in the distance. The Arc admitted this quest was tougher than previous ones. Wallace's Underground Labyrinth was no walk in the park. They encountered powerful enemies along the Doom Beetle and its colony. Along a new ally, the rat Rickey apprentice of the magician Wallace. The talking rodent chose to accompany them since he's been waiting for too long for his master to come back. And after seeing what became of his laboratory, he was sure he won't be returning. Tiki was no longer feeling depressed because there was still hope. After the fight with the Doom Beetle they found the bones that belonged to Lucain at the burned down laboratory.

Bringing the bones of the magician to the Canaan Temple as suggested by Sorceress, might bring him back. Some bones can be return back to the world of the living. But some weren't that lucky. Everyone was hoping it will be work for Lucain. If they can revive him he might know where Wallace might be. Rickey was worried of his master's whereabouts just as Tiki was with her master. But first they needed to report their quest success to Samuel. The Guild Master would obviously give them permission to visit the temple. Jaune was reflecting on their last fight. No matter how strong he has gotten he could have never defeated so many opponents on his own. If it weren't for his party he would have ended up facing dozens of the of Doom Beetle. A result that would have gotten him killed. It future quests will get tougher then it will be wise to resume his travels with his group.

And the blond knight wouldn't wanted any other way. They have already become close to him. Sorceress was kind and smart, a great asset got magic and any knowledge regarding the topic. Amazon are the brawn and heavy hitter as proof of her insane strength in the berserk status as well as her incite rage that increases her strength further but weakens her afterwards. So, it was a double edged sword. Elf is the long ranged and quick fighter. Fast with her arrows and flawless accuracy along with her other abilities that makes her a very important asset to the party. And Beastmaster was skilled with her spear and good to have in the front lines along with Amazon. Adding himself they make a deadly trio facing enemies in close range. That will be a battle formation he will have to write later. A new strategy will be good too, depending on how hard things will get from here on.

In short summary it wasn't that bad. They found Lucain and they might help the magician bringing him back to life and defeated the threat of the Doom Beetle colony. A job well done. The Arc couldn't forget Rickey helped too during the fight. The rodent might be an apprentice but his magic is spot on. Dealing a lot of damage to the larvas and cocoons. This made the blond leader curious wanting to know Lucain and Wallace. They must be very powerful magic users. Probably surpassing Sorceress, which it was scary to know. He has seen what the witch can do and she wasn't to be underestimated. And to think the Maidens from his world are considered powerful because they can perform magic. In this world he has met people that can rival them and even outmatch them. He bet Lucain or Wallace could have defeated Cinder without breaking a sweat. That's what he believed anyway.

* * *

The party finally arrived, entering the magic gate that was off. And went straight to town. Beastmaster decided to go with the group to report their quest. This was a big surprise for everyone. Usually the dark elf would remain outside due to her antisocial trait. Guess she was really willing to change. Also, she's been trying to get along with Elf. Though neither of them would talked much, they seemed a bit comfortable with the other. Not much hostility going on compared to the last time. This made Jaune smiled, happy to see them getting along, well sort of. It was still a good start for the two elves. There was still hope for them. His speech at the Old Capital really changed their perspective. A team is supposed to stick together through good times and bad. Just like his old team, he will do his best to be there for them. And keep them alive if it means putting his life at risk. He did it once for a friend and he will do it again.

The group arrived at the guild seeing Samuel in the guild hall talking to other members. The man smiled when he saw everyone. Back again and no one seemed to be hurt. Jaune immediately told his mentor the events at Wallace's Underground Labyrinth. Everyone leading to the fight with the Doom Beetle and finding the bones of the magician Lucain. The large man in armor nodded understanding the situation. He told the party to head out to the Canaan Temple at once. He will filed the report of the quest himself since they have a right to be in a hurry. The Arc nodded smiling as they left the building heading to the temple. As he was told some bones can't be brought back to life. It also depends on the time, on how long they've been dead. Lucain seems to have passed away years ago. His party already told him the process because he wasn't present when they resurrected the bones of those guild members.

Now that Jaune thought about it. This will be his first time in the temple. Many people would come to pray to the Goddesses for all kinds of reasons. Faith, guidance, closure, love, even money and success. The blond knight felt a little bad, he was sent here by the Goddesses and he didn't bothered to come and pray to them. Guess he's been that busy since coming to this world. There didn't seemed to be anyone here. Sorceress was kind to ring the bell once. It didn't took long for the priest to arrived. He was a tall man looking in his mid fifties with a beard and his eyes were closed. Wearing a brown robe with a wooden tablet with the figure of a Goddess engraved on it. He was wearing it as a necklace, while holding a big book. No doubt this has to be the priest of the temple. Due his size was intimidated, the man didn't seemed hostile. He had that air of kindness and purity.

"How can I help you?" asked the priest.

"We have another offering" replied the witch" his soul is probably lost and in need, he might wish to return to this world."

The man saw the pile of bones on a bag giving a nod" follow me."

Jaune was confused as anyone, because it was his first time here. Also it will be the first time to see someone getting resurrected. That was enough to get his curiosity worked up. Everyone followed the older man as he lead them a chamber with many candles surrounding the place. In the middle stood a stone altar. Sorceress with Elf's assistance have carefully taken the bones from the bag and adjusted them on the altar. Making sure they were correct forming the body of a man. Once that was all, the priest has taken opened his big book. The witch suggested to her leader to stand back. The Arc was really curious to see how this works. Everyone else has also taken a step back. About to witness the possible resurrection. Tiki was the one who was hoping everything will turned out all right. Rickey was also curious, he heard from his master that bones can be brought back from the death. This will be his first time seeing it.

"Allow this heart to beat again."

Jaune's eyes widened seeing a small child rise from above. An angel like the Goddesses. He was holding a heart. The sight put him in awe. It was the same with the fairy and the rodent apprentice.

"Quench their thirst. Lead the wandering soul back. Reverse death...And awake them!"

More small angels arrived. One holding a trumpet, another holding a blue bird, next to the one holding the heart was one holding a bottle with some sort of liquid, and the last one was holding an hourglass. There was a bright light surrounding the pile of bones. Everyone shielded their eyes as the Arc was able to sense the power of the three Goddesses. It was engulfing the bones as they were being covered by blood, muscle tissue. It was working, the magician was being brought back to life. Skin, now covered him along with his clothes, blue robes the same color as his hat. The infant angels were gone as the ritual was finished. The priest has closed his book another mission for the Goddesses has been fulfilled. Now on the altar as old man with long white hair and beard with an orange right on his left hand. Holding his staff and a smoking pipe on the other. There were two feathers attached to the staff, one was colored red. And the other had two colors of brown and white.

"Master!" Tiki immediately flew to the elder magician hugging him in tears" I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"...Tiki...Is that you…?"

"Thank you very much. We are in your debt" Sorceress gave a bow to the priest.

"No need to thank me. It is my duty to abide the commands of the Goddesses."

Jaune was still in awe but, that didn't stopped to help the magician from the altar and take him out of the temple. Tiki was next to him the same with Rickey. Elf offered her assistance carrying the magician. The man seemed like he was shocked to find himself alive. He did died, that was clear but he was having trouble remembering why. They left the temple heading to the tower, his place. They climbed the staircase entering his study and laboratory. The others followed, taken back that this place existed in town. It looked like it was abandoned judging from the excess of dirt. The inside was worst. The Arc felt bad he didn't had the time to clean up the place because of the quest. He will have to change that. Amazon was feeling hungry so she excused herself, the same with Beastmaster. Soon, Sorceress, Elf and the party leader remained along Tiki and Rickey.

"How are you feeling Lucain?" asked the blond knight.

"I...I'm fine but...I can't recall anything. It's all a big blur."

"Must be the side effects of being resurrected. Memory loss. That usually happens with others that are brought back" said the witch.

"So you don't remember anything?" asked the party leader.

"I know the general. I know who I am,Tiki and my research. But I don't remember why I went to meet up with Wallace…."

"Then, you don't know the whereabouts of my master?" said Rickey sounding disappointed.

"And who might you be?" the old magician stood in curiosity staring at the talking rat.

"Apologies. I am Rickey, I am Wallace's apprentice. He taught me general magic before he went missing."

"Interesting. I didn't know he has taken an apprentice. Or perhaps I don't remember either. I'm sorry my mind is one blank page."

"No, it's all right. I'm more at ease that you're back from the death. Please allow me to stay with you and aid you in any way I can."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I could sure use a hand here" he noticed his study was filled with dirty.

"I'll help you. I feel like it's my responsibility" said Jaune.

"Allow us to help too" followed Sorceress while Elf nodded.

Everyone started cleaning the whole place. They had to covered their mouth with a piece of cloth because of the large amount of dirt accumulated from all these years. Together they were able to cleaned the study and laboratory in an hour. It was looking better than before, like new. Lucain smiled pleased with how decent it was now looking.

"Thank you all. Now, I can resume my research."

"Are you sure master? Shouldn't you be taking some rest?" asked the worried fairy.

"I've been dead for who knows how long. I've had plenty of rest. I don't want to waste any more time."

"Is it all right if I ask. What kind of research you working on?" said the Arc.

"It's because of you people I'm still standing here again. I don't mind sharing my knowledge. I'm researching rune magic."

"Rune magic?" obviously the blond Huntsman had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's magic based on the runes themselves, it is closely tied to spirits and fairies. There are rumors that there are even rune inscriptions written all over the land" explained Sorceress.

"I heard about it too. My kind will usually tell us tales. Depending on the selected runes it can have many kinds of magical effects" replied Elf.

"Okay" that was a reasonable explanation hut he was still curious to know what exactly are runes.

"And my master? Do you at least remembered something?" asked Rickey.

"Wallace was a powerful magician and built his labyrinth while trapping the mighty cyclopes in an underground prison. He mentored young magicians in his tower. He was also the king's must trusted advisor…Apologies I don't remember much after that."

The rat apprentice nodded he knew all about that because he told him himself. But still no leads of where could he be. Jaune stood in thought so he was that strong and also famous to be the advisor of the late King of Hydeland. But what's this of trapping cyclopes. Maybe it will be better not to say anything else. The old man has just being resurrected. It didn't seemed like he was going to get his memories back any time soon. Sorceress and Elf excused themselves, they had other things to do. But not before biding farewell to their leader. Tiki wasn't planning to leave her master's side not after losing him. Rickey also decided to stay with him. This might be a good time to ask him about tune magic.

"Is there anything I can help you with…?"

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Sorry for not introducing myself, or my party" he sweat dropped they have left and they didn't introduced themselves either.

"Well Jaune, I'll be more than happy to help you. I have a large variety of items and magic that might help you in your travels. For a fair place. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you. I was wondering if you can tell me more about rune magic. That is, if you remember."

"Not to worry, I remember. You elf friend gave a short summary of it. Rune magic is something that can be use with the right rune stones. The witch mentioned of runes being inscribed, she's right. There is a large collection of rune symbols all over the land. And depending on the right stones you can activate many different types of spells."

"I don't think I'm following you. It sounds complicated."

"Don't worry, it's a lot to take in. I'm sure with time you will understand about rune magic. And what better way to start than right now"

Lucain has given the blond knight a green stone in semi-circular form. It had the shape of a lightning bolt. Jaune raised an eyebrow, he has never seen anything like it.

"Is this…?"

"A rune stone. Usually they're not cheap. But I'm willing to lend you this one."

"Are you sure? If it's expensive I'm sure I can afford it."

"That won't be necessary call it a token of my appreciation for bringing me back to life."

"Can you...Teach me everything you know about rune magic? That is, if it's okay with you. I know you're still recovering from being resurrected."

A smile spread over the old magician's lips giving a nod" I don't mind. My memoru regarding rune magic is still clear as day. But it will take some time."

"I have some free time on my hands" he smiled.

* * *

By the time Lucain was done teaching Jaune how to use rune activation magic. The sun was down and it was dark. The blond knight left the place bidding the magician farewell along with Tiki and Rickey. The old man decided to take the rodent under his wing and finish training him in magic until they get any leads on Wallace's whereabouts. The Arc was really interested after learning about runes. It surprised him that humans with no magic experience whatsoever can perform it. Since all it takes is touching the right runes in order to activate a magic effect. Lucain did gave him a small wand to use the runes. It was necessary since they won't work if you simply touch them with your fingers. Wait till everyone at his party finds out. The magician was willing to sell him other rune stones he has but his memory bothered him again. And he didn't know where he put them.

That was fine with the blond Huntsman telling him to take his time. There was no rush. He had one rune stone for free, it was more than enough. Though it was night he wasn't feeling sleepy maybe he can get some training until he gets tired. That was a good idea. If he faces stronger monsters in the future he needed to be in top shape. His skills need to be sharpen even more. The guild building was always opened the entire day so it was all right to go on the back to the training area. If Roland is around maybe he can ask him for a sparring match or even Samuel. Yep, the Arc was getting pumped up for this. Before reaching the path that leads to the guild building, he bumped into someone. A hooded figure. The party leader was about to apologized when he felt something sharp poking at his back. It felt short, probably a dagger. Great, this was the last thing he needed. Someone trying to rob him off his gold, or even kill hill. Hydeland has it's share of lunatics.

"Don't move" said the hooded figure in a low voice.

"If you want my gold. I'm not handing it to you. You have no idea what I had to do to get it."

"I might know. Now, do as I say or else."

"Or else what?"

"Don't make this any harder. I will stab you and that's not all. I coated this dagger with poison. So even if you heal the wound you will still die. This poison is very strong and it will kill you before you can take any kind of antidote."

Jaune believed he was bluffing about the poison part. His words sounded sincere but there was something off. Whoever was this person he was good with words. And something told him that he wasn't after his gold so, he wasn't a thief. Not to mention his voice sounded a little familiar. Now, he could immediately reached for Crocea Mors and have the sword on his neck in a heartbeat. His reaction time has increased drastically after his training. Even if he gets stabbed it won't be a fatal wound. His aura will heal it in no time. The Arc had the advantage here and he could easily turn the tables on this person. But he wanted to know the identity of this mysterious assailant. He will play his game, for now. It won't hurt if he learns of his intentions.

"I'm listening, what do you want?"

"Not here. Let's go to somewhere more isolated."

"Then you're not interested in my gold?"

"Be silent and obey, boy."

Jaune gave a nod as a grin spread his features. His last words were enough to realize his identity. It was no wonder his voice sounded familiar to the blond. The hooded person took him all the way outside of town. To the ruins where the magical stood. The perfect place for getting robbed since it was dark and the town guards never patrol this area. But the Arc already knew he wasn't going to rob him. Though he was very curious to know why bring him here. This was also a good spot to have a long conversation.

"You know. If you wanted to talk all you have to do is come to the guild and ask for me. Putting a dagger on my back makes you more suspicious. Count Dean."

"So you realized?" the man lifted his hood revealing to be the younger brother of the late king.

"You're only asking for more trouble by doing this. What would they think if the kingdom's count is caught threatening a member of a guild that is swore to protect Hydeland?" the blond turned around meeting the man who else will called him boy, he was nineteen already an official adult.

"I have my reasons."

"And I would love to hear those reasons. You want to talk? Let's talk. Help me get rib of any suspicions I have over you. Because this" he pointed to the dagger" isn't helping."

"Asking the guild for you will bring too much attention. This was the only way" he sheathed the dagger.

"What do you want with me?"

"I need allies. The situation at the castle is getting more complicated. I need to have people I can rely on."

"You want me as your ally? For that to happen I have to earn your trust. So far, you're not doing a very good job."

"It is you who has to earn my trust boy."

"You can start by calling me by my name. It's Jaune."

"You have potential. Potential I could need. You might be what I'm looking for."

"You said the same thing back at the castle. When you had me locked at the dungeon, remember? Good times" he was being sarcastic still finding it hard to trust him.

The man only glared at him" I may have wasted my time after all…."

"Wait. You came all this way to put a dagger on my back for nothing? Dean if you want to talk, let's talk. I need to know what are you up to? What are your intentions? You said you need allies, for what? Overthrown Gustaf and take over the thrown?"

"You asked too many questions. But your last one, that is one of my goals."

"You're up to no good then? All you want is the throne and rule Hydeland like a dictator."

"Watch your tongue. You're confusing me with Gustaf."

Jaune stood in thought deciding to tell him" do you know Gustaf has the princess under his control?"

"I do. I know it has to be some sort of magic spell. But I don't know how he's doing it. It's insane none of the guards or servants at the castle haven't noticed her strange behavior. It's a relief to know someone else has noticed."

"He's using a mind control on her through the necklace she's wearing."

"I knew it" Dean growled thinking of the Prime Minister" I remembered when he told her he wanted to give her a gift as a way to congratulate her on her succession to the throne. It was that damn necklace. After that, she changed completely. Barely showing any emotion. However, now that I know how he's controlling her. There's nothing I can do. Guards are on both him and her every single day even when they're sleeping. That is, if she can even sleep at all. A reckless move will cause me my life. As long as she's under his control, I'm powerless to do anything."

"You want to save the princess?"

"More than anything. But that's not the reason I'm here Jaune. I need your help with an important task."

The blond nodded.

"First you haven't told anyone of Gustaf's brainwashing Vivian, have you?"

"No. Not even to Samuel" though he lied because he did told Sorceress no one else from the party knew, yet.

"Good, it will remain that way. As for the task do you know about Bilbaron?"

"That's the fortress at the border, right?" he was told of the subterranean fortress from Samuel.

"My brother build it as a stronghold to defend against the Orc army. But now it lies in the hands of the Orcs. I don't know the details of how it happened. But that fortress has officially become their hideout. My favor is for you to go there, scout the Orcs and learn their invasion routes."

"Does killing them count?"

"The more you kill the better. Though I doubt you'd be able to wipe out every single one of them. There must be thousands of them. Not to mention they have to be taking orders from someone. Someone who is probably more powerful than all of them."

"If I do accept, I won't be going alone. My party will be with me."

"You will accept or so help me-"

"Okay, can you knock it off with the threats? I get it you're in a tight position but threatening me isn't going to help. All I know about you is from Gustaf. He told me you were the one who paid Tommit to steal the royal scepter and that you're intentions are nothing good."

Dean scoffed" that bastard will say anything just to cover his rear. I have nothing to do with the scepter being stolen."

"I believe you. When my party and I captured him he didn't knew his name but he described him to me. His descriptions fits Gustaf."

"I'm not surprised. He will do anything to justify his means. You might see him as acting, being the Good Samaritan with the people. But all he cares about is the throne. It's always been the throne."

"But you want the throne too?"

"This isn't an interrogation. I already told you what I want. Infiltrate Bilbaron and get any valuable information that will provide helpful to the kingdom."

The Arc stood in thought. Maybe Dean wasn't as bad as he thought. He does care about the princess but he also wants the throne. I guess he can accept because right now, Gustaf is the bigger threat over the Count.

"I'll do it. But on one condition."

The man stood silent though his expression wasn't a happy one.

"If me and my party are going there. It has to be done as an official quest of the Adventurer's Guild."

"No one must know about this. Do you understand, no one?"

"I have to tell Samuel, he's the Guild Master. I can't leave town without telling him. Otherwise he might think I have deserted the guild. I will never betray him."

"Fine, only the Guild Master can know."

"And my party."

"ONLY the Guild Master. No one else" his glare was fierce.

"Only the Guild Master" the blond agreed" we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"We're done here. Do not disappoint me" with that he put his hood back on and left heading back to town.

"_Sorry Dean. But I will tell my party too."_

* * *

By the time Jaune returned to town, Dean was long gone. Probably back at the castle. Their conversation turned out to be better than he thought. He realized the count wasn't that bad, not as bad as Gustaf claims. And he's worried about his niece the princess. Right now his chances are to trust him more than the Prime Minister. The only thing to worry about now is this new quest. From what Samuel told him Bilbaron is a large fortress underground. It was twice as big as Hydeland's castle. So the chances that it was filled with Orcs were pretty high. Dean was right, there should be thousands of them or who knows if there are more. His party will have to prepare. This could be their toughest mission yet. As the Arc passed through the path that leads to the guild he saw Sorceress leaving. This surprised the Huntsman, not expecting to run into her at this hour.

"Jaune?"

"I was about to head to the inn and get some rest" he decided not to tell her about the mission yet, he will leave it for tomorrow when everyone's present.

"I got caught up reading. I am also heading to the inn."

"Mind if we walk together?"

"Of course not" she smiled.

"I'm glad I ran into you" he started walking with the busty witch" there's something I want to talk to you about."

Her gaze was on him, paying attention.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. It's about the necklace the princess has. Is there a way to remove it's effect without taking it off?"

"I have been thinking about that too. After doing some reading regarding magical artefacts. There are various way to break the spell."

"All right, I'm all ears" he smiled these were definitely great news.

"The first one will be to remove the source of magical power. Meaning, removing the Prime Minister's ring."

"That's not going to be easy" it's not like the older man will take it off just like that, he probably sleeps wearing it and he also didn't wanted to cause a commotion that will get him thrown into the dungeon again, and this time he could get executed for treason.

"And the second will be to cancel it's power rendering it useless. But to do that, I need a magic disruptor."

"A what?"

"It's an artefact that negates any magical effect within a certain range. But, I don't know where I can get one. They don't sell those in shops. Not even Morgan has one. They're rare, not easy to get."

"Maybe Lucain might have one or maybe not. He might not even remember if he has one. It wouldn't hurt to ask him. So in a way, I guess both choices are impossible" he sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more of better use."

"No don't apologize, it's not your fault. You helped more than you know. At least we now know we have a shot in breaking the spell Gustaf has over the princess" Jaune wondered if Dean would know where to find that magic disruptor thing.

"Maybe if we're lucky we might find one if we resume the guild's quests. Who knows what kind of loot we'll find."

"I was thinking the same thing too" he smiled but she said it, they have to be very lucky.

* * *

The next day, Jaune woke up early as usual. Took a bath, changed to his armor attire and had breakfast an paid a quick visit to Lucain. Unfortunately the old magician doesn't have a magic disruptor. He was hoping that was going to be the case. He bid him farewell before heading to the guild hall where his partywaiting for him. He wasn't going to keep them waiting knowing he had to tell them about the new quest. After leaving the Dragon's Haven Inn he noticed the large crowd on the streets. Looks like it was another busy day in town. The blond knight carefully passed through the people making sure not to bump into anyone. He will never used to these crowded places. Hydeland was always busy with so many shops and restaurants. From morning until dark. The Arc admitted he was worried about this quest suggested from Count Dean. Bilbaron is going to be different from the places they've been so far. Time to put everything he has learned to the test along with coming up with new strategies. The Huntsman knew his party will be ready for anything.

Turns out someone did bumped into him, for a change. It happened so fast for the blond to react. But he got that feeling again, that surge. Another chosen hero, his eyes were on the person who bumped into him. A young woman looking in her mid twenties with blond mop of hair. It was the similar to Yang's hairstyle. Blue grayish eyes with a black hat that, a long red long cloak with long sleeves with white in the sleeve part. A white blouse showing an amazing cleavage, those breasts looked like they were an E or F cup.

She was also wearing a gold chain necklace with a gold skull in the middle. A black belt with a gold buckle and gold side lines. Long gray pants with brown boots. A sheathed sword on her right side. Jaune raised an eyebrow this person's attire made her looked like she was a pirate. The hat gave him the impression that she's a captain. The Huntsman went back to his feeling, was this person another hero. This feeling has never betrayed him since he has formed his party based on them. He needed to know while he has met her under these circumstances.

"Watch were you're going!" she glared, not in a good mood her tone was also unique, he has never heard it from the people he has met.

The Arc couldn't say a word as she was already gone, losing herself in the crowd. He never got the chance to say anything to her. She was gone, like that. No doubt she was another chosen hero. The blond took a breath before resuming his walking heading to the guild building. Jaune wondered if he will get the chance to see her again. Though her comment was rude because she was the one who bumped into him. She should have at least apologized. Maybe she was going through some rough times. The blond knight decided to pay it no mind as he arrived to the path of the guild. As he arrived at the guild hall he was right. His party were already there talking to Samuel. The blond smiled at the four ladies. Elf, Sorceress and Amazon returned the gesture but Beastmaster only nodded while staring at him for a while. The Arc had no idea what was that all about.

The blond knight told the Guild Master that he needed to talk something private with him. The armored man nodded leading him to his office. Jaune allowed his party to accompany him too. They will know everything not caring of Dean's warning. Once they were inside he told them about the quest from the Count. He also told them the situation with Princess Vivian being under control by the Prime Minister through magic. They all stood silent while the older man clad in armor stood in deep thought. So things in the castle were worse than he thought. He never thought Gustaf would be capable of such thing. But right now, the important thing is the new quest. Honestly he had his doubts if the blond and his party could handle it. So far they have done very well but this one adventure wasn't your ordinary one. Worrying too much for the young blond but he admitted he has grown fond of him since he took him in.

"Hm...Bilbaron?"

"The fortress in the border. I heard it was taken over by the Orc army" said Sorceress.

"And he wants us to clean the place up for him. For a human, he sure has the nerve to ask for demands when his actions are very questioning. His title means nothing if he's not to be trusted" said Beastmaster.

"I kinda agreed at some extent. But still, we have to do something about it. With having Bilbaron as their hideout they can plan an attack on the capital or any of the cities within the kingdom at any time. Or maybe they're already making their plans for invasion. Dean asked us to find any documents proving their plans and routes. While we're there we'll take out as many Orcs as we can."

"Sounds fun. Count me in" replied Amazon looking pumped.

"Me too. We're together on this" followed Elf.

"Guild-I mean, Samuel. What do you think?" Jaune turned to the armored man.

"I'm not sure. Count Dean might be doing this for the well being of the kingdom. But most likely his true intentions are to gain support from the people. If he gains trust and respect from them, they might accept him as their next king."

"Adding that he's also the younger brother of the late king, gives him positive points" said the blond leader.

"This whole quest is nothing but a power play. The guild will be basically helping Dean take one step into claiming the throne. I don't like it."

"I know" the blond remembered the Count is interested in the throne" but I believed him when he said he wants to help the princess. He hasn't done anything because Gustaf has her under his control. He cares more about her than the throne. I think that says enough of what kind of person he is."

"Do you trust him?"

"I want to. And I will. Can't say the same for the Prime Minister."

"Jaune" Samuel gave a sigh" you know this quest will be a whole lot harder than anything you have previously faced. Orcs are strong and they're stronger in larger groups. There could be Orc Brutes among them too."

"Even better" Amazon didn't had a problem with it always looking forward to a good fight.

"I understand if you're worried. But the one who gets the last word is you. We won't go if you don't want us to go."

"That's not fair-" the buffed woman was cut off by the blond leader.

"Very well. I shall accept Count Dean's request as an official quest of the guild. I will tell the gatekeeper to set the coordinates to Bilbaron. But word of warning. If things go for the worse, do not hesitate to retreat. I am not risking any of you just for political gain. This guild's goal is to protect the people of Hydeland first among everything else. The kingdom comes second. I don't care what Dean or Gustaf say, they can kiss my ass for all I care for."

The Arc chuckled at his comment. Pretty much he didn't care about royalty.

"Get yourselves ready. Buy any items or equipment necessary. Prepare as it will be your last day alive."

"You heard the Guild Master. We'll be heading out in an hour."

The ladies of the party nodded.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-It's official the sixth member and last hero of Jaune's party is Anna Bonnie Pirate Legend. But I will be changing the information from the art. So don't be surprise when you get to hear her background story.**

**-Anyone is seeing the Netflix original series The Dragon Prince? I love the show, the story is way better than RWBY's that's for sure. Callum and Rayla great ship being developed right why can't Miles and Kerry do it right with Bumblebee? Oh that's right they suck at writing. At least v7 is okay for now. I also like many of the characters of the show even Viren who is the villain, there are so many great characters. Soren is also cool he's like a version of Soka from Avatar, well Callum can act like a goofball too lol. Point is it's a great story for those that are dragon, magic and elf fans. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Wolfpackersson09- it's okay I just don't have inspiration for a Code Vein/RWBY crossover. If you wish I might add it to my challenges. **

***TalkingSodaCan- thanks for telling me it's been a while since I've seen the playthrough and thanks for your support. **

***TheEmeraldMage- I'm just getting started you have no idea how lucky Jaune will get. Or maybe you already know lol. **

***Abyss Trinity- thank you for liking and supporting the story. I understand your point but I wish Jaune would have been given credit a whole lot sooner. I get RWBY are the protagonists but even secondary characters deserve to shine every once in a while. **

***ZGMF-X13A- I suggest you play the game you will like it. It's on PS4, Vita, PS3 and also I think you can get the PS4 copy cheap 20$ or lower at Amazon. Not the character the buying site lol.**

***Gabriel443- Rickey no sera un mienbro oficial del grupo como Tiki. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Bilbaron Subterranean Fortress


	9. Bilbaron Subterranean Fortress

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 9 Bilbaron Subterranean Fortress

(Location: ruins outskirt of the royal capital city Kingdom of Hydeland)

An hour later the party left town and meet up in front of the magic gate. They have prepared their equipment and items. This might be their toughest quest yet. Jaune arrived shortly with his own equipment ready as well as items. Healing potions, antidotes to remove poison, potions to increase strength and defense. Everything they will need for a hard mission. The blond didn't like it, he was feeling the same way as Samuel. Still they will be helping the people of the kingdom, removing this threat. Sure it was requested by Count Dean and this could all be a play to boost his reputation in the people's eyes. The Guild Master told him before leaving that Prime Minister Gustaf was very well respected and trusted by the people. Dean probably wants to make himself as important as the large man. But there was still the situation of the princess. She was under a mind control spell by the Prime Minister.

Jaune will take his chances trusting the Count over Gustaf. At least the man cares for the princess's well being. Thanks to Sorceress he found out how to break the spell. She said they need a magic disruptor in order to removed the magical effect of the Prime Minister's ring. In doing so the necklace will no longer work awaking Vivian from the spell. The hard part was finding one. The busty witch said they are rare to find so, they won't be getting one in a shop. The Arc was hoping to find one during their adventures, among treasure chest and other loot. It was just a matter of chances and luck. Nothing is ever easy. The blond felt bad for the princess, she will have to wait a little longer before he and his party can fix this whole mess. It made him mentally groaned, he already had a long list of things to do. The main reason he was brought to this world and now dealing with the Count, Prime Minister and the Princess.

The blond knight met up with his party in front of the magic gate. It was time to focus on the matter at hand. Their next quest to the Fortress of Bilbaron. It was ironic that a fortress that was built to fend off Orcs have become the creatures hideout. He was still thinking how the hell did it happened. How can an army of men were defeated. Having the fortress should be enough to give them the advantage. Unless it was a surprise attack by the Orc army. That was still hard to believe because Orcs aren't considered to be smart creatures. That is if someone was leading them, someone clever enough to make them over take the place. Jaune was thinking too much, this quest was really stressing him out and it hasn't begun yet. It wasn't the first time he has faced danger before. Even in Remnant he faced it with his team. Now, it was with his party. But this could be more dangerous than he thinks. More than they can chew on like they say.

Once everyone was ready, they stepped forward to the magic gate. They were all teleported to their destination. Now, they were below the surface as expected. The party were staring at so many dead bodies of goblins and Orcs. They must have been killed by the late King's men during the war. But they still lost to the creatures. Jaune made a new formation, everyone should stay close to each other. Worried this quest will be more than dangerous, everyone needed to keep their guard up more than ever. In the distance they could see the fortress of Bilbaron. The Arc has unsheathed Crocea Mors and readied his shield, walking slowly as his eyes stared at the dead bodies. This happened recently judging from the fresh blood. So it couldn't have been the king's men. Something was already off. The group reached a dead end since the bridge to the fortress was up. Great, they had no idea how to cross over.

Suddenly, the bridge was lowered. Not a good sign for the party. Because the enemy knew of their presence. So they were expecting them. The possible outcome for an ambush. They were walking right into a trap. That's why this quest was going to be dangerous. Samuel did warned them if things go bad, that they shouldn't hesitate to retreat. Such quest should be done with a bigger party. Yet, Jaune had faith in his party. They have shown they're stronger than they looked. And their teamwork was getting better. The blond knight looked over his comrades, they didn't like it either. Lowering the bridge welcoming them into the fortress. They were all walking straight into a trap. Their leader told them to be careful and stay close. They were expecting the place to be filled with Orcs and who know knows what other monsters. The five members of the party slowly walked crossing the bridge.

The party was now inside the fortress. There was a chest not that far with two lit torches on a basket made of iron, before the welcoming committee arrived. An Orc and four goblins. So there were goblins here too. Sorceress noticed some bones scattered this was her chance to increase their numbers. Aware they needed more strength to get through this place. Using her magic staff she touched the fallen bones, giving them life. They have formed into skeletons holding swords and a shield. Her two servants joined the fight with the others as they took out the goblins.

The Orc was killed by Amazon and Beastmaster. The female warrior broke the lock on the chest. The Arc went to check the contents remembering they were here to get any vital information on the Orc's armies invading routes. Only gold instead. That seemed to be all of the enemies in this area, closely heading to the entrance. Elf and Beastmaster could hear a couple of presences ahead, warning the others to be careful. Jaune nodded as they slowly walked through the dark hallway. They could smell something good. Somebody was cooking something.

That was enough to get Amazon's attention. How lucky they are to have run into a kitchen. The blond leader had to keep her in check from proceeding as he took a glance. There was a large goblin woman wearing a worn out dress and an apron. She was holding an axe for cooking, next to a piece of raw meat, while she was holding a goblin and the small creature was holding an urn of some sort. There was another goblin stirring the contents of a pot under a fire. Looks like none of them have noticed them yet. Something was wrong with the female goblin, it's like she had trouble seeing. The goblin she was holding, must be the reason. The party came to the conclusion she was blind and she was thinking the goblin for the piece of meat. The three weren't a threat, but if they get spotted, they will no doubt warned the rest of the fortress. Everyone gazed at their leader, awaiting his orders.

Sorceress's skeletons killed the two goblins. As Elf fired a couple of arrows to the chest of the large female goblin and her head was chopped off by Amazon. Neither felt sorry for them as they killed them quickly. A shame the buffed woman couldn't eat the meat because it wasn't cooked yet. No need to do it silently since they already knew they were here. It was all about the perfect strategy. They'll be able to take on large numbers if they can work together effectively. Leaving the kitchen they were now outside of the fortress only to be met by another Orc and more goblins. Some were armed with crossbows and daggers. They were still no threat as the party went for the Orc first. Jaune and Amazon doubled teamed the yellow humanoid, while Elf fired her arrows at the goblins, and Beastmaster with the skeleton servants took out the rest. So far so good thanks to the witch's ability. They have more numbers and they weren't lowering their guard either.

The rest of the path was filled with wooden spikes. Not a problem as Amazon used her brute strength to destroy them. Allowing the party to keep moving, there was another chest as a thief appeared out of nowhere. The skeleton servants killed him before they were destroyed by a bomb from the thief. More goblins and an Orc arrived. Elf used her impact arrow skill to take out the small fries. Beastmaster stabbed the Orc on his chest with her spear, while Jaune decapitated with humanoid with a swift strike. His eyes fell on a wall with a small crack. They didn't had time to think, they needed to keep moving before more reinforcements arrived. The party spoke too soon as two Orcs arrived. Amazon had this as she threw her large axe with all of her strength. The spinning weapon cut the two humanoids in half from the force. The female warrior picked up her weapon seeing a dead end with a door.

The buffed woman broke down the door allowing them to entered further into the fortress. Another iron barrel with fire to keep the area well lit. There was a large wooden cage with a creature in it. Beastmaster halted everyone from attacking. The dark elf stared at the blue with gray raptor creature. A dragonlisk, they weren't fully dragons so she should be able to tame it, acquiring a new ally. Using the gemstone at the end of her spear she performed her beast craft magic. The dragonlisk stood still before it was calmed. The dark skinned beauty smiled as she used her spear to destroy the cage. She was now petting the creature. She got on it, riding the dragonlisk. Jaune smiled at the sight, they have more allies, more numbers to give them the advantage. There was a barrel as a group of goblins arrived. Beastmaster made her new companion to released it's fire breath hitting the barrel and immediately the goblins caught fire.

From the smell, the contents of the barrel must be oil. Explaining why it caught fire rapidly. The goblins were burned to death. There was a double door not that far as Jaune ordered Amazon to take it down. The door was shattered as it showed three beds and three Orcs sleeping on them. Not anymore. The noise from breaking down the door woke them up. Elf fired her arrows, while Beastmaster used the Dragonlisk fire breath, Sorceress released the large boulder ending the combo as they were all crushed. There was another chest at the end as the buffed woman broke the lock. Only more loot but no documents on the Orcs planning invasions. Guess they will have to continue venturing deeper into the fortress. Another chest that was broken down by the amazonian warrior. And they were greeted by three Orcs. They were burned, filled with arrows, and got their head cut off by Jaune. He couldn't believe this was all going so well, it was hard to believe.

Another door, another one that Amazon took down and more Orc were in the way. Because they were awaken by the noise. The party fought them while the blond knight noticed another chest at the end. Once the three humanoid were slayed, the female warrior went for the lock of the chest, opening it. Instead of finding gold and other kind of loot, it was filled with documents. Jaune's eyes widened, this could be what they were searching for. The reason Count Dean gave them the quest. Checking the papers there were maps with marked locations. This was definitely it. The routes the Orc army was taking and any possible war plans. He gazed at his party with a smile, it was mission accomplished. They quickly left the room and now the blond leader was in thought. What to do now, they have what they needed. Making the best of it, they should try and get rid of as many enemies as they can.

His party was still in top notch condition. Amazon was pumped she wasn't planning in stopping any time soon. Elf and Beastmaster smiled at him, they can still go on. The same with Sorceress. Just their smiles were enough to tell him. So they will continue moving forward into the fortress as the quest has officially become a search and destroy. There was another entrance ahead but, they were stopped by more enemies. This time it was magic users wearing a blue cloak and hood. Hold a ruby staff. Jaune's eyes narrowed, magicians here just like Wallace's Underground Labyrinth. The wizards were disposed off easily before they could cast their spells. This had the Arc in deep thought why would they be here. They are humans, seeing them helping creatures like Orcs and goblins didn't made sense. Then again it was the same at the Labyrinth. Could there be a connection.

The next room was very dark so Sorceress created a flame from her staff to lit the hallway. The darkness will be use in the enemies favors to use it for an ambush. Bats and Orcs arrived with goblins. One of them had a torch. The smell suddenly hit the party's noses. Noticing around them, there were many barrels of oil. A few more goblins were behind, with torches. Jaune's eyes widened realizing what they were planning. With so much oil, they can lit this entire place. The Huntsman warned his party as it was pointless to fight them. Too late the goblins have released the torches hitting the barrels as it got caught on fire. Soon, they were surrounded by flames. The group ran out of there watching the Orcs, goblins and bats getting burned. It was a suicidal attack proving they will go this far to kill them. They managed to make it out of there without any injuries.

"They're willing to throw away their lives away, just to kill us. Pitiful creatures" said Beastmaster.

"It might have been a crazy idea. But it can be effective. If we have stay any longer we would have been burned with them" replied Jaune.

"Thank goodness we made it out on time" said Sorceress.

"Eww, what is that smell?" Elf covered her nose.

True to the elven archer there was a foul smell coming from straight ahead. They were in a staircase leading down. Not quite a pleasant scent. But it was very familiar, like sewerage.

"These stairs must lead to the lower levels of the fortress. To the sewer system. It could be our way out" said the Arc.

The party nodded as they climbed down the staircase. The more they got closer, the stronger the sewerage smell was getting. Everyone had to covered their noses, it smells really bad. Soon another scent was added. It was more foul and grotesque, it was starting to make them sick. This wasn't any sewer smell, it smelled like wet fur that was dirty. Like something that hasn't taken a bath in a long time. Jaune was getting a bad feeling. They might have cleared out all of the monsters in the fortress. But, they weren't out of trouble yet. This could possibly be an ambush like they did just now with the oil and the torches. A large group of monsters could be waiting for them ahead. The party leader said to keep their guard up. The second smell was really troubling him. Not just because it smelled worse than the sewer but it could be something bad. They party reached the bottom floor going inside the entrance.

It got dark for a moment, but it got lit by the torches in the area. This was strange, it looked more like a dungeon than a sewer. The party saw so many bones scattered all over. Victims of the Orc army or maybe the source of that horrible stench that it was stronger than sewer they were currently in. Sorceress used her magic to create four more skeleton servants to increased their numbers. Looks like she wasn't the only one with the bad feeling. Elf and Beastmaster were alerted at the coming presences, they warned everyone. The group was surrounded by a large group of Orcs and goblins. Looks like they were waiting for them. Just like Jaune thought, this is an ambush. A sudden bang noise caught their attention as someone new arrived. Eyes widened in shock at the appearance of the creature. Different from the ones they have fought so far and it seems it was going to be tougher to beat.

It was a combination of a man and a bull. Very tall probably passing eight feet. Another creature the Arc hasn't seen in the guild's monster book. Another new entry to be added. It was holding a big double bladed axe, as intimidating as Amazon's. Beastmaster immediately cast endurance beyond endurance and strength beyond strength on the party. This was going to be a long fight. Sorceress aided her casting protection, then she followed casting blizzard and ice prison. Freezing the goblins and Orcs, her skeleton servants started attacking them while they were frozen. However, the spells weren't going to last. Even with Elf and Amazon aiding them. Jaune cried out to take them out before facing the big humanoid before them. Not like it was going to stand there and do nothing. The Minotaur started dusting the ground with one if it's legs. The blond knight knew what was coming.

"Everyone SPREAD OUT!"

Like a raging bull the humanoid went to a mad charge. Everyone from the party managed to get out of the way but the freezing goblins and Orc were all destroyed. This thing didn't care if it kills enemies or allies. It was out of control, making it more dangerous. There were still more enemies around and another group of Orcs came from the entrance to the sewer. They were outnumbered. The Arc didn't had a choice he will stick with his original plan. Take out the lackeys first while avoiding the large humanoid. But the Arc wasn't letting it go do another charge so he chose to face the creature on his own. Amazon will do better killing the rest helping the skeleton servants and the others. They needed reduced their numbers to focus on the Minotaur after. It was about to do another charge but Jaune stopped with a few quick slashes. It swing it's axe but the blond dodged it. It was big and strong but his movements were slow, giving him an advantage over the creature.

Jaune went to strike it's chest with fast thrust, followed by the stomach. No surprise it was still standing it was that tough. It jumped making the Huntsman used his shield to protect him from the shock wave when it landed on the ground. He charged it for a stronger attack but this time, the humanoid blocked it. Going for a counter attack, the blond knight blocked it with his shield. Samuel and Roland taught him to never underestimate the enemy, no matter the size or the speed of it's movements. But if it was slow attacking with that axe, he will kept on attacking it with quick strikes. This thing does looked like it was hard to kill. The Arc kept on dodging it's axe attacks and charging in with a counter with stronger thrusts. Hearing the cries of his party members the blond gasped gazing behind. It wasn't looking good for the ladies, there were just too many.

The four females were starting to looked exhausted even Amazon. That wasn't all, some of them have gotten hit by the monsters. They have been wounded by the Orc's brute strength. The four skeleton servants have been defeated. Elf couldn't fired a single arrow so she stick with close range using her daggers. Beastmaster was beyond pissed because they killed the Dragonlisk she just recently tamed. The blond knight was worried this was the first time he was seeing his party tired and wounded. There was no time for them to drink a heal potion because they were surrounded. If this keeps up, they weren't going to make it. Growling he blocked another attack of the Minotaur before running off to help his companions. It wasn't going to end like this, they will survive and return home. Jaune charged killing Orcs and goblins left and right. He quickly threw a heal potion to each of his members.

"I will keep them busy, just hurry up!"

He bought them enough time to drink the healing potions. But the bull humanoid was not done even if it was wounded. It went for another made charge while Elf shoot power shot and impact arrow skills. It wasn't enough to stop it in it's tracks. It was Amazon in her berserk status that went to try and attack the Minotaur head on. She was hurt, but that wasn't going to stop her. Unfortunately she got rammed by the beast as she lost her axe. Jaune glared, there were still too many monsters present and the bull humanoid wasn't making thins easier. If he doesn't come up with something they, might not make it. Beastmaster was still fighting hard, Sorceress cast petrification turning a couple of Orcs to stone, Elf used elemental lore as more monsters were getting killed. The Minotaur gave another raging charge as this time went straight at the humanoid. The blond readied his shield while focusing his aura. This time, he was going to stop it no matter what.

"Jaune! No!" they shouted.

"Crap…." Amazon glared feeling her body aching she needed to help him.

It's sharp horns were aiming at the Arc as he cried out charging with shield. A loud crash echoed through the dungeon sewer. The party members were all shocked that their leader was able to stopped the mighty creature. The horns were crashing with the shield as the blond knight used all of his strength to push it back. And he did it. One push as the Minotaur was open for an attack. The Huntsman slashed it more while smacking its face with his shield. Suddenly the humanoid wasn't happy as it got so angry it was emerging a strange energy. Similar to Amazon's berserk status skill. Jaune was shocked, how can it do that. That means it was stronger than before, not good. He ordered his party to take some strong draught because they were going to need it. The bull human went for another charge in its power up status. As Beastmaster cast her buffs again. The others in the party spread out to evade the powerful ram attack.

"Take cover!"

The group saw four bombs being thrown in their way. They ran off as the explosions were able to killed quite the number of Orcs and goblins. They weren't that many left but, the Minotaur was still standing. They turned to the source of whoever threw those bombs. Jaune's eyes widened recognizing the person that just arrived. It was that pirate woman who bumped into him back in town. What was she doing here. She was holding her curved sword while a pistol in another hand. She yelled at them that it wasn't over yet. Jaune brought his focus back to the bull humanoid. He told his party to finish off the remaining Orc forces and told the pirate woman to give them a hand. She didn't like it but she will help them, just this one time. Specially when she knew they were in trouble and needed the aid. The Arc faced the creature as he changed Crocea Mors to great sword mode. He was determined to finish it off for good.

Another charge and again the Huntsman used his aura to boost his defense. His great sword wounded the head between it's horn as it gave a cry of pain. It was now swinging its axe uncontrollably. That was a sign the wound he gave him was vital. Now that it has lost any focus he will take his chance to attack it. Turning to his party they were almost done defeating what remains of the Orcs since the goblins were all killed by now. He blocked the swings of the Minotaur, the Arc performed a barrage of attacks on its legs. Then the chest, and face. The humanoid was so angry raising the axe high with such force to cut anyone in half. The blond knight has rapidly stabbed the middle of it's chest. It was no longer moving as so much blood was spilled. Jaune removed his bloody weapon thinking it was dead. He turned away before the Minotaur gave a loud growl ready to cut him down. Before its head got two shots and falling down and its axe fell stabbing his stomach.

"You should have made sure it was dead. A foolish mistake" the pirate woman was pointing her gun that had smoke coming from it, she was the one that finish it off.

"It's dead now" the blond nodded seeing the body of the humanoid on a pool of it's own blood.

"We're finally done here" Amazon was still not happy she wasn't able to help her leader.

"They were quite stubborn. I admit their ambush plan was impressive" followed Beastmaster.

"This was truly a hard battle" said Elf.

"Thanks" Jaune walked closer to his party gazing at the pirate woman.

"Don't misunderstand my intentions. I didn't do it for any of you. I was captured by these brute beasts and kept in one of the lower floors of the fortress. Broke out and wanted payback. That is all."

"You still helped us either way. We would have been in a whole lot of trouble if you hadn't shown up."

The female pirate didn't replied as sheathed her gun and sword. As the Arc gazed at her the feeling was back again. She was really one of the chosen heroes. Since she saved them might as well making introductions.

"I'm Jaune Arc. This is my party, Elf, Amazon, Beastmaster and Sorceress."

"We are in your debt" the witch gave a bow to the pirate woman.

"You're not going to stop even if I tell you I didn't intended to help your party? How annoying."

"And you are?" said the blond knight.

"Anna Bonnie."

"Pleased to meet you Anna."

"You guys all right?" the blond knight asked his party.

"A few bruises but we'll managed" replied Sorceress.

Beastmaster walked over to the dead Dragonlisk, she teared up. She just recently tamed the creature and it was already gone. And she was looking forward to send it back to her tribe. The blond leader saw this and went to the dark elf trying to console her. She only nodded, no need to say words. He was just being caring and concerned for her well being and she appreciates it. She was slowly opening up to this human.

"Is there a way out of here?" asked Amazon.

"This could be a way out. I feel air coming through" said Elf.

Jaune went to the wall the elven archer was checking. There was a sewer vent. This could definitely be a way out. Amazon told the two to stand back and she used her brute strength to smashed the wall, creating a big hole.

"Are you insane?!" snapped Anna" what if you have caused a caved in burying all of us alive?!"

"But I didn't" the female warrior didn't sounded happy for some reason.

"Let's finally leave this place. We have what we came here for" said the blond leader.

The party carefully entered with weapons drawn. There could be more monsters and that it was dark wasn't helping either. Sorceress lit the small flame from her staff to illuminate the place. It seemed like a tunnel that was one way, so they kept going forward. They found another chest as the buffed woman broke the lock showing more loot and a sword. Jaune unsheathed the sword and it was quite the blade. It seem like it was bran new. There was something carved at the bottom of the blade near the hilt, Javleen. Must be the name of the owner of the sword so, the blond took it.

Elf and Beastmaster have suddenly reacted as they were able to hear many cries from afar. They warned the group about it, but they sounded human and young, really young. Like kids. This got Jaune's attention as they resumed traveling the dark tunnel. Soon, everyone else could hear the cries. It sounded like so many kids. The blond ordered everyone to haste. It could be a trap but they still needed to make sure. And both elves confirmed the cries are human. When they arrived there were so many cells. Inside of them were children, young probably from six to ten years old. They were shocked to see kids in such a horrible place.

"What in the world is this?!" spoke the shocked Jaune.

"A dungeon" replied Sorceress.

"Why are they keeping human children?" followed Beastmaster.

"So I wasn't the only one that got captured" said Anna.

"Is that…." one of the kid in tears gazed through his cells" you're people...Are you here to set us free?"

"Please, I don't want to be here any longer I miss my mommy and daddy!"

"I'm scared!"

"Get us out of here!"

"I don't want the monster to eat me!"

"All right everyone, calm down!" said the Arc staring at all the kids" we will get you out of here but we need you to stay quiet. There could still be Orcs here."

Amazon volunteered to break all the locks from the cells as the children left in a hurry. In tears and now in pure relief. The party took noticed at how dirty they were and their clothes. Looks like they've been here for a while.

"Why were you all kidnapped?"

"It was the monsters…." said a little boy.

"The Orc army?" said Elf.

"They came to our village and demanded to our parents to let them have us. Otherwise they would destroy the village and kill everyone."

"I find that hard to believe" spoke Anna" Orcs are irrational creatures. They act on pure instinct, not the very bright kind. Why would they even negotiate in the first place?"

"She does have a point" Beastmaster agreed with the female pirate.

"You're not saying everything!" scolded a little girl" the monsters, the Orcs they weren't alone. They were being lead by a person. He was covered in a hood so we couldn't see his face. He was the one who made the negotiations with our parents. He said he will spare everyone in the village if they willingly handed us to him."

"A man in a hood?" the Arc stood in thought.

"Now it makes sense. They were being lead by someone who is probably smarter" followed the female pirate.

"Could this person be the one in charge of the Orc army?" said the witch.

"We can save this for later. Right now, let's take the children out of here first" sad the blond knight.

"Should we head back, then?" asked Amazon.

"No, that's not safe. We'll be putting the children in danger."

"Why were you humans kidnapped?" asked the dark elf.

"They man in the hood…." replied the same girl" he said we are supposed to be an offering to the Minotaur. He feeds on children…." she gulped while the rest of the kids trembled in fear.

"That thing eats children?!" the elven archer was shocked.

"Well, you guys don't have to worry about the Minotaur anymore. We already took care of it" smiled the Arc assuring everyone it was going to be all right.

"Is there a way to leave the fortress without taking the long route?" asked Anna.

"There is!" said the girl as she pointed to the wall further ahead" that wall, it can be moved."

"A secret passage?" said the dark elf.

"Leave it to me" said the buffed woman.

The Amazonian started pushing the wall but nothing happened. She kept using her strength but nothing happened. She got upset using her weapon ready to smash it before Jaune stopped her.

"I don't think breaking it it's the answer, this time. I am worried we might cause a cave in and it just won't be us that will get caught, but the kids too."

Amazon nodded still not feeling happy for a reason.

"What do you mean the wall can be moved?" asked Sorceress.

"I saw it, I wasn't seeing things. I remembered that hooded man moved it...Wait, he didn't moved it with his hands. He used something to open it…."

"What? What did he used?" asked Jaune.

"I don't know. It was so dark I could barely make it up what it was. I'm sorry"

"It's all right" smiled the busty witch.

"I saw it!" said another little boy" he had like some sort of stone and a wand. And he also touched something in the wall with that wand."

The party were still confused at the boy's words except for the witch like she had an idea what it is. But Jaune was shocked in realization. He walked over closer to have a better look at the wall. There were some strange marks, or symbols on it. Two of them. Blue eyes widened again.

"_**There will be times when you will need more than one rune stone to activate the magic. But most of the times the sacred symbols are marked in places when you least expect. You will have to keep your eyes open for them. Here's a list of some of the usual symbols you might encounter in your travels." **_

Lucain's words were still in his head_" these marks...They must be sacred rune symbols, which means…." _

The Arc immediately has taken the green rune stone the magician gave him. Taking the small wand he did exactly what he told him. He touched the stone with the wand as it was glowing in gold. This caught the attention of his party and the children. He followed with touching the two symbols on the wall. Now they were all glowing in gold. He will know if it worked. There was a rumbling sound as the wall started moving down, revealing the secret passage.

"You did it!" said the girl" that's exactly how the hooded man opened it!"

"I see you were able to learned how to use rune activation magic. Lucain taught you well" Sorceress smiled at the blond leader.

"There's our way out" he smiled to everyone.

As everyone left heading deeper into the secret massage. One of the wizards saw the whole thing and vanished.

* * *

After minutes of walking through the secret passage, they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. They were finally out of Bilbaron seeing the bright sun and beautiful fields. The children cheered hailing the party as their heroes. Then so many stomach roared like a wild beast. Obviously they were hungry. Sorceress smiled using her spell of create food and made enough for everyone. After everyone ate and they were feeling better the big question came. Where would they take all of these children. They said they were from the same village and one of them gave it away. It was Chrisa, a small village northeast. Luckily for party Jaune had his trusty map and knew where to go. It will take a few hours to reach it on foot. So the group decided to take the kids back to their home. They needed someone to look out for them in case they run into any monsters. Besides, it didn't hurt to do a good deed even if it wasn't part of their original objective from the quest.

Anna was feeling a bit tired after all the traveling she did. Then everything to hell when she got captured by those Orcs and thrown into a cell at Bilbaron. She got out but she wasn't expecting to run into adventurer's. Guess she was lucky knowing she wouldn't have last against the Minotaur and that group of Orc and goblins. After seeing the children she was glad they were able to save them. It won't hurt if she accompanies the group until they reached the kids home village. Jaune noticed her coming with them and smiled. Glad to have her with them. Now how to convince her to join his party. She was a chosen hero he needed her in his group. The Arc will have to talk to her and try not persuade her. Everyone in his party chose to joined him on their own free will. He wasn't sure if she was a member of the guild either. If she's really a pirate then, she must have her own crew and ship.

Jaune decided not to think about it anymore. Guess he can talk to her when they reached Chrisa. The journey to the village didn't turned out to be as peaceful as they thought. They party did ran into some monsters along the way. But they were just weaklings like giant flies, scorpions and some bandits. Nothing too dangerous so it became safe. They were able to protect the children from any signs of danger. Hours later, they saw a village in the distance. Hearing the children cheering loudly was a clear yes they arrived at the right place. It couldn't be helped they started running to the place catching the attention of it's residents. Seeing their sons and daughters again just when they thought they would never see them again. They were in tears running to them. The party stood watching the emotional reunion of families. It made Jaune remembered the reason why he chose to become a Huntsman.

It brought back memories from Remnant. Memories he will never forget. The children told their parents that they were saved by these people. Along with defeating the Minotaur and the Orc army. The villagers immediately hailed the party as heroes. Wanting them to give them a great welcome to their place. They were currently cheering for them. After the praise them, it was hard to leave. Not like they were giving them a choice. They wanted them to stay and give them a hero's feast. Since they were here, they will make the best of it. So the party accepted the generosity of the villagers. So the party ate, freshen up and had a few drinks with the people. Turns out Amazon out bested every men in beer drinking. She can really hold her alcohol. They rested until the sun went down. The Arc wanted to return to the capital before dark, looks like that wasn't happening.

* * *

Jaune woke up in the middle of the night. He was still feeling embarrassed the owners of the night let him and his party spent the night free of charge. They had plenty of gold to pay for a week's stay. But the owners insisted because they were so grateful for having their son and daughter back safe and sound. The others must still be resting peacefully. The Arc was worried at that fight, his party was hurt and exhausted. Even if they took healing potions he came so close to losing them. If Anna hadn't shown up when she did who knows what would have been the outcome. Another lesson to learned. There will be more monsters stronger than the Minotaur in their future travels. That's why he needed to continue training, get better and stronger. He was sure his party feels the same way. The blond knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep for now, so he decided to leave the room.

The Huntsman needed some fresh air to get his mind from all problems. So the quest was a succeed. They got the attack plans from the Orcs as well as a nice sword. Hoping this will be enough to convince Count Dean. The man was pushed to a corner by the Prime Minister. It was probably the same with the royal council. As the Arc left the inn he noticed someone by the small stair case of the inn building. It was Anna, the young woman was sharpening her sword with a stone. Didn't seemed like she was tire in the least. This could be a good chance to try and talk to her. Maybe know more about her. When he first met her at the capital, there was anger in her eyes. But there was something else hiding, sorrow. Has she been through a bad experience. He couldn't tell and he didn't wanted to know if she didn't wanted to say anything. The pirate has noticed him as she stopped sharpening her blade.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I want to get some fresh air when I saw you."

"And you took your chance to spy on me while you're here?"

"No. I just saw you. Why would I be spying on you?"

"You were staring at me for more than a minute."

"_Damn, she's good…." _

"You're not those kind of men who enjoy watching women in the distance so they can take their time to have their ways with them?"

"Not in the least. I'm actually glad to see you" he walked over to her.

"And now you want to get with me, is that it mate?"

"No. I had no intention of doing such thing. Why do you have think that way? I understand that most men are scum and perverts. But that's not me."

"It's your loss then" she shrugged her shoulders.

"_Seriously. I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or honest" _he sweat dropped.

"Why are you here?" her tone sounded normal now.

"Can't sleep. It's been a long day."

"Can't argue with you. Fighting the Orc Army and that thing that smelled worse than rotten fish rotten shrimp."

"Heh, I guess you will know. You are a pirate."

"You think so? I could have stolen this clothes from a real pirate and killed him."

"I don't think so. Just by looking at you, your eyes say a lot. Those are your clothes. You are a pirate, a captain right?"

Anna has quickly taken her sword pointed the blade to his neck, shocking the blond knight. Her reaction time was fast, not as fast as Elf. But still, fast. He didn't reacted because he wasn't expecting it. Lowering his guard, Samuel and Roland told him many times to always keep his guard up. No matter the situation. Even if he was among friends. But then again, the pirate woman wasn't his friend. Not yet, anyway.

"Just by looking at me? If you hadn't mentioned my eyes. I would have slice your throat. Don't let your eyes wander where they shouldn't mate."

Jaune blushed knowing what she was talking about. Her cleavage it was very hard not to gaze at it. She was the one with her white shirt opened like that so everyone can have a free peep show at them. Then again considering the outfits his party are wearing. Two with bikini armor and a witch with a massive rack with the perfect view of her cleavage. Elf was the only one who was dressed decently.

"So, why are you here?"

"Same as you. Not feeling like hitting the sack yet" she resumed sharpening her sword.

The blond knight decided to get seated in the stair case with her. Gazing at the village, it was really pretty. Chrisa may be small but it had it's own defense force in case they get attack by monsters. Also they would hired members of the Adventurer's Guild every now and then to patrol their streets. That's what the innkeepers told him. The royal guards couldn't be dispatched for such a task. That was the difference between the guild and the royal guard. The guards' only responsibility is to defend the capital city of. Any villages or settlements outside were out of their jurisdiction. But the guilds have a responsibility to protect everyone in the capital city and beyond. The whole territory of Hydeland.

"Anna. Thanks again for helping us back there. I don't want to think what would have happen if you have never showed up."

"You're a strange one, you know that? I made myself clear I didn't do it to save you or your party. It was for myself, pay back for those bloody bastards. They thought they could captured me and get away with it. Nobody does that to me without paying a price. No one."

"And I will say again you still helped us whether those weren't your intentions. You saved me, you saved us. I will still thank you."

"Mate, you're starting to annoy me with your...Stubbornness."

"I will call it kindness or generosity. I am in your debt."

"You're not gonna stop, aren't ya?"

"I already said my thanks. You fought well too."

"Gotta know your way around in a fight if you want to survive these lands. Sometimes the land itself can be deadlier than the treacherous sea" her eyes narrowed for a moment.

"What are your plans now?"

"Hoping to get sleepy hit the sack and, drift off to Davy Jones locker."

"Who's locker?" Jaune blinked not having a clue what she was talking about.

"First time meeting a pirate mate? It is how we talked. Try to get used to it."

"Okay. But I was wondering what will you do after you go to sleep?"

"Probably take a bath or before. Then leave first thing in the morning. My journey hasn't ended yet."

"Where are you heading off to?"

"That is none of your business."

"Just being nice. Maybe we can help you get there."

"Not gonna happen mate" she chuckled" you want me to join your merry band of ladies?"

"I wouldn't mind. But if you don't want to, it's okay. I won't oblige you. I would still help you get to wherever you want to go. Maybe my party and I have already been there."

"You're truly a strange one. Too nice it's giving me a headache."

"You sure it wasn't the beer you had earlier?" he grinned.

And she chuckled in return" no. I can hold my alcohol a whole lot more than men."

Jaune gave a nod he wouldn't mind seeing a drinking contest between Amazon and her. He got up as he was feeling tired now. The blond also needed to wake up earlier to head back to the capital city.

"Guess I better get back and hit the sack. Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Doubt it. I might leave before you wake up. I'm an early riser."

"Okay. But Anna" he turned to the pirate woman" if you ever need help. We'll be at the Adventurer's Guild in the capital of Hydeland. I still have to repay you for saving us."

"I told you already…Ugh never mind. Leave already" she went back to sharpening her sword.

"Good night" with that the Arc went back to the inn.

Anna stopped for a moment gazing at the entrance to the inn. She stood in deep thought. All the men she has met were truly scumbags, greedy and perverted. There was a big exception and she knew it. But this one, she didn't know what to say or think of him.

"_Jaune Arc. Really a strange one."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I decided to add the children from the Labyrinth fan art to make the story more interesting. I know they're suppose to be six but I decided to add more.**

**-I always believed the Orc army had outside help when they took over Bilbaron. **

**-I decided to give Anna a Brittish accent and her VA it has to be Rachel Robinson in her Fang voice from FFXIII. I love Fang so much and her voice and attitude is awesome. Anna is suppose to be a bad ass character. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Messiah of authors- glad to meet another Dragon Prince fan season 3 has been the best so far. And guess what they even confirmed a LGBT ship the mute woman and the sun fire elf it has better development than Bumblebee lol.**

***Wolfpackersson09- no problem.**

***Abyss Trinity- thanks I will check it out. **

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy with your constant support and I said I will be changing Anna's story from what the fan art says. **

***ZGMF-X13A Providence- I don't think Vivian will be joining the harem I already has someone for her. Won't say anything.**

***shinigamisama455- thank you very much for the information I will consider it. **

***Warmaster Koss- Tiki and Vivian won't be in the harem he already has enough hot women. And I don't think I will be giving them names since they don't have them in actual canon. It's like Goblin Slayer, the main character is called Goblin Slayer the Priest is called Priest, High Elf Archer is called High Elf Archer etc. **

***An25- thank you for the constructive criticism I know my grammar sucks. **

***Gabriel443- me intereso mucho el personaje de Anna creo que tiene mucho potencial y debebrian anadir la clase de pirata en el juego. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: I am the Storm


	10. I am the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 10 I am the Storm

(Location: Dragon's Haven Inn royal Capital City Kingdom of Hydeland)

Jaune woke up and did his daily routine. Opened the windows and it was another beautiful day in town. Do his push ups and sit ups, then take a bath and put his attire before taking all of his things. Checking his bag of gold he realized he had more than enough to buy his own house or build one. That didn't sounded bad. He was grateful to be staying at the inn. Once he started earning gold through quests he was able to pay his stay with his own money. With all of the loot he's been taking, maybe it was time for a new start. Or maybe, he can build his own dorm. Nothing like the dorms from Beacon but, an actual building. For him and his party along with the usual stuff more than one bathroom, a kitchen, a training room for sparring. He knew Amazon would love that. An Archery shooting range for Elf to practice.

The Arc had too many ideas for this dorm. It's something that will take time. He will have to talk to Samuel about it later. Climbing down the stairs he reached the tavern section. Same old people that will be drinking this early in the morning. While others were the civilized type and will be having breakfast. The blond will eat later. He wanted to speak with Samuel about any quests available. It's been five days since their quest at Bilbaron and he's been itching to get a new one. Can't forget the reason he was brought to this world. Though he still hasn't gotten any leads on the unknown evil the Goddesses imprisoned.

That's why he has to continue going out and exploring other places. The Huntsman was pretty sure his party must be feeling bored. Elf will most likely wander around the streets or outside of town practicing her archery. Beastmaster would either be inside out outside. The dark elf was slowly changing from an antisocial person to slightly more sociable. Sorceress would be in a book shop finding new finding new books on magic and Amazon would be training or challenging guild members to a sparring match or arm wrestling. Point is, they have to be bored too and they would want to go out on another dangerous adventure.

True, he was worried. The fight with the Minotaur was a tough one. The humanoid was truly strong and adding the large group of Orc's and goblins supporting the creature made it even harder. His party got hurt and they wouldn't have made if it wasn't for Anna to arrived just at the nick of time. Speaking of the female pirate, Jaune hasn't seen her since that night at Chrisa village. Just as she said, she was already gone by the time he and his party woke up to head out. The pirate must have left way earlier. At least he told her what he wanted. If she ever needs help, he will be there. Another thing that went to the blonds' mind was the results of the quest. He got the intel on the Orc army's routes and possible invasion plans. Along with a sword among the loot they retrieved. The Arc stood in thought remembering when they went to report to Count Dean at the castle.

* * *

_**Jaune and his party were being lead by the guards on the hallways of the castle. As soon as they showed up at the front gate, they immediately let them in. Of course Dean was expecting them once he got word from Samuel that the quest to Bilbaron was a success. The blond leader was holding the documents ready to hand them over to their new owner. The guards brought the group to the throne room where the Count was waiting for them. No sign of the Prime Minister of the Princess. The man stood in front of the throne. There was a rare smile on his features. Obviously since they did it. Once everyone was in he ordered the guards to leave them alone. At this rate Dean couldn't trust the guards of the castle since they were loyal to Gustaff who has higher authority. And with Vivian as his hostage, he has more power than usual. **_

"_**You've done well." **_

"_**Here are the documents you wanted" the Arc approached and handed him the papers. **_

"_**Yes. Everything's here" the man gave another smile" and the Orc Army?" **_

"_**We killed as many as we could along with the Minotaur, the fortress seems to be empty by the time we left." **_

"_**I will send a group of my men to scout the fortress later. Just to make sure it doesn't fall into Orc's hands again. We will eventually send an army to occupy it." **_

"_**Also" added the blond knight as he has taken the sword he found in a treasure chest" this is for you." **_

_**Dean's eyes widened for a moment staring at the sheathed sword. He took it and remove it from the sheath. There was no doubt about it of the origin of the blade. **_

"_**The sword of the hero Javleen. I will accept it, this pleases me." **_

"_**Consider it a gift. That I'm willing to trust you." **_

"_**This is a good start, indeed." **_

_**Then the Count offered his hand and the Arc took it in a handshake. The rest of the party watched. Sorceress knew her leader was doing the right thing. If the real villain is the Prime Minister then it was for the best to align himself with the person who opposes him. They just needed to find that magic disruptor in order to break the spell he has over the princess. After the handshake was broken both men have given a nod to the other. **_

"_**We'll be excusing ourselves now. If you have any more request, you know what to do.**_

_**Dean nodded watching the party leave" wait." **_

_**They stopped in their tracks turning over to the Count. **_

"_**Help Vivian. Gustaf is only using her as a pawn for his rise to power." **_

"_**I promise" the Arc assured him they will help the princess from the Prime Minister's control. **_

"_**Guards! Escort them outside!"**_

* * *

"_That sure went better than I thought." _

Jaune felt better after the quest. Gaining Dean's trust was the right thing to do. It's like they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Gustaf's was definitely the enemy they needed to keep a closer look. Saving the princess was still their priority. The blond doesn't regret giving the sword to the Count. He knew who Javleen is, a hero who fought in the Hydeland war and was able to lead the kingdom to victory. His sword have a deep value. It was the best gift to gave to the man along with the documents. They were still back to square one. They needed to find that magic disruptor in order to free Vivian and exposed the Prime Minister as the traitor that he is. Finding it was the biggest quest so far. At least he can put those worries asides with some training. So he was heading to the guild. Maybe he will ran into one of his party members on the way. Entering the building there a few members who didn't looked happy.

The blond knight heard some of the murmuring they will have to train elsewhere. That was strange. They can train in the guild, it has a training ground for all members that want to sharpen their skills before heading into adventures. It was also the same place where he was currently going. More members left the building not looking happy. Now he was wondering what was going on. Guess he better go find Samuel so he can fill him in on the details. Speaking of the Guild Master, he arrived along with Roland. Finally, somebody who can give him some answers.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing seriously. But, it is troublesome. Come with us."

So Jaune followed the two men to the back of the guild building. They were heading to the training grounds. Samuel opened the door letting the blond to enter first. Blue eyes widened, mouth stood wide opened in shock. What he was staring was a real mess. Was this really the same training ground. It was unrecognizable. There were craters in the ground, every single dummy crushed to pieces. It's like a war has taken place and turned it into a wasteland. The Huntsman was still shocked, no wonder guild members weren't happy. They wanted to train, but the place was no longer edible for their training. If it weren't for the high security in the capital he would think this was done by monsters. But that wasn't the case.

"What in Hydeland happened here?!"

"It was Amazon" spoke Samuel.

The Arc raised an eyebrow at this.

"I was present when she arrived and destroyed everything. She was furious" replied Roland.

"That doesn't make sense. I know she takes her training seriously. But, not to the point that she will go this far."

"It will take us weeks to clean this mess up. Until then, the training field is off limits to anyone" said the Guild Master.

"But why would she do this?"

"Maybe you should ask her. She is a member of your party. We can't have this happening again. It's expensive to fix all of this."

"All right, I'll see if I can get her to talk."

"I saw her heading into the center of the town" said the Barbarian warrior.

The blond nodded as he was bout to leave.

"One more thing Jaune."

He stopped as Samuel handed him a letter" this arrived early addressed to you. I advice you read it immediately."

The Arc nodded taking the letter as he was already gone. Putting the thoughts aside of why Amazon would go on a rampage at the guild's training field. He gave his attention to the recent letter in his hands. Checking the envelope it had the royal seal of royal family. Meaning, it was from someone important from the castle. Opening it, he took the piece of paper and started reading the contents.

**To Jaune Arc: **

**I'll skip the pleasantries. The matters at the castle has grown more dire than I thought. I found out Gustaf's true plans through a reliable source of information. Ever since my brother went missing he's been recommending the Archduke Macneil of Bolga to the throne. Bolga is an aggressive nation to the north. Macneil is related to my brother sadly and has a legal claim to the throne. Though Vivian is the rightful heir, her claim can be over rule by the council and the Prime Minister because a king is more fitted to rule than a queen. That's not all Macneil has been rallying nobles in Hydeland to support his claim to the throne. I'd say his chances of succeeding are very high due to nobles possessing a great deal of power in the kingdom. **

**Vivian still plays a vital role in all of this. Otherwise Gustaf wouldn't be keeping her under the control of that spell. He might make her to wed Macneil if he does win the support to be the next ruler. This will all lead in his favor. Most likely he and Macneil will be working together. I still don't know what his end game is. At first I thought he was interested in the throne. Or it could be he wants someone else to represent him by turning Macneil into his personal lap dog. If he did it to Vivian he can also do it to him too. It ends with Gustaf having complete control of the kingdom. He might as well be the real king. Those are my opinions thought, nothing concrete as of yet. **

**I have chosen to write this letter to you since I can now trust you. Word of warning, do NOT tell anyone about this. The contents of this letter is only for you to know, no one else. Not even the Guild Master. This must remain a secret at all cost. Make sure to avoid the castle from now on it's not safe there anymore. If Gustaf finds out you're my ally he will have you thrown into the dungeon and even have you executed for treason. He already disposed of Tommit to clean his name from the royal scepter incident while he made it looked like he committed suicide by poisoning himself. He's not taking any chances because he's close in fulfilling his ambitious goal. As for the letter, once you have read it burn it. Make sure it turns to ashes so it becomes unreadable. I will be in contact as soon as I can. **

**Count Dean**

Jaune sighed while rubbing his forehead. As if things couldn't get any more complicated. So it was that messed up in the castle. After learning of this they really needed to break the mind control spell from the princess. If Vivian would testify against the Prime Minister along with Dean, Gustaf would be in trouble. Revealing him to be a traitor and his plans will be ruined. Obeying the Count wishes he put the letter in one of his pockets with his first priority will be to burn it. Searching for Amazon will have to wait. The party leader left the guild building and went to the outskirts of the capital. Where he made a small fire, tearing the letter into tiny pieces before throwing them into the fire. The blond Huntsman stood there waiting for every bit of paper to be burned completely. It went all into pure ashes as they were blew away by the wind. After that, the Arc put the flame out before returning to town.

That was one problem out of the way. Now, to find Amazon. While he was still thinking of the letter. If Dean's theories are true then, Gustaf was truly a monster. Power hungry just so he could rule over Hydeland. What a corrupted man that he was willing to kill someone, even if that person was a thief and manipulated the princess for his own gain. The other thing is keeping the secret. He didn't like keeping things from Samuel and his party. The blond promised himself when the time is right he will the group the truth. But in order to do that Anna has to be officially a member of the party and he still didn't know a word of her whereabouts. That is if the pirate woman was the last chosen hero. So the Arc walked the streets of the capital searching for the female warrior. Where could she be. Maybe if he finds someone from the party, they might know where she went.

It worried Jaune about the Amazonian. The way she left the training field means that she was upset. But why, and why the sudden changed in mood. She wasn't like this when they were in their last quest. Or he could be wrong and she was already acting weird after leaving Bilbaron. The blond couldn't recalled her behavior during their travel to Chrisa village with the captive children. Only one way to find out if to find her and talk to her. It wasn't safe to have someone with her strength angry. Who knows what trouble she can get into. She might end up in the dungeon. The blond knight groaned remembering Dean's warning to keep his distance from the castle. Let's hope the buffed woman hasn't gotten herself in a bind. He doubted she could be at the Dragon's Haven Inn. So he decided to check bars, restaurants. Amazon loves drink and mead more than anyone.

Jaune has spent over an hour searching the entire capital for Amazon. And he had no luck. He went to every single bar, restaurant and there was no sign of the female warrior anywhere. After he searched all those places he went to weapon shops. Maybe she was trying to buy a new axe or equipment. She could sure use something to cover herself. It was still hard to get used to her presence wearing that bikini armor. The same with Beastmaster. All he could see is their massive curves and thighs. Pure torture for a male who's hormones can get very crazy. There have been times he will get a hard on and did everything he could to pretend like nothing's happening. The Arc didn't wanted to get started on Sorceress. Elf there was something about the archer that made her sexy in her own way. Maybe because he has noticed she has nice thighs and a cute butt. The blond knight erased those thoughts. This wasn't the time or the place to be thinking such things.

"_Anna is covered just like Elf. But then her shirt and her cleavage...Stop thinking about that!" _his face was betting red.

The party leader needed to get rid of those thoughts. It was hard to do so at his age and the fact that he was still a virgin. He lost count how many times he was welcomed with morning wood. Also that he wasn't the kind of person who would jerk off. Even if it was to release some of that sexual stress. But that didn't mattered, it was pointless. What was important right now is to find his Amazonian companion. Passing through the part he smiled as he spotted Elf and Beastmaster. Both elves have been doing a good job in trying to get along. The hooded archer had her shoulders and arms with squirrels while the dark elf was fuming, not looking happy. Was she jealous, of what. The elven archer was happy having the small creatures all over her while the dark elf was trying to ignore her. Jaune was sure glad to run into them. They might know where Amazon is. Because he didn't wanted to get dark and still not find her.

"Hey, you two?" he smiled.

"Hi Jaune!" Elf was sure in a happy mood.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just some friendly competition."

"It's pretty foolish in my opinion" Beastmaster glared.

"You're just angry because you're not good at taming rodent type creatures."

"I can tame all those squirrels if I want to."

"Without your beastcraft magic?"

"I don't need it. I'm fine without it.

"Then go ahead. Here, try to take this one from my hand."

Jaune watched as the Dark Elf stood calm. Elf showed her the squirrel who seemed very happy being with the elven archer. The Beastmaster reached out her hands but as soon as she did, the squirrel jumped off and ran to a near by tree.

"No! Come back here, you fur ball!"

"You just don't have it in you. You're supposed to be really calm. Bursting out like that will only make it worse. At this rate, not a single one of them will get near you."

"That's all right, I could care less about those things. I prefer my true companions over those crazy nut craving rats."

"They're squirrels" corrected Elf.

"They're still rodents!"

"_At least they're getting along, a bit" _the Arc smiled.

"By the way" the blond knight decided to bring in the reason for being here" have you guys seen Amazon?"

Hearing the name buffed woman the two elves looked at each other before going silent. The remaining squirrels stood by the hooded archer shoulders. But both their behavior changed after he asked the question.

"What's wrong?"

"We did saw her passing through here."

"Then you guys know where she is?"

"Yes, we do. But it will be for the best if you don't find her" spoke the dark elf.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone now. She told us she wants to be alone" replied Elf.

"Okay, I get it. But is she all right? Because earlier I went to the guild and found out she destroyed the training field that's going to cost Samuel a lot of gold to repair. Even with her strength, she knows better than totaled an area where guild members will come for daily training."

"This must be the length of human devotion" said the Beastmaster" listen Jaune, please do as I say and just let her be."

"It's more than just devotion, I care for her. I care for all the members of my party. And if I find out one of them isn't feeling well, it's my responsibility to know what's wrong. I would do the same thing for all of you."

"We know. But just give her some space. I'm sure she'll come around" said Elf.

"Do you guys know something? Did she tell you anything?"

"…..."

"You know what's wrong with her, right? Tell me, please. I won't be at ease until I know what's wrong."

"I always knew you were too stubborn for your own good" the dark elf sounded amused" it is not my place to speak. But if you want to know that bad…."

"What are you doing? We promised Amazon not to say a word to him" panicked the hooded archer.

"He already knows and he's not going to stop until we tell him. You know it too. Might as well spill it."

"She's really going to get angry with us" Elf sighed.

"It has to do with the fight against the Minotaur."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at this.

"Amazon believes she wasn't strong enough to help you during the fight. And because of it she feels hurt."

"I don't blame her. It wasn't just the Minotaur we were fighting over twenty Orcs and plenty of goblins. This was a battle we knew it was going to be tough. Even the five of us or my strategy, it was still going to be a hard fight. We managed to survive and become victorious. You guys were able to hold on because she was backing you up. Along with Anna, it gave me the time I needed to kill it. Without Amazon, you guys would have been more than just hurt. I told her to help you guys and I don't regret my decision. There's nothing to be ashamed off."

"You make a valid point. But it doesn't change anything in her thinking" said the dark elf.

"We understand what you're saying. But it's difficult for Amazon. She wanted to help you defeat the Minotaur. Just like the Harpy and the Wyvern. The two of you finish them off together remember?" followed the elven archer.

The Arc's eyes widened, that was true. Remembering those fights it was him and the female warrior that performed the killing blows. But those fights were so different. The Harpy was alone. The Wyvern was alone at first before calling the females when it got desperate. But Elf, Sorceress and Beastmaster were able to take them out with no problem. They weren't fighting twenty of more female Wyverns but only three and them three more will arrived. The Minotaur was a real challenge not just because it was strong but because it was a coordinated attack. It was an ambush that worked and they fell for it. It could have caused them their lives but they were lucky. Because of Amazon and Anna.

"She feels betrayed that I put her on the side lines…?" his blue eyes softened.

"Not quite. More like her pride as an Amazonian warrior has been crushed" said Beastmaster.

"The Amazonians are as proud as the elves" followed the elven archer.

"So, it's a matter of pride?" he nodded.

"Talking to her now will only wound her pride further. Give her that space. When she's ready to talk, she will come to you."

"I will. If you two see her again. Tell her I'm willing to listen to all her problems."

"We will" Elf smiled.

"I'll see you guys later" the blond knight turned around and left.

"Such a kind heart. I never thought humans can be so caring."

"He is" the hooded archer blushed a little.

"Also, he's quite attractive" the dark elves lips turned to a grin.

"Attractive?" the archer stood shocked as her cheeks turned red.

"You have to admit, he's quite a catch. At one time I would never dreamed of being in a relationship with a human. But Jaune, made me think otherwise."

"What?!" Elf panicked.

"I bet you feel the same way."

All she got for a reply was some stuttering and a red face as the elven archer hid her face in her hood.

* * *

Jaune walked the crowded streets in deep thought. The two elves have made a point and he understood how Amazon must be feeling. But it's been five days so she should have feel better by now. The female warrior must have think she was useless when that wasn't true. He would never think of anyone from his party like that. Everyone fought their hardest in every single fight. It was no wonder why she wrecked the training field of the guild. Guess he can give her some time to vent off until she decides to talk. The Arc wanted to get some training now. But that won't be happening. Maybe if he goes to the ruins in the outskirts of the capital. The blond knight started hearing people's conversation. Eavesdropping wasn't his thing but they were being louder than usual. It caught his attention one of the topics about a legendary pirate. Calling this pirate the Human Storm.

According to the gossip this pirate was legendary for stealing a lot of loot. Like millions worth of gold. He didn't believed that, this pirate must have been a real crook. Usually pirates will steal everything asides any treasure and valuables. They will also take the ship from whoever they assaulted. Along with making the crew to walk the plank jumping to the sea. And chances were high that they will get eaten by sharks. But this legendary pirate would only steal their loot. Not their ship or their lives. Truly a strange thing to do. Not that Jaune was an expert on pirates but that's what he has read on books in this world. Samuel didn't told him much about them since Hydeland is far away from the shore. It will be very rare if any of them shows up at the capital. They wouldn't be that stupid knowing they will be in deep trouble with the law. They'll be executed in a heartbeat.

The Arc's stomach has suddenly growled. He blushed realizing he was hungry, he hasn't had breakfast yet and it was almost noon. Time to eat and he will go to the Dragon's Haven Inn. Where they served the best meals. He didn't care what others say that there are better places to eat. But the blond knight will always chose the same place where he's staying. The tavern was full as usual while he was able to find an available seat. One of the waitress arrived, Melly was her name. She was young probably a few years younger than. With long brown hair in pigtails wearing a long green dress all the way down to her feet, with white shoes. She smiled kindly at him as he handed her the menu already knowing what he was going order. The young waitress left with her cheeks reddening. She's very friendly to everyone, even the drunk idiots. Except if they take it too far and try to touch her.

Since the place was packed it took an hour for his meal to be brought to his table. Jaune smiled at Melly before giving her the gold along with an additional tip for the young waitress. She was more than grateful smiling and leaving with her cheeks red. The blond leader took a sniff at the delicious mead before him. A large steak with mashed potatoes and a fruit salad aside, for dessert. Next to his plate was his glass of water because he doesn't drink alcohol. He wasn't really into it not, when he could might get a quest. The Arc was in heaven tasting the food not to mention he was pretty hungry. So much he ate it all in just a few bites. He drank down his water satisfying his thirst and to swallow the amazing meal he just had. Maybe after this he will head to the guild again and check if there's a quest to take. Or if his party were hanging there. The blond was hoping Amazon will be there. Then again, after what she did to the training field, he doubted it.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, there's no doubt."

Jaune saw some of the people in the tavern speaking as they were gazing at a few tables after him. Curious, the Huntsman turned to see who they were talking about. Blue eyes widened as he was able to see Anna holding a glass of beer. To think he will actually meet her here of all places. She must have recently arrived to the capital. But he kept his attention to the men talking about her.

"You sure it's her?"

"I would never forget that face. The pirate legend Anna Bonnie."

"So she's really The Human Storm? I heard so much about her."

"Every single sailor and fishermen feared her. She was truly the biggest threat in the open seas. Stealing all of the loot except their ships."

"I also heard she doesn't kill, is that true? I've never heard of a pirate that doesn't take a life."

"It's true, she's dangerous but not dangerous that she will spill blood. It's not her style."

"But you said feared as in past tense. Did something happened?"

"I guess word hasn't gotten around that much yet. They say she lost her crew and her ship in an accident."

"A storm?"

"Don't know much the details. But some say it was the Goddesses way of punishing her for all the gold she stole."

"She's the only survivor?"

"A miracle, I know? Maybe it was punishment from the Goddesses after all. They will let her live so she can pay for her crimes and the lost of her men and ship. Her pride must have been stomped and crushed to the ground."

"A pirate with no crew and no ship. There's no such thing."

"She's no longer a pirate if you ask me. Let her drink her sorrows away. It goes to show you crime never pays."

"The Human Storm no more. How the mighty have fallen."

Suddenly a sword flew right at them hitting one of their beer glasses. It was shattered as the liquid fell into his clothes. The sword landed on the wall of the other side. The entire tavern has gone dead silent. Jaune was in thought, he heard everything. He was worried about those two men. Of course the one who threw the sword was Anna. Looks like she has had about enough of their bickering. Even if it was loud with the crowd, both men were talking louder. The Huntsman wasn't going to do anything yet. The female pirate has gotten up from her table and we straight to theirs. Both were shocked and they looked like they were ready to crap their pants any second. This could get ugly if he doesn't intervene. The woman just smiled at the two giving them a great view of her cleavage. Yet, neither of them blushed or made the attempt to peek at the glorious sight.

"Ya know, mate. It's very rude to be gossiping about someone. Specially when that someone isn't that far away from you. Even with this bloody racket going on, I was able to hear you two. Too loud for my taste."

"W...We..We're very sorry! We didn't mean it, honest!"

"I was our mistake I swear. We actually respect you Captain B-"

She covered his mouth" shhhhhh, shut your trap now. Don't call me that. Does respect for someone includes gossip? It's a little weird. You're supposed to be saying oh she's amazing, I want to be like her, being the storm that will take anyone's loot without any casualties or destruction from their ships. A gentle but greedy storm. I wish I could get into her pants and see what she smells like between her legs. Is she shaved or is she hairy? Is she still a virgin, I want to change that or I want to take a closer look at her tits. See if you two idiots were talking about that I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't have ruined your drink mate, so sorry."

"Please don't hurt us!"

"Tch, you're not even worth the effort" she walked over and took her sword that was still stabbed on the wall.

"Sorry, we're really sorry Miss-"

"It's Anna you freaking wanker. Or you can call me Anna the Storm" she walked passed them while Jaune mentally sighed in relief, looks like he won't have to intervene after all.

"One more thing" the female pirate stopped in her tracks turning to the paled skinned men with a deadly glare" you say one more unpleasant thing about me and it will be your hand that will become that broken glass. Are we clear mate?"

Both nodded quickly. They got the message.

"What's going on? Why the silence? We're here to eat, drink until we passed out or throw up, and have a friendly drunken brawl. Let's keep it up, cheers!"

The tavern went back to it's usual environment as everyone resumed talking, drinking and eating. Jaune was still relief she didn't ended beating them up. Anna went back to her table to finish her beer. The Arc decided to leave his table and walked over to her. The female pirate stood still, before she chuckled.

"Of course. I have to ran into you. I just had this bloody strong feeling I will be seeing you again. Ain't it right, Jaune mate?"

"You had me worried for a moment. I really thought you were going to use violence on those two."

"Like I said it's not worth the effort. Wankers will be wankers. I can't stand gossip."

The blond sweat dropped having a feeling she and Sorceress weren't going to get along.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and a take a seat, it's a big table I don't mind. I won't bite...Much" she gave a smirk.

"That's fine by me" he rolled his eyes seating next to her.

"What brings you to this lovely place?"

"I was just having breakfast, or lunch. Also I live here."

"I heard this inn is where most members of the Adventurer's Guild resides. Guess its true" she took sip of her beer.

"I'm glad I was able to see you again."

"Did you missed me that much mate?" she smiled in a flirting tone" were you dreaming about me, tearing my clothes off and banging me in your room?"

The blond only cleared his throat trying to remove the blush from his cheeks. And she laughed in return.

"I'm just screwing with you, literally. I can tell you're not used to women flirting with you. You're definitely a virgin. How old are you anyway?"

"So you let me seat with you so can tease me?" he sweat dropped.

"You were the one who came to me. I only let you seat. It's your fault, not mine. You should have known I'm a handful."

"What's brings you here?"

"Did you really have to asked" she showed him her glass of beer" alcohol is your best friend. What about you? Want a beer, on me?"

"No, it's okay. I'm not much of a drinker myself."

"You're kidding?" she was shocked" so you don't drink and you're a virgin? Now I see everything."

"I'm a member of a guild. I don't have the luxury to drink until I get drunk."

"I never said you should drink until you start acting like a bloody moron. It's okay to have a few glasses. Depends on how much you can hold your alcohol. Come on, just one glass."

"Fine, I'm in" the blond finally gave up not like he was going to win anyway.

"Now, you're talking. Over here! Bring this fine lad a cold one!"

A waitress arrived with a beer in a wooden tray. The blond was still unsure but he still took the glass. Anna made a toast taking another sip as Jaune followed. The result from drinking it made the Arc coughed a lot. It tasted worse than he thought. It was so sour, how can they actually drink this stuff. The pirate woman laughed after she was done. This guy was for real.

"I don't know what's sadder. The fact that you're a virgin or that this is your first beer?"

"So what if I'm a virgin?" he didn't said it that loud" I'm only nineteen."

Hearing this made her laughed even more while he blushed. As if things couldn't get more embarrassing for the Arc.

"What's wrong mate, afraid to let your friend down there get to business? If you want help I can hook you up with a few acquaintances of mine. They will take care of your virginity."

"Why are we talking about this?" he was still blushing.

"Because I'm talking about it. This is me being me. You want to change the topic, be my guess."

Jaune sighed as he glance at the table of the two men that were gossiping about her. They have already left. They seemed very scared after she made it clear what was going to happen if they keep it up.

"You gave those guys quite the scare. Pretty sure they won't be talking about you ever again."

"Just giving them a friendly warning" Anna has suddenly gotten serious" I'm sure you heard everything what those wankers said. Getting curious if it's true?"

"It's not my business to know. If it's something personal and you don't want to share it, it's okay with me. I respect your privacy."

"For real?" she was shocked" a virgin, not a drinker, caring, kind and considerate. This is new. You're really a strange one. First time I have met a guy like you. Any men will be screaming and telling everyone the juicy piece of gossip."

"If I do that. I'll pretty much end up with your sword on my head" the Arc smiled" I would like to keep it the way it is."

"True. Or my sword would be on your balls instead" she smirked in return.

"I'd like to keep that too" he got nervous, damn she can be so scary.

"Just kidding mate. I appreciate if you don't want to say anything. People should really mind their own business" she took another sip.

Jaune took another sip before coughing again. This was going to take some getting used to. The sour taste was definitely not to his liking while the pirate woman chuckled.

"So, what are your plans now?"

"After I'm done here? Don't know. Maybe I'll hang around the capital for a little bit, before being on my way."

"Do you have a destination in mind?"

"I do. But it's far from here. It might take me weeks to get there."

"_She probably doesn't know about the magic gate. I really don't want to force her to join my party. I want her to choose if she wants to." _

"I have my reasons to go there" Anna got serious again turning to the blond knight" you already know why?"

"…..….."

"I'm looking for a monster and when I find it…I will kill it."

"Do you think...You can do it on your own?"

"Honestly, no. But what other choice do I have?" she finished her glass.

The Arc stood silent. If it was true what those people said, she was probably looking for the thing that killed her crew. So it wasn't a storm or anything sent by the Goddesses. Revenge was her goal. There was no way he was going to use her motive to make her join him.

"Say Jaune? Didn't you said back at that village if I ever need help, you'll be there?"

"I guess…." he was only staring at his beer.

"You will do this pirate a favor even if you barely know me?"

He has looked at her, she looked at him. Their eyes met. The blond could see a lot of emotions in those blue grayish eyes. There was pain, sorrow, anger and a strong desire for revenge. It was enough for the Arc to know what those people said is true. This wasn't what he had in mind. Making her joined him just for vengeance. But what other choice does he have. It might be impossible to convince her otherwise. Losing her crew and ship, she will be hellbent on killing this monster. Either way she wasn't just a chosen hero, but a friend in need. That was something Jaune couldn't refused. The Huntsman won't bother to take another sip of his beer. He knew what to do.

"If you need any help, I will help you. My party will help you."

Anna smiled getting up from the table" I'll think about it. Thanks for the pep talk mate."

"_I don't think we had a pep talk."_

* * *

After leaving the Dragon's Haven Inn. Jaune decided to pay a visit to the Canaan Temple. The blond Huntsman will usually go there to pray to the souls that have been lost. He would even pray for his family and friends in Remnant. Hoping that they're all right and moving on without him. The Arc has lost count how many times he has prayed for all of them. Entering the building he nodded and smiled at the kind priest. Heading to the church where in the front stood three broken statues made of white ivory. Those were the three Goddesses. The same ones who sent him to this world. The blond knight will also pray for them, in order to accomplish his task and return their power. Apparently he wasn't the only one at the moment. Jaune saw Samuel knelt in one of the benches, praying. The blond didn't said a word as he knelt in the same bench and made his prayers.

"Always pray to the fallen. And to those whose bones can be brought back. I have taught you well."

"I owe it all to you. I also pray for all guild members to be successful on their quests."

"It is a dangerous job, we all know."

"Samuel, is something wrong?" Jaune was worried.

"I haven't gotten a word from any of the adventurers I have sent to search for his majesty. It's been weeks, maybe months. I will assume the worst has happened. I fear the fate of the king. What will become of Hydeland without him. In his absence there's a current power struggle in order to take the throne."

Jaune stood silent. How he wanted to tell him about Dean's letter. But no one must know about it. The Count has entrusted only him to know. Maybe after they break the Prime Minister's spell over the princess. He knew Sorceress must be pretty busy trying to find the magic disruptor. Probably asking other magic users if they have any knowledge regarding the item. Any leads that will let them know where can they get one. The Guild Master got up, done with his praying. Honestly the Arc wouldn't mind if he volunteers to search for the king. But he had a feeling Samuel will be against it. If it was true that all those guild members were all gone. The man clad in armor has given a smile like a father would give to his child.

"Look at you. You have come a long way since I took you in."

"I still have ways to go" he smiled.

"And you will get there eventually. Continue your training and always move forward."

The blond nodded as the Guild Master left the church. He turned to the three missing statues and offer another silent prayer. To wish him and his party victory in their coming adventures.

* * *

After leaving the temple Jaune decided to pay a visit to Lucain. The old magician was happy to see him. Though his memory was still foggy not remembering anything before heading for Wallace's Underground Labyrinth. He was in good spirits because his new apprentice Rickey was doing well in learning magic. The talking rat already knew about novice level magic and he was currently learning intermediate level before taking the big step to advance spells. Tiki was also helping the rodent with any books he needed. The Arc thanked the magician for lending him the green rune stone since it came handy during their quest to Bilbaron. Lucain in returned, told the blond knight once he finds his other rune stones. He will sell them to him at a fair price. That was more than good for the Huntsman as he left the old tower. Jaune didn't realized it was already dark, how time flies. Time to return to the Dragon's Haven Inn.

As he was arriving to the inn, his eyes widened. Amazon stood near the entrance. The female warrior seemed like she was waiting for him. This made the Arc happy. She must have gathered her thoughts and got the space she wanted. Looks like listening to Beastmaster and Elf was the right thing to do after all. He couldn't help it if he was worried about her. The blond amazonian realized he was here as her gaze were on him. Seeing her leader, partner, comrade and friend after five days of absence. A small silence fell between them. The blond was waiting on her, she looked like she really wanted to get something off her chest. If she really thought long and hard then she would know what to say to him. But Jaune didn't care her reasons because there was nothing to be angry about or ashamed. She did the what was needed to be done and he will never see her as weak.

"Go ahead. I'll let you talk first."

"I was so angry, I wanted to break something."

"I already saw what you did to the guild's training field. I had a pretty good idea how angry you were."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Samuel said he will have it fixed."

"After I was angry, I felt bad. I was hurt, thinking I wasn't good enough to help during the fight. I wasn't strong enough to help you."

"I knew you were feeling that way" of course Jaune wasn't going to stay that Elf and Beastmaster told him of her hurt feelings.

"I was raised and trained by the Amazonians. The lands' strongest women. When I saw you killing that monster, I felt useless."

"Amazon, you're anything but weak or useless. There's a big reason why I didn't wanted you with me fighting the Minotaur. Sorceress, Elf and Beastmaster needed help fighting that horde of Orcs and goblins. I told you to help them because if you hadn't been there, they would have gotten more hurt than you think. It's because of you they're all right. Then Anna showed up and the fight got easier. I'm proud of you for risking your life protecting them. Because that's what a party is for, being there for each other. Looking out for one another, having each other's back whenever the occasion rises. We we're in a very tight spot and you are one of the reasons we made it out of there alive. You and Anna gave me enough time to kill the Minotaur."

"I wanted the two of us to kill it together. Like we usually do. We make a good team."

"We do make a good team. The Harpy, the Wyvern and the Doom Beetle. I killed one and you took out the other. But you have to realize it won't always be you and me defeating a monster. Depending on the strategy and the situation, a lot can changed. I could be the one to finish it off, or just you, or Sorceress, or Elf. Point is, don't feel bad about yourself because you didn't got the chance to kill the big enemy. Be proud of yourself that you were useful and you saved the lives of your companions. Take pride for what you did in that fight."

"Damn. Now I feel stupid for getting angry and sad" she lowered her gaze.

"Don't be. I'm glad you decided to come to me and talked your problems" Jaune smiled approaching her" I'm not just the leader of the party but a friend too. I will always be there for all of you."

"Jaune!"

The blond knight was shocked as the female warrior has given him a hug. Naturally he will blushed, but because she was using her inhuman strength. The Arc was having a problem breathing.

"Amazon...My lungs...You're crushing me…."

"Sorry!" she quickly released him as the Arc was trying to catch his breath.

"Anyway. Just remember to always do your best."

"I will. I will try even harder for the next quest!" she was pumped.

"I know. All of us will" he smiled.

The Amazonian stood silent staring at the blond leader. She smiled as her cheeks got red. She crushed her fists and left heading to another place to get some evening training. Jaune smiled watching her go. Now she was feeling a whole lot better. Hope she doesn't do too much training that she forgets to get some rest. A yawn escaped his lips, he was tired. Time to get some rest and get ready for the next day.

* * *

The next day Jaune left the inn in his attire and was surprised to see Roland near the entrance. The Barbarian warrior told him that Samuel was calling for him. The blond nodded heading for the guild building. The Arc got excited and anxious, it has to be another quest. Six days was enough time to rest and relax but now, it was back to the adventure. Before reaching the guild his party were all waiting for him. The Huntsman greeting them and they did the same. They started walking together when their leader told them of the Guild Master wanting to see him. Sorceress told him she had no luck finding the magic disruptor and he didn't had a problem with it. He still praised the witch for trying. Yet, the busty beauty was disappointed for not having the luck. As they arrived at the path to the guild, they suddenly stopped. Jaune was surprised to see Anna standing before them.

"Anna, why are you here?"

"Should be obvious mate. As of today, I'm officially a member of the Adventurer's Guild. And I am joining your party."

This shocked the Arc and the rest of the girls. That was something they weren't expecting.

"I-" he was cut off by the pirate woman.

"You said you would help me and I do need your help. I can't take on that monster alone. All of you will do."

The blond Huntsman nodded he was expecting this. Anna wanted to find the mosnter responsible for killing her and the destruction of her ship. But what will happen after they find it and killed it. Will she remain to stay with them, or will she be on her way.

"Got more good news" she smiled showing them a piece of paper" we have a new quest. Something about missing girls."

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Anna has officially joined the party and things are going to get more interesting with her around. I love writing about her, I was able to make her character unique and funny while hiding her true feelings. She wants revenge but not in the same way as Velvet from Tales of Berseria would that she's willing to do anything to achieve it.**

**-In my opinion they should have made a Beastmaster and Pirate class in the game. Maybe if there's ever a sequel, here's hoping Atlus does make one.**

**-Replying to reviews:**

***RedDragonRevan- I'm waiting for Zonzus to be done drawing Jaune's new weapon. I want to update the story because I love it. Don't want to pressure him or anything I know he's very busy. The update will have to wait sorry.**

***TheEmeraldMage- you hit it right in the nose Amazon's pride was hurt thinking she didn't do enough to help Jaune. But it was fixed thanks to his speech. **

***Abyss Trinity- thank you glad you like it. **

***Ints- I have a low opinion of men? Was that suppose to mean? Is it became Jaune's party is made of women? It's suppose to be a harem. I will be adding male characters to the story eventually. But right now I'm focusing on Jaune and his party because they're the protagonists. **

***Mr. What if- already wrote a chapter similar to a beach or spa but nothing perverted more like funny. But don't worry the lemons will eventually come. **

***Wagner- funny you say that I already wrote the chapter of his reaction to the mermaid and you will be amuse. I'm currently writing the Mage's Tower chapter when they will encounter the bound spirit. Poor Jaune lol. **

***Chima Tigon- I will never forget Elf is sexy in her own way. Sure she might lack chest but she has nice legs, thighs and of course a nice butt thought is not as exaggerated as Amazon's it still sexy. As for your other review I already wrote the chapter when Jaune tells the party and Samuel everything.**

***noahblade157- I already made a challenge of "Reading the Paladin and the Guild Heroes" it's in my profile page.**

***Gabriel443- un fic de Dragon Prince o un crossover con RWBY? Dejame ver si la inspiracion me llega. Pero si sucede Jaune tiene que ser parte de la historia y tal vez anade a alguien mas. Vamos a ver. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Castle of the Dead


	11. Castle of the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 11 Castle of the Dead

(Location: Village somewhere east Kingdom of Hydeland)

The new party of six members arrived at a small village. In a remote settlement to the east of the kingdom. Just your average village. Not that many houses, not that many shops, a few inns, a church. The folks were doing their usual labor while children were playing games like hide and seek or knights and monsters. This is where the magic gate has taken them. This is the destination of their next quest. Reading the information from the request form given by Samuel. There has been numerous reports of young girls going missing in the last week. Asides from being residents of this village the other thing they have in common. That they were about to get married. They needed to get more information on this before proceeding. This will be their first quest that needs an investigation. They couldn't just charged in and kill anything that moves without getting the details.

Anna was feeling comfortable traveling with these people. She just recently joined the Adventurer's Guild and became a member of Jaune's party. If the blond was so committed in helping her then, she won't mind lending him a hand. He has proven to be very stubborn and too good to be true. Very unusual trait to find in a man. In her experience she has met men who were arrogant, foolish, greedy, drunk and perverted. But the blond party leader was very different. He was determined with a spark to do the right thing. She admires chivalry and selflessness trying to do good for others. A hero, that's exactly what he wanted to be. Guess joining the guild will help him achieved that goal. So young and handsome, the female pirate really like that. Though she was only doing this until she can get her revenge. She hasn't thought what to do after that. She will have time to think about it eventually.

It wasn't long until the citizens noticed the visitors. All eyes were on them, they could quickly tell they weren't from here. Noticing their attires and weapons. Jaune tried not to get embarrassed. Usually, he wouldn't. But when he has two members that were wearing bikini armor it was enough to get attention on everyone. Specially the males. At least Sorceress attire wasn't that revealing asides, that it was showing her glorious cleavage to the world. The dress also shows her curves if the witch was wearing a bikini armor of her own the Arc would just lose it. All he needed to do if focus on the quest and ignored his stupid hormones. Ignoring the times his body got the best of him and he will have a "rise" to the occasion. These ladies will be the end of him with their curvy bodies. Elf was covered nicely along with Anna. Except the female pirate was showing cleavage too.

Jaune started asking the villagers where can they find the man in charge. They replied it was the major. They also gave the blond knight directions to his manor. It didn't took the party that long to reached it. It was the biggest house in the town. Very elegant with a great porch and garden. The manor was surrounded by a large green field with a stable. It was like a farm as they were able to see many animals asides from horses. Chickens, pigs, rabbits. The party leader knocked on the front door. A few seconds later a young woman wearing a maid uniform opened the door. The Huntsman told her who they were and she immediately let them in. The mayor has been expecting them. They followed the maid servant through the hallways of the manor. It was quite a sight with all kinds of fancy decorations that looked like they're very expensive. Guess it was obvious for the home of the man who runs the village.

The maid to a big area with many couches and a nice cooper table. She told them to wait here while she gets the mayor. She also offer the party if they wanted to drink something. Amazon immediately said beer or wine. Jaune sweat dropped they were in the middle of a quest. This wasn't the time to be drinking. The Arc told the servant they were okay while the female warrior wasn't happy. So they got seated on a long couch. Elf and Sorceress got seated acting normal, behaving when the man arrives. Amazon got seated still not looking happy, until she saw a fruit basket in the middle of the copper table. She quickly took an apple and banana while the party leader sighed. Anna got seated on a sofa while putting her legs on the table. Seriously they were guests in this nice house, they shouldn't be behaving like this. It's like he was dealing with children.

This couldn't go on, as leader he needed to do something. The Arc stopped Amazon from eating every fruit on the basket and grabbed Anna seating them with the rest of the party. He scolded them to behave that they were quests and that they should behave like proper adults. This only got a laugh from the female pirate while the female warrior was pouting she wanted to eat more. Elf shook his head, while Sorceress sighed. The blond knight just rubbed his forehead. He hoped this doesn't happen whenever they visit a new village. A man arrived just in time wearing a fancy suit colored red wine with black shoes, a brown mustache, with brown hair and dark green eyes. He looks like he was in his early forties. He was more than happy to have the group in his home. At least now they were behaving properly until the next time. Maybe they were too anxious and wanted to go on the quest already.

"Welcome to my humble home" smiled the mayor very courteous.

"Humble, I'd say" Anna muttered gazing at the place.

"We're glad to be here sir" Jaune ignored the pirate woman's comment.

"It's been a while since there's been members of the Adventurer's Guild at this village. We don't usually require their services unless, it's a dire emergency."

"That's why we're here. You filled a quest form regarding some missing women."

"Yes" the man's expression changed" are you sure any of you are not hungry? I can have the servants prepare something."

"That will be great-"

"No. We're fine sir thank you" the Arc cut Amazon off and she pouted again" just tell us more about the missing village girls."

"All right. It happened a few weeks ago. Every night one girl will disappeared without a trace. It was always during the night, they kept vanishing one by one. There are no clues left behind except that the window to their chambers were opened. We searched everywhere in town but no luck so far."

"Magic might be involved in this" Sorceress gave her opinion.

"There's something else in the quest form. All the missing girls are supposedly about to marry?" resumed the blond knight.

"That's right. All of them are fiancees to the men of this village. In fact last night, another one vanished. This time it was Beth, my daughter who is to marry the captain of the guards."

So that was it. Their only connection is that they're committed to marriage. Jaune stood in deep thought. The next thing they should do is to ask around the village and go to the missing girls' home to look for clues. But that will take some time. Time those missing girls probably don't have.

"Any idea what could be the cause of their disappearances?" asked Anna.

"We don't know. However, our priest says he knows the cause. According to him it is the source of dark evil power that is coming from the castle a few miles northeast."

"Is it all right if we find this priest?"

"Of course. Father Evan should be in the church."

"We'll be on our way" the Arc smiled as him and his party got up.

"Please, save them. Save my daughter."

"We will. I promise."

* * *

The party left the manor heading for the church. They have already seen it while looking through the village so they knew where it is. They could see the building not that far. It wasn't as big as the mayor's manor. But enough to fit enough people. The saw the priest at the front of the church, a man in his forties, bald with onyx eyes. He was obviously the priest because of his attire. He wasn't alone, as he was talking to someone. This man had long white hair with a pale complexion and dark eyes. He was clad in black armor with a long cape colored red on the inside and black on the outside. His sword was sheathed on his left side. There was something about this individual, Sorceress mentioned he had this mysterious aura of him. No ordinary person that's for sure. The rc has never seen him before so he couldn't be a member of the guild. But his appearance made it clear that he has experience as a fighter.

The man has quickly turned his attention to the visitors, immediately pausing his conversation with the priest. His eyes were calm but hide a strong fury behind them. Jaune knew this guy must be the real deal in battle. His posture and body language said he had his guard up. Even in a small village like this one he was expecting to draw his sword at any second. Samuel did taught him to never let his guard down even if he wasn't in a place where there are monsters. Adventurers must always be prepare for anything. Any kind of combat and lowering one's guard can be end in one's own downfall. There was a moment where he took a glance at the blond Huntsman. But his eyes traveled to the rest of the party. Immediately went to the conclusion that they weren't from this village. Judging from their weapons and attires. Were they traveling and passing by.

"Hello. I heard from the people that you're members of the guild who accepted our request. I am the priest of this village Father Evan."

"Yeah, I'm Jaune this is my party Sorceress, Elf, Amazon, Beastmaster and Anna" the Arc pointed at each of the ladies in order as he mentioned their names.

"Pleased to meet you all. This situation with the missing girls has been very troubling in our wonderful community. The mayor has grown very concerned over the matter. Even more now that his daughter is one of the recent kidnapped victims."

"I should be on my way" answered the stranger in black armor.

"Wait Belmont. Shouldn't you allow these guild members to accompany you?"

"There is no need. I know what I will be facing."

"What's going on?" asked the blond knight.

"This is Belmot a Vampire Hunter. He came to our village just now since he believes there could be a connection between them and the missing girls."

The Arc blinked at the revelation. Sure he knew about vampires. But, only from comic books. They are supposed to be creatures of the night that feeds on human blood to keep their strength and hunger. They're vulnerable to sunlight, garlic, crucifix, stakes the usual stuff he has read. So said creatures exist in this world. After everything he has seen from his past adventures, it really doesn't shock him.

"We're dealing with vampires then?" said Sorceress.

"I never fought them before. Hope they're strong" followed Amazon.

"Never seen one. But I heard they're dangerous creatures" said Beastmaster.

"That is quite correct. They are never to be underestimated. All vampires have different abilities and powers. The more human blood they drink the stronger they become" explained Belmont.

"So are they really weak against garlic? I kept hearing so many rumors about them. You'll be surprised how news travel fast" said Anna.

"Depends on their level. Weaker, lesser vampires can be affected by it. But others that are stronger have developed an affinity to be immune to it. Stakes and crucifix are far more reliable along with sun light. It is their greatest weakness."

"Okay. So if vampires are behind the kidnapped girls. Do you know where they are."

"The castle northeast of here" replied the priest" the town's guard have done several patrols on the road that leads to it. The place has been abandoned for many years."

"I can sense the presence of vampires in the far distance. To the northeast" replied the vampire hunter.

"If you know where to go, then lead the way" said Jaune.

"I would prefer to go alone. You're only doing this because it's just another job from your guild. I on the other hand, do it for my mission to the brotherhood. We do not seek payment in gold but rather in the blood of the Nosferatu."

"I want to help too" said Elf" I don't care about the gold. Human lives are at stake. If there's something I can do about it, then I won't stand and do nothing."

"All of us feel the same way. Sure, gold is important. But saving those girls is more important than any loot we may find. Getting them back here safe and sound is our priority. You feel the same?" said the party leader.

"My priority is the vampire, nothing else."

"Fine, we'll tag along and while we're at it save the girls."

Belmont only shook his head this was going to be troublesome.

"If you're all heading to the castle then maybe you should take the secret passage. A week ago the guards found a cave a mile away from the village. They said it leads to a series of catacombs beneath the castle."

"That will be our safe bet. Going to the front will be reckless" Belmont nodded.

"I'm certain Mayor Carl has already assigned a guard to take you there."

"Looks like we're going Vampire hunting" said Anna.

"Safe travels and may the Goddesses protect you" Eran bowed as they took off.

* * *

As they were about to leave the village, there was a town guard waiting for them. Just as the priest said the mayor have already made the preparations. The party along with Belmot left following the guard. Honestly, Jaune had no idea what to expect of this quest. It was clear they will be fighting a vampire and probably more than one. But who knows what other monsters will be waiting for them at the castle. The blond knight kept his calm remembering Bilbaron. It could be worse that what they faced at the underground fortress. They could be expecting them, and they have already planned an ambush. With Anna as their new member the Arc made some slight changes to the strategy. The battle formation went as followed. Sorceress has been moved to the front with him and Amazon. Beastmaster will be in the middle providing support while Elf and the female pirate will remain in the back for rear support.

Asides from having a sword, the pirate also carries a pistol. And the weapon has quite the firepower to blow anyone's head. So it was better to have in long range. Also if any enemies get close to Elf, she will be there to aid the archer. The Arc hoped this battle formation will be enough. Then again, they were traveling with someone new too. The Huntsman didn't know what the vampire hunter can do. He had a sword with him so he assumed Belmont was a close range fighter. Not like he has never heard of them before. Samuel has mentioned to him the existence of the vampire hunter brotherhood in which they are sent to kill vampires among other types of demons. They don't take payment, fulfilling the mission is all that matters to them. So it was different from a guild. What mattered to Jaune, that bother were on the same side. But it worries him that he wasn't interested in saving the village girls.

Belmont felt uncomfortable. He wasn't expecting to have guild members accompanying him to his mission. The vampire hunter has gotten used to doing things on his own. Not like he needed the help. But maybe he can use this as a chance to see what a guild can do. Judging from a simple glance the six of them seemed to have battle experience especially the blond woman wearing so little. Was such attire acceptable. It was just a bikini showing too much skin. Probably so she can move faster. The witch with big chest also seemed to have some experience along with the Elf and the dark elf. It was strange never thinking of laying eyes on elves. They're supposed to be an isolated species not wanting to leave their home to see the outside world of humans. The pirate also had her fair share of fights and the only male member in the group. He seemed to have a lot of training and some experience to boot.

The vampire hunter will see if they are prepare for the dangers that are yet to come. After walking an hour the guard lead them to the cave, where it's suppose to be the secret passage that will lead them to the catacombs of the castle. They parted ways with the guard as he left to return to the village. Belmont took the lead unsheathing his sword. The party did the same. From here on, their quest will begin. Sorceress lit a flame on her staff to provide light in the dark cavern. A nod from the vampire hunter saying he approved of her choice. There doesn't seemed to be any torches. It will be suicide to travel in the dark specially, if they ran into monsters. As they ventured deeper it was too quiet but they encountered some bats, easy to disposed off. Until there was a small light ahead. Candles as the party and the vampire hunter seemed to have arrived at their destination.

A terrible smell hit them shortly after their arrival. So foul, so horrible it was the smell of death. There were coffins and tombs everywhere. These were the catacombs. Belmont warned them of company along with Elf and Beastmaster. The coffins were destroyed as creatures in purple emerged from them. They looked like they were dead showing their bones and ribs. Jaune knew they were zombies or ghouls, undead type monsters. Just before the party could engage them, they were already slice in half by the vampire hunter. He was so fast to react, the party felt like they weren't needed here. Still Jaune told everyone to keep their guard up, more of them could show up. More ghouls showed and this time, there was quite a lot of them. Jaune, Amazon and Sorceress attacked, while Elf shoot some quick arrows. Another monster arrived looking different it was undead but it was fat and he was puking green liquid. Belmont warned them it was poison.

The group together killed it and that's when it exploded releasing more poison. Along with some large looking maggots, it was gross. No time for breaks as they were welcomed by a group of skeletons and another fat ghoul. Elf and Beastmaster too the large creature out dodging it's poison and maggots. While the others handled the skeletons. The vampire hunter killed three in one blow. The others were done too. Jaune was impressed, Belmont was stronger than he looked. Guess they did the right thing coming along. This will make their quest a whole lot easier. The last of the enemies were dispatched. The area was clear. This was only the catacombs, that means the castle in general must be infested with undead creatures. Looks like the path ahead leads to some stairs. It will take them to the castle. Belmont kept on the lead and none from the party were arguing. They were keeping their guard up.

Before reaching the stair case, the party and the vampire hunter felt a cold feeling. It was surrounding them as they were still holding their weapons. More monsters, they weren't going to let up. It appeared before them, a knight whose face was missing through his helmet and chain mesh. Silver armor with a red cape a large sword stabbing him in the middle of his chest. Around the hilt of the sword there was a piece of paper with some strange writing Jaune couldn't come up with. A language he didn't understood. Lastly he was holding a scroll on his right hand. They stood still as the ghost knight hasn't made a move. It was still unclear if it was hostile. They knew it was undead, a wandering spirit that couldn't return to the other side. For Belmont, it didn't seemed like it was hostile.

"What do we do?" whispered Elf.

"Belmont, ever encountered a wandering ghost before?" asked Jaune.

"Yes, it's not the first time. Sometimes spirits can't crossover to the land of the dead without fulfilling a task. This spirit seems to be the case."

"How do you know it won't attack us?" asked Beastmaster.

"Because if it was an enemy, he would have done it by now."

"What does he want then?" followed Sorceress.

"If I end my own life...they can no longer sacrifice me" whispered the ghost.

"Did you hear that?" Elf was shocked, it came from the knight spirit.

"Spirits will mutter their last words before death embraces them. Or it can be their final moments, what they must accomplish but they couldn't in the end. I am unsure what could this one would want."

"Any clue what he wants? Bloody thing is starting to creep me out" replied Anna.

"Maybe we have to make the first move. We know it's just standing there without moving. I'll try to approach it" Jaune made his biggest attempt not to get scared.

"That's not a good idea. It might try to possess you" said Amazon.

"Only hostiles spirits will attempt possession. Besides, if the person they are trying to possess has a strong will it will be hard for them to succeed" explained again the vampire hunter.

In other words it won't be easy to take over the Arc's body. The blond knight slowly approached the ghost. The knight has reacted when the party leader was closer. The others still had their weapons readied just in case it tries anything funny. Except for Belmont, he knew this spirit was harmless. The knight spirit reached out to the Huntsman the scroll he's holding, he took it and then he vanished. The blond noticed the scroll was covered in dried blood. He didn't know if it can be readable.

"What just happened?" the female warrior was clueless.

"It seems the spirit has fulfilled his task. To give someone that scroll" said the vampire hunter.

"What does it say?" asked Elf.

"Later. We still have a job to do" the Arc put it in one of his bags.

The six adventurers and vampire hunter climbed the staircase leading to another floor of the catacombs. No tombs or coffins that was a relief, but there were bats and more ghouls. There were too many, along with a group of skeletons. Sorceress told everyone to stay by her side and they obeyed, even Belmont. The witch cast blizzard freezing all of their enemies. It was their chance to strike and finish them off, a little too easy. The vampire hunter was impressed with their display so far. It was sure making his mission a whole lot easy. There was a chest at the end with another set of stairs leading up. Not before taking out more annoying bats. Amazon did her job as she broke the lock. The vampire hunter wasn't even interested of the contents. The party gathered as they split the loot between them. Anna grinned missing the sight of gold whenever you opened a chest. Such nostalgic feeling.

"Time is on the essence. You're wasting it with meaningless things."

"Says you mate. This is one of the delights of being an adventurer or pirate. The sight of loot always brings a smile to my face" said Anna.

"All right, we're done" Jaune approached the vampire hunter" Belmont, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"I'm certain it can wait, once we've done our job" he was about to climb the staircase.

"Why do you fight?"

The man stopped turning to the blond" a simple question that can be answered at a later time. Wouldn't you say?"

"Answer it right now."

The man gave a sigh losing his patience" it is the mission of the brotherhood to eliminate the creatures of the night. Demons are a threat to this world and it's up to us to cleanse them."

"Does saving people's lives part of the mission?"

"Of course. If there are people in danger we save them while there's still time to do so. Human lives are precious and must be preserve at all cost."

"Okay, then why aren't you interested in saving the missing village girls?" the Arc finally brought his point.

"…...…...…..."

"Belmont?" he noticed his long silence and expression was serious.

"I wasn't trying to evade the topic on purpose. But you should know by now. It is too late."

"What?" he gasped a little while his party stood worried.

"The kidnappings have been going on for over a week. Every day one will go missing. Vampires never wait when it comes to satisfy their hunger for human blood."

"Then…." Sorceress paused realizing the truth.

"It is too late to save them. By now, they all must have been turned to vampires."

"All of them?" the Arc stood shocked.

"Most likely. It will be a miracle if we manage to find one that hasn't been bitten. I'm sorry. That is why I am not concern with saving human lives on this mission, when they have already lost their humanity."

"Isn't there a way to turn them back to human? I mean, like killing the one that made them."

"That is a flawed theory, you ain't the only one who has thought of it. Once you turned into a vampire there's no going back. You get bitten by one, it is over."

The party stood silent at his words. That's why he wasn't bothered to save people if it was already too late to do anything about it. Jaune glared as he tightened his fists, he refused to believe it was true. All those girls, all those lives are gone. And the mayor's daughter too. His party were all worried by his reaction to the truth. It didn't stopped him from doing what was right. What they needed to do now. Stop the vampire before more girls are kidnapped and turned into blood sucking creatures. The Arc turned to Belmont giving a nod, that he was ready to continue as they all took the staircase.

After climbing the stairs they were in a half dark hallway. They were finally in the castle. Belmont and the two elves sensed danger as soon as they got here. Many ghosts appeared. These ones were different from the knight. They were hostile spirits as the vampire hunter told the party that is effective against them and fire will drive them away. Sorceress immediately cast fire from her staff driving them away. Elf aided the witch using salamander oil with her fire arrows. There was a door and the group were ambushed by a group of skeletons. Jaune, Amazon, Sorceress and Belmont handle them without a problem. The buffed woman broke down the door only to see a young girl in a white dress with dark blond hair and hazel eyes tied up from her arms and legs. This shocked the party as the vampire hunter went to her and immediately checked her neck for any bite marks.

"She's clean" he said in a surprised tone.

"Then she's safe" Jaune sighed in relief" are you all right?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"We're with the Adventurer's Guild sent by the mayor of your village."

"Thank goodness, I'm so scared."

"What's your name?" asked Sorceress.

"I'm Rachel."

"Are there more of you?" followed Elf.

"I don't know. I don't even remember leaving the village in the first place. I just woke up here all tied up."

The Arc quickly cut the ropes helping her on her feet. The young girl seemed to be so glad to finally be free. Meanwhile Belmont was in deep thought. The girl hasn't been bitten that was very strange and he didn't like it. The not remembering part was understandable. One of the vampires abilities if hypnotizing. That's how the creature was able to take the girls with little effort.

"If there are more of them. Then we should hurry" said Beastmaster.

"I thought you said it was too late to save any of them?" asked Anna.

"Yes, I did" the vampire hunter was still in thought.

"Stay close to us no matter what. We'll get you to safety" the blond Huntsman told Rachel as she nodded.

Leaving the room going ahead there was another door with some familiar holes on the ground. Jaune warned everyone of possible spike traps, so they watched their step. The Amazonia broke down the other door as she dodged an incoming trap from above. An iron spike chained to the roof. If she hadn't avoided it, she would have been crushed and bleed to death. There was another village girl with light brown hair with the same white dress with dark eyes. Must be their pajamas obviously because they disappeared during the night. The girl's name is Charlotte and she said the same thing as Rachel. She woke up in this place tied up. Jaune cut her off after Belmont checked her neck and she was also clean. Vampires will always bite the neck because it's the part of the body where the blood flows the most. That was two village girls, the party focused in protecting them from harm.

Venturing further into the castle, it didn't got easy. Enemy activity increased greatly. It was expected because they have two civilians with them. They thought it was their chance to attack the girls making them simple targets. They were so wrong, as they were slain by the party. They made sure they won't get close to them. Belmont thought as much and it made him think even more this was all a set up. It was also a sign that they were getting closer to the vampire. The group were facing bats, more skeletons and giant spiders as the hallways were filled with their web. Another door, another one that was taken down by Amazon but the room was empty. Leaving them to resume their journey into the dark castle. More spiders got in their way as there was another door in the hallway. The buffed woman broke it down after they were done with the spiders. Belmont sensed an evil presence as he warned everyone to keep their guard up.

Whatever is behind the destroyed door, it was dangerous. The vampire hunt's eyes narrowed as he spotted his target. She had long black hair reaching to her rear with dark eyes darker than darkness itself. Wearing a long white and gray dress. The white portion was the upper showing cleavage and the skirt was the gray one. Her arms were black with sharp claws that could tear human flesh and her legs were black. It was hard to tell if she was wearing long boots that reached to her knees. Jaune felt a shiver down his spine gazing at her. Whatever she was, she wasn't human. Next to her stood another village girl with long black hair and green eyes, wearing the same white silk pajamas. The vampire only smirks at them before she jumped and her arms changed to bat wings flying out the room through a large crack on the wall. The Arc went to the girl who was trembling in fear.

"You all right?"

The girl only nodded as Belmont checked her neck like the others. She was also clean. This confirms his suspicions.

"Beth! You're okay!" Rachel ran to the black haired girl hugging her.

"Rachel, Charlotte. You're all fine...I was so scared."

"Beth? You're the mayor's daughter?" said Sorceress.

"Yes, was it my father who sent you?"

"He did. We're here to take get you out of here and back to the village."

"It won't be easy" spoke the vampire hunter" I found it hard to believe the vampire wouldn't have bitten these girls yet. Because it's a trap. She's using them as bait to lure us into her turf. She might attempt to bite them while we engage her in combat."

"Does that mean she knew we were here from the start?" asked Elf.

"She knew the moment we set foot into the catacombs. Expect the worse when we face her."

"That's sure reassuring, makes me feel much better" Anna was obviously being sarcastic.

"That thing could be waiting for us ahead" the blond knight nodded" listen up. Elf, Anna, Beastmaster I'm counting on you guys to protect the girls. I doubt that vampire is going to let us leave now that we made it this far. So we have no choice but fight her with them accompanying us."

"Leave it to us" the elven archer nodded.

"Agreed. Sending them on their own it's too careless. There might still be monsters around the castle. We have to keep an eye on them until we have taken care of the vampire" said Belmont.

"If everyone's ready, let's get going."

The group left the room heading into an entrance. Elf, Beastmaster and Anna stood closer to the village girls to assure protection. Jaune, Amazon, Sorceress and Belmont were on the front ready to face anything. They have reached a new area. A destroyed chamber with a terrace. Could this be the throne room in the old days of the castle. The vampire hunter immediately felt the evil presence of the night creature as he warned the guild members. The female vampire appeared high above them, the smirk never leaving her features. The three village girl gasped in fear at the creature. Looks like this was the end of the line. They will fight her here. The dark elf cast support on everyone increasing defense and strength, while Amazon drank a strong draught to boost her strength further. She was more than ready.

"I wasn't expecting a vampire hunter to come. I'm surprised the rest of you managed to get this far."

"It ends here demon. I will put you to rest" said Belmont.

In return the vampire laughed mocking him" more food to fest on. I always wanted to drink the blood of an elf and dark elf."

"Think again" said the hooded archer.

"Easier said that done wretched monster" Beastmaster readied her spear.

"Get them my children! Drink to your heart's content!"

"Be cautious! There's more than one!" warned Belmont.

The party was suddenly surrounded by so many vampires. The very same one.

"Are they illusions?" asked Anna.

"No. They're real, though they might not be as strong as the original" said the vampire hunter.

"They're still not to be underestimated!" said Jaune.

They made the first move, obviously going after the village girls. As they got shot by fire arrows courtesy of Elf. Gun shots being provided by Anna's pistol and getting sliced in half by Beastmaster's spear. Jaune smiled at the three, they can handle themselves just fine. And their teamwork was solid. Even when the female pirate was a new addition to the party. More vampire copies appeared as Sorceress cast the spell rock crusher, getting squashed by the large boulder. Belmont sliced off through three at the same time with his blade. Amazon killed another, the Arc did but more were emerging. It was clear the true leader vampire wasn't getting herself involved. Letting her minions do all the work. That wasn't, the vampire hunter revealed the truth of the copies to the group. A truth, not to be taken lightly. He wasn't intending off keeping it to himself, but he believes they deserve to know.

The head vampire if it feels like it. Can offer it's own blood and share it with their children. The effect will changed that into an exact copy of the one in charge. Hearing this Jaune was shocked as the realization hit him hard. The current copies they were fighting and killing, they used to be the village girls that got kidnapped. That it was too late to save. This made the blond Huntsman glared. It gave him the better reason to protect the survivors even more. Giving the other to his three members to give it their all and not let a single one get close to the girls. Beth, Rachel and Charlotte were all scared as they were sticking together. Surrounded by the members of the guild that were risking their lives for them. More copies arrived and this one seems to be stronger as they were releasing a barrage of bats filled with magic. Sorceress countered with Thunder Head and Belmont with a lightning bolt from his sword.

The Arc was surprised, so vampire hunters can cast magic too. The stronger copies were getting struck down by the lightning emerging from the black cloud moving around. She followed with blizzard to freeze them in the cold storm. Giving Jaune, Belmonth and the others the chance to strike them hard. Smashing their frozen figures to pieces. Other copies started casting magic, shooting icicles and fire balls. The busty witch countered with protection. While Elf, Anna and Beastmaster were killing more of the copies surrounding the three young girls. The Arc used his shield blocking any magic attacks while the vampire hunter was countering with his own magic. Those that were getting hurt took their time to drink a heal potion while others would covered them. Elf gave a couple of potions to the three girls in case they get hurt. Just in case things take a turn for the worse.

Through a tough battle more copies were falling. Until they stopped appearing. The party stood their ground. Belmont's eyes narrowed that was all of them. Leaving only one left. Jaune wasn't happy that they just killed all the kidnapped village girls. But they were vampires they had every intention of hurting them and bite the girls they are currently protecting. The lead female vampire finally appeared above them not looking happy. To think her ambush has been a failure. She has underestimated the vampire hunter. And this group of warriors. The way they fight, they must be from a guild. It should be expected how they were able to get this far, clearing off the monsters in the castle. The demon wasn't happy, they were stronger than she thought. It was up to her now to make sure they don't leave this castle alive. It really make things even better as she grinned.

"It's over demon. Surrender now" said Belmont.

"I'm just getting started vampire hunter."

"You will pay!" Jaune glared at the creature" all those vampires we killed, they were all the village girls you took!"

The rest of the party glared while Beth, Rachel and Charlotte gasped in shock. Those vampires were their friends and relatives.

"They were my children. They weren't strong enough because they didn't drank enough blood. It's one of the reasons I kept these three alive. Asides bait, they were suppose to be snacks for them."

"Your plan failed miserably" the Arc glared.

"Did it?" she grinned again.

The vampire laughed maniacally releasing a swarm of bats that surrounded the entire group. They realized, they couldn't moved. There was something below them. On the ground stood a red circle with many symbols. The night creature stopped her laughing grinning at the humans.

"What's happening?!" said Jaune.

"What gives?! I can't move!" said Amazon.

"Neither can I!" followed Elf.

"None of us can't move!" said Beastmaster.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" replied Anna.

"We can't move either!" said Beth while Rachel and Charlotte were struggling to move too.

"This is…." Sorceress paused.

"A blood glyph" answered Belmont angry that he felt for it.

"Blood glyph?" asked the Arc.

"It's vampire magic used by their own blood" said the witch.

"Correct. It's a powerful spell high ranking vampires can cast, anyone that gets caught in it will immediately be paralyzed. As long as it stands, we're helpless…." said the vampire hunter.

"And defenseless!" added the elven archer.

"However, using a blood glyph comes at a great risk."

"That is true vampire hunter. The blood glyph requires a lot of the blood of the caster. Lucky for me I have drank enough to keep my strength up as well as the glyph. The more blood I have, the stronger it becomes. And I will have plenty of it soon...Once I drank ALL of your blood!"

"_She's planning to turn all of us into vampires?!" _gasped the Huntsman.

"_Curses, I should have seen this coming. This vampire had another plan up her sleeve"_ growled Belmont.

"No way, I'm becoming a bloody blood sucker!" screamed Anna in anger.

"You don't have a choice" the female vampire grinned" I will start with you, young Beth."

"No!" screamed the village girl.

"I've been wanting to taste that young strong blood of yours for a while" she got closer to her unleashing her fangs and her eyes were glowing red.

"Stop! Get away!"

"_No…." _Jaune was so angry and frustrated_" she will bite the girls and then we'll be next." _

"Come to me my dear, oh that's right, you can't" the vampire chuckled grabbing her neck as the mayor's daughter screaming in fear.

"_It can't end like this. Not after coming so far. Me, my party...I won't even fulfill my task from the Goddesses I will failed again. How can I consider myself a hero if I'm useless to do anything?!" _

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beth was in tears as the fangs were closely reaching her neck.

"STOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" shouted the blond knight.

A bright golden light emerged from the Arc as it hit the vampire in her face.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHH! MY EYES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY EYES?!" her eyes were completely burned leaving her blind.

The blood glyph has suddenly vanished since it took all the blood the vampire setting everyone free. Belmont didn't hesitated as he stabbed the demon in the heart, she gushed so much blood.

"It ends here…."

"Are you sure?" she smile even if she was gushing so much blood from her mouth.

"….."

"I will return, and I will be taking more girls to become my children."

The vampire hunter finished her as he removed his sword and sliced her head off. The head and the body hit the ground as she has turned to dust being blown away by the small breeze. Belmon sighed as he cleaned his blade from the blood. Turning to the blond party leader. Just what was that light just now. Whatever it was, it saved them. It burned off the eyes of the vampire in the process. Meanwhile Rachel and Charlotte were trying to comfort Beth, who was still in shocked. As for Jaune, he was shocked while his party were checking up on him. The blond sheathed Crocea Mors while staring at his hands.

"_What was that just now? Did I do that?" _

"Jaune?" Elf started worried.

"I'm okay. None of you got bitten. That's what matters."

"If everyone's all right. We should make haste and return to the village" said Belmont.

* * *

The villagers were standing in the gates of the village. They've been waiting for a while for the return of the guild members as well as the vampire hunter. They have been very positive thinking they will be enough to get the girls back. Among them were the mayor wanting to see his daughter safe and sound. If they pulled this through he will make sure they will be well rewards for their hard work. The priest was the only one not present since he was doing his usual prayers at the church. Soon, they saw people in the distance. They immediately cheered recognizing the members of the Adventurer's Guild with Belmont the Vampire Hunter. They were being accompanied by three familiar faces. Carl went to tears when he spotted his daughter as well as the parents of Rachel and Charlotte. They have gone ahead running to them before they hug the girls sobbing.

Jaune and his party smiled but not everything were good news. They needed to tell the rest of the village, the fate of the other girls. They let the girls have their heartwarming reunion with their families as they were approaching the villagers. It wasn't going to be easy but Belmont beat the Arc to it. He volunteered to tell them everything muttering to the blond that it wasn't his place or burden to say. So he told them truth what became the rest of the girls. They have all been turned into vampires and they were left with no choice but to killed them since they lost their humanity. There were a lot of mourning and tears shed. The vampire hunter left, leaving them with the space they deserved. Jaune decided to follow him, calling for his party to join him. It was strange to see him heading to the church all of the sudden. Opening the doors the saw him heading further into the chapel, opening the door.

"Belmont?!" the blond knight and his party were able to catch up to him" where you going?"

"To finish the mission."

"I thought we we're done."

"I'm afraid not. Vampires were once humans however, the one that cast that blood glyph wasn't. It was a pure demon explaining why it was stronger than the others. The only way a pure blood vampire got here is through summoning. Someone summoned it from the demon realm and I have a pretty good idea who."

The Arc stood in thought before his eyes widened. They were climbing down a stairs that will lead underground of the church. That would mean, no it couldn't be. Sorceress already understood what the vampire hunter was talking about. Though it was hard to believe a devoted follower of the Goddesses would be responsible. Belmont's eyes narrowed, he was able to feel the dark power coming from ahead. Behind a pair of double doors. He kicked the door scaring the priest as he was seemed to be in the middle of prayer. The group saw at what he was praying. Definitely not a statue or anything that would symbol one of the Goddesses. It was a black onyx statue of a gargoyle sitting on a pentagram, colored black as well. The witch was able to feel the dark power emitting from it. So the vampire hunter's intuition were correct after all. It was the worse case scenario.

"What is going on?" asked the blond Huntsman.

"Y-You shouldn't be here!" said the alarmed Father Evan.

"I felt the evil magic since I first arrived to the village. An irony that it was coming from the church" said the vampire hunter.

"What is that thing?" Elf was looking at the black onyx statue.

"A cursed seal" replied Sorceress.

"A dark artefact used to summon demons."

"Summon demons….?" Jaune was at loss for words" so he's…."

"Looks like the culprit has been caught red handed. Guess not all priests are saints as they're supposed to be" said Anna.

"Human scum. So much for being a devoted follower of the faith" Beastmaster glared at the priest.

"You were the one that summoned the vampire!" said the elven archer.

"I don't believe it" the Arc was still shocked.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself, Father?" asked the vampire hunter.

"I had to do it, I had to! You don't understand I have to see her. To have her arms embrace me, her sweet voice whispering in my ear, the warmth of her body."

"With the cursed seal, he'll be able to bring back the vampire from the demon realm" said the busty witch.

"You actually like the vampire?!" the blond knight couldn't be any more shocked.

"This guy is behind the missing girls then?" asked Amazon.

"You're as guilty for their deaths as much as the vampire. Have you no shame?" said Belmont.

"You won't stop me, please...I need to see her again. I know I have sinned greatly. But it doesn't matter if she returns to me!"

"At the cost of how many innocent lives?!" glared the Huntsman.

"Belmont, I don't understand. If you knew the curse seal was here all along. Why didn't you come here before leaving for the castle?" asked the dark elf.

"Because the door to this room had a powerful magic barrier to protect the artefact created by the vampire. The only way to dispell it is by killing her. Now that she's gone the barrier has been lifted, we have to destroy the curse seal. Otherwise, the vampire will return in a few days."

"No don't!" shouted the desperate priest.

Belmont didn't replied as he cast a lightning spell destroying the dark statue to pieces. Evan screamed in agony before he got punched unconscious by Amazon. Everyone was staring at her.

"What? He's a bad guy, doesn't matter if he's a priest."

"We're taking him to the mayor so he can be judge for his crimes" said Jaune.

* * *

After leaving the church with the priest tied up. They took him straight to the mayor's house. Belmont told him everything regarding the vampire, the missing girls and Father Evan being the one to summoned the creature using a curse seal artefact. Carl was so shocked that the priest of his own village will be responsible for such horrible crime. But he agreed to have him locked up and prepare a fair trial to decide his fate. The man was very grateful for their help in saving his daughter as well as the other two. Hopefully there won't be any more incidents like this in the future. The mayor wanted to reward the party and the vampire hunter for all of their help, with a large a mount of gold. But both groups have declined. Jaune and his party have already gotten their hands on some loot back at the castle. There was no need for more money. None of his members were greedy they were satisfied with what they got.

They left the village as the sun rose up. They have spent an entire day on their quest. Just when they were far away from the village. Belmont has turned to the group.

"This is where we part ways."

"Where will you go now?" asked Jaune.

"West. Waiting further instructions for my next mission. I suppose you'll be returning to the capital."

"Yeah, we need to return to the guild and make our report of the quest."

"Jaune, Sorceress, Amazon, Elf, Beastmaster and Anna. It was an honor meeting you all. Thank you for aiding me on my mission. It would seem I was wrong of you. You're all quite strong for members of a guild."

"We're intending in becoming the strongest party in the guild" said the proud Amazonian.

"I don't remember having that goal" the Arc sweat dropped.

"We do now, it seems" followed the dark elf.

"I'm all in. My first mission with you people and it turned out to be quite the wild ride. Almost die" said the female pirate with some humor.

"_Twice" _she hide the emotion in her eyes.

"Before I leave, I would like to give you something. Considerate it a gift for your assistance."

The Vampire Hunter has taken something from his pouch on his belt. A white jewel, resembling a diamond but it was a little bigger than the actual thing.

"I thought we'd agreed in not accepting any more kind of loot."

"Jaune wait" Sorceress stood shocked gazing at the jewel" that's...A magic disruptor."

"It is?" the blond stood shocked.

"It might come useful to one of your future missions" said Belmont.

"It will. We've been trying to find one for a while" the Huntsman accepted the gift" thanks Belmont."

"I hope our paths cross again. I'll be off, safe travels" the vampire hunter took another path leaving the party.

"There he goes."

"I thought he was an ass at first. But he turned out to be an okay guy. Now if he would smile more often. He's like Roland who probably doesn't know the meaning of the word" said Anna.

"Come on, everyone. We have a long path before reaching the capital" smiled the Arc happy that they finally have what they need.

"_Now we can finally break the spell the Prime Minister has over the Princess." _

"Jaune, are you going to open the scroll you got from that ghost?" said Elf.

Blue eyes widened, he has forgot with everything that has happened. The Arc took the scroll from one of his pouches, it did had blood all over it. As he opened it he was able to read some of the contents before he was more shocked. His party stared at him curious to know what it was about. It's not every day you received a scroll from a spirit.

"Everyone, we have to get to the capital now!"

* * *

**To be continued**

**-The vampire hunter Belmont yep a reference to Castlevania. But he's none of the characters from the franchise. Though he has a slight resemblance to Alucard. His VA is Patrick Seitz in his Frederic Chopin's voice from the game Eternal Sonata.**

**-We have finally gotten a glimpse at Jaune's semblance there will be more in the future. **

**-I have made a new poll on my profile page for future Jaune crossovers but it is not 100% accurate that I will be writing them. It's just a general idea to see what the readers want. I might happen or not. So vote now. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Saint Saber Fang- I do have a RWBY/SAO Alicination crossover on my future Jaune stories on the poll. If you want to see it vote. **

***Abyss Trinity- thanks a lot.**

***TheEmeraldMage- always thankful for the constant support. **

***Chima Tigon- I don't think Jaune will be returning to Remnant since he died. **

***Guest- para my Jaune es un personaje con mucho potencial que esta siendo desperdiciado en la serie de RWBY. Creo que el puede ser in personaje fuerte y agil mejor que en la serie. En mi opinion el es mejor que Naruto que convirtio demasiado OP y su personaje fue una tragedia despues del final del manga. Y desgraciadamente my inspiracion para escribir fics de Naruto se fue para siempre. **

***calderoneric758- I'm still deciding who will be the lucky girl to get into Jaune's pants first. But chances are high it might be Elf since she's the second chosen hero and the first girl he met.**

***An25- I guess Jaune has become strong enough not to rely much on aura. Also when he unlocks his semblance you can bet he will be using it more often. The Jaune in the Nier Automata world is already on my crossover poll on my profile page vote now.**

***Wagner- I think he will handle it well when he finds out he needs the talisman in order to defeat the ancient dragon.**

***Gabriel443- los lemons se van a tardar.**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Overthrown


	12. Overthrown

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 12 Overthrown

(Location: Royal Capital City Kingdom of Hydeland)

The journey from the village back to the capital was a long one. The party spent hours until it got dark. Honestly, Jaune didn't wanted to camp for the night. After reading the bloody scroll from that ghost, he was in a hurry. He needed to get to the guild and speak with Samuel immediately. It was very urgent the contents of the scroll. The blond knight hasn't told his party yet. He wanted them to know at the same time as the Guild Master does. They couldn't waste any more time. Once the first rays of the sun emerged the Arc woke everyone up, to resume their journey back. Some weren't happy with being waken up so early in the morning. Anna and Amazon were among that group since they like getting plenty of rest after fulfilling another quest. Eventually the ladies in his group got curious wanting to know what was on the scroll. The leader replied he will tell them when they get to the guild.

When they arrived, Jaune just went straight to the guild building. The hall was empty, a rare sight to see. Usually there will be a few members playing cards as part of their time off, or drinking. Most importantly there was no sign of Samuel anywhere. Most likely he was on his office. The Arc told his party to follow him to the Guild Master's office. If he wasn't there then, he will be at the Canaan Temple will be his next guess. But seriously he couldn't waste more time, the contents of the scroll were very urgent and he needed to know. At first the Huntsman thought he was reading wrong, but he went for the worse case scenario. That it was true explaining an important detail. Jaune knocked on the door, there was no answer. He knocked again getting desperate again, no answer. The blond opened the door, the office empty. The Arc sighed in annoyance looks like they will have to go to the temple to seek him out.

"Jaune?"

The party immediately looked behind to see the man clad in armor. The Arc was more than relief to see him here.

"Sorry for barging into your office like this, all of us."

"It's all right, it doesn't bother me" the Guild Master closed the door seeing his expression" what's wrong? You seem troubled."

"You have no idea" the blond knight handed him the bloody scroll" read it."

The man opened the scroll and started reading. His eyes widened gazing at the blond and his party. Before resuming to read it. The rest of the group were all dying to know the contents already. Specially Anna, she wasn't the most patient woman in the bunch. Amazon was more looking forward to have some mead from the Dragon's Haven Inn. Elf, Sorceress and Beastmaster but were patient enough until it is revealed. The reason why they needed to return to the capital at such haste. Samuel finally finished reading the scroll as he stood in deep thought. The man stood silent for a few minutes, gazing at the scroll then back at his pupil. This has to be the worst piece of news he has ever heard. He wasn't taking it well, how the people were going to take it, the princess, the council, the Prime Minister, the whole castle. The capital is going to go on an uproar.

"Where did you get this scroll?"

"Would you believe me if I tell you a ghost gave it to me?"

The Guild Master raised an eyebrow.

"We all saw it" said Elf.

"It was hard to believe but it's true" followed Amazon.

"We met this spirit during the quest of the missing girls. They were kidnapped and taken to an abandoned castle where it was filled with monsters and ruled by a vampire" said Sorceress.

"There were also more spirits in the castle, but there were hostiles and different looking" said the dark elf.

"I'll give my full report later. Right now, this is what counts the most" said the Arc.

"What did this spirit looked like?"

"He was wearing armor and he had a sword pierced to his chest and a red cape."

"It was a knight. But there was something different about it" replied Beastmaster.

"Can you tell us already what the bloody scroll says?!" Anna finally reached her limit.

Jaune sighed at the female pirate's outburst. Though he was keeping his party in the dark for too long. He did brought them here so they can know. Because he trusts them and they deserve to know first.

"According to the content. The scroll is from his Highness, the King. It is a letter directed to the princess. It is a report telling her he has found the Dragon's Crown."

The party stood in thought. They have heard the rumors and legends of the Dragon's Crown. It's supposed a crown that anyone that wears it, allows them to control dragons. It sounded cheesy but it was only a legend. Yet Jaune wasn't going to deny it. He has learned in this world, just like Remnant all legends could be true.

"I didn't believe it when I read it. Is it true?" asked the Huntsman.

"If it's the real thing? I'm afraid it is. It has the royal seal of the Kingdom of Hydeland. Very hard to falsificate and his Highness' signature."

"Damn it" cursed the blond.

"What does the rest of the letter says?" asked the witch.

"That is all. The troubling part is that his Highness has passed away."

"No…." Jaune gasped as he stood shocked" then the ghost…."

"It was the King" finished Elf.

"The ghost was the King?" followed Anna.

"This explains why he's been missing for so long" replied the busty witch.

"Really bad news" the blond knight shook his head.

"The revelation will affect the entire kingdom. The right thing to do will be to report it to the castle."

"I'm not doing that" his party and the Guild Master stared at him in shock" I know it's a priority, that they're supposed to be the first ones to know. But it won't be beneficiary."

"Jaune, you must deliver that letter. I don't like it any better than you. But as citizens of the kingdom we have a duty to obey the rules stated by the high authority."

"Exactly. If Gustaf finds out the King is dead it's over. His plans will be achieved. He might get the alliance with Bolga, The Archduke might marry the princess making him the new king. It will go according to his plans. This letter is exactly what he's been hoping for."

"We can still stop the Prime Minister" Sorceress smiled taking the gift given by Belmont the Vampire Hunter" we have the magic disruptor now."

The Arc gave a nod they finally have a chance to break Gustaf's spell over Vivian.

"What are you planning to do?" asked the Guild Master.

"I will tell Dean. He's the king's brother, he has to know first above everyone else in the castle."

"True. But the letter was written for the princess. So it should be her the first person to read it." said the man clad in armor.

"We can't count on her knowing, not yet. I would go straight to the castle to talk to Dean but...He warned me to stay away from it to prevent any suspicions than I'm his ally."

"I hate for my guild to get involved in the kingdom's political affairs. Specially if they are corrupted ones" Samuel got upset.

"Then how are you planning to talk to the Count?" asked Beastmaster.

"I'll do it" said the Guild Master" I'll write a letter to Count Dean telling him to meet me at Canaan Temple. Hopefully, Gustaf won't suspect anything."

"Thanks Samuel" Jaune smiled" all right everyone, we're off to the temple."

"Before you head out. Be careful" said the man in armor" there has been a very strange individual lurking in the backstreet of the temple. Just to let you know. Don't get too close to him."

The Arc nodded not having a clue what could this individual be.

* * *

Minutes later the party were at the Temple. The priest is always glad to have guests. They were currently at the church in one of the benches that face that three destroyed statues of the Goddesses. When they were on the front they saw no one. But Samuel did said this strange individual was in the back of the building. Jaune has already come up with a plan to save the princess from Gustaf's control. It all depended on Dean's opinion and after reading the letter of his older brother. The man wasn't going to take the news well. Though the Arc didn't knew the Count well deep down he cares for his family. Seeing his concern for the princess. It should be the same for the king. Also he won't be happy that the Prime Minister will be close to fulfilling his ambition. Having the Kingdom of Bolga by his side. Footsteps were head as Elf and Beastmaster were first to know of his arrival.

Count Dean walked the empty hallways of the church. Expecting to see Jaune only to see that he wasn't alone. His party were present, this didn't pleased him. It's supposed to be him and the blond guild member. The less people present the better. Still he got seated in a bench in front of him, while he and his party stood behind.

"I was assuming the Guild Master would be the one to be here."

"He did me a favor to make you come here without me going to the castle."

"Clever move. Still, I don't like the presence of your party. This is suppose to be a secret meeting."

"My party knows everything. I had no intention of keeping this a secret from them. You don't have to like it."

"You have a sharp tongue. Nevertheless, you have proven to be a valuable asset and ally. Speak what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"Various reasons. But first" the Arc handed him the bloody letter.

The Count raised an eyebrow seeing the dried blood on the paper. He opened it, reading it. Eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. With his free hand he tightened it in a fist.

"I'm sorry."

"Where did you find this letter?"

"The spirit of his Highness gave it to me."

"You expect me to believe such nonsense?" he glared at the blond knight.

"We were there too. We saw the ghost when he handed Jaune the letter" defended Elf.

"You don't have to believe us Count Dean. All you need to know if we're telling the truth the letter itself is proof enough" followed Sorceress.

"It's not fake" replied the Arc.

"Yes...The Royal Seal confirms it. But most of all, the handwriting. I recognize my brother's handwriting and signature anywhere. Curses, I should have known. I should have seen this coming. And for what, so he could get his hands on a treasure that is nothing but a legend. The situation is getting worse by the day."

"Did something happened at the castle" said the party leader.

"The entire week Gustaf has been trying to urge the council to accept a peace treaty with the Kingdom of Bolga. This is the first step in his plan to have Bolga as his ally. Now that it's confirmed my brother is dead his plans are going to come true. Vivian will forever be his pawn in his quest for power."

"That's the other thing I came to talk to you about" Jaune turned to Sorceress who nodded.

"This is a magic disruptor" the witch was holding the white jewel" with this I should be able to dispel the effect of the Prime Minister's ring that is powering the necklace the princess is wearing. Meaning she will be free from the mind control spell."

"Are you certain of this?" the Count stood shocked.

"Yes. But I have to get close to the Prime Minister in order to activate the disruptor. It works within a certain range. The closer I get, the better."

"Can you give us an audience with Gustaf?" asked the blond knight.

"I can. I will tell him you and your party would like to meet up with him. He will agree because he still sees you as an ally. He has no idea that you're with me."

"Just name the day and time and we'll be there."

"Tomorrow at noon. After the council meeting. You do realize if this plan of yours doesn't work, we will all be executed under the charges of treason?"

"I know."

"This better work. Or Vivian will never return to her normal self. You have to give me your word, this plan will succeed."

"I promise" the blond nodded.

"I'll be keeping the letter for the time being. I intend of giving it to Vivian when she regains her true self."

The Count got up and left without a word. Jaune could tell he took the news bad. He just found out his brother was gone and he may lose his nice for good. Not if he does something about it. Shortly Elf, Beastmaster and Amazon left. They wanted to go to Morgan's shop so they can get their equipment fixed. It wasn't broken but they showed signs that they could eventually break. They needed to keep their weapons in top shape for their next quest. Anna left suddenly, the pirate woman didn't said anything to where she was going. The blond Huntsman and Sorceress were left alone. While the Arc was now gazing at the statues of the Goddesses. Where they watching him right now. Were they seeing he was trying to protect this world. Not alone but, with his party. The chosen heroes. That was something he needed to tell them later. He didn't know when. Jaune hated keeping things a secret from them.

"Everything will go well. We'll set the princess free and make Gustaf pay."

"You really think the plan will work?"

"Of course it will. I know it will work. You will make it work."

"You sure are putting a lot of trust in me. This is the first time I'm being put under pressure."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I know you can do it. You're the expert in magic I've seen what you can do in battle. I believe in you like I believe in all of you."

Sorceress blushed giving a nod and a smile" as long as I can get close to the Prime Minister, everything should be fine. I must perform the chant in order to activate the disruptor."

"Do you need help memorizing it?" he immediately volunteered.

"I already know it. Tomorrow we will save the princess" the witch was feeling embarrassed" I'm going to read some of my books. I need to know more about magic disruptors."

"Okay, don't read too much" he smiled.

She nodded leaving and Jaune never saw her face getting red. Being oblivious was still a part of him. The blond Huntsman decided to check out that strange individual Samuel mentioned. He said he was hanging in the back streets of the temple. The Arc took one of the doors that lead to the back. Leaving the temple, blue eyes widened. There was someone at the end of a gutter covered in a dirty cloak. It looked like an old man with a messed pointy beard, his body was wrinkle. The Guild Master said he was very weird the blond would like to disagree, he was downright creepy. He had to covered his nose because that man was reeking. What was the last time he has taken a bath. A dog suddenly passed him by and peed right next to him. Yet, he didn't reacted as he stood moving his and his body in a slow motion. Just what was wrong with this guy. The Huntsman has seen poor people in the capital but nothing compared to this.

"Poor child" the priest of the temple arrived getting next to the blond knight.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's a strange one. I once tried giving him food but he never touched the plate. I kept serving him, he will ignore it and the dogs of the streets would eat it instead. I also offered him water but he didn't reacted."

"How long he's been here?"

"A few days. I have prayed for the Goddesses to help him. However there is something he does often."

Jaune turned to the large man before he started hearing murmuring. It was coming from dirty creepy old man. He couldn't understand what he was saying. It sounded like gibberish. This guy has truly lost it. He was a wacko, probably someone that escape prison from another village. Maybe he was sick and sickness was serious. What if it was contagious, putting the townsfolk in danger. Maybe after they helped Princess Vivian he can ask Count Dean to have this man checked by the castle doctor.

"That's all he does the entire day. Murmuring the same old thing over and over again. This lost soul is in need of some spiritual guidance."

"Will he even react to one of your lectures Father?"

"If food and water doesn't I doubt a speech of faith will. I bet even if you give him one gold coin it will lead to the same result."

"Or getting peed on" added the Arc as he saw another dog peeing on him, no reaction whatsoever.

"Either way I will continue my generosity offering him food and water."

"Father, can you keep me updated on this? If he starts acting different. I'm worried about him."

"Of course my child. You have a good heart. I will let you know right away if there's any progress."

"Thank you father."

* * *

Anna didn't know why she decided to visit the harbor of the capital. Maybe because she missed it. How long has it been since she's been to one. Too long, not since that day. Her days of piracy are golden memories. Stealing from cocky sailors, taking their loot and food. But she will at least leave them some, so they don't die of hunger. The sea can be very treacherous. She found out the hard way. A smile spread her features smelling that lovely scent. The smell of the salty sea and the great breeze that will accompany it. The legendary pirate, the human storm. She was unstoppable, there was no one that could rival her strength. Seeing the sailors preparing their ships with supplies and other cargo, ready to set sail. It made her feel jealous, there was a time she couldn't live without being in the sea. Now, it was a different story. It was shattered with those horrible memories.

Sure they were happy now. But happens when they ran into a storm or something worse. They won't be smiling anymore, that is the cruel reality. All those sailors will either get attacked by some sea creature or raided by pirates. Some will make it to their destination, some will not. Nothing will last forever she used to think, everything will remain the same. Just the way she wants it, how wrong could she ever be. Anger was rising within the pirate woman. Remembering those events. Blue grayish eyes were tearing up. Wondering why it happened to her. Anna came here not for missing being in the sea where she belong. But to remind her of her mistake. This won't end until she sets out to do what she swore. That monster was out there and she was going to kill it. Whatever it takes. As she turned away to leave she bumped into someone. She glared but stopped seeing that it was the blond party leader.

"That's twice you bumped into me."

"Well, you should watch where you're going."

"You said the same thing when we first met" Jaune smiled.

"Remembering happy memories now, mate? I can still act like an ass if you want me to."

"Don't be. You pretend to be mean but, you're really a nice person for a pirate."

"Oh, you did not say that mate. I can be worse than any pirate you will come across. I have my reasons for sticking around you and it's not because I like you or anything. I see you and your party useful to my cause. So, don't get too attached. You will regret it."

"You're still pretending to be a bad person, when you're not. I've seen how you had our backs in the last quest. Not a very pirate thing to do."

"Gotta make sure you guys are in top shape when we take my request. Can't afford any of you to get hurt."

"Even if you act this way I meant what I said. I will help you, whether you act like you don't care. I made a promise to you."

"Still a bloody naive fool. Either I'm lucky to meet a man like you or I have the worse luck in the world. Considering the members of your party, I'm surprise you're still a virgin."

"There you go again bringing that up" the Arc sweat dropped" seriously what's with you and virginity anyway?"

"I never said it was a bad thing mate. But aren't you embarrassed that someone like you still hasn't had the taste of a woman yet? To pierce them with your love pistol and make strong thrusts until you feel the ultimate climax of pleasure."

"If you're going to keep talking about this. I'll be on my way."

"I have never done this before" she stopped him grabbing his hands" if you want to experience the thrill and the pleasure...I don't mind."

The blond knight stood baffled as Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, their face were inches away.

"What do you say, a one time only? We go to one of those private inns. I'll make sure you remember this experience for the rest of your life" she winked.

The Huntsman was doing his best not to blushed like an idiot. The pirate woman was basically throwing herself at him. She was willing to sleep with him. Seeing her expression she didn't seemed to mind. It's like she wanted to, that is a good thing. The whole virginity thing is starting to get old, he didn't minded being one. It's just, now it wasn't the proper time. They had a mission to save the princess and stop Gustaf. They needed to expose the Prime Minister for the treacherous bastard that he is. But Jaune was able to resist temptation as he removed the hands of the pirate. Anna was shocked by his action.

"Maybe I'm too innocent or stupid. But I'm not desperate. You want to but I have a feeling you don't really want to. It's better to wait and find out if you really want to go through with it. My mom used to tell me that love is a precious thing. If your heart had made up its mind that means you're ready. Right now, I don't think you're ready. Until then, I'll keep my virginity. It's not a priority but helping others is. Sorry Anna, I will have to decline."

"Are you brain dead?" she was still shocked" I just offered myself to you and you rejected me. Maybe you got hit in the head in the last quest."

"My head is in the right place. You should do more thinking before asking someone to sleep with you."

"You are a bloody idiot. No, a moron. You have no idea how lucky you are. I have never told a single man I want to sleep with them. None have earned that luxury. You're the first one."

"I'm flattered, really. I'm going to get some training before heading for the inn. Don't forget tomorrow is an important day" the Arc left giving her a friendly wave.

"_Bloody hell. He just turned me down. The virgin moron just said no to a freebie. What am I dealing with here?"_

* * *

The next day the party entered the castle exactly at noon. The guards let them in because they were already told they have an audience with the Prime Minister and the Princess. So far so good, everything was going well. As long as the man didn't suspected anything out of the ordinary. Jaune knew his plan was risky hence, Dean's warning what will happen to them if it fails. But his plan was flawless though, he hated how it was going to be done. Because Sorceress needed to get close as she should to the large man. He told her if she can distract him somehow. The witch already knew what he was thinking using her cleavage to get his attention. The Arc apologized to her but she saw nothing wrong knowing about her big assets. It will work if Gustaf was like any man who would lust over large breasts. But it made the witch smiled mentally how considerate her leader is.

The lone guard lead the party into the throne room telling them the Prime Minister will be arriving shortly. As he left Jaune started growing worried. What if he knows and he's getting ready to ambush them. No, he made sure to stay away from the castle. Samuel has aided him telling Gustaf that the blond was busy with doing quests for the guild. The Guild Master has never mentioned Dean's name in the large man's presence. So it was to assume he didn't know of the blonds' alliance with the Count. If he was unaware and Sorceress breaks the spell, it will be over for him. The princess will awake and they will reveal his true intention to take over throne by siding with the Kingdom of Bolga. If he's caught, he had nowhere to go. Between the guards and his party, he will be done for. Finally the Prime Minister arrived with the princess in her emotionless state. It was now or never as he smiled seeing him and his group.

"Jaune, it's so good to see you again. We haven't spoken for a while."

"I'm sorry Prime Minister. I've been very busy as of late."

"It's all right. Samuel has told me you've been doing plenty of quests. It seems you have made quite a name for yourself. The people of the capital are starting to call you and your party, the heroes of Hydeland."

"I'm sure they could be exaggerating a little" the Arc could see Count Dean in the far corner to the right, watching as expected.

"Well, would you like to join us for lunch? You'll love the food from the royal cooking staff."

"I'm in" Amazon was more than happy.

"Not now" grumbled the Huntsman.

"Actually" spoke Sorceress walking closer to the man" I've been dying to meet you Prime Minister. It is such an honor."

Gustaf has already taken notice of the witch's cleavage. By the Goddesses those things are huge. Has any man taken the honor to fondle those glorious melons, squeeze them, lick them, suck them. He was getting aroused just by staring at them. What a gorgeous and sexy woman. The man controlled himself remembering he wasn't alone. While Sorceress knew he has taken the bait. She was holding the magic disruptor on her left hand. The large man took her right hand and gave it a kiss while the witch hide her disgust from the perverted old man.

"The honor is all mine, my lady."

"That is a very beautiful ring. It seems unique."

"Why yes" he smiled" it's a rare treasure."

Without warning Sorceress started chanting softly as the jewel in her hand was glowing.

"What are you doing?" Gustaf saw her expression and muttering.

It was too late. She finished chanting and the jewel stopped glowing. Before he knew it, the light blue color of his ring faded, leaving a black jewel. He heard, gasping. Eyes widened as the Prime Minister saw that the princes was reacting. The necklace no longer had the color of the magic stones. Checking his ring, it was the same. Gazing at the busty woman he glared seeing that she was smiling.

"What did you do?!"

"Breaking the spell you have over the princess."

"No!" the large man was panicking.

"Vivian!" Dean ran to the young woman" are you back to normal?"

"I..Uncle Dean...What do you mean normal?"

"I'm sorry to say this. But you've been under Gustaf's control for the past weeks. He was controlling you through that necklace by a magic spell."

"What…?" the princess's eyes widened staring at the Prime Minister.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I...I remembered Gustaf wanted to see me in his chambers. He wanted to give me a gift for my succession to the throne. This necklace...When he put it on me, everything went black. That's all I can remember."

"Thank the Goddesses. He's been using you to win over the council's favor in having Bolga as an ally and wed you to the Archduke. So Macneil will become king instead."

"I will never marry the Archduke!" the princess was angry glaring at the large man" Prime Minister, how could you do this to me? I trusted you!"

"Curse you...Curse you all!"

"Looks like this is pretty much game over for you fatty" said Anna.

"It's over Gustaf, all of us know the truth. Once the Archduke becomes king he'll become your puppet so it will be really you pulling his strings, ruling Hydeland from behind the scenes" said Jaune.

"You're all traitors! I will not let this continue any further!"

"Give it up Gustaf. The truth is out. The only traitor here is you" said the Count.

"Guards!" called Vivian as she broke the deactivated necklace throwing it to the ground.

The royal guards arrived to the princess's call.

"Arrest the Prime Minister for treason against the throne and our kingdom. For conspiracy and deceive. I will make sure justice is serve."

The guards have drawn their swords and spears while the large man was shocked.

"You can't do this to me! I'm the Prime Minister I am high authority, I hold great power over this kingdom!"

"Not anymore traitor" said Dean.

"I advice you to come quietly. Don't make me use force" followed the princess.

"We're here too. We'll make sure you have nowhere to run" said the Arc as him and his party readied their weapons.

This was it, Gustaf was really done for. He had nowhere to go. They weren't going to give him the chance to go to the secret passage that leads outside. The same one he showed Tommit to use when he paid him to steal the royal scepter. It couldn't end like this after all the hard work he did to get this far. Even if he currently has the royal orb in his possession it will mean nothing if he doesn't escape.

"Just surrender. At least have some dignity to know when its over" said Dean.

"Never...I will never surrender…I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Suddenly, a new individual appeared from out of nowhere. Everyone gasped at the sight. It was an older man with white mustache and a beard. Wearing a mid-way dark purple cape, with dark purple cloak and boots. A piece of armor in the middle section holding a gold staff of serpents crossing each other at the top. What caught their attention the most that this man was levitating making him a magic user. The magician started casting a spell.

"GET BACK!" shouted Sorceress.

The guards surrounding Gustaf were burned alive. The Prime Minister grinned at the sight he started laughing before turning to Dean.

"I wanted to do this the easy way. But you and your allies left me with no choice. With this" he showed the Count the royal treasure.

"The royal Orb! You stole it!"

"Give that back, it doesn't belong to you!" followed Vivian.

"I can my dear princess. I need this in order to buy the Archduke's trust. And once I have Bolga as an ally we will invade Hydeland. Without a king this kingdom is destine to fall!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Jaune.

The levitating magician cast a lightning spell but it was met by another lightning spell courtesy of the witch.

"You're strong" said the old magician" using my full potential will turn this whole castle to rubble. Let's go, I will help just this once."

The Prime Minister and the magician vanished.

"Curses!" growled the Count.

"He took the orb" Vivian teared up" it's all my fault.

"You're not to blame. This was all of Gustaf's doing. He planned for this from the very start."

"Who was that guy?" asked the Arc.

"He was a magician but no ordinary one" said the witch in thought" it has to be a Warlock."

"Warlock?"

"It is the elite title a magician receives when he has mastered all types of magic. Warlock for males, Arcana for females."

"What do we do now?" asked Amazon.

"As I things couldn't get any more complicated" said Beastmaster.

"We should go after him" said Elf.

"No. Whoever was that magician he must have taken Gustaf out of the kingdom by now" said Dean.

"Sir!" a guard arrived before gasping seeing the burning corpses.

"What is it?"

"There's word from the harbor. Apparently the Prime Minister's ship has just set sailed!"

"Send a large group of guards and prepare the royal ships. Go after him and don't you dare lose him!"

The knight nodded as he ran off.

"So he's still near?" asked the blond knight.

"Looks like he's not that far off. He must have been transported to his ship."

"If there's anything that we can-" the blond knight was cut off.

"No, you and your party have done enough. You have saved Vivian and for that I am grateful. But now, leave this matter to me. Gustaf won't get away, not without the orb."

"I'm sorry" said the princess in tears" I'm sorry for causing all of you so much trouble. I was too naive. I trusted Gustaf too much, I thought he really wanted what was best for me and Hydeland. I was so wrong…."

"Princess, you were just a victim. None of this is your fault" said Sorceress.

"That human is the only one to blame for planning his evil scheme" said the dark elf.

"Is it true what he said about handling the orb to the Archduke?" said the elven archer.

"I'm afraid so. It seems Macneil doesn't trust Gustaf and in return he will give him the orb. His originally plan was probably to hand him the scepter first. That's why he used Tommit to steal it. Nevertheless, if the Archduke gets his hands on the orb it will earn him some trust in Gustaf. Leading Bolga to have a possible alliance with him. That's not the worse part. He already knows the fate that befell my brother…."

The party was shocked how did the Prime Minister found out.

"I had the letter with me the entire time. He must have found out from an external source. Gustaf must have eyes and ears all over the capital. I underestimated him."

"What letter?" Vivian turned to her uncle.

"….…."

"We've done our part, let's go" Jaune told his party.

They left the throne room heading out of the castle while Dean gave the princess the bloody letter from her father. As the group left the castle they could hear the cries of sorrow and agony from the young woman. First she finds out she was being control by magic by the same person she trusted the most and now she finds out her father is dead. It wasn't the right time and place so the party leader the what was right. Vivian needed some time and space to process everything that has just happened. The Huntsman was hoping they can catch Gustaf before he gets to Bolga. It might take a couple of days to hear any progress so they will have to wait until then. Not to mention they have recently got back from a tough quest. They should get some rest until the next one comes.

* * *

The past couple of days have been rather relaxing for Jaune and the rest of his party. Still no confirmation from the guards regarding Gustaf's whereabouts. They had no choice but to take a break. The Arc did his usual stuff, his early morning exercises, his daily training and spending time with his party. Elf volunteered to teach him how to use a bow. The Arc knew this were going to lead to some bad results, he just knew it. The elven girl got him a bow with a quiver of ten arrows. They went to the archery range outside of the guild building to start the training. It amazed him that she was also good at teaching. He knew she is the best when it comes to archery but a great teacher too. The Huntsman listened to all of her lessons, how to properly hold the bow, hot to properly insert the arrow and how to properly. She told him to be one with the arrow, imagine himself going to the bulls eye of the target mark.

And he fired the arrow. It never hit the target, it never came close to hit the target mark. It went flying to the other side of the firing range. Jaune sweat dropped, that was exactly how he'd imagined it was going to go. Elf was still positive as she resumed teaching him. The blond party leader fired a couple of times, the results were a disaster. He continued until his quiver ran out of arrows. Turning to the elven archer she smiled but ended up laughing. Yep, the Arc realized he should never get his hands on a bow. Because he sucks so bad at archery. But he thanked Elf for the attempt of teaching him. When he wasn't firing arrows, the hooded girl was telling him about her training. Jaune was shocked hearing her tale. Basically she was training over thirteen hours shooting arrows at target marks on trees. She basically fired over a thousand arrows each day. His respect for the elven archer grew, she was truly a prodigy.

Another day Jaune went to the outskirts of the capital to have a sparring match with Amazon. The female warrior has been wanting to fight him for a while. Beastmaster was present but she was only sharpening her spear and ruby gem at the end. Honestly the blond knight was nervous. He has seen plenty of times what the Amazonian can do in a fight. It scared him how strong she can become, her berserk status skill and that one skill she used to killed the other Doom Beetle. Incite Rage, that's what she called it. Now good news, she wasn't using her weapon. It will only be their fists and kicks. That was okay for the Arc. Roland and Samuel gave him some hand to hand combat training too. Just in case he loses his weapon during battle. It was important to always be prepare for the enemy. But still, he was very nervous to be fighting the buffed woman while she was pumped, she really wanted this.

The blond Huntsman did his best evading her punches and kicks. Countering with his own but, she was able to blocked them. Just as he thought, she was tougher than he thought. Problem is, that she wasn't holding back. So in return, he couldn't hold back either. The match wasn't just hard but it was so difficult not to keep his eyes away from the warrior. Whenever she will moved, her breasts will jiggle. It was worse when she turned around allowing Jaune to her large round butt. How do you beat someone this strong and with a thick body. It wasn't just her skills that was giving him a hard time but her small attire. Damn bikini armor makes her looks so hot and sexy. This wasn't the time to be thinking with his hormones. He was in the middle of a sparring match. Then the though of having her sit on his face popped up, making him blushed. Quickly he dispelled the thought focusing on his opponent.

As if things couldn't any worse for the blond party leader. Beastmaster was done sharpening her weapon as she joined Amazon in the match. Ending up in a two on one handicap match. Great, just what he needed double trouble. The Arc was quick to avoid their attacks and it wasn't easy getting his attacks to break through. Both warriors were teaming up. Jaune tried not to focus in seeing their breasts jiggle with each movement. Why must this happen to him. This was torture, fighting two hot women wearing bikini armor. Hormones won't get in his way as leader, he needed to prove he can himself when the odds are against him. Good thing the dark elf wasn't as good with her fists than with her spear. Giving the blond knight a small advantage. It was easy to dodged her attacks, hitting her a couple of times. Even bringing her to the ground. Amazon was the only tough opponent that he could have trouble taking down.

The match ended up as a draw and Jaune couldn't believed it was a draw. Still Amazon was happy with the results and Beastmaster. The Huntsman decided to go as the Amazonian and the dark elf decided to have a sparring match of their own. The blond knight has taken a glimpse of their butts. Damn bikini armor, it has to be a punishment from the Goddesses. Another day he visited Lucain at his tower. The magician was still trying to recover his lost memories but he told the blond knight that he was able to find his other rune stones. A blue one, a red one and a yellow one. The Huntsman decided to buy all of them since he had plenty of gold from all of his quests. Rickey wasn't that far still working on his magic. As for Tiki, Lucain told him the fairy left for the Dragon's Haven Inn. That was his next destination, quite a shock he got when he saw the fairy was on a cup of beer and she was obviously drunk.

Jaune decided to let her be for now because he spotted Anna in one of the bar's tables. The female pirate was playing cards with some members of the guild, a dwarf, a man clad in armor and a magic user. The pirate gave a laugh as she won yet again making the three guild members to groaned. So she gained quite the amount of gold. The three members left not feeling happy for their loss. The pirate saw her leader and asked him if he wanted play. The blond wanted to decline but since he like spending time with his party when they weren't doing quests, why not. Anna went easy on him as they went to bet small amounts of gold. Wise move, he had a feeling he was going to lose big time. After four games, he lost just as he thought losing only a hundred gold. The female pirate offered him beer but he declined letting her have her own drinks. After that he took Tiki from the cup back to Lucain. She was super drunk, she could barely react.

Another day the Arc volunteered to help Sorceress carry some new books she has bought. He was surprised that not all of them were about magic. Some were about history and legends. Guess the witch had tastes for other topics. While traveling the streets both the blond and the busty beauty saw Roland and Morgan. They were walking together, holding hands. Sorceress confirmed that the rumors were true of the barbarian dating the owner of the magic shop. The witch wanted to know more but her leader stopped her. The blond rolled his eyes knowing the couple would want some privacy. As Jaune resumed helping the witch carried the books back to the Dragon's Haven Inn. A few caught his attention. "The Origins of Black Magic" and "The Hell Evangelists". They seemed to be interesting to read. Maybe he will ask her if she could lend them later. Sorceress was happy with his help as she blushed.

* * *

After five days Samuel has called Jaune and his party to the guild hall. Naturally the blond leader thought the Guild Master would have news on the whereabouts of the Prime Minister. He was aware how important it was to find the man. They needed to retrieve the royal orb before it reaches Bolga. Or they might risk a war with the kingdom. That was in no one's best interest except Gustaf, he didn't care how many lives are lost. He needed to be stopped now. When everyone was present the man clad in armor was pleased that they all made it on time. It was time to discuss the important news and future businesses.

"Now I'm sure you all know why I have you called here" the Guild Master gazed at the group at they already knew" I have recently received a message from Count Dean. He's currently busy working with the council. He delivers good news, his scouts were able to spot Gustaf's ship heading to a pirate route in order to evade captors."

"Not bad. The fat wanker is clever. No one will try to find him in such routes. Except blood thirsty pirates" said Anna.

"That's what Dean believes too. While it's safe to assume the royal orb hasn't reach Bolga. There's a high chance it must have fallen into pirate's hands along with Gustaf's ship. There were rumors going around that his ship is filled with loot."

"Of course the coward won't escape empty handed. I suppose he will also offer the treasure to the Archduke along with the orb" said Beastmaster.

"Still, we have to find him more than ever. If he has been captured by pirates then we must save him and retrieve the orb" said the blond knight.

"We're actually saving that traitor's arse? The pirates should be doing us a favor if they execute him" said the female pirate.

"No, if you find the Prime Minister bring him back alive. He will face justice for his crimes. But the most important thing is to bring back the orb at all cost."

"Any idea where could Gustaf be?" asked the Arc.

"According to Count Dean's scouts. The pirate route Gustaf is located somewhere in Ghost Ship Cove" said the Guild Master.

"Ghost Ship Cove…." Anna's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You know it?" said the party leader.

"You can say that. It's supposed to be a local spot for the hideouts of many dangerous pirates. But it's not a safe place, there are also monsters prowling those grounds."

"Looks like we have our next quest" Amazon smiled she was more than ready.

"Samuel?" said the Huntsman.

"Yes, Jaune. Count Dean asked you and your party to head to Ghost Ship Cove and find Gustaf and the orb. I already spoke with the gatekeeper. The magic gate will take you there."

"Then let's get prepare ourselves before moving out."

"One more thing" Samuel stopped the party" before you leave, there's another reason for calling you. So far throughout your quests you have encountered chests and doors that are regular."

"Regular?" Jaune had no idea what he was talking about.

"You're very lucky you haven't encounter magical chests and doors. The chests will most likely have a trap that it will be triggered the moment you released the lock. Magical doors won't be open with a special key. Brute force won't break them."

"Didn't we encountered a magic door when we were at Wallace's Underground Labyrinth?" said Elf.

"Indeed. When we opened the chest that triggered that trap and those slime creatures appeared. We were lucky to find the magic key" said the dark elf.

"Then it's a miracle you're all standing" Samuel felt relief.

"Well, if there are magical can Sorceress do something about it?" said the Arc.

"My expertise is magic in general not doors and chests" replied the witch.

"That is why I have decided that you should travel from now on with a rouge bandit."

The party didn't know what to say. This was truly a surprise.

"You want a thief to join our group?" the blind knight stood shocked.

"Jaune, you already know there are bandits in my guild. But not all of them are selfish and only care about taking loot for themselves. Bandits are very skilled in removing locks of any kinds. Specially magical ones that have a trap. Many guild members have a rogue bandit traveling with them for those special occasions. However, there are not specialize in combat. So it's up to you to look after them from getting hurt."

"So you want us to babysit a bloody thief?" Anna didn't like it.

"Ironic, this coming from you. A former pirate legend who stole loot that is worth millions of gold. Yes I know all about you Anna Bonnie" Samuel sweat dropped.

That was more than enough to shut the female pirate up.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Where is this bandit?" the Arc came to terms not arguing against the Guild Master's choice.

"Great, she's not here yet" the man in armor muttered" VIRNA! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Someone ran fast arriving at the guild hall. It was a girl looking around Ruby's age, probably younger. With a green cloak with a hood, and a red tunic. With long light brown pants and red boots. She had glasses with dark eyes and shoulder length dark hair. She was holding a huge bag like any other thief would. The girl was panting while waving happily at everyone.

"Hello!"

"Everyone, meet Virna. She's the rogue bandit that will be accompanying you on your quests and…." Samuel paused gazing at the large bag she was carrying" that better not be the guild's loot chest or so help me."

"Nope, it's not!" she defended.

She turned pale as the Guild Master unsheathe his sword and she quickly went back and empty her loot bag and came back with a silly smile. Everyone sweat dropped.

"She's a thief all right" said the Arc.

"I know she's going to be hard to deal with. She has a tendency to steal anything on sight" the man in armor got closer to the blond leader" she's greed incarnate."

"How's that gonna help us?"

"She might be young but Virna is an expert at what she does best. You won't have to worry about trap chests or doors with her around."

"I bet she will steal our own loot" sweat dropped Elf.

"You better believe it! Who doesn't love gold, treasure, loot, booty! It's all the same to me and I must have it all!" Virna started laughing like a maniac.

"Is it wisely to take her with us?" asked Beastmaster.

"Just do it and give her a chance. Now you have my full permission to set her straight if she behaves inappropriately. Set the rules and she better obey them, are we clear Virna?"

"Yes sir!" she gave a salute.

"You don't want to ruin your first day in this guild? I will feel bad if I have to kick you out."

"No sir. I will do my best to steal-I mean unlocked chests and doors."

"_Why do I have a feeling this is going to turn into a disaster" _Jaune sweat dropped.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-My female thief OC has finally been introduced Virna her VA is Erika Linbeck in her Magilou voice from Tales of Berseria. I love that voice so wacky it's perfect for her. The best way to describe Virna is greedy as hell and a complete coward when she sees monsters. It's nice to add a character for comic relief. **

**-Since we never hear Vivian's voice I will make her VA Brina Palencia who has voiced Juvia from Fairy Tale, Teresa from Tales of Berseria and Elle from Tales of Xillia 2. Among many other games and anime. **

**-Gustaf has finally been exposed for the traitor that he is. And he's currently been caught by the worst people serves him right. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Abyss Trinity- thank you hope you like this chapter and happy holidays to you too.**

***calderoneric758- I don't think he will have a ship of his own and can't really put Velvet as a cameo either.**

***Saint Saber Fang- thanks for voting the poll will remain open for a long time.**

***Guest- gracias y si yo tambien estoy arte de personajes OP como Goku y Naruto. No le veo punto hacer historia con un personaje que esta demasiado fuerte. Por que hace el desarollo de la historia se hace muy predicible. Y si es muy predicible se pone aburido. Yo antes era fanaticos de esos anime. A mi me encantaba DBZ pero eventualmente me canse de lo mismo. Con Naruto fue la decepcion del final del manga y la pelicula The Last termine de escribir historias de Naruto por que perdi para siempre la motivacion para seguirlos. Y me enoje mucho con el autor Kishimoto que solamente dice mentira tras mentira. Por que no admite que estuvo harto de los fanaticos demandandole que haga Naruto/Hinata canon por que el admitio una vez que no tiene idea por que Hinata es tan famosa cuando rara vez sale en el manga. Y tambien creo que es un autor mediocre por estar despidiendo editores. Su editor original Yahagi que lo ayudo a escribir la 1ra parte del manga le advirtio que no le haga caso a todo lo que le dicen sus editores. Buena ya sabemos que paso. Su nuevo manga "Samurai Seven" no esta haciendo ni la mitad de las ventas que hacia Naruto. Despues de la atrocidad que hizo con el final quien va a leer su nuevo manga. **

***ChimaTigon- what do you mean? I have refer to many things regarding the Goddesses. **

***Lonyer182- gracias pero todavia falta para que eso pase. Quiero hacer el desarollo del harem lo mas real possible. **

***TheEmeraldMage- thank you for the constant support the story will get more interesting since I'm already writing ch19. **

***Midnight49- LOL you're right but there's more booby, booty and thighs with the new girls too. **

***Guest- yes I knew a long time ago Daisuke Sato passed away years ago. So there won't be no season 2 of the anime nor will the manga be resume or finish. Daisuke was the one behind the story and the characters. Shoji Sato on the other hand is the artist who drew the manga but he's a hentai artist most of all. So I doubt he will even return to the manga or even finish his own manga Triage X which it's as good as HOTD. **

***Ruberforumfree- well I have to give a warning because the story isn't going to stay T rated forever. Even with some of the language I am thinking of changing the rating already.**

***Gabriel443- gracias no te preocupes todo en su momento. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Ghost Ship Cove


	13. Ghost Ship Cove

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 13 Ghost Ship Cove

(Location: ruins outskirts of the royal capital city Kingdom of Hydeland)

The party were standing near the magical gate. They have prepared their gear, supplies as they were about to head out to another quest. Their mission was to search for Prime Minister Gustaf and retrieved the royal orb he stole. According to royal scouts they spotted his ship heading to Ghost Ship Cove. Mostly know as a pirate hideout. Dangerous in nature not just because of the pirates but, because the area was filled with monsters. Nothing the group can handle with everything they've been through. Things weren't that bad they were finally able to break through the Prime Minister's mind control spell over the princess. She was back to normal and Count Dean finally took action to go after the treacherous Gustaf. With this, Vivian will be the rightful ruler of Hydeland. Also the alliance with the kingdom of Bolga will be done. That is, if they don't retrieve the orb.

Not bringing the royal treasure back will be a big problem. Not just because the mission will end in failure. But if the Prime Minister reaches Bolga and hands over the orb to the Archduke they will be risking a war between both kingdoms. That was something they couldn't let happen. So there was a lot riding on this quest more than just a few lives on the line. But the faith of the entire kingdom were on their shoulders. No pressure, Jaune was already used to this. He has faith on his party well, no everyone. The Arc has gotten a new addition to the group by order of Samuel. Virna a rogue bandit who is part of the guild. Apparently he needs her according to the Guild Master. There could be magic doors and treasure chests equipped with traps. A bandit should be able to break through those things making it easier for the party. But the blond knight thought their party member didn't have it in her.

From what he has seem so far. Virna was a crazy girl who loves gold more than life itself. The Guild Master told him she was greed incarnate, explaining she's very greedy. And her mind wasn't that clear except finding loot. The Arc was hoping he won't regret his actions taking the female bandit in. Rogues were expert in unlocking chests and doors. But they weren't experts in fighting. So while they were traveling dangerous grounds and fighting monsters, they will have to watch over the bandit. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. This will make Jaune change the strategy and battle formation. Focusing in protecting the bandit as well as the rest of the party. And he hasn't forgotten they were about to go to a pirate filled region and monsters. Turning to the bandit girl she grinned happily. Why did he had a feeling this was going to so wrong. Only more trouble for them.

"Can we get bloody moving already?"

Jaune mentally sighed at Anna's behavior. She wasn't usually the most patient of the group. But he could tell something was bothering the female pirate. Ever since Samuel mentioned Ghost Ship Cover, the woman felt anger rising within her. Though she was holding it in. The Arc could tell she was that angry and he had a pretty good idea what it was. Believing the rumors he heard from those people at Dragon's Haven Inn. It could be the same place where she lost her crew and ship to that monster. Though they've been saying it was a storm. Anna confirmed it was a monster that attacked her ship. Everyone died and she was the only survivor and thus, it's why she swore revenge to find the creature and kill it. That is why she joined his party to find the monster. At least she wasn't hell bent on vengeance knowing she couldn't take on the creature on her own. She needed strength in number, a party.

It worried the blond knight, he has come to care for the female pirate. That after they find this monster and killed it, she will leave them. Anna has been carrying this burden for who knows how long. Her pride as a pirate captain was broken beyond repair. Losing her men and ship, there was no equal blow. All she could do is moving forward and avenge them for the sake of them to rest in peace. Jaune hasn't asked her about it but he knew the rumors are true. And now, they were heading to the place where they will most likely find that monster. What if she losses control if she sees it, go on a rampage and charge in head first. Guess that's what him and the others are here for. It wasn't just the female pirate but everyone in his party. He has come to care and trust all of them. They have come close to him and he believes in all of them. Virna is someone he will have to get used to.

* * *

The party finally went to the gate getting transported to their destination. They were now standing at a large cavern in the distance, near the open sea. Ghost Ship Cove looked creepier than Jaune thought. Definitely the perfect place for pirates to use for a hideout. And all kinds of monster inhabit too. Virna saw the area and instead of being scared she was excited, imagining all the treasure they will find until monsters appeared. The greed was strong and calling to her. Before proceeding further the party leader made the new formation. Since their new member needed protection he told Elf, Sorceress and Anna to watch her back from any danger. While Amazon, Beastmaster and himself will be on the front line ready to fight. The blond knight noticed the expression of the female pirate, she was angry. This has to be where her crew got killed and lost her ship. If the monster responsible was here then, they will be forced to fight it.

Slowly the party entered the cavern, the smelled of the salt water hit their nose. It was very wet inside. There were even barrels in the way. That was enough clue the group to know there were people here. It had to be pirates the possibility that Gustaf ran into them and got captured was very high. They must have also seized all the treasure he took with him when he left the capital on his ship. Not that any of them were feeling sorry for the Prime Minister. The man had it coming for being power hungry and a traitor. Honestly his life wasn't important, what priority was getting the orb which it has to be in the possession of the pirates as well. But bringing the large man will help with their quest so he can be judge for his crimes. Most likely he will get executed due that the charges against him are of a high crime. The penalty for treason was death so either way if the pirate don't kill Gustaf the kingdom of Hydeland will.

In addition to their formation, Jaune told Sorceress to summon her skeleton servants. To increased their numbers in protecting Virna. The witch will make sure to keep close watch if there were any bones nearby. Both elves in the party sensed enemies heading their way. It was easy to disposed off since it was a swarm of bats. Not that far there was a chest. Virna immediately rant to it as if her life depended on it. The Arc sighed ordering the three members looking after her be near her. The female bandit was so focused as she started messing with the lock. A grin spread her features, this one had a trap. But this was her specialty, her forte. With this she will show everyone in the party her usefulness. It didn't took her that long to deactivate the trap and released the lock. She went crazy opening the chest revealing so much gold and loot. Virna took everything on her bag.

After collecting the treasure more trouble appeared as a group of skeletons went for the kill. Amazon used her powered attack killing three, while Jaune took three out never giving them the chance to defend with their shields. Beastmaster finished the rest with assistance from Elf's arrow. The dark elf turned to the archer giving her a nod. Guess that was to be taken as a sign of" thank you". The party took some to gazed around the cavern. There was a lake with a broken down ship with the pirate flag. Many ships have been lost in this place, from both sides. More enemies as two lizardman arrived to greet them. They were both killed by two arrow shots to the head courtesy of the archer of the group. Jaune smiled, so far so good. Still no pirates though, guess they will find out once they get deeper into the cave. Who knows how deep it is and how many monsters they might encountered.

Dealing with some more annoying bats, there was path that it could lead to the sea. The party noticed it was shallow so it was all right to cross over. There was another broken ship in the distance before more lizardmen showed up. It was not a challenge for the group but they were starting to think where could the pirates be. After making sure all the lizardmen were dead they heard a faint sound from afar. It was a beautiful voice that seems to belonged to a woman. Jaune told his party to stay on guard not risking falling for an ambush. Weapons in hand they walked following the singing voice. The Arc noticed something near a cave entrance when the voice has suddenly stopped. There was a fish caught on a net and damn it was a whopper. Getting closer the knight was shocked that the upper part of the fish was human. Half human, half, a mermaid. He has heard from the creature from fairy tales. This was his first time laying eyes on one.

The mermaid's hair was long with colors of white, brown and some blond. It was beautiful so many colors blending in. Her face was gorgeous and her eyes where emerald green. Jaune wondered if she sang to get their attention and bring them here because she was in danger.

"I knew you would come, hero" smiled the mermaid.

"Sure, let me help you with that. Stay still."

The party leader carefully cut the net with his sword making sure it doesn't hurt the humanoid. The rest of the party were quite surprised to see a mermaid too. From their expressions it was also their first time seeing one. Once the net was destroyed and set the fish beauty free she was very pleased. Turning towards her savior. That's when Jaune thought he was going to have a heart attack because he realized the mermaid was topless. And he has taken a good look at her breasts. Which they were quite nice, round not too big not too small. They were perfect size. The blond knight completely tripped with his face red like a tomato, covering his eyes. The mermaid had no idea what was wrong with him acting so strange all of the sudden. Anna was the first to react as she burst out laughing. The others noticed the female fish lack of wearing a top to cover her chest understanding why their leader would act so embarrassed.

"What's wrong mate, first time seeing a pair of tits?! Oh yeah, forgot you're a virgin."

"Stop bringing that up!" he gave the female pirate a comical expression.

"What happened to you?" Sorceress asked the mermaid.

"I was swimming near by I've been wanting to get a closer look of these caverns. What does surface food tastes like? What are the cities like? Do humans have fish scales? Is it true humans can't hold their breath under water? Are you all with the chosen hero?"

"Too many questions is giving me a headache" said Amazon.

"I suppose it can't be helped. I heard mermaids are very curious creatures" said the witch.

"Curious enough that got her captured" replied Beastmaster.

Jaune recovered walking back to the mermaid but kept his distance from not staring at her boobs. Anna chuckled at his innocence he was truly an unique man. All the men she has met would do anything to be in his shoes. They won't staring at the fish woman's breasts and they would attempt to fondle them not caring she's a mermaid or not.

"So um...How do you got captured?" asked the Arc keeping eye contact resisting temptation from gazing at those nice round boobies.

"When I was near shallow waters when a group of pirates threw the net on me. But I wasn't the only one. They have already captured a couple of humans. One was very large I never knew humans can grow their stomach at such size."

"A fat man" the blond turned to his party.

"It has to be the Prime Minister" said Elf.

"It has to be. The royal scouts said he was heading here to avoid pursuers" said the blond knight.

"Looks like it was his undoing. Getting captured by pirates, poor wanker must have the worst of luck" said Anna.

"What would they do to him?" said the elven archer.

"If his ship crashed somewhere around here, they most likely took every single treasure he had on board. They'll most likely kill him. Ordinary pirates don't keep prisoners for too long."

"All treasure including the royal orb" replied Sorceress.

"Then what are waiting for?!" spoke Virna" if there's treasure then let's get going. It's not going to steal itself, you know!"

"I'm sorry but, we have to go. We have to save those people" said Jaune to the mermaid.

"I understand, I hope we can meet again. Even if I want to know more of the surface. Thank you chosen hero, or should I say chosen heroes?" she smiled before swimming away and diving under water.

"Chosen heroes?" Amazon scratched the back of her head.

"Let's go. We have to find those pirates" urged Jaune.

* * *

Entering the cave they were greeted by purple ghouls that emerged from the ground. Virna completely freaked out. She hated zombies and ghosts. Sure bats, skeletons and lizardmen are scary but she hated these types of creatures. The rogue bandit kept her distance behind the three party members that are supposed to protect her. Sorceress noticed the many bones and skulls gathered in this cave. The witch cast her spell as all of the bones came to life, creating four skeleton servants. Virna panicked seeing this ready to run away but she was stopped by Anna and Elf. These skeletons were raised by the witches magic, so they're loyal to her. Meaning, they're allies and they will be aiding the party. Hearing the explanation from the elven archer calmed her down. Between everyone and skeleton servants, they exterminated all of the ghouls in the area. Once it was all clear, the party resumed their journey.

This was truly a big place. So far all they have fought were monsters. Not a single sign of the pirates. The area had more bats and ghouls. Elf used her salamander oil using her fire arrows to burn the undead. They are very weak against fire. While Jaune, Amazon and Beastmaster disposed of the rest. Those that will get near will received an arrow, get burned by Sorceress, or it's head blowed up by Anna's pistol. Others will get slaughtered by the witch's skeleton servants. More skeletons arrived as Sorceress commanded her skeletons to aid her leader and the others. It became a battle of bones, steel clashing and hitting shields. Until the evil undead were defeated. As the group resumed walking there was another broken down ship in the distance. This one was half destroyed showing it's back. The sight was very familiar to Anna, the female pirate stood shocked seeing the name at the lower bottom.

"_Heart of the Storm" _her eyes widened bringing her memories.

"_**This is the place mates. Ghost Ship Cove" the smiled gazing at the view of the underground caverns.**_

"_**I heard they're supposed to hidden treasure from past ships that passed through here" said a crew member. **_

"_**Those ships were attacked by monsters and the sailors never saw the light of day again. They're all resting in Davy Jones locker." **_

"_**I'd say we hit the jackpot" she smiled again. **_

"_**Are you sure you want us to spend the night here Captain?" **_

"_**Sure. We're the fiercest pirates there is. If any monster have the bloody guts to come to us, The Heart of the Storm will bring it down. Now come on my maties, this calls for a celebration for making it this far!" **_

"_**Aye aye!" **_

"_How I bloody regret coming here. If that Kraken is still here, I'll be ready for it this time. I'm not alone, I got myself a new crew that fear nothing." _

"Anna?" called Jaune.

"Sorry mate, for spacing out. We're heading out?"

"Yeah. Looks like we can enter going into the ship."

There was another ship but this one seems to be in complete form. And from its condition it was a recent one. That's whey they saw the royal seal of the kingdom of Hydeland. Which means this was Gustaf's ship. The party doubted the Prime Minister will be inside since he got captured by the pirates. Entering there were more skeletons and the fight didn't lasted long. Virna ran to a door and started smelling it. The party thought it was creepy with the way she acted. She whispered treasure as she quickly released the lock. The group heard someone calling for help. The Arc did the same when they encountered the mermaid. If this was a trap, they will be ready for it. The bandit went back behind the ladies looking after her. The blond knight stepped in followed by the Amazonian and the dark elf. Just as they thought there was someone tied up to a pole.

The prisoner was a young man in his mid twenties wearing a blue whitish captain hat, short brownish hair with blue eyes. His attire a sleeveless white tunic that stretches to a skirt with a short sleeve black shirt over. A pair of binoculars hanging on his neck, a pair of orange belts strapped in the middle with brown boots. The man saw the group and gasped.

"Don't! IT'S A TRAP!"

"We know" replied the Arc.

True what came from above the group weren't monsters as they were expecting. But people, with long curved sword and wearing the attires that would belong to a pirate. Looks like they have found them. But this couldn't be the whole bunch. There were only five of them. The pirates charged with their blade as the knight blocked and countered, the same with Amazon and Beastmaster, the rest were taken down by Sorceress skeletons and Elf's arrows. Virna reacted seeing a chest, she deactivated the trap opening as she quickly filled her loot bag with the treasure inside. After the pirates were defeated Jaune cut the ropes keeping the young man captive.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to stay here forever. Or die at the hands of those pirates."

"I would assume he's one of the captives along with the Prime Minister" said Beastmaster.

"Prime Minister? If you're talking about the large man that was taken prisoner along with me then, yes. The pirates took him somewhere else."

"Guess we're going in the right direction" said Anna.

"I'm Jaune Arc. This is my party, Amazon, Beastmaster, Elf, Sorceress and Anna."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Elliot Pid Explorer Extraordinaire at your service."

"Elliot Pid? No way, you can't be him" said the female pirate.

"You know him?" asked the blond knight.

"I doubt to believe you are the famed explorer every sailor has talked about."

"I don't like to brag about my name but I am him. My ship was attacked by the pirates shortly after I miraculous survived and encounter with the legendary Kraken."

"The Kraken?!" the female pirate was shocked as she grabbed the young man" you saw it?! Where?!"

"I…."

"Where did you see the bloody creature?!"

"Anna, calm down!" the leader separated her from the explorer.

"I-Sorry mate. Didn't meant to lose my cool."

"That's understandable. If you want to know more about the Kraken I'll be more than happy to tell you. But I believe this isn't the best place for talk."

"Right, we still have to find Gustaf and the orb."

"Let's get a move on!" said Virna so excited" I want to find more treasure!"

"You know, some of that treasure belongs to me. I have earned them in my many adventures" said Elliot.

"Can't hear you!" the bandit pretended she didn't hear him.

"Later. When we leave this place we will split the treasure" said the Arc.

"What?!" gasped the bandit" nobody told me there will be loot sharing!"

"You're in a party now, which means all treasure found on quests will be split between us. You really couldn't expect everything will be yours."

"Yeah I did. I'm busting my butt and risking my life to get treasure for you guys!"

"And we're risking our lives trying to protect you" countered Elf while Sorceress and Anna nodded.

"Don't complain" followed the witch.

"We should get going. Can't waste any more time" said the blond leader" Elliot, you think you can leave this place on your own?"

"I can't leave yet. The reason I got here is because I heard rumors the pirates have in their possession a magic lamp. They said it summons a genie that can grant any wish."

"Any wish?!" Virna's eyes lit up" I can wish for all the world's treasures!"

"I guess he's coming with us" said Amazon.

"If he's really Elliot Pid, he can look after himself" followed the female pirate.

"All right. You can come with us" said the Arc.

"Thank you. I will do my best to help in any way I can" the explorer wasn't happy he didn't had his backpack and things, the pirates must have taken it.

"_I must get my hands on that lamp!" _the female bandit was so excited to know of its existence.

* * *

As they returned to the entrance of the ship Jaune noticed something on a wall of the vessel. Markings that looked like the letters L and O. The told the party to wait a little as he was sure these marks are runes. Taking his four rune stone he started guessing which one of them will be able to activate the rune magic. The red, yellow and blue didn't worked so he eventually tried the green one with the lightning bolt mark. Then again it might also have the resemblance to the letter S spelling the word" SOL". Honestly he had no idea what it meant but it worked as the green stone were glowing along with the markings on the wall. The magic was activated as a circle with glyphs appeared below the party. The cause healed any injuries or exhaustion they had on them. This sure helped a lot because they didn't know how far this place goes. Or how deep is the pirates hideout.

After the healing circle vanished the large party went to another entrance at the front. The next room of the ship had a group of skeletons and ghouls. While everyone was fighting Virna took her chance to go to the treasure chest even if she was breaking formation. They were too focusing on the monsters, and the monsters were only focusing on them too. Elliot was also doing well fighting with his sword. Guess being a world famous explorer means he has to know how to defend himself. The female bandit grinned evilly, this chest was also equipped with a trap, a deadly one from the looks of it. She considered herself the best so she deactivated the trap and unlocked it. Taking all of the loot and even weapons that were inside. By the time she was done, the party was also done dealing with the creatures. Jaune wasn't happy the bandit broke formation risking her life. You don't put yourself in danger just for treasure.

But I guess it won't hurt this one time. They have the numbers now with Elliot and Sorceress skeletons. They have the advantage, strength and safety in numbers. They were able to leave the ship walking a pier that was filled with bats and further ahead more skeletons. Jaune was impressed at how Elliot was able to fight with his sword. The rest of his party thought the same, guess he was the real deal after all. They kept moving and now they were in a very dark cave. Elliot found a torch giving them light. Dark places were dangerous because you never know what kind of monster will appeared. The path revealed more bats along ghosts. Sorceress quickly used fire to scared the spirits off while the others killed the bats. Guess in a place like this there should be expected to see ghost types. Having so many members in one party really does a difference specially, when they were following the Arc's strategy.

More ghosts and bats arrived along with a group of skeletons and ghouls. They weren't giving the group a break. These pirates sure picked the perfect location for their hideout. Among, all of these monsters. The skeletons servants took on the skeletons while Sorceress removed all of the ghost with her fire magic. Jaune, Amazon, Beastmaster and Elliot took out the rest of the skeletons. Elf and Anna defeated the remaining bats. If they faced quite the lot of creatures this could mean they were in the depths of cavern. So maybe they weren't that far away. Jaune ordered everyone to take a small breather as he planned the next strategy. The fact the pirates tried to ambush when they saved Elliot means they know they were here. So most likely they will be expecting the party's arrival at their hideout. Another ambush is bound to happen so he told everyone to be prepare for anything.

"Everyone, we don't know how many pirates there could be. No matter how many of us there are, I'm not risking it. Drink some healing potions if you have to and strong draugth."

"If the Prime Minister is alive. They could be using him as bait to lure us in like they did with Elliot" said Sorceress.

"Right, that's why we have to go full force and make sure their ambush doesn't succeed."

"Point is, they know we're here. They're not going to pull any punches" replied Beastmaster.

"I'm always ready. Let them come" said Amazon.

"Been looking forward to fight some pirates myself" grinned Anna.

"I will do my best" said Elliot.

The party finally left the dark cavern as they kept going forward. There were some barrels and swords in corners. Along with a big pile of treasure. Virna lost it when she saw it. The female bandit was ready to run and claim everything for herself. But Jaune stopped her on her tracks. This was definitely a trap and that pile of treasure must belong to the Prime Minister. And speaking of the large man. There stood Gustaf on a cage with his arms and legs tied up, and his mouth covered by a piece of cloth. The pirates didn't kill him after all. So it was as Sorceress said, the pirates were using him as bait to lure the group. An ambush as expected. The Arc has changed Crocea Mors to great sword mode warning his party. The royal orb wasn't in the pile of loot which means the pirates must have it. Slowly they took a few steps while Virna was going gaga at the mountain of treasure.

"Attack!"

The pirates have jumped from their hiding spot facing the party. There were over ten of them. Elf and Beastmaster could sensed more of them hidden. It must be part of their plan Send more as reinforcements if things go bad for them. Next to the cage where Gustaf was held captive stood a pirate wearing different clothes. It was black and red, his sword was also red. This guy must be their leader as he was holding the royal orb. The pirates may be skilled to a degree but the party was stronger. Heavy hitters like Amazon and Jaune. Then fast attackers like Beastmaster and Elf and all range like Anna. Plus the four skeleton servants and Elliot. It was enough to give the pirates a run for their gold. The leader kept commanding his troops to stepped in and kill the intruders. But they were having no luck, one by one they were falling.

Yet the leader in black and red wasn't panicking. Because he had a secret weapon that will turn tide of this fight. He has taken the golden lamp as he has called forth the mystical being known as the genie. The genie was tall and muscular with purple skin golden bracelets with a black short beard. Have summoned the being, the genie was ready to attack the pirates' enemies. Elliot gasped at the sight of the lamp and the genie.

"Everyone! TAKE COVER!"

The genie released powerful gust of winds as the party were sent flying. The skeleton servants were defeated by such a powerful spell. Beastmaster went cast her support spell she cursed for not doing it early. Sorceress aided her with protection then followed with ice prison and blizzard. Jaune glared at the pirate leader holding the lamp with the genie. As long as he has it, the pirates will be impossible to defeat. He told Elf to aim at the lamp, to make sure it's out of the hands of the leader before the genie attacks again. The elven archer fired an arrow hitting the lamp, removing from the leader's hands. The genies went back in. Now they needed to make sure no one takes the lamp or they will be in big trouble. The blond knight blocked sword attacks while countering, everyone else was so busy. Everyone except, his eyes were on the female bandit that was far away from the conflict.

"Virna!" he got her attention" the lamp! GET THE LAMP!"

Seeing the treasure right for the taking the bandit didn't needed to be told twice. She ran with pure greed in her before a pirate was about to attack her. Only to get an arrow on the head thanks to Elf. She took it and ran away while Jaune ordered everyone to cover Virna. The female bandit was staring deeply at the golden lamp this thing must worth millions if not, billions of gold. Another pirate was about to attack her when Elliot came and took him out. He snatched the lamp from the bandit making her yelled like a spoiled brat. The explorer raised it as the gemie came forth. The Arc immediately told his party to cover Elliot so that no one takes the lamp from him. The genie has unleashed a fire storm that burned the pirates to a crisp. The leader wasn't happy as he ordered the remaining of his men after the group. Demanding to retrieve the lamp. Easier said than done.

It was too much for the pirates. Amazon, Beastmaster, Anna, Elf, Sorceress casting more spells and their strong leader along with the genie's magic attacks.

The pirate leader saw everything with a shocked expression. Ever single one of his crew mates have been killed. He was the only one left and even with his skills and magic. It was impossible to take on all of them. Specially since they still have the lamp in their possession. Just who are these people. At first, he thought they were rookie adventurers that should be easy pickings. But he was so wrong. They were well experienced, the battle coordination and teamwork was flawless. Looks like he messed with the wrong folks.

"How can this be…?"

"It's over. Give up now and we won't have to hurt you. We only want the orb. We'll let you go if you give it to us" said the party leader.

"Fool. You think I will run away? We may be outlaws, thieves and murderers but we still have a code of honor. We always obey it, the pirate code is absolute!"

"Pirate code?" the blond knight have never heard of it before.

"You're not a pirate, so you won't understand. A captain will always chose to die with his crew along with the ship than run away."

He suddenly vanished appearing right before the Arc shocking everyone. He was so fast.

"DIE!"

A shoot has pierced his chest as the pirate leader fell to the ground. He was clingy to his wound. Everyone turned to Anna who has fired her pistol, the smoke coming out of the tip of the weapon. She walked over to the wounded man.

"I am a pirate. I know that code better than anyone mate. That's how it should be"

"I know you...You're her The Human Storm. Then those people with you, I should have known you weren't ordinary adventurers. But he said we will be safe as long as we continue to distribute supplies with the nearby islands. He promised us we will have all the treasure we would desire…."

"He?" this got Jaune's attention walked over to him" who are you talking about?"

The pirate leader coughed a lot of blood as he was in a lot of pain. Anna immediately pointed the gun to his head and fired. Killing him instantly.

"Why did you do that?!" the blond leader was shocked.

"I did him a favor mate. No matter how much he was in pain he wasn't going to tell you anything. It's part of the Pirate's Code to never snitch as well as dying with their crew and ship. I gave him a quick death, it's the least I can offer him."

The female pirate knelt and took the royal orb from the dead pirate leader's hand.

"This is what we came here for, right? Mission accomplished" she handed the orb to the Arc.

"And the Prime Minister?" said Sorceress.

"Almost forgot about him" said Beastmaster.

Back in the cage Gustaf was wide awake and he saw the whole fight. Who would have ever thought this party was so strong. Not just Jaune but, everyone else. Samuel has probably formed the strongest party in the Adventurer's Guild. Amazon broke the lock opening the cage as she took the large man out. The Arc went to him and removed the piece of cloth on his mouth.

"Jaune...You-You saved me, all of you. I am so glad. I thought I was going to die when those pirates attacked me I-"

"Save it. We'll be taking you back to the capital and you will be judge for your crimes."

"Can't say it's been nice knowing you mate" smirked Anna.

"And we'll be taking ALL of your treasure too!" said Virna as she was already trying to get as much loot on her bag as possible.

"I'm sure we can talk this over" the man gulped he knew he will be executed.

The witch has suddenly cast a spell changing Gustaf. Everyone blinked when they saw a frog in his place. They turned to the busty woman.

"Just to make sure he doesn't run off. I gave him a strong doze that will last for a few days. He'll be back to normal once we reach the capital."

"I guess our quest is done" said Amazon.

"Not yet, we still need to do something with the genie" said Jaune.

"That's right! We have to make our wishes!" the female bandit was now looking forward for more treasure.

"Elliot, summon him."

The explorer nodded as he raised the lamp unleashing the being in purple. There weren't any hostiles in the area, asides all of the dead pirates.

"Are you ready to make your wish?"

"We are" the blond knight has taken the lamp from the young explorer.

"Just to let you know, I can only grant one wish."

"That will be enough."

"What are you going to wish for Jaune?" asked Elf.

"All the treasures in the world!" said Virna in her crazy greedy mode.

"Not even close. We can't let the lamp fall into the wrong hands. The genie can be a real threat like just now with the pirates. Tell me genie are you bound by the lamp by choice?"

The being raised an eyebrow first time someone has actually asked him that. This young man seems to be a weird one.

"No, as a genie I'm bound to the lamp forever. It's been that way for thousands of years."

"Must be very lonely being inside that lamp."

"There is no need to get concern. I live to serve those that summon me whether in battle or fulfilling a wish."

"Aren't you curious to see the world with your own eyes?"

The being chuckled" you're quite the weird human. What is your name?"

"Jaune Arc."

"Well, you amused me. Tell me your wish already."

"All the treasures in the world, all the treasures in the world all-"

The female bandit was hit in the head by Amazon as she was seeing stars.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom."

Virna's mouth stood wide opened while the rest of the party were expecting that kind of answer from their leader. The genie was even more shocked as his golden bracelets were removed from the wish. In his entire life he has never thought someone would actually wish for this. For him to be free from his prison of the lamp. From his duty as a genie. The middle portion of his body was no longer in smoke as it transformed into legs. It was true, he was free. Free to do whatever he likes. All he could do is teared up and hugged the human who has given him this chance that he never thought would come.

"Jaune Arc...You have no idea how happy you have made me. I will be forever in your debt!"

"As long as you don't cause any trouble, it's fine with me."

"I won't. But there's so much to do, I never thought this day would ever come in my life time."

"Well, you now have all the time in the world being free."

"I know where to start. I'm going to travel the world in search for the most beautiful girls and make my own HAREM!"

"…...…...…...…..."

"Yes. It has been my long time dream to have so many beautiful wives at my side serving me. Now that I'm free I can actually do it. Though it seems Jaune, you already have a harem of your own."

The Arc blushed turning to his party. The five ladies looked embarrassed while Anna winked at him.

"They're not my harem, they're my party."

"No need to be ashamed. Sometimes one woman isn't enough. You must have more love is a powerful thing and it should be shared."

"What bout the lamp?" said Elf while dismissing her blush.

"You can keep it for all I care for. I have a lot of traveling to do. Farewell Jaune Arc and his friends, I hope we get to meet again someday!" he suddenly vanished.

"Elliot, I think you should keep the lamp. You've been searching for it after all."

"Yes. Thank you, I don't mind if it doesn't housed the genie anymore. I am more interested in its design anyway" replied the famous explorer.

"What about it's value?!" Virna argued.

"Come on everyone, let's get going."

* * *

By the time they have left the caverns it was starting to get dark. The party went to a safe location miles away from Ghost Ship Cove. They weren't going to make it to the capital so they decided to camp for the night. They invited Elliot to join them for dinner. Besides, Anna wanted him to tell her what he knows of the Kraken. Jaune set everything up as he chose the ingredients courtesy of Sorceress with her create food skill. He didn't minded cooking for his party and they all liked it. Amazon approved of it. In fact the female pirate was the only one who hasn't taste it yet. After an hour the food was ready and the Arc served everyone. They all dig in after a long quest and a lot of fighting. Virna was truly happy asides filling her stomach she has taken a lot of loot. Today has been a good day while avoiding the ghosts and the ghouls. They ate more than one dish while the Amazonian has eaten ten time as expected from the warrior.

After the meal Elliot told everyone about his dangerous encounter with the deadly Kraken. The explorer said he was sailing around the southern sea when he spotted the tentacles of the creature. It was a miracle it didn't attacked him. Probably because it must have fed before he encountered it. He also pointed that the creature will make Ghost Ship Cover it's lair depending on the season. That would explained why the party didn't saw it during their journey. If there re strong storms on the sea the Kraken will go to the caverns of destroyed ships to shelter itself. Anna's eyes narrowed thinking of the Kraken. Looks like she will have to wait a little longer until she can have her revenge. But not everything was lost, at least she got valuable information. If the season changes the creature might come to the Cove again. And that's when she will make her move. Jaune already said he will help her so she was counting on him and everyone else to aid her defeating this monster.

Once it got darker everyone set their tents. Eliot's was a little bigger after he was able to retrieved his stuff from the pirate's hideout. Jaune volunteered for the first watch as everyone else will get some rest. The famed explorer said he will be parting ways the next day. He wanted to continue traveling and searching for new places. When they were all asleep the Arc stood in thought. He made up his mind. When they get to the capital, he will tell them the truth along Samuel. It was time they find out where he comes from and their mission given by the Goddesses. They might not believe him but they needed to know. Keeping this secret from them hasn't been easy. A sudden sound caught the blonds' attention, an owl stood on a branch. It was colored white with brown. The knight has always thought these type of birds to be creepy, not cute like his mother would say. He went back to his job looking out for the group.

Unaware that the owl's eyes were glowing and they were on him.

* * *

"This bunch is starting to become a nuisance."

A lone figure was watching the blond knight and the rest of the party. Using a crystal ball through the eyes of the owl. Obviously this person wasn't pleased.

"I knew those pirates were going to be useless. Just what were you thinking relying on them?"

"As useless as they were. They still served their purpose in acquiring what we've been seeking. Tomes on ancient magic and other mystical artefacts. They didn't hesitated handing them to me since all they care about is treasure" said the Warlock who wasn't that far.

"True, I won't deny that they weren't completely useless. But, we should have seen this coming. They never stood a chance against this group…."

"Something on your mind?"

"I wonder...This group of six could they possible be the heroes spoken in the legend? If they are, things will get complicated. Our plans will be in jeopardy. Failure is not an option for our master. You know that?"

"I have already set the next set of plans in motion" replied the Warlock" won't deny they're strong but just like the rest of the world, they're blind to what surrounds them. A shame we lost the royal orb. A war between the kingdoms of Bolga and Hydeland is part of our master wishes."

"I'm not concern with that. They will always be chances to ignite the flames of hatred. Bolga has been wanting to invade Hydeland for a long time. They just need the right spark to ignite that fire hmm…."

"Forgive me for asking, you don't seem to be interested in that part of the plan."

"You know our group doesn't care about political affairs. Making two kingdoms go to war is child's play compare to what we're capable of. Alas, you should report to the master."

The Warlock nodded as he vanished.

The figure with a female voice kept staring at the crystal ball. It was still on the blond knight leading this group. An evil grin spread her features.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I felt it was right to add Elliot Pid from the art gallery to the story. Specially in the Ghost Ship Cove stage. True I changed the information said about him. I still wanted to add him. As for his VA I only thought of Pryce Papenbrook who has voiced many of my favorite characters like Asbel Lhant Tales of Graces, Kirito Sword Art Online, Eren Yeager Attack on Titan among many others. **

**-The genie was a must to add him since he's used during the pirates' boss fight. Jaune wishing for his freedom is also something he will do. I was inspired by that scene in the Disney movie Aladdin (the cartoon one I still haven't seen the live action one). And of course I have to make his art gallery happened titled" The Genie's Harem". With him being finally to fulfill his long time dream. As for his VA I only thought of Nolan North no one else. The guy can do so many voices it's only natural I will add him to the VA list for this story. **

**-There are villains in this story because I felt the canon game was lacking on them even if they're mentioned in the art galleries. The woman looking through the crystal ball all I can say her VA is Laura Bailey one of my fav female voice actresses. Doing one of her low voices instead of deep ones like Lust from Full Metal Alchemist. **

**-Forgot about the mermaid's voice. Doubt she'll be appearing again in the future. I guess her VA can be Luci Christian who voiced Miss Malachite from RWBY and she also voices the tall woman with the hammer from the Ace Ops. She also voices Ochako from my Hero Academia. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Messiah of Authors- it's not that Jaune is playing hard to get he's a man of morals. Anna had it coming for thinking he will go for it. Don't worry things will eventually change. **

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy to know you like the story and your support thanks.**

***Wolfpackersson09- thanks I don't know about the story. It seems like AU I don't mind adding it to my challenges. **

***Lonyer182- muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

***Abyss Trinity- trust me Jaune has a limit that might cost him in the long run. I mean he has so many hot women in his party. Sooner or later he is bound to break lol. **

***Chima Tigon- maybe but I don't know about bringing Pyrrha. **

***calderoneric758- maybe I still don't know. **

***Saint Saber Fang- yeah Jaune is innocent but like I said he has morals. But that won't save him for too long lol. **

***Rafafalafa- dude you sound like a true expert in the topic you have my respects. **

***Gabriel443- gracias igual.**

**-This is officially the last chapter of the year. Here's hoping to update other stories in the new year as well as writing new ones. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Revelation


	14. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 14 Revelation

(Location: Royal Capital City Kingdom of Hydeland)

When they party returned. Gustaf has changed back to his human self. It took the group a few days from Ghost Ship Cove to the capital. Jaune should really talk to Samuel about having a transport spell to send them back without the need of traveling on foot. It will save them a lot of time. Or give the magical gate an upgrade, something like that. Sorceress made sure the Prime Minister would remained a frog until returning to the capital. Her curse spell was a strong doze so it kept the man in that shape for that long. Once he was back they tied him up well so he doesn't get the chance to make a break for it. Either way, the fat man was too much of a coward to attempt to escape. After what he witnessed. Seeing what Jaune's party is capable of. They were able to disposed of his captors the pirate and they were able to crossed the Ghost Ship Cover, killing how many monsters along the way.

The atmosphere of the town completely changed when the party were walking the streets. The people were in shock laying eyes on them. Or more precise, they were on the Prime Minister. Immediately the people's reaction changed to one of pure anger. Gustaf was now getting hit by fruits and vegetables. The citizens weren't holding back as they went to get any near by food and throw it at the large man. Boy they were furious, yelling at him traitor, off with his head, hang him. Jaune used his shield to protect the man but it was too late since he was covered in tomatoes, apples, lettuces among others. This was a clear sign that Count Dean has made the announcement of the Prime Minister's betrayal. Joining forces with the kingdom of Bolga, using a magic necklace to take control over the princess and stealing the royal orb. Their anger must be on the fact that the people used to trust Gustaf but, not anymore.

Things were becoming out of control as some of the citizens decided to take out personal. Instead of fruits and vegetable, they were throwing rocks even horse excrement. They were even those that tried to attack the man. But the Arc and his party immediately stopped them. True, they had every right to be angry at Gustaf. But there was a limit, he has been captured and he will be facing justice for his crimes. When they were near the path that leads to the castle, royal guards arrived to retrieve the large man. The party let them handle it from here. They already did the hard part so it should be obvious the guards will do the easy part of the job. They took the former Prime Minister to the castle, sending him straight to the dungeon. One of the guards approached the group and told them the Count and the Princess wanted to see him and they were currently waiting for them at the throne room. The blond knight nodded accepting the request.

Now that Gustaf has been sent off all they needed to do now is return the orb. They arrived seeing the two talking to each other. But turned their attention as soon as they saw the party lead by the blond knight. As soon as they were close to the two the knelt down before them. Jaune offered the royal orb as Dean kindly took the royal treasure from his hands. The Count offered it to the princess in return. This has really put them at ease from their growing concerns.

"Please rise, all of you" smiled Vivian.

The party did as told as they met the two face to face. They were relief but most of all, they were pleased.

"We thought of the worse possible outcome. But it seems you have proved me wrong again Jaune" replied Dean.

"We were only doing what was right."

"You did more than just captured Gustaf and retrieved the royal orb. You and your party have prevented a possible war between our kingdom and Bolga through your actions. Since neither of the two made it to the kingdom. The Archduke will have no choice but to remain on standby. Can't guarantee he will be happy knowing his plans have been ruined."

"I'm happy that there will be no meaningless bloodshed" said the Arc.

"For the time being, we can relax. Bolga won't try anything but who knows how long until Mcneil comes up with something. You all have our thanks."

"We are in your debt. Thank you all of you" smiled the Princess.

"I like the welcoming committee they gave to the Prime Minister" spoke Anna with a smirk remembering how the people threw so many fruits and vegetables at the large man.

"The kingdom is already well informed of the truth. Gustaf will receive a fair trial, the council will eventually find him guilty of his crimes against the crown. The punishment for this level of treason is death" said the Count.

"I had a feeling it will come to that. I'm glad you were able to convinced the people knowing that they trusted him greatly. But, is there any evidence that can be used against him and prove he's guilty?" said the blond knight.

"Excellent question and the answer is yes" the man has taken a book from his coat pocket" Gustaf's journal. We did a whole search of his chambers after he left. Asides finding a lot of gold probably the money he's been stealing from taxpayers and the church. Everything is here. His plan to control the throne from behind the scenes, his alliance with Bolga, paying Tommit to steal the royal scepter even the arrange marriage between the Archduke and Vivian."

"More gold? Fatty already had his ship filled with all kind of loot. Talk about stuffing his pockets" said the female pirate surprised.

The princess glared at the thought of marrying Mcneil. The man was arrogant, greedy, power hungry and there are rumors he's always fooling around with women. Mostly with prostitutes.

"The only reason Gustaf won the trust and respect from the people of the capital is mainly because he had Vivian by his side. Though he's very good with his words. Having the support of the heiress to the throne helped him a whole lot more gained his famed reputation. Said reputation died when you were able to break the spell he had over Vivian."

"I am sorry once more for involving you in this matter."

"Princess, it wasn't your fault. Gustaf tricked you, just like he tricked the people. Everyone thought he was trustworthy" said Jaune.

"I am relief to see that things will return to normal with both royal treasures back in rightful hands" said Sorceress.

"The council has been suspecting on Gustaf's actions for a while too. So it wouldn't be long before his scheme was going to be exposed. Anyway, I thank you all again. I'm certain now I can put the safety of this kingdom in your hands."

The blond knight blinked gazing at him, then at his party. They all smiled. Putting the safety of a kingdom in a group was a pretty big deal. This will definitely increased their reputation and he knew Samuel was going to be very proud of him. Protecting Hydeland, it was part of the mission the Goddesses have given him. If they were watching him they will be pleased with his deeds.

"I see no problem in that" the witch smiled proudly.

"I'm always willing to help as long as I get to fight" said Amazon.

"It's all for a good cause, then I'm in" followed Anna.

"Will the Princess become queen now?" asked Elf.

"There has been a slight change in plans" Dean turned to his niece who nodded" we will held a memorial ceremony for my brother the king in the coming days along with his funeral. Once that is out of the way the council has made the decision to declare me the rightful successor to the throne. I will become this kingdom's next ruler."

That really surprised the group. Jaune was expecting this would happen. Not that he didn't trusted the Count. But it should be inevitable. Because he is the younger brother of the late king. Gazing at the princess she seemed fine with it. Maybe she wasn't ready for the position yet. Ruling a kingdom was no easy task.

"Now do not misunderstand my actions. I am not doing this on self interest rather than I'm doing this for Vivian. With me being the successor she's next in line to the throne. I want to rule as king so I can help her, guide her in my footsteps. I know she can become a great ruler with time. And if anything befalls me she can take over and resume Hydeland's legacy with the principles my brother and our ancestors built on this kingdom. All of it couldn't have been made if it wasn't for the seven of you."

"So, do we get a special reward?! As long as it's shiny and expensive I will take it!" Virna had to ruin the moment, she wanted more treasure.

"Ignore her sir. She's, still excited from the quest. I mean, we got a LOT of loot while retrieving the orb and capturing Gustaf" the Arc glared at the female bandit pointing out now it wasn't a good time to get engulf in her greediness.

"It's a long road to achieve peace, not an easy one. The Chignac orc tribe is pushing in from the east, and more tribes are joining their ranks. They're an ever-present menace. Also, the matter with Bolga still bothers me. You may have stopped Gustaf but I'm sure the Archduke won't give up so easily. He will make his move when the opportunity rises. There's another matter that is worse. The evil enchanters of the Morneon religion have cast their lot with Bolga."

"Uncle Dean please, calm down" Vivian got worried" you're not king yet and you're already worrying about outside kingdom affairs."

"I'm always worrying of the affairs that could become a threat to this kingdom."

"Well, if you need help you know what to do. Just fill in a quest form at the guild. We'll accept it eventually" smiled Jaune.

"I know. You must be tired after your quest and all the traveling. Get some rest, you have earned it."

The party nodded and bid farewell to the future ruler of Hydeland and the princess. Dean stood in thought shortly. At least the royal treasures were back with them. However, there was still one missing and it cost his brother's life to find it.

"_The Dragon's Crown...I must have it…."_

* * *

After leaving the castle the party's next destination is the guild. The last thing they needed to do is give their report to Samuel and finally call it a day. Jaune took a quick glance at the ladies. They must be exhausted after everything they've been through. Except for Amazon she looked like she was ready for another quest. Then again, her stomach roared. More like she was ready for another feast at the Dragon's Haven Inn. All the fighting they did have awaken her huge appetite. The Count's words were in his head. His party will be held responsible for very important quests from now on. Involving keeping the safety of Hydeland. This is what they were meant to do. Protect this kingdom from any threat. They were after all, the chosen heroes. And speaking of that the Arc has been doing a lot of thinking. After their quest at Ghost Ship Cove the blond leader decided to finally tell his team the truth.

It was time, they needed to know. And he has come to trust them with his life. Maybe not Virna because she's new and she was more into the loot than saving Hydeland. But he can trust her eventually. Still he wasn't used to the crazy greedy bandit. Most importantly the origins of himself. Jaune knew they weren't going to believe him. That he was from another world, that he died and was brought to this world by the three Goddesses. He was chosen by them and there were more chosen heroes. It sounded crazy sure. But it's crazier all of the monster he has fought. And just when he thought Grimm were evil and scary. The blond just kept calm this was a decision he made a couple of days ago. Whether they believe him or not, they will know. Samuel also needed to know because he owes the Guild Master everything. For helping him get stronger and the person he is today.

Arriving at the guild hall Virna was about to ran off before the Arc caught her. He reminded her the party rules. All treasure found on quest will be share half between members. The rogue bandit frowned as she did our told giving everyone their share. Once she had her own share she left in a blink of an eye. This time the blond knight will let her count the gold coins and go gaga over the loot. Looking around there were a couple of people laughing and talking, sharing their own adventures. If Samuel wasn't here then he must be in his office. Doing the paperwork, his favorite part of the job. Jaune rolled his eyes he must be cursing right about now. The poor guy couldn't catch a break. The duty of the Guild Master was a hard one. When they arrived at the door to his face, the leader gave a gentle but loud knock. Hearing confirmation they could enter, the party went inside.

The man clad in armor stood seated on his desk. Writing, doing the paperwork with his trusty feather pen. His expression was one of annoyance. Today must be a busier day of work than usual. Sorceress whispered to the blond leader if they should come at another time. The Guild Master clearly not in a mood. The Arc whispered back it was all right. They needed to give their report and also tell him the good news. Maybe that will put him in a better mood. It was very kind of the witch but since they were here they should get on with it. Besides, Jaune made up his mind to tell his party and Samuel the truth right now. This was the perfect moment and he wasn't planning on wasting it. The poor man gave a sigh turning to the group and forced a smile. Not his favorite part of the job.

"You're all back, thank the Goddesses. How was the quest?"

"You know same old. Fought lots of undead monsters, pirates, found lots of treasure, captured Gustaf and retrieved the royal orb. It's a success" the blond knight smiled.

"Well done, my boy!" the man in armor got up from his desk and gave his pupil a hug.

"I'm proud of you, all of you! I knew everything was going to be all right. There was no need to worried."

"That means he was worried" Elf smiled.

"Yes, I was worried. I will always get worried for the members of my guild. But anyway if it was a success, I expect the princess and Count Dean were pleased with your work."

"More than you know, they're in our debt. They will put Gustaf on trial and if he's guilty they will probably held a public execution" Jaune sighed he didn't like the news.

"Nothing to be proud of. I know how you feel. But that's how the justice system of this kingdom works. Gustaf's crimes are serious and go against the laws established by the past rulers of Hydeland. He knew this very well and he still made his choice to do such awful things. Forgive me for sounding cruel but don't feel sorry for him. Not all people can be saved. You can't save those that don't want to be saved."

The party leader nodded as he suddenly smiled" for the good news. Count Dean was named the new successor for the throne by the council and he wants to help the princess learn from his ruling. I believe him. His ways may be strict but he's a good person on the inside and cares a lot for Vivian."

"As it should be with family no matter if they're royalty or not. I'd say the future of this kingdom looks very bright. Now, normally I would call for a celebration and drink ourselves until we passed out. But, as you can see, I have too much for to finish before the day ends. So, I'm afraid the celebration will have to wait."

"That's fine by us. We'll take a few days off until you give us the next quest."

"We will celebrate, all of you deserve it. Here Jaune, sing the quest form proof that you have completed."

The Arc nodded singing the piece of paper making it official.

"That's one less paper out of the way" Samuel sighed in relief.

"Well, if we're done here. I'd say we head out and have a long break. That quest was quite the adventure" said Anna.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" said Amazon.

"I could use some training, followed by a short nap" replied Beastmaster.

"I would like to fix my equipment and do some quick practice" followed Elf.

"Go ahead, you all have earned it" said the Guild Master proudly.

"Guys, wait" the blond leader stopped them making this his official chance to finally tell them" before you guys go. There's something you guys need to know. It's very important. You too Samuel."

The man in armor and the party didn't know what was going on. Or why the blond leader's face was so serious all of the sudden. So Jaune finally broke the silence he's been keeping from them for so long. He told them everything. That he was from another world called Remnant where he attended a school that trains Huntsmen and Huntresses. The initiation exam at the Emerald Forest where he met his future teammates, the birth of Team JNPR, becoming friends with Team RWBY. All of the things from his days in Beacon, the Vytal Festival, the Fall of Beacon. He ended spilling the beans about Pyrrha's death. His journey to Mistral with his two teammates and Ruby. All the events that lead to the battle of Haven Academy where he lost his life. Protecting the life of his friend that she was about to get stab by Cinder's spear. The blond knight didn't stopped there as he resumed telling them how he ended up in this world.

He met the three Goddesses Althena, Jula and Vernas. They brought him here because he was chosen by them as a hero. Jaune also told that there were more chosen heroes like him. His mission for being brought here because they feared the powerful evil they sealed in another dimension will be resurrected and will threaten all of this land. It will be up to him and the rest of the heroes to stop this evil from returning. Lastly he told them of the Goddesses blessing him with their power giving him the ability to sense other chosen heroes. The final revelation that his party are all chosen heroes because he felt the surge of power when he first met them. Telling them this wasn't using for the blond. They might think he only recruited because they were heroes like him. Even if those were his intentions at the beginning he didn't care anymore. Chosen or not they were his trusted companions and friends.

Jaune was finally done, he stopped talking and looked at everyone. Samuel seemed in deep thought, the same with Sorceress and Elf, Amazon was scratching the back of her head like she didn't got the message, Beastmaster's expression was a little unease and Anna just shook her head. Looks like he already knew who was the first who didn't believe him squat. But the Arc doesn't regret his choice. This is what he wanted to do and it feels great to get it out of his chest. He sweat hearing the female pirate chuckling. Yeah, this is the kind of reaction the blond leader was expecting.

"Wow, that was quite the tale mate. I think you should have your head check for any concussions."

"I'm wasn't expecting that you will believe me, right away. I'm being honest and I'm sorry that I kept this from all of you for so long. I wanted to tell you, I really did. But it wasn't the right time. After everything we've been through, I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I felt like I was betraying your trust. It sounds crazy, impossible and I used to think that for a while. Heck, I still can't believe to this day I died and now I'm living in a new world. But now that I'm here, I'm not going to waste this second chance."

The party stood silent while Anna was still thinking he lost a couple of screws on that last quest.

"I believe you."

Everyone was shocked turning to Samuel.

"You do?" Jaune was more shocked than the rest.

"You can't be serious!" followed the female pirate.

"I've heard many tales during my life. Many were just rumors or myths. But, there is one that has been passed down too many residents of the kingdom of Hydeland for many years. A legend that spokes of six heroes chosen by the Goddesses that will protect the land from all evil and maintain peace. It is a legend but the one thing that was cleared is, the first hero chosen won't be from this world."

"I had no idea" the blond was still shocked first time hearing of the legend.

"Why didn't you bring this up sooner?" said Anna.

"Because he just brought it now. I have no reason to doubt Jaune. I trust him and besides, it will explain a few things. I remembered when you first came to the guild. So clueless, a fresh face, you had no idea where you were. It was more than just your first time coming to the capital. But, it was your first time being in this world. Maybe that was the reason I took you in and chose to train you. Deep down, I had this feeling that you were meant for something greater than being a famous adventurer. Your story confirms my feeling. You are a chosen hero from the Goddesses and so is your party."

"Give me a bloody break" sighed the pirates woman.

"Everyone. Like I said, you don't have to believe me. I know it sounds unfair that I wanted you guys to be part of my party because I knew you were heroes too. I don't regret it because I trust you all more than you know and I have to care for all of you. I can't do this on my own. I will understand if you don't want to continue traveling with me, but I…." he paused.

"It's all right Jaune, you said enough. It's been a long day. Why don't you all get that well deserve break? If you wish we can resume talking about this another day" said the Guild Master.

"I am done here" Anna left without looking back.

The Arc gave a sigh gazing at the rest of his party. They seemed like they had a lot on their mind. He wasn't going to pressure them or make them stay with him. It was better to leave them alone and give them some time to think things through. After all, he just told them a lot of information that is hard to believe by anyone.

* * *

The following days were busy and filled with important events. The former Prime Minister Gustaf's trial was held and like Count Dean said, he was found guilty on all charges. Thanks to the evidence from his journal he left behind. A very idiotic move. The next day his public execution was held at the square plaza as the entire capital witnessed his death by being hanged. Jaune didn't attended, he had no desire to see such thing. Gustaf may have been a scum but it didn't meant he was going to enjoy watching him die. He has never taken pleasure in taking someone's life. Even during his quests that he had to kill people, namely the wizards from Wallace's Underground Labyrinth or the ones from Bilbaron. But it was all part of being an adventurer and chosen hero. Some choices are going to be hard to made. Learning to deal with them is part of accepting the job and growing up, he supposed.

The memorial ceremony for the late king was also held at the castle courtyard. Everyone was invited as they pay their respects and bid farewell to their former ruler. Count Dean gave an inspiring speech about his older brother. Followed by Princess Vivian whose speech was heartwarming and emotional. She was in tears as she spoke those words reminding her how much she was going to miss her beloved father. After the speech everyone has placed flowers on the memorial statue of the king. A few days later Count Dean's coronation ceremony was held as the man gratefully accepted the position approved by the council as he approached the head priest of the church giving him his blessing and the title. Everyone cheered as Dean became Hydeland's new king. Of course Jaune also attended with members of his party. He still didn't know how they feel about the truth. Dean held the royal scepter and orb proudly bearing his new title with so much pride.

* * *

Before Jaune realized a week has passed. The blond knight wanted to check up on his party since he hasn't heard much from them. Not since the memorial ceremony and crowning ceremony. He will give them space if that's what they wanted. It worried him that they might not want to be part of his team anymore. It was hard to tell what they were thinking. Except for Anna she was convinced that she didn't believed a word. The Arc had plenty to do to get his mind from things. With all of the gold he has earned from his quests he finally decided to buy a house. It didn't had to be something big or near the noble's street. He was no noble just a regular a person. Size didn't matter, he just wanted an ordinary house. After gazing hard through the streets of the middle class section, Jaune finally found the perfect home. Good for him that it was also on sale. He met up with the owner and bought him the necessary amount of gold to buy the settlement.

It was just a regular house, with a wooden door and stone. One kitchen, one bathroom, one bedroom and one small dining room. It was enough for Jaune to make it his official home from now on. Once he got adjusted to his new house, he did some cleaning before doing his routine exercises and practice his moves. A hundred push up and a hundred sit ups. It wasn't enough for him with how strong he has gotten. After, he took a warm bath, got dressed in his battle attire and made some food. The blond was ready to head out and see if he can find his companions. The six ladies have become very important. To a pain that he felt like he couldn't live without them. He felt his face heating up, it was the truth he cares that much for them but not to the point that he will have feelings for them. All of them, it sounded crazy. Better not think about that without bringing his hormones, keep those nasty thoughts away.

There was no way he could fall for all of them it doesn't make sense. Damn, he was still thinking about it. But they were all so nice and strong and sexy and hot. The Arc was cursing mentally as his face blushing again. Those bodies of theirs, Sorceress, Amazon, Beastmaster, Anna even Elf she has some nice legs and thighs why do they have perfect bodies that men would fantasize for. Why were his hormones playing with him. Life wasn't all women, boobs and sex. His ears perked hearing a familiar voice not that far. Gazing around the street Jaune spotted a tavern where the voice was coming from. As he entered he saw Anna with a glass of beer next to her, glaring at some muscle head. From the looks of it, seems like this guy was try to hit on her just because he was buffed. The blond knight shook his head whoever is this guy, he was making mistake. You don't hit on someone like a legendary pirate.

"Come on sweet heart you know you want to."

"Are you bloody deaf? I said get lost!"

"You're just playing hard to get. You will change your mind when you're in my strong arms."

"_Oh no" _Jaune gulped seeing the buff grunt embracing the pirate woman.

"You have five seconds to get off me before I slice off those pretty strong arms of yours" her tone was so deadly, sharp enough to cut through the air.

The Arc immediately interfered and got the grunt from Anna before she could reach her sword. The blond gave her a look that said" don't cut people;s arms or kill them because it's against the law". The pirate shrugged her shoulders and she went to take a sip of her beer. He sighed while the buffed man wasn't happy with his actions. He was very close with getting into this woman's pants.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy who just saved your life."

"More like the guy that pissed me off when I was about to have a drink with the lovely lady."

"I said get lost. Won't repeat myself."

"Sounds like she's not interested. You should know when to call it a quits."

"She was interested, before you got in the way."

"Doesn't looked that way to me."

"You're her boyfriend or something?"

"I-"

"Yes" Anna smiled.

"What?!" the Arc turned to her shocked.

"I forgot to tell you I'm not interested because I'm already taken. Now buzz off. I want to spend some time with a real man."

"What are you doing" he whispered to the female pirate.

"Getting him off our backs" she whispered back.

"More like you're looking for trouble."

"I didn't started this, mate."

"A real man, huh? How about you show it. You and me one on one."

"We're not really doing this?" Jaune thought it was a stupid idea.

"Afraid you might lose? Guess you're nothing but a coward."

"You wish. I've seen him fight and killed dozens of monsters twice as big as you. You're only going to embarrass yourself."

"Stop provoking him!" the blond leader panicked at her.

"This will be fun" she grinned.

"What-"

Jaune was interrupted as he dodged a fist from the buffed man. The sight caught the attention of the people in the tavern as they started cheering shouting fight. The blond just sighed, why does Anna has to always do this. And she stood smiling at him while giving the cheers lifting her beer glass. Getting him into trouble. This guy didn't looked like he was going to stop if he tells him. So be it, he will fight him. Good thing Amazon has taught him how to fight with his fists and legs. All those hand to hand combat sparring matches with the Amazonia have really paid off. Even if it was a very painful experience. The grunt threw some quick jabs which he dodged easily, he countered with a punch straight to his stomach and another on his face. The blows were strong enough to make him dizzy. Yeah, this was pretty much over. One more hit will do it. But he never attacked him as the guy fell unconscious. Guess he hit him too hard. The people got annoyed that the fight was too short as they went back to their business.

"Thanks for standing up to me, darling" Anna winked.

"You really have a tendency to get yourself into trouble, don't you?" the Arc got seated next to her.

"It wasn't my fault the guy hit on the wrong person. And I shot him down a couple of times, literally."

"Okay, but you didn't had to include me in it. Saying I'm your boyfriend."

"You don't want to?"

"Anna, you know what I mean" he dismissed the blush on his cheeks.

"You're not planning on drinking with me?"

"Nope."

"More for me. Hit me with another one!" she finished her glass.

The bartender arrived with another glass filled on the top. The female pirated gave him enough gold for ten more drinks. She took a sip savoring it. Hydeland's ale is the best. There was no one else that can replace rival it in the whole world.

"You really think I'm crazy with my story?"

"That's why you came here? Try to convince me you're telling the truth?"

"I did said the truth. Sounds impossible and crazy but I'm here, almost a year now."

"Jaune Arc, the chosen hero of the Goddesses. It has a nice ring to it."

"I'm not the only one. You're all heroes too."

"Here we go again" she took another sip" I'm a pirate mate, not exactly hero material."

"Doesn't matter. I felt the power when we first met. Same power that led me to Amazon, Elf and the others. It was the power of the Goddesses when they gave me their blessings. And I don't deny it we have a long way since we got together as a party."

Anna just kept on drinking ignoring him. Pirate hero doesn't mix. They don't go in the same sentence. In yet, there was another reason why she refused to accept it. He can be stubborn as hell insisting in being honest. But she knew he was telling the truth.

"I don't know how the others took it. But I want to continue traveling with all of you. Doing quests for the guild, helping others, keeping up the good fight. Like we did with the village girls and helping the princess breaking her out of Gustaf's control."

"Like helping a little girl with her cat being on a tall tree? Or helping an old lady carry her groceries?"

"I'm serious. You don't have to believe me, I want you, all of you to still be with me. Let's keep the party. We make a powerful team, we have shown it again and again. Just know that I-"

"Enough" she was starting to get up" I don't want to hear it. I want to enjoy this ale and relax without hearing your nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, it's the truth-"

"I said I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she snapped.

Jaune stood shocked as the whole tavern grew dead silent. It didn't took long before they went back at it again. The blond stood quiet. Maybe this was a bad idea. Forcing her to believe him. But he didn't wanted to force her. He just wants to remain a member of his party. All of them. That this revelation doesn't break them apart. Whether they believe him or not, he wanted them with him. Anna was truly upset when she found out. In contrast to the others. They didn't looked angry in the slightest more like surprised. Then the female pirate drank another glass and ordered another, and another, and another. Now the blond was getting worried, she was drinking too much. He tried to stop her but she ignored and kept at it. It wasn't that long before she got drunk. The Arc paid the tavern keeper by buying a bottle of ale in order to convince the pirate to leave the place, and he succeeded.

* * *

Jaune was helping Anna walked, the woman must have reached her limit in containing her alcohol. It will get dark soon so he will send her to her room at the Dragon's Haven Inn. All of his party members were staying there among other members of the Adventurer's Guild. In her current state she can easily get rape by anyone. Not that the blond didn't trusted the people. But, there were some who were downright perverted and will do anything to get their hands on a defenseless damsel. The blond leader has made various attempt to try and take the bottle of ale from the pirate, but she didn't let him. She would argue mumbling something he couldn't understand. If she keeps drinking she might passed out, or worse. There must be a reason why she was denying he was right. He thought he could bring some sense into her, he was wrong. Nothing could changed her mind specially when she was like this.

"Don't you think you had enough?"

"I'll tell you when I had enough."

"I'm only worried. You shouldn't be drinking so much."

"Thanks for worrying Mr. Chosen Hero…." she was about to tripped but Jaune caught her on time.

"You can barely walk."

"That's why you're here, mate" she started laughing.

The blond sighed helping the pirate" why are you acting like this?"

"Because I drank enough to paint the deck on someone's ship."

"I'm talking about why do you sound upset when I called you a hero?"

"You can't take a hint? I don't want to hear it."

"The others weren't. At least they might come to terms with it or not. But neither of them were upset. You're the only one acting like you want to to deny it that you're willing to go as far as to get yourself drunk."

"I told you I'm no hero…."

"Because you're a pirate?" he didn't believed her reason, it sounded like an excuse.

"That's right, good for you. Pirates aren't heroes. I'm definitely not one."

"Why? And don't give me the same excuse. You're a chosen hero and you're angry about it. Just be honest Anna."

"I'll bloody tell you why! I can't be a hero. Much less one chosen by the Goddesses...Heroes do the right thing and save others putting their lives at risk. Putting the lives of others before their own. I'm not like that...A hero would never let her own crew die…."

That was it. Jaune stood silent. It was never about her being a chosen hero. This was all about her past. It was a weight on her shoulders that she's been carrying for a long time. Looking at her she took another sip from the bottle as she kept her tears from falling. The blond has never brought it up, though he knew how it all happened. After hearing the rumors from those two people at the Dragon's Haven Inn and their recent quest to Ghost Ship Cove. Anna demanding to know where was the Kraken. It was obvious, he should have seen it coming.

"It's been always on my mind...Like a nightmare that will never end."

_**Anna glared as she and her crew were in deep trouble. How did it happened. They were resting after celebrating. There was at least someone awake keeping watch on the ship for any hostiles. His warning came a little too late as they were suddenly being attacked by a powerful creature. The long tentacles were reaching for the vessel. It has to be the legendary Kraken many sailors and pirates have talked about. It must have been using the Cove as a hideout. The captain wasn't going to let herself get beaten no matter how strong this thing is. **_

"_**Fire the cannons!" **_

"_**But Captain, we're being overwhelmed. There's too many tentacles, we can barely focus on all of them!" **_

"_**I said FIRE THE BLOODY CANNONS!" **_

_**Without a word the pirate crew obeyed their captain's orders. Doing their best to prepare the cannons, setting the gunpowder and firing on the tentacles. There were too many of them and some have taken a hold of the ship. If this continues it will be destroy. Anna fired her pistol at some of the tentacles. The fire power wasn't enough to hurt them so she used her sword, while her men were firing the cannons. The Kraken has proven to be a worth adversary. One of the cannons missed it's targets and it hit part of the deck as the ship was now on fire. The pirate woman stood shocked, tremors shook the whole vessel. A bad sign indeed that the ship might not hold any longer. **_

"_**Captain! It's too strong we have to abandon ship!" **_

"_**Bloody hell no! No one is leaving this ship. If it's going down, then we'll go down with it! We follow the pirate's code until we hit our grave in the sea!" **_

_**The pirates knew how this was going to end. At this rate, the ship will last for a couple of minutes and they didn't had time to prepare the cannons again. It will be too late. They all looked at each other. Their captain was really willing to die here with her ship. Always true to the pirate's code. **_

"_**Get to the lifeboats!" **_

"_**What are you doing?! I said we're going down with this ship!" **_

"_**Hurry!" **_

"_**Don't you dare ignore my orders!" she pointed her pistol at them" you dare call yourself my men, my crew? You're willing to flee like cowards then follow the bloody damn code?" **_

"_**No, that was never our intention. We will follow the code until the end." **_

_**Something hit Anna on the back of her head as she hit the ground. She was starting to lose conscious.**_

"_**Forgive us Captain. But we can't let you die here. We care too much for you. You've been an inspiration on all of us and this is the best way to show our appreciation. We will fight until we reach the grave in the sea. You on the other hand, you have to keep going. You're strong, you can survive." **_

"_**No...What are you…." **_

"_**Take her to the life boat!" **_

"_**Don't…." **_

Tears finally emerged the pirate woman while Jaune was in thought. Those images have been invading her head for so long. Her dreams and even when she was awake.

"Everything went black when they put me on the life boat. When I came to I saw my ship The Heart of the Storm sinking by Kraken's tentacles, my men went along with it. They died like real pirates following the code. I didn't, I was still alive."

"They wanted you to live for their sake."

"Don't you get it?! I shouldn't be alive, I was supposed to die back there! With my men, with my ship. An honorable death for any pirates who fought to the very end. Instead those bastards sent me off, disobeying my orders. How dare they, what the hell were they thinking?!"

"They cared about you to see you die so soon. It's not a matter of following the pirate's code, it's a matter of keep going. You don't see it now. But your men chose to sacrificed themselves to save you so you can finish what they started. They wanted you to avenge their deaths. As the captain they believe you can do it."

"But I wanted to die with them! What kind of captain am I without a crew and a ship? I'm no captain at all, let alone a pirate. I'm nothing but a bloody coward and I have to live with it. I don't even have the balls to take my own life because...Because…."

"Because it will bring them shame. You take your life it's over. How will you avenge your crew if you're dead? Listen to me Anna, let's leave the topic that you're a chosen hero aside and focus more on your own task. You know you can't defeat the Kraken on your own that's why you came to me for help. My mind hasn't changed. I will help you, my party will help you. We will find it and kill it for the sake of avenging your crew and all the sailors that have been victims by it. You have my word. After that, you can do whatever you like. If you want to leave and go somewhere far, that's fine by me. I won't oblige you to stay."

"I thought you want me to stay…."

"I do. But I won't make you if you don't really want to. I'm giving everyone else the same choice. If they want to stay or leave the party. Whether they're chosen heroes or not. It's their choice to make while I have made mine to help the Goddesses to protect Hydeland from the start, I'm not gonna make anyone follow me because you're heroes. Anna, be free and live your life without regrets. Live it the way you want to. Even a pirate has a right to live freely."

"Jaune...You…."

She finally broke down as she embraced him. The blond knight hold her tight while taking his chance to snatched the bottle of ale from her. No more drinking for tonight. Her sobs got louder, she's been holding on to this pain, hiding it from everyone. He caressed her hair, she's been acting strong putting a tough front. The shell was finally broken by the Arc's words. They stood there for a couple of minutes until it got late. The female pirate cried herself to sleep. Jaune decided to carry her bridal style all the way to the Dragon's Haven Inn. If his party decided to leave then it will be just him. But the quests will be harder with only him. Hopefully, she won't have a hangover. Who was he kidding with all of the alcohol she drank she was going to be a total wreck. Another reason why Jaune doesn't drink ale, beer or whatever.

* * *

The next day, Jaune woke up smiling. Reminding him he was now living in his new house. He did the usual exercise routines before taking a bath, eating some breakfast and putting his battle attire. His thoughts were on Anna. Since she was very drunk he wondered if she remembers anything from their conversation. But anyway today he should find the members of his party and ask them if they want to continue traveling with him or depart and go their separate ways. It was time to face the music and find out if he will still have a party or resume his journey alone. Leaving his house he was surprised to see the members of his party minus Virna. The girl was probably lost in her little own world of greed. Anna was present too though she looked like she has seen better days.

"I was about to look for you guys."

"No need, we're here. I believe we owe you an apology" said Beastmaster.

The Arc didn't know what she was talking about.

"Apologies for not talking to you during these couple of days. Indeed, we were thinking about everything you told us. But don't get the wrong impression. Neither of us are angry."

"We would never get angry with you" said Sorceress.

"I want to still be part of your party" replied Elf.

"So am I" followed Amazon.

"I also would like to remain with you" said the witch.

"It's still hard to believe that we're chosen by the Goddesses. But not for me" said the dark elf" I realized this is the real reason I wanted to join you Jaune. Deep down I had a feeling I was meant to serve a greater purpose. And if it is to protect Hydeland from any danger with you then, so beat it."

The blond knight smiled at the ladies, all smiling at him. Looks like there was still a party after all. His eyes were on the female pirate.

"Anna?"

"I will stick around because we still have to kill the Kraken. Don't think I haven't forgotten. You did promised you will help me. After that, I don't know. But for now, I'm still coming with you mate."

"Thank you. Thank you all" he was about to teared up.

"We also came here to let you know Samuel wants to see you" said Sorceress.

"I'm hoping it's a quest. I've been itching for some fighting" said Amazon.

* * *

More than happy Jaune and his party went to the guild building looking for the Guild Master. The man clad in armor saw them and quickly told the Arc the reason he wanted to see him. Lucain had a request for him. Telling him to visit him. So this new quest was requested by the old magician. And the form was mentioning rune magic. The blond knight already knew about it since the magician taught him how to cast it. And he even bought additional rune stones. The party accepted the request as the left the guild heading to the tower of the old magician. When they climbed the stair case leading to the door Jaune gave a knock as it was opened revealing Lucain. He was so glad kindly letting the group inside. They saw Rickey his new apprentice by his lab equipment but there was no sign of Tiki. Probably wandering off somewhere. She better not get into trouble.

"So this is about the request I sent to the guild?"

"Yeah, I know about rune magic. So what's this request about?"

"Straight to the point, very well. Certain Elician ruins are highly regarded as sacred areas by monks. Unfortunately, monsters are desecrating these ruins. Monks were dispatched to purify the area, but the golems that use to protect the ruins have turned on the monks."

"Golems?" spoke the Arc.

"They are creature made of stone. They're controlled by rune magic" explained Sorceress.

"Right. I got a letter from one of the monks asking me to craft new golems with runes, to pit against the old golem."

"And you want us to go in your place?" Jaune nodded.

"Apologies but in my current condition I will be nothing but a liability. The monks needs someone strong and reliable to aid them against the monsters protecting the ruins."

"Don't worry, we'll do it."

"There's a golem in the ruins you need to activate. Activate the two runes on the statue, then add the stone's rune to cast the three-letter spell that animates it. The ruins is in the Forgotten Sanctuary. The coordinates are already written on the letter the monks sent me" he handed the party leader the letter.

"Got it. We'll tell Samuel so he can call the gatekeeper to prepare the magic gate."

"Thank you. I am in your debt" the old man smiled.

"All right everyone. Make sure to prepare your gear while I go to the guild. Also, please someone find Virna. She is part of this party so we need her."

The group nodded as they climbed down the stair case.

"_Forgotten Sanctuary?" _the blond knight kept gazing at the monks letter.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Boom here you go the first chapter of the new year is here and on my birthday. **

**-Yeah Anna is the most angsty of the group because what her crew did to her before they got killed by the Kraken. Her honor and pride as a pirate was crushed on that tragic day. She hide her intentions through a facade, trying to forget those memories but it was impossible to do so. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***TheEmeraldMage- thank you for always supporting my stories. Yeah I like all those VA's they will make the story more interesting. **

***Abyss Trinity- thank you have a happy new year too. Yeah I love that art of the genie surrounded by all of those cuties which their attires were barely leaving anything for the imagination lol. **

***calderoneric758- hmm...Not bad I'll see what I can do since the party will eventually return to Ghost Ship Cove when they face the Kraken. **

***Saint Saber Fang- yep this chapter is the big reveal and yeah Pryce voiced Kirito among many other good characters in anime and games. **

***Bisaster- thank you for now they will remain being call by their classes but maybe I will give them actual names before the end of the story thanks. I have already explained why I no longer accept Beta's. As for your other review don't worry Jaune will eventually get his chance with the girls. He's someone with morals and he has grown close with his party. Getting laid is the last thing on his mind. **

***Ruberforumfree**** maybe before reaching the end. As for your other review I know I mean this is the ONLY crossover with RWBY. I hope this story gets to inspire other authors to start writing more crossovers with Dragon's Crown it's a great game. And I know the plot is short but that's why I have decided to add villains to make it a little longer and expand the world. **

***ASTARTE**** don't know but like I always say you never know what the future has in store. **

***RustKnight**** there always have to be an annoying character in anime and games. It can't be help. But don't worry I have plans for Rickey and other characters that have rarely appear in the story. **

**-Just a heads up tomorrow evening I will be releasing the next chapter of the Journey to Redemption. Almost to the end of v6 but it will be one to remember. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Forgotten Sanctuary


	15. The Forgotten Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 15 The Forgotten Sanctuary

(Location: near the ruins of the Sanctuary Kingdom of Hydeland)

The party had their gear ready as they set out through the magical gate. Virna has joined them once she was called for another quest. The female bandit would never miss a chance to collect more treasure. Jaune took a glance in the distance. No doubt those were the ruins Lucain talked about. They have accepted his request to aid the monks to purify the ruins of the Sanctuary. But it was a difficult mission since the enemy were able to turned the Golem, the Guardian of the Sanctuary against the monks. The Arc was still wondering how they do that. Mere monsters would never have a skill in magic. Unless it was a person behind it. Either way, they were all heading to another dangerous quest. The old magician also mentioned the only way to defeat the golem is to have another one that will fight against it. Golem were too powerful against physical and magic attacks.

Lucain suggested to activate a golem using rune magic. Basically the ally golem will do the job for them. The Arc had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. The monks were in trouble which means the ruins and the Sanctuary must be filled with monsters. The blond knight and his group had already drawn their weapons as they walked towards the ruins. It didn't looked already as they spotted bodies that belonged to the monk warriors. Looks like they have arrived too late. The sounds of yelling and weapons clashing caught their attention. They were still fighting. Jaune told everyone to run so they can aid the ones that were still alive. Most of the pillars of the ruins were destroyed but, it showed signs that the structures are very old. The party saw the monks fighting ahead against a group of knights armed with shields and axes. But the crest in their armor is what caught the blond leader's attention.

"_They're from Bolga." _

So the neutral neighboring kingdom was responsible for the attack on the ruins. There has to be more than this. Their priorities were to help the monks. A large group of Bolga knights saw them, without even thinking they charged at them. Elf fired a barrage of arrows but it didn't hurt them that much due to their armor. Sorceress fired a ray of lightning, as Amazon, Beastmaster, Jaune and Anna went for the attack. Clashing weapons and shields, Jaune was able to tell these guys weren't amateurs. They were good. It was no wonder why the monks have been beaten. But they didn't know who they were facing. Amazon killed one, Beastmaster killed another, the Arc did the same, another was cut down by Anna and the rest were killed by Elf using her power shot and impact arrow skills. They could see the Sanctuary not that far, resembling a giant tower.

More Bolga knights were in the war as well as wizards. Sorceress cast blizzard to freeze everyone except the monks. Making it easier to take them all out. Yet, the enemies were still in the area. Bats along with statues that fired arrows, in addition to another group of knights and wizards. Jaune got annoyed. If this is how it was outside of the Sanctuary he didn't wanted to know how it was inside. There must be ten times the amount of enemies. The monks really had their work cut out. As powerful as Lucain he would have a lot of trouble dealing with so many enemies. Not to mention he was still trying to recuperate from his amnesia. There was a chest while the fighting was going on. The Arc gave Virna the order to go and open it while they were handling the opposing forces. The female bandit ran to the chest releasing the trap and the lock, quickly taking the loot inside.

Elf and Beastmaster made sure there weren't any more enemies in the vicinity. When it was safe they went to the wounded monks. Jaune immediately gave them a healing potion. They were really in bad shape. If they could have gotten here sooner they would have been able to save more of them. Not the best time to feel guilty, helping as many as they could was enough. At least there was a lot that can get up and walk. Others were too hurt to do any of both. The healing potion has it's limit. It doesn't heal all kinds of wounds. They will need medical attention. Someone was coming, as warned by the two elves in the party. A familiar face was carrying a female monk warrior who was also injured on her right leg. The man helping her was the vampire hunter they met during their quest to the Castle of the Dead. He aided them killing all the undead creatures and slaying the vampire that has killed and captured the village girls.

"Belmont!" said the Arc.

"We meet again" a small smile spread his features.

"Sister!" one of the monks went to the female carrying her.

"Her leg is badly wounded. If she doesn't receive the proper medical treatment, we might have to resolve to amputee it" said the vampire hunter.

"I'll take her to safety. The rest will have to stay, we can't abandon the Sanctuary."

"Wait. I am Jaune Arc and this is my party. We're here on behalf of Lucain to help you purify the place."

"Envoys from the magician. Thank the Goddesses" spoke another monk in relief.

"I knew he wouldn't let us down" said another.

"All of you go, we'll take it from here" said Beastmaster.

"I see. You're here on another quest. This must be fate for our paths crossing again at the right moment" said Belmont.

"You're here to purify the Sanctuary too?" asked Sorceress.

"More the less. The task of the monks to purify these ruins are to place the holy seal on the temple. However, it is not an easy task as you might all be aware. The areas is filled with many monsters, as well as demons."

"We knew as much. And I'm guessing to get to this temple we have to get pass the Golem?"

"Unfortunately. The Golem was supposed to be the protector of the Sanctuary but suddenly, it turned against us. So many of us have already perished at its hands" replied a monk.

"Leave the job to us, go and take all the wounded and take more healing potions" offered Jaune.

"Thank you. May the Goddesses protect you."

The group of monks left with the injured female monk. Leaving the party and the vampire hunter alone.

"I suppose you'll be tagging along for the ride too mate?" said Anna.

"I wish I could, but there's another urgent matter I must attend. My mission here differs from yours, but at the same time it is connected to the monk's task. Within the depths of this Sanctuary lies a gate that leads to the demon realm. Someone wants to resurrect the Demon King. Probably, the same person that made the Golem turned against the monks. Right now, the gate is opened and as I speak more demons are being released."

"Tell us if there's something we can do to help" said the blond knight.

"You will be helping by completing the monks mission. If you place the holy seal at the altar of the temple, it will purify the entire area. All demons within the Sanctuary will be destroy and the gate will be closed. I will head to the gate and slay as many demons as I can. Buying you time to get the holy seal and get to the altar."

"Where is the holy seal?" asked Elf.

"The female monk I saved told me the holy seal was taken from her and was placed inside the Golem that is guarding the temple. The source of this malevolent force is because someone has placed a dark tablet at the altar, must be the same person responsible for sealing the holy seal in the hostile Golem. It's a miracle she's still alive. You will have to clear any demons and monsters that get in your way. Along with the Golem."

"We know how to deal with the Golem. Guess we'll have to separate for this one. Count us in. We'll help you."

"Very well. Let's get rid of the evil that is poisoning this place."

* * *

As soon as they entered the Sanctuary they were met with two paths. Belmont knew exactly where to go so he went to the right leading a stair case leading below. The others weren't worried, the vampire hunter can look after himself just fine. So the party went the opposite direction taking the right. Taking a similar staircase going down. It was dark as Sorceress cast a flame on the tip of her magic staff giving some light to the room. The party was met with bats and more Bolga knights, with a chest nearby. Virna waited until all enemies were cleared out before she deactivated the trap and released the lock. The rogue bandit was going crazy filing her bag with loot. Jaune halted the group as there was a spike trap in the middle seeing all the holes on the ground. Ghosts arrived as the witch unleashed fire dispersing all. More stairs ahead as they crushed a few scorpions.

The next room was well lighted thanks to some torches on the roof. Evil magicians appeared with two Bolga knights. It wasn't a challenge for all the party members. The entire area was filled with knights, magicians and bats. After clearing all enemies the elves in the group noticed a semi-triangular switch on the ground. Jaune warned them, it could be a trap. This place wasn't safe. But they took their chances as the elves pressed it. Slowly a door behind opened revealing a hidden room. Virna's eyes lit up, hidden rooms usually have treasure. And she was right, there were two chest along with some bad company. Red colored creatures with small wings, a tail and chubby. Beastmaster said they are demons. Obviously they will be encountering them here since the vampire hunter came. There was also a couple of flaming pedestals, from the came more demons.

So those things were like portals from the demon realm to summon them. They obviously destroy them all, before killing the red creatures. Virna went to opened all the chests going full greed mode. So much gold along with some weapons. She didn't care about that just the loot in general. The bandit will let the others take the weapons. They left the hidden room going ahead where there were stairs, heading to the next room. It was the same as the last one more magicians, bats and knights. Jaune cut every single enemy that will get close to him. What could Bolga possibly want with this Sanctuary. Do they really want to resurrect the Demon King. Something wasn't right. The Arc thought there was something more. Like whoever was responsible for turning the guardian Golem against the monks. Could there be a connection to what happened with Lucain, to the kidnapped children at Bilbaron.

It could be the same person leading the Orc army along with the goblins and the Minotaur. The blond knight was snapped from his thinking seeing two familiar runes carved on a wall. He knew what to do taking his rune stones and spell the word" SOL" as the healing circle appeared below the party. Asides from healing any wound it will also heal any exhaustion in their bodies. Filled with energy they were more than ready to take on more enemies. They arrived to the next room which it was different from the previous ones. It was in the open with some crumbling ruins along with a long passage, there was a chest next to them. Virna immediately opened it feeling so happy. So far she has collected a lot of treasure. The more, the better. There was trouble as the party spotted a large flying insect hive. Quite the number of them emerged from it. Elf released a barraged of fire arrows along with Sorceress to burn it to ashes. The others took out the insects.

There were more insects with skeletons. There were so many monsters inside than outside like they thought. No wonder the monks were outmatched. Just how that female monk was able to reached the temple. She was probably among the strongest in their ranks. The next room was worse as they encountered more demons with a fiery portal, scorpions, magicians and knights. There were so many of them. Jaune used his shield to covered the fire the demons were spitting. Sorceress had to cast blizzard to freeze them all. It was enough for the group to finish them off. Then, it hit the Arc. If this part of the Sanctuary was infested with monsters. Then, the path Belmont took must be twice as worse. How can that possibly be. As strong and experienced the vampire hunter is, there was no way he'll be able to hold on dozens of enemies, waves of them. All the better reason to get to that temple.

The blond leader thought if Belmont has reached the gate to the demon realm by now. Before leaving Virna opened another chest. The female bandit was having a field trip with how much loot she was gathering on this quest. The area was cleared so the party move on leaving through more stairs. The stair case was longer and it was heading up. Jaune remained calm and patient but, he really wanted to get to that temple already. The couple of minutes became an exercise for everyone as they continued to climb the stairs. Just how many they have to take. At least they haven't run into any enemies, yet. Just when they thought it was endless they reached the end. It lead the party into the surface. They were so high, obviously they must have reached the top floor of the Sanctuary. The monks did said the altar of the temple was on the top, they finally arrived. But now, comes the worse part.

They could see the temple and the altar at the end of the path. Bad news, there were many monsters blocking the path. Demons, goblins along with a dog-type creature. And of course, the Golem was present. Holding a big round shield and sword. But the giant of stone stood still. Looks like it will attack if they get too close to the temple which, it should be expected. Next to the party stood two Golem statues. There was a stone pedestal near to the second one with rune symbols. They have found their ally against the evil Golem. Jaune took his tune stones and small wand touching the two symbols on the pedestal. One more will do the trick but he didn't know which one to pick. The green one, the blue one, the red one or the yellow one. Letting his instincts guide him the Arc chose the green stone with the lightning bolt symbol or the letter" S". There was a pause not knowing if it worked.

Shortly, the statue started moving. It has worked as their Golem has been brought to life. Now they should be able to defeat the evil one and place the holy seal at the altar. Things weren't going to be that easy as monsters arrived from the stair case. There was quite the lot of them. The group of monsters near the bad Golem charged at the group. The goblins have taken bombs instead of their usual weapons. They weren't that stupid. They wanted to destroy their Golem before it can reach its opponent. The party readied their weapons as Elf fired arrows at the monsters. Their Golem would moved but only if they moved too. Also, the stone giant was moving very slow. It was heavy after all. It only made things harder for them with so many enemies blocking their path. So, it was up to them to get their new stone ally to face the evil one while at the same time fighting off the large wave of monsters. Another challenge for the party.

"They want to destroy our Golem! We have to protect it at all cost!" cried the blond leader.

"Leave the Hellhounds to me!" said Beastmaster.

"Ah! Get away you freaks, I won't let you take my treasure!" Virna has taken a dagger while trembling.

"Take out the goblins, they have bombs!" said Sorceress.

"Leave the demons to us!" said Anna as she and Elf were firing at the flying creatures.

"_I hope Belmont is having better luck than us" _thought the Arc.

The objective was simple. Protect their Golem from the monsters so it doesn't get damage before facing the opposing Golem. Sure, easier said than done. That's what they thought when Beastmaster turns the odds on their favor. The dark elf cast her beastcraft magic at all the hellhounds present taming the creatures. Now they were fighting the goblins and the demons. The party's numbers have increased greatly taking out their enemies like a deadly storm. The goblins were the ones that they needed to be taken down since they have bombs. Bombs have powerful impact and can cause a lot of damage to the stone giant. Unlike the demons fire, they were falling like flies thanks to Elf's arrows and Anna's bullets. The female pirate grabbed the bombs from the fallen goblins and use them the humanoids. It was also a clever move not wasting the weapons.

Yet more monsters were arriving but the important thing their Golem was moving heading towards the other one. The party was making sure the monsters were focusing on them rather than their new stone ally. They're second allies the pack of Hellhounds used their flame breath to burn any goblins troubling their path. The good Golem resumed walking as it was almost there for the showdown. Just a little bit more and the party was holding out fine. Their Golem hasnt taken damage yet so, it was all good so far. After taking down a wave of enemies both Golems were close enough for their fight. Jaune glared, there was no end to these things. They were still arriving they really don't want the enemy Golem to be stopped. The blond noticed Virna was right behind. The female bandit was panicking because there were too many monsters. At least they were still holding on.

Both Golem were finally facing off. The opposing one attacked but the allied one blocked it using its big round shield. So far so good, the Golem on their side seems to be smarter than the other one. Blocking when it needs to, the same with countering and attacking. The Arc decided to give the stone giant a hand as he grabbed the many bombs that were scattered around by the goblins that are dead. Anna shouted at him they weren't regular bombs. Throwing them will automatically set them off. That was a new one for the blond knight. From what he has read about this world bombs, cannons and bullets for guns need the substance known as gunpowder. It was similar to dust but apparently it was stronger from what he has seen. The bombs being used on the goblins was strong enough to take out eight from one explosion. Amazon and Sorceress got his back as he threw more bombs at the enemy Golem.

The blows from the large sword and the bombs was starting to take effect on the opposing stone giant. Though the ally Golem has been hit a few times it was still in good shape. It wouldn't be long before the evil one crumbles. By now, they have killed so many goblins and demons thanks to the large pack of Hellhounds being controlled by Beastmaster. Eventually so many blows made the stone statue off balance. Everyone looked at their big enemy. The opposing Golem's has suddenly collapsed. It's shield and sword and eventually it's head. The rest fell off, they have done it. But the fight wasn't over, they needed to get the holy seal and place it at the altar. Jaune went to the pieces of the stone statue. He told his party to cover him with the remaining enemies. Sorceress aided him searching for the table brought by the monks. They were able to find it as they ran to the temple with the tablet in hand.

The witch accompanied the blond leader as they saw the evil table at the altar. The magic user noticed it was protected by a strong magical barrier. She was able to dispelled as the Arc removed the dark table and finally placed the holy one. Rays of light were suddenly falling from the sky. It was the sign that Sanctuary was being purify from the evil. The remaining demons were all destroyed as the party was done defeating all of the goblins. The Hellhounds remained by their side since they've been tamed by the dark elf. The light won't harm those that don't have evil in their hearts. The battle has been won as another quest has been fulfilled. The blond knight wondered if Belmont was all right. By now, the gate to the demon realm must have been sealed. Preventing any more creatures from coming out. The group weren't that tired since the dog creatures did a lot of the work.

* * *

As the party went back to leave the Sanctuary. They noticed all the monsters were gone. Asides the bodies of the Bolga knights there was no trace of any of the demons. Proof that the place has been purified of the evil that was plaguing it. Jaune took a glance at the stone tablet they removed from the altar, replacing it with the hole seal from the monks. There was the mark of a hand within a triangle, a circle on each tip, surrounded by another circle. There were so many strange letters, words unfamiliar to him. Neither Sorceress, Elf or Beastmaster were able to understand what it means. They believed Lucain might be able to figure it out. On their way out they reunited with Belmont. The vampire hunter was all right looking as if he hasn't broken a sweat. He was able to last through all the horrors and dangers while they were busy with their quest. He confirmed the gate to the demon real has been sealed.

Belmont took a look at the evil-looking stone tablet. Looks like he didn't know either. He suggested to take it to someone with a lot of knowledge and experience in magic. Thus, he came to the same conclusion as the members of his party. Take it to Lucain, he might be the only one to know the writing on it. Guess they will have to wait until they return to the capital. The vampire hunter traveled with the group until they were a few miles away from the Sanctuary. He didn't had a problem with traveling with a big pack of Hellhounds. It didn't fazed him since there was a dark elf present. The numbers of creatures Beastmaster was able to tamed shows how strong she is. The Arc was glad and relief they survived another quest without suffering any serious injuries. The blond leader took the chance to tell Belmont about the many connections during their journey.

"I see. You may be right. It could all be connected. I've been doing some research and only a high level magic user would have been able to give the dark seal that summoned the vampire to that priest."

"The Sanctuary, Bilbaron, The Castle of the Dead. It is possible the same magician is behind these events" replied Sorceress.

"Don't forget the pirates from Ghost Ship Cove. They may have been taking orders from that magician too" said Anna.

"Right, their leader mentioned someone that was probably using them. There's also the possibility that Gustaf may have been working for him along Bolga" said Jaune.

"In other words. This magician must be working for the kingdom of Bolga" said Beastmaster.

"It would appear the connection goes deeper than anticipated. Seems you're all busier than myself" said the vampire hunter.

"So much information its hurting my head" said Amazon.

"We're not going to find the answers any time soon" replied Elf.

"True. All we can do is continuing doing quest for the guild" followed the Arc.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways. I wish you all the best."

"Guess a vampire hunter's duty never ends. Where will you go now?" said the blond knight.

"To the monks temple. Someone has to tell them their mission has been fulfilled."

"I hope we meet again Belmont."

"Likewise. Send my regards to the Guild Master" he bid them farewell.

* * *

The party resumed their journey back to the capital. Checking the map it seems they have ways to go before reaching it. Jaune doubted they'll be able to make it back before sun down. And he was right, as the sun hid among the mountains and it was starting to get dark. The blond leader thought to camp for the night but he was wrong. They reached a nice looking village. The group was relief. It was always better to stay at a warm cozy bed from an inn than at the outdoors. The group went in while Beastmaster ordered the HellHounds to stay outside and watch for any intruders. They checked themselves in paying for one night. They were in for a surprise as the innkeeper said that they have a hot bath for all guests. Making things even better. So they decided to eat and buy some supplies before heading back to the inn. The ladies were all excited wanting to get into the hot bath. Jaune decided to be on his way as he has changed from his attire. When he arrived to the bath he left his things and he was wearing a towel around his waist.

After clearing quest with so much fighting and eating decent meal, a hot bath will do before going to bed. The Arc was happy containing his excitement to jump into the hot water. The blond knight noticed there was someone was present. He wasn't surprised if this bath was famous in this village. Everyone would want to bathe in it. The blond wanted to be friendly and greet the person until his eyes widened. His body was trembling as his face has turned red. Realizing the person that was about to go in the bath wasn't a male. Jaune tried to remain calm when he saw Elf. It was the first time seeing her without her hold, taking a better look at her face. She was gorgeous and her hair was downed. Also a first time seeing it. Her Hair was so long. No doubt this the real beauty behind the elven species. The party leader didn't had time to think about her sexy frame.

"_What's going on? What is she doing here? Did she got the wrong bath? Or is it me. Yeah, that has to be. I must have accidentally walked into the women's bath. Way to go Jaune." _

Things got worse as Elf has removed her towel. The Arc closed his eyes. This was so wrong, he shouldn't be here if he was at the wrong place. Yet, his body refused to move. it's like he was frozen. And why the hell did he opened his eyes. Curiosity or his hormones screaming at him again. He was staring at the elven archer's nude body. Small breasts with nice hard nipples, her thighs weren't that wide but they had that sex appeal as well as her legs. Her butt was also nice, how he wanted to touch it. To have a feel at that hot elven rear. Cursing mentally, he needed to get out of here as he felt his manhood reacting. Just turn around and walk away, it was that easy. Before someone else comes and things go from bad to worse. But now that he think about it, Elf should have noticed him the moment he set foot here. Maybe she thought it was a woman, that will make sense.

"_These sort of thing has to happen to me, why?! I'm a good person, all I've done is nothing but good since I came to this world. And this is what I get in return, complete embarrassment. I am not staying here another second." _

"I can't wait!"

Jaune covered his mouth from the loud gasp that escaped his mouth running to a corner near the wooden cabinets where they can put their things. Closing his eyes, praying to the Goddesses that he doesn't get discovered. He recognized Amazon's voice as the buffed woman right passed him, threw her towel without a care in the world and jumped right in joining her elven companion. Looks like it has gotten worse for the poor knight. If he wasn't going gaga over Elf's petite nude body and left sooner, he will be safe. Not anymore. And apparently it wouldn't be long before the rest of his party would come to join them.

"Shouldn't we have tell Jaune that the hot bath is a co-gender one?" said Sorceress.

"Nah, let him find out on his own. He'll be very surprised" Anna gave a chuckle.

"_Co-gender?!" _the blond was going crazy in his head.

"The innkeeper should have told us sooner. This will evade confusion between visitors" said Beastmaster.

The Arc could feel his heart racing as it was ready to burst from his chest. His face couldn't get any redder as the as three ladies removed their towels. Anna, Beastmaster and Sorceress's bodies were out of this world. He already knew that since they're all eye candy with their outfits. But to actually see them, naked. He didn't got the time to see Amazon nude since she immediately got into the water, but the others. Beastmaster's body was lustful, perfect curves everywhere. The dark elf was truly exotic and so hot in his eyes. Anna's body was similar to Beastmaster's, with same size breast double or triple D it was hard to tell, sexy thighs, legs and butt. But the witch, was the one that top them all. Large breasts and a round butt. Someone like Jaune who was innocent and a kind soul seeing such erotic sight. It was too much for him. His manhood reached it's limit of erection.

It was so embarrassing the large tent that has formed on his towel. What could he do, he was a young man. Seeing beautiful women in the nude will make him feel this way. Specially someone who was still a virgin and he doesn't jerk off either. Though he has been tempted to do it in the past, he still resisted the urge. And his mind froze again when he made up his mind to leave immediately. But they already knew he was here. The two elven members of the group were aware there was someone else here. But it has to be that they believe it was another woman or a man. Looks like they didn't care if other men would come here and enjoy taking a long peek at them. The thought angered him, bunch of perverts he would want to get down and dirty with all of them. Because they have amazing bodies without knowing squat of them. But he knew who they were and what kind of people they are.

"_Maybe I should just give up and join them. It is a co-gender bath. So, there's nothing wrong if I go in" _he was still blushing.

"_Who am I kidding?! I can't do it! It feels wrong, I shouldn't. There should be separate baths. This is not fair!" _

"This is so relaxing…." said Sorceress.

"It's great. The water's perfect" replied Amazon.

"We sure needed this after a long day of fighting" followed Beastmaster.

"Virna is sure missing on a lot. She stayed in her room counting all the loot she collected. She must have already counted it for like thirty times" said Anna.

"I wonder if Jaune will come" muttered Elf blushing.

"Oh he will. He was excited like us. Can't wait to see the look of his face when he finds out this is a share bath" the female pirate was grinning.

"There is someone here but hasn't come to the bath yet" the dark elf noted.

"_Oh crap!" _Jaune panicked.

"Maybe the person is leaving" said the witch.

"No, I sensed this person when I was about to go in. And it hasn't changed. The person is still here" said the elven archer.

The five women stood in thought for a moment. They turned to the entrance of the bath. Someone was here asides from them but they didn't saw him or her. They realized this person must have been hiding. Why was the big question. Until the realization hit them. Who would avoid them, unless it's a man. But a man who doesn't want to go in.

"Who's there?!" said Anna before another grin was formed" is that you Jaune mate?"

"_Don't say anything, just go." _

"It is you. Who else would avoid us? Come on and join us already!"

The blond groaned he knew he wasn't going to get away from this" I'll go and wait for you guys to be done."

"The hell you are. You already saw us naked, get over here and let us see you naked too!" argued the female pirate.

"No!" Elf panicked blushing though she wasn't embarrassed at the fact that she let her leader and friend see her in the nude.

"I'll be going now…."

"You're no fun mate. Any man in your position will dive in without a second thought. You have five naked women in a hot bath. And you don't want to join the party?"

"It's not right."

"You better not be wanking off."

"Just let him be. If he wishes to leave, it's his choice" said Beastmaster honestly she was disappointed, he has already seen her nude he should repay her by doing the same.

"I'm not like any other men who would jumped in at the chance. I think it's not right to be in the same bath unless its...Intimate. Sorry, I didn't meant to see you guys. I wasn't hiding on purpose. I was too shocked. I respect everyone's privacy, it's how it should be."

"That's so sweet of you" Sorceress smiled in approval as she blushed.

"I know" agreed Elf with an equal smile.

"You're too good to be true. If I ask you nicely would you reconsider?" Anna has slowly left the bath" you sure this is about being a nice guy and not because you have a small pee-pee."

"Th-That's not it! And I don't have it small!" if she would know as his erection was still standing tall and proud.

The others had an idea what she was up to. They can let their leader know but for some reason, they didn't. They stood quiet letting Anna do what she wants. Maybe because deep down they wanted to see Jaune with them in the hot bath, all nude. The four were blushing hiding their anticipation.

"Sorry but I'm not staying here another minute. I'm going back to my room" the Arc has turned his back, not realizing the female pirate was right behind him.

"You don't have a choice mate!"

Too late to react as the blond was taken from his hand by the pirate and thrown straight to the hot bath. Poor Jaune's body hit the water that made him screamed and the ladies were met by his nude body. They blushed not knowing what to say, not caring their poor leader was hurt due to the hot water. They just stood stood there speechless, enjoying the show. Anna just kept on grinning. Like she said if he saw them naked already might as well see him naked too. For the Arc this will be marked as the most embarrassing moment in his entire life. Because after the pain was gone, he saw his party naked again.

* * *

The Warlock stood in a chamber as he watched the events at the Sanctuary, through a crystal ball. He witnessed how Jaune and his party got through all the monsters like they were nothing. All the way until reaching the Golem, activating a Golem with rune magic, taming a pack of Hellhounds. Everything lead to the stone giant's defeat as they took the holy seal, undo the barrier on the evil stone tablet and placed the holy tablet at the altar. The powerful magic user stood in deep thought. These group weren't ordinary adventurers. They were too strong to just be members of a guild. Whoever they are, they have caused enough trouble to get his attention. The images were erased from the crystal ball as new one emerged. Showing a bald man with a black and gray beard, with green eyes. The person didn't looked happy in the least.

"Archduke Mcneil, we have nothing to discuss."

"You're wrong. You didn't kept your word. Hydeland has a new king now giving me a better reason to invade it. But I need more money for supplies and weapons. My army isn't enough to conquer it the way it currently is. I haven't heard from those damn pirates in weeks, I told you they couldn't be trusted!"

"They're all dead along with your partner."

"It's not my fault that fool Gustaf failed in bringing me the royal scepter and the orb. I knew an alliance between our kingdoms would never happen. War is the only answer."

"Why do you still speak? None of this is my concern."

"But you promised me Hydeland will be mine! The throne will be mine. You will help me in making Bolga the most powerful of all the kingdoms!"

"I don't recall giving you such promise. I only gave you the necessary tools to fulfill your ambitions. After that, you're on your own. Treasure, gold, power to control a kingdom. None of that matters to us of the Hell Evangelists. Our only purpose is to spread the word and magical knowledge of our master Morneon."

"How dare you! I'll make sure you-"

The Warlock has cut off the communication with the Archduke as his crystal ball went blank. The ball showed another face shortly. A beautiful young woman with demon horns and red eyes with long wavy black hair.

"The ruins of the Sanctuary have been purified stopping the resurrection of the Demon King. They have the stone tablet."

"What did I tell you? Those adventurers are a pest in our plans. They have to be deal with. If this continues, Lord Morneon will lose his patience."

"True. They have shown to have the strength as well as teamwork. Perhaps what you say, might be true."

"Heed my warning, they are more than just adventurers. They're too strong to be regulars of a guild. They have to be the chosen heroes of the Goddesses. They pose a real threat to our master and savior."

The image faded as the Warlock stood in deep thought. Someone arrived at the chamber. A short man wearing a white coat with brick colored hair and brown eyes.

"Sir?"

"Are you done?"

"We might be facing some...Complications-"

The man was suddenly frozen solid by a freeze ray of the powerful magician. The Warlock levitate floating as he approached the figure trapped in ice.

"If you have something to report, it better be good news. You and your research team better finish your work on the Chimera because if you don't...None of you will ever leave this tower."

The magic used a teleport spell sending the frozen researcher elsewhere. His thoughts were now on the new enemy.

"If those adventurers are indeed the chosen heroes then, I have no choice. But to eliminate them. I shall destroy them in the name of my master!"

**To be continued**

* * *

**-I'd say Jaune has truly been embarrassed by the hot bath scene hope you guys enjoy it lol.**

**-I obviously didn't showed Belmont's path because he took route B of the Forgotten Sanctuary that has the second boss of the stage. **

**-I changed things from canon in this chapter. The female monk warrior never made it to the alter to place the holy seal. But I decided to make it more interested with having the seal being inside the boss Golem. This is probably the second most easiest boss in the game after the Harpy. Just take out enemy reinforcements and aid your ally Golem throwing the bombs from the goblins. There is a challenge where you have to defeat it without activating the rune ally Golem but that's also easy using the bombs. **

**-Boy so the new year starts great for me. On Tuesday at 4:24 AM my country got hit by a 6.5 earthquake the southern region where I live was affected the most. I spent 3 days with no power but my family is safe and no damages were done to my home. Can't say the same for other southern cities and structures as they were reduced to rubble. There have been some shaking in the past days but so far there small tremors around 3.2-4.1 the highest earthquake we have had in this century is 6.5. A bad omen of future things to come I hope I'm wrong. Either way I'm praying for everyone to be safe.**

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Chima Tigon**** what do you mean, ****what poll? I do have one on my profile page. **

***Saint Saber Fang**** never seen the series I'll see if I can find it. **

***Lonyer182**** gracias**

***Guest**** thank you and to you too.**

***Abyss Trinity**** thank you.**

***TheEmeraldMage**** always happy for your support thank you as always.**

***ViktornovaMk2**** thank you and here you go. **

***Calderoneric758**** I already set the challenge story on my profile page.**

***Gabriel443- gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Legend of the Paladin


	16. Legend of the Paladin

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown it is the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 16 Legend of the Paladin

(Location: Training grounds Adventurer's Guild Royal Capital City Kingdom of Hydeland)

Jaune was having another sparring match with Amazon. Because she wanted to and also the blond leader promised her he would whenever he will have the time. At least it wasn't as bad as the first time. By now, the Arc has gotten used to the Amazonian's fierce attacks. Slowly, he's been learning from her and he's been getting better at hand to hand to combat. The buffed woman used a combination of punches and a kick but he blocked them. Though the effect hut his arm and muscles. Holy crap, she really doesn't hold back. Proving how strong the female warrior is. Any of those attacks reached him, he will be in big trouble. This got the blond some painful memories. Injuries that would hurt for days. The party leader knew he needed to get used to her or he might end up dead. Amazon takes sparring very seriously so she wanted him to give it his very best.

The warrior resumed her barrage of attacks as Jaune blocked and countered with his own moves. The blond knight has actually pretended he still had his sword and shield. Using the moves he learned from Roland and Samuel. It was strange at first, but he got used to it. They weren't lethal but he made sure to give the buffed woman a challenge. It scared him how strong she can be. Without using her skill incite rage, she was still a powerhouse. Amazonias are truly frightening people if you make them angry. Amazon told him how she was raised and trained by her fellow sisters of the tribe. And that she came here looking for adventure and monsters to fight. She told him it was part of her" calling". Usually amazonians will leave their home on their own quest of strength. It was no wonder why the female warrior was a chosen hero. The Arc was glad to have on his side and not as an enemy.

The sparring matches weren't easy. Asides that she was a formidable opponent. It was impossible not to blushed whenever she will moved her body. Her D cup breasts along with her big round butt. The blond leader did his best not to remembered when she got seated on him by accident after their quest at Wallace's Underground Labyrinth. Or what happened at the hot bath. He has seen his party naked and the same for them. How he wanted to get rid of that embarrassing memory. And the way he ran off from the hot bath. The Huntsman cold hear Anna bursting out in laughter to the point she was in tears. After that, he avoided his party. It was still on his head how his party looked in the nude. That night he slept with a big erection, it stayed that way for over an hour. The Arc told them not to ever bring up that day ever and they respected wishes. Though, Anna would grinned every now and then.

The Arc and the amazonian's match was starting to heat up, with both exchanging blows rapidly. How thankful he that she wasn't using her weapon or he will be in big trouble. She was tough without it and unstoppable with it. Not like he doubted his training and his skills but he acknowledges the woman's strength. Not too far from where they were stood the archery field. Elf was alone sharpening her skills. The new training field sure looked better than the old one. Samuel told him that he will have to keep an eye on Amazon so she doesn't end up destroying it, like she did the last time. So he was doing two things with this sparring match. Sharpening his hand to hand skills and making sure the buffed woman doesn't destroy the place again. A sudden attack caught the blond knight off guard as he attempted to blocked. But the force was too strong as he was sent to the ground.

"All right, not bad. You're getting better at this Jaune" smiled the female warrior, she walked over to him offering her hand.

"You beat me fair and square. At least I'm getting the hang of it" he took her hand.

"You'll become stronger for sure. Thanks for accepting another match."

"No problem. You're the best opponent to test my skills. I'm always happy whenever you asked me."

This really made the Amazonian smiled, as her cheeks slightly turned red. She likes spending time with him. Elf was done as she approached the two. No surprise she hit over thirty bulls eye in less than five minutes. What to expect from the best archer he has ever seen.

"Ready to go?" asked the elven archer.

"Yeah. Jaune, we're going to Morgan's shop to do some quick equipment fix. Want to come?"

"I have other things to do. I'll join you guys later."

The two nodded leaving the training grounds. Jaune wasn't lying he was busy. The blond wanted to check any quest forms to take. Anything that will have a connection to their past adventures. The blond had a strong feeling there was a connection with everything. If he keeps investigating he might be able to come up with an answer. Specially their last quest at the ruins of the Forgotten Sanctuary. He might be thinking too much, but he wasn't quitting. All of this must be tied to the same individual. There theories Gustaf might have been working for him and it all ties up with the kingdom of Bolga. It was just a theory, they still didn't had any solid evidence to back up their claims. They needed to investigate more before coming up with any theories. Then there was their last quest, purifying the Sanctuary but got their hands on something valuable and maybe evil.

The stone table they got when they removed it from the altar of the temple. The same tablet that was responsible for turning the Golem against the monks and brought all those monsters. Sorceress said there was powerful evil coming from it so it wasn't safe to be carrying it around. Yet the witch suggested to bring it to Lucain so he can investigate it. The language in it was impossible to read that not even the elves of the party couldn't understand. The same with the busty witch. If the tablet was evil and dangerous Jaune believed the right thing to do will be to get rid of it. He wasn't letting anyone from his party get hurt or people from the capital. The knight was against the idea of bringing it her. But Lucain might be the one to know something. Even if he was still suffering from his amnesia. He wondered if the magician will be all right letting him have the stone tablet.

* * *

_**Jaune and his party arrived at Lucain's tower. The magician stood in thought staring at the stone tablet being brought by the blond. He could feel tremendous power from it and also, great evil. Rickey and Tiki weren't that far. The Arc told the magician they were able to purified the Sanctuary by placing the holy seal on the altar and removing this tablet. He ran his hands on the tablet gazing at everything written on it. There is something familiar about it and yet, he was having a hard time figuring it out. But the great evil he can feel from this piece of stone made it obvious why the ruins became filled with monsters and the Golem turning against their monk masters. Who created it. It must take tremendous magic to make something of such evil. The magician was concerned this was no coincidence. Someone or something was involved at least that's what he was thinking. **_

"_**Hmm...The evil in this tablet is clear. However, it's hard to interpret the demon writing. But I can tell this is some kind of contract." **_

_**Jaune stood in thought Belmont the vampire hunter told him the stone table was written the language of the demons. Only they will be the only ones to understand it. That, and someone very experienced in magic. **_

"_**I'm afraid I can't read the rest of it. My memory is still bothering me. But I can read a part of it. Majino-Gusha-Idra-Shin." **_

_**The Arc had no idea what he was talking about. It was the same with the rest of his party. Elf, Amazon, Beastmaster and Anna were clueless. Sorceress however was shocked at the mentioned of the name. **_

"_**Is that what it really says?" **_

"_**I'm certain...This stone table has something to do with that name." **_

"_**Do you know it?" asked the blond leader to the witch. **_

"_**That is the name of the Demon King." **_

"_**I suppose that makes sense. The table was responsible for the gate to the demon realm being opened. It has the purpose of resurrecting the Demon King" said the dark elf. **_

"_**I'm sorry, but that's all I know of the tablet. This is extremely old. Whoever got it's hand on it is not regular magician." **_

"_**It's all right Lucain. Thank you for taking your time in looking at it. At least we now know something about it."**_

* * *

Jaune stood in deep thought. Hearing the name of the Demon King. Which it has to be the most ridiculous name he has ever heard. Why does it has to be so freaking long. On his way back to the building he ran into Roland. The Barbarian told him someone was looking for him. He was by the guild hall. The Arc nodded thanking the warrior and mentor for letting him know, as he went his way to the front. From the looks of it, Lucain won't be solving that stone table any day soon. Guess he should focused on day off and more training. His party members were busy. He knew Beastmaster went to her tribe to leave the large pack of Hellhounds she tamed at the Sanctuary. The others were busy with their daily lives when they weren't adventuring. Elf and Amazon went to Morgan's shop, while Sorceress and Anna were elsewhere. The Arc spotted the one person he wasn't expecting.

"Belmont?"

"You sound surprised. I suppose it's to be expected. It is rare that I would pay a visit to the capital."

"Are you here because of the stone tablet? We brought it to Lucain but he doesn't know much. Only that it's a contract and mentions the name of the Demon King."

"I thought as much. The tablet was used to open the gate to the demon world after all. However, my business here isn't about the stone tablet. Rather, I'm here because of you."

"Me?" the Arc blinked not seeing that coming" what is it?"

"How about we talk somewhere else?"

"Okay. Want to go to a bar?"

"I don't drink. Perhaps a place with less people."

Jaune nodded as they left the guild building. The streets were always busy. Whatever the vampire hunter wanted to talk to him, must be very important for him to come personally. So the blond chose a more private location. Outside of the capital near the ruins and the magical gate. It was the only place where people would hardly come. Unless it will be guild members about to depart on a quest. It will have to do, Belmot has the look of someone who doesn't like engaging in social interactions. He was the silent type who goes by the saying action speak louder than words. Kill his enemies and as questions later. If it was something very important maybe he should have ask his party to come. Though he didn't wanted to waste Belmont's time. He was always busy with missions from the brotherhood. He was busier than any guild member and he probably doesn't take breaks.

"This will do" the hunter felt comfortable, the area was deserted.

"Is the information only for my ears, or I can tell my party about it?"

"It's all right with me if you choose to tell them. I've been doing research regarding your ability."

"My ability?"

"Haven't you questioned yourself how you were able to burned the eyes of the vampire?"

Jaune stood silent, then in thought. At first he was thinking how he was able to do that. But it's been a while since their quest to the Castle of the Dead. But with their other quests and everything else that has happened. He actually did forgot about it making him sweat dropped. It wasn't important for the time being, but it really is important. That light he released, powerful enough to blind the female vampire. If he hadn't done that those villagers would have been turned, the same for him and everyone else. It has to be his semblance, what other explanations could there be. That's what Belmont wanted to talk to him about.

"I thought about it but not as much. I've been busy with other things."

"Understandable. I barely have any time. In fact it was pure coincidental I found a book regarding that skill. That light you released is something very unique. According to the information of the book, there is a legend. Of a warrior blessed with the power of light, they will use it as a weapon against the forces of darkness. They also have other abilities as well. However, the book doesn't specify them. Only that this warrior had a title and was considered a hero by all dwellers of the land. He was known as the Paladin."

"Paladin?"

"His power was considered a threat to all monsters. As he became a guardian. Though it may be a legend after seeing what you did to the vampire. I have no doubt that you possess the power of the Paladin."

"_Could it really be my semblance? I don't know about the whole Paladin legend." _

Then again this world was very common with legends and many were true. Similar to Remnant. And he also believes in the legend of the chosen heroes specially when that was the reason the Goddesses sent him here. The blond knight hasn't told Belmont yet of the secret. Guess it was okay to tell him, the vampire hunter is an ally. And friend.

"You really think I'm this Paladin from the legend?"

"That is my theory. Light is super effective against undead, and demonic type creatures. Usually a blast of such magnitude of power should be sufficient to eradicate the vampire. But instead, it burned her eyes off. Meaning, you still haven't master the power yet."

"That was the first time I used it. So I guess I don't know how to use it. Look Belmont I should tell you because I trust you…." the Arc paused, he needed to tell him the crazy part first.

"I'm not really from this world. I come from another world where I died and the Goddesses sent me here in order to stop a powerful evil they once sealed."

"The chosen hero" the vampire hunter was in awe" the legend has become true, then."

"You believe me?" he blinked in surprise.

"The brotherhood is well aware of the legend of the six chosen heroes. Most importantly the first hero who was chosen, blessed by the Goddesses themselves and he's supposed to be a warrior from another world. This only confirms my theory that you are indeed the Paladin."

"I never thought you would take it so...So lightly. I mean my party thought I was delirious. And you believe me right away."

"After witnessing what you and your party can do. I have no doubts. Do you know more about this powerful evil?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out by going to many quests. I think I can find the answer along the way. And the Goddesses didn't bothered to fill me on that detail."

"I see" the man stood in deep thought.

"Maybe that stone tablet we picked at the Sanctuary might have some clues. It does mentioned the Demon King."

"Perhaps. What will you do of your power?"

"It should be obvious. I will try to use it and master it. Whether it's the power of the Paladin or not, I'm going to need it. I don't know what powerful foes we will face from here on."

"Indeed. One must always continue training and become stronger. Ready to face any enemy. It seems I have spent too much time here. I should get going."

"Duty calls, I know. Belmont, thanks for telling me about the Paladin."

"Now that you know. Never lose sight of your goal. Until our paths crosses again."

Both shook hands before the vampire hunter walked away. Belmont was in deep thought heading for the magic gate. Though it was off.

"_The chosen heroes have finally emerged fulfilling the legend. It could only mean that dark times are upon us. I must warn the Brotherhood at once."_

* * *

The lady members of the party were at the tavern area of the Dragon's Haven Inn. Enjoying some mead and ale. After some training, they decided to kick back and relax. Never to take these days off for granted. Elf and Amazon were pleased with Morgan's ability to fix weapons and equipment, looking like brand new. They didn't know where their leader could have gone. Maybe he was at his house or somewhere in the streets. Whenever Jaune will have too much gold in his hands, he will donate to the orphanage or help those in the lower class. The blond was truly a kind heart soul. It made them all smiled, there was no one like him, he was so nice. Their cheeks were red just thinking about the blond knight. Who knows what kind of thoughts were running through their heads right about now. Anna grinned while taking a sip of her ale and the others were still blushing.

"Okay, why so quiet? We're taking a break, shouldn't we be more lively?" said the female pirate.

"There's food in front of us" spoke Amazon with her mouth full.

"And good old ale wouldn't want it any other way. But that doesn't mean we're going to stay silent for the rest of our get together meeting. Anyone wants to share some interesting stories?"

"Well I…." Sorceress because she has heard pieces of juicy gossip during her free time.

"No gossip. Honestly maties, we've been part of this guild for over a month now. You know exactly what we should be talking about."

"Our next quest?" spoke Beastmaster.

"Should we'd be worried about Virna? We haven't seen her since we got back from our last quest" followed Elf.

"All that girl cares about is loot. She's obviously locked in her room having a greed orgasm."

"The stone tablet. I think we should look more into the Demon King. I don't remember if there was a book about him in the local book shop. I should have another look later" replied the witch.

"Not that, not Virna, not about quests" Anna finally had it" for bloody crying out loud. We're damn women and we should be talking about what we crave for in our dreams. Hot guys."

The four ladies blinked gazing at each other. Amazon just kept on eating not looking interested at the topic. No man could probably beat her in arm wrestling, much less a hand to hand match. Elf and Beastmaster weren't interested at the topic. Not a single human male has gotten their action. Same with Sorceress as she seemed to be bore when the pirate brought the topic. All men were the same. If she would earn one gold coin for every time they will stare at her cleavage she will be a billionaire by now. But there was only ONE man who hasn't done such, or maybe he has done his hardest not to look. One who will actually gaze into her eyes whenever he will talk to her. Anna then grinned knowing exactly where to take this topic. Because she was thinking the same thing. Many mean were arrogant idiotic perverts. Only one was worthy of her time and would even dare to do it with him.

"I don't see a point in bringing male humans to this conversation."

"I agreed" nodded the elven archer.

"You going to eat that?" Amazon pointed to Sorceress' dish because she was already done with hers.

"I do agree with Anna to an extent. We may be adventurers and members of a guild. But we're still women. I see no harm in talking about men."

"I know you would agree with me mate. Let's spice things up a bit" the pirate's grin grew wider.

"What is wrong with her?" muttered Elf while Beastmaster shook her head.

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling."

"Let's bring Jaune into the topic, he's a man."

Amazon paused on her eating. They were now blushing and the pirate's grin went wider.

"Talking about our dear leader is nice. Better than talking about other men."

"What do you mean talk about Jaune?" Elf was obviously blushing pretending she didn't know.

"He's strong, kind, the best and also very handsome. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so."

They were still blushing but neither refused to say a word. Anna was going to solve that problem just when it was getting really good.

"If there was one man you'd be interested in and you would want to be intimate with. Would it be Jaune?"

"What?" Elf covered her mouth because she screamed her whole face was red.

Amazon ignored the question as she resumed her eating. But her cheeks were still red. Of course she has thought about it. Sorceress took a sip from her ale her cheeks were also read. She has also thought about it, the Arc was a true gentlemen. She will be stupid not to miss such a chance if she ever goes for it. Beastmaster stood in thought, her blushing was there too.

"Let me tell you. If it was me I would have already done him and made him my man" the female pirate wasn't ashamed of admitting how she feels.

"How can you say that?" the elven archer stood shocked.

"You don't want to?"

"I...I never said that I…." she paused blushing again.

"Hm, I wouldn't mind. I never thought I would ever get along with a human much less a man. I'd say it will be a unique experience to be intimate with one. I've never been on a romantic relationship before."

"It should be that obvious being antisocial and all that bloody crap. I'd say you should lose that virginity already" added the pirate not feeling like asking her age.

"True. I am rather curious how it will feel" the dark elf blushed.

"That's two down, who else would like to share their opinion?"

"I have thought about it too" replied Sorceress with a smile" Jaune is truly a great person. He's so caring always looking after us and worries a lot when one of us gets hurt. He's more than just acting like a leader. He already admitted he cares for all of us. I suppose it's a matter of time before he starts seeing us more than just traveling companions, or friends."

"Would you fuck him?" Anna grinned while everyone else blushed hard, does she has to say it like that.

"If the opportunity presents itself...Yes, I would" it took the witch so much courage to say it knowing her face was beet red.

"All right, good good. I like where this is going. Who's next?"

Elf decided to have a sip from her glass. Nope, she didn't looked like she was planning to say anything. Oh well, she can be the last as the female pirate had her sights on the buffed woman eating Sorceress dish.

"Amazon mate, it's your turn."

"Don't know" she resumed eating.

Everyone raised an eyebrow she sounded like she wasn't sure. Or maybe she wasn't interested.

"You don't know, or you don't want to?"

"I don't know. My tribe has strict rules when it comes to dating and marriage. My sisters are strong and if they ever find happiness with a man, there's only one way to convince them if he's truly the one."

The five women were now curious of what that thing is. Now it sounded like female warrior wants their leader too.

"He has to beat them in battle. Otherwise, he's not worthy to marry an Amazonian."

"So if Jaune can't beat you…." started Sorceress.

"Then you won't give him a chance?" finished Beastmaster.

"Yep, that's how it is. Those are the rules of my tribe and I will follow them until the day I die."

"Jaune's strong but no way he can be stronger than you. A shame that you will never get a taste of his manly goodness" said Anna.

"I can't marry him if he can't beat me in combat. Doesn't mean I can't have my way with him."

Everyone's eyes widened. Holy crap, so she does have intentions of having him to herself. The female pirate chuckled as she kept on drinking. This turned out to be better than she thought. But still, there was still one member left. Elf was eating and taking another sip. She was staying silent no matter what. Even if she already knows the rest of her companions don't mind having their leader more than a friend. It made her jealous and it bothered. It also bothered her that they were staring at her. The pirate still had her grin making the archer pout. She wasn't going to stop until she talks. And she kept staring, and they kept staring. Until she couldn't take it any longer. The elven girl gave a long sigh finally giving up. Why do they have to pressure her. Then again, it wouldn't be fair if she stay quiet after hearing everyone's opinions.

"I have never thought about it. All I wanted was to leave my home explore the rest of the world and go on adventures. I was curious to know about humans. My kind always believed they weren't trustworthy and are treacherous beings. I'm not the only one who used to believe that" the archer gazed at Beastmaster who nodded in agreement.

"But after meeting Jaune, I was proven to be wrong. I'm not saying all humans are nice. I have seen that there are bad humans but there are also good ones. And Jaune is the nicest, most kindest human I have ever met I…." she started blushing again" every time I see him, It's a little complicated to explain. My heart feels strange it flutters, it leaps from joy. It's so embarrassing to talk about it."

"No need to say another word mate. You have it bad for him."

"What? I-I don't-" her blushing was getting worse" now, I feel like I don't ever want to leave his side."

"This was sure fun, eh?"

The pirate took another drink smiling down on the group. They however, weren't. Silent again as they seemed to be in deep thought, with their faces red. Looks like their talking about Jaune has backfired. Anna was also feeling a bit frustrated of being honest. Because she also had it bad for the blond leader. All of them feel the same way. So what it was a fun talk regarding the blond turns out to be a revelation. That they care a lot about him to the point of having feelings for him. The female pirate was going to order another drink for opening a can of worms with her companions. After this, it wasn't going to be easy to look at the Arc in the eyes. Still, she can act like nothing happened. Raising her glass to everyone.

"Let's have a toast. To our next quest!"

Nobody said a word or even attempted to follow her lead. Anna just shrugged her shoulders. That went better than she thought. She must caused an all out war on who will get into Jaune's pants first. As if they needed some friendly competition.

* * *

Jaune went to the Canaan Temple. After doing his Good Samaritan deeds. He taught his team if they had more gold than usual it was always better to share with those that needed the most. Teaching a good example instead of being like Virna who would keep all the gold to herself. That girl was not right in the head, greed is massively strong with her. The Huntsman went to the church and give his prayers to the fallen as usual. Then he will pray to the Goddesses. Hoping they aid him in finding that great evil and save this world. Then, he will put some gold on the charity box. The Temple will give money to other church from all over the kingdom. It wasn't just the capital. Giving a bow to the missing status of the Goddesses the blond knight was ready to head out. Maybe Lucain might have remember something about the stone tablet. The priest of the temple seemed to be nervous walking towards him. Did something happened.

"My child…."

"What is it?"

"It's about, that person."

Jaune nodded, of course he was talking about the creepy guy on the back of the temple. Mumbling something countless of times. Won't touch food or water, not even a gold coin would give him a reaction.

"Is he all right?"

"That would be an understatement. He's been acting stranger for a few days. He's starting to talk loudly rather than his usual mumbling"

So he wasn't mumbling anymore and did he said a couple of days. Was it around the same time when they returned from their quest to the Sanctuary. Was it a coincidence. Without a word the party leader went to the back of the building with the priest following him close by. Blue eyes widened hearing the voice clearly, arriving at the back alley behind the temple. The strange old man was more active from his usual odd behavior.

"Majino...Gudra...Isha...Shin...Majino...Gudra...Isha...Shin…." he was saying it louder.

Jaune gasped from the realization_" is that what he's been saying the whole time? That's the name of the Demon King. If he's been acting up like __this __ever since we returned from the quest __then that means__…." _

"MAJINO-GUDRA-ISHA-SHIN!"

The man has suddenly got up and ran off with impressive speed. The Arc went after him. If he was speaking the name of the Demon King all this time and his current behavior. It didn't take too long for the blond to connect the dots. There was no doubt that he could be after the stone tablet. So he was heading to Lucain's Tower. Jaune didn't had time to call for his party. At this rate, he will lose him. Not to mention it was hard to run on a crowded street. For an old crazy geezer he can sure run fast. It was hard keeping up with him. As soon as the blond arrived at the tower, he unsheathed Crocea Mors and readied his sword. There was already commotion as he entered the laboratory and study of the old magician. The crazy man was holding the stone tablet while Lucain was on the ground, Tiki next to him. Rickey was about to cast a spell to attack the stranger. The man has already chanted a spell making the tablet crumbled to dust.

"Stop!" called the Arc" why did you destroyed the stone tablet?!"

"It was necessary. So they can't get their hands on it again" he was now speaking in calm manner.

"They?" the blond knight took the chance to checked on Lucain he was fine.

"Though, I'm certain they will find a way to resurrect the Demon King again."

"What is going on, who are you!?" demanded the Huntsman.

"We had obtained the Crown of Elicia, known as the Dragon's Crown. However, it doesn't have the power to control the dragons. Those legends were myths to lionize the Elician King. The crown in the ruins was merely decorative."

"A fake…."

"Master, are you all right?" asked the fairy to the old magician.

"You…." Lucain slowly got up.

"However, I decided that I would infuse the crown with the power the legends spoke of. It would be my life's work. To do this, I collaborated with shadowy cabals and sold my soul to the Demon King for power. Without the tablet the crown's power will now vanish. The religion that used me cannot control the ancient dragon."

"Ancient Dragon?" the old magician was shocked.

"What is going on? You destroyed the stone table, you took the Dragon's Crown. That means you killed the King of Hydeland" said Jaune.

"You mistaken, I was nothing but a pawn to them. But they served their purpose in giving me the necessary power to bring back the Demon King. But alas, that doesn't matter."

"Whoever he is, he's no ally" said Rickey.

"Master?" Tiki got worried as the magician got facing the dragged stranger.

"You...It's coming back to me. Is it really you, Wallace?"

"What?" gasped the blond knight along with the magician rat.

"So you finally remember Lucain? I should have known they would have bring you back from the death. You are quite stubborn old friend."

"No, it can't be" Rickey was also shocked" he's my...Master. But how? You look so different."

"It doesn't matter, my time is up. I suppose is a fitting end for selling my soul to the Demon King" the magician started laughing.

"Wait! What do you mean about being a pawn? Are you talking orders from someone?" asked the Arc.

"The ones pulling the strings from the shadows. The Hell Evangelists following their ideals and beliefs based on their twisted religion."

"Hell Evangelists?"

"The organization led by Morneon…." those were his last words as he melted into the air.

"Master…." Rickey was at a loss for words.

"Wallace…." the old magician was holding his head in pain.

"Master, what's wrong?!" shouted the fairy.

"I remember...I finally remember. The memories are coming back. It was Wallace who killed me."

"No...That can't be…." the rodent magician was so shocked.

"I'm sorry Rickey but its true. He called me to his labyrinth in a attempt to steal my precious rune stones. The black rune stones."

"Black rune stones?" said the Huntsman.

"They are special runes that make a teleportation gate. They're said to be made by a fairy with ancient powers. Wallace was used to open a gate to the Illusionary Land. The Ancient Dragon sleeps there, a land that the Goddesses sealed."

"_Illusionary Land...Ancient Dragon, land that it was sealed by the Goddesses" _Jaune was hit by the revelation_" this has to be the great evil they mentioned. So it remains in the Illusionary Land and the black rune stones are the key to open the gateway. So much information in one day is making my head hurt." _

"The religion Wallace mentioned, the Hell Evangelists. Must have wanted to control the giant dragon. They shared Wallace's goal. Even the rumors of this organization having the power of dragons would be chaotic."

"So the true enemy is the Hell Evangelists and their leader, Morneon. Could Bolga be involved with them somehow?"

"I don't know. As for the Dragon's Crown. If it were to be anywhere, it would certainly be at the Mage's Tower. Morneon took over the Mage's Tower likely because it housed many types of research, as well as Wallace's Laboratory. His original laboratory asides the one from his Labyrinth."

Rickey couldn't take it anymore, as he ran off from the place. Tiki wanted to go after him but she was stopped by her master. It was better to let him be alone for a while. Finding out his master wasn't the person he claimed to be has devastated the poor apprentice.

* * *

Jaune has excused himself. There was so much to do after finding out so much. First thing he needed to do is find his party and tell them what he knows. Second, have an audience with King Dean telling him of this vital information. The kingdom needed to know there was a big threat out there asides from the monsters, and the ancient dragon. Sealed at the Illusionary Land by the Goddesses. He knows of the enemy and the big threat which it was the reason why he was brought to this world. Dean will definitely request that they go to the Mage's Tower and find the crown. But not before visiting Samuel and making it an official quest of the guild. The Arc saw his party leaving the Dragon's Haven Inn and told them what Wallace said. Needless to say they were all shocked. Really, too much information to take. It took them a couple of minutes to understand and come to terms with it.

Sorceress said that she has read about the Hell Evangelist a cult mainly based on magic users. They only care about spreading the message of their master. Where magic reigns supreme and everyone should kneel before it. Jaune knew there was more to that than just spreading a brainwashing message. Morneon wanted to resurrect the ancient dragon sealed by the Goddesses. The party requested an audience with the king. Dean stood seated on the throne with princess Vivian next to him. The king was holding the royal orb in his left hand and the scepter in his right. The Arc told him everything and both royal members of the family listened. It was hard to believe Bolga's connection with the Hell Evangelists. So they will be focusing on the organization before placing finger on the neutral kingdom. As expected the king requested them to infiltrate the Mage's Tower and retrieve the Dragon's Crown.

Dean has come to trust and rely on the Jaune's party a lot and knew they were up to the task. Without a word the blond knight and his group knelt down before him as head out. Now they needed to tell Samuel everything and make the quest official. A quest harder than their previous ones. He was going to be delighted to know. The Guild Master cares for all of his members like a father cares for all his children. So he can get very over protective sometimes. The party arrived at the guild hall only to find Samuel seated on a table enjoying some ale with other members. It was good to see him relax from all the paperwork. Even he knew when to take a break from his duties. Jaune felt bad that he will have to interrupt him with this new quest. But it was very important information he needed to know right away. The man clad in armor saw him and smiled wanting him and everyone to enjoy a glass.

Sadly, the Arc had to break his teacher and mentor's free time. Telling him to talk at his office. Samuel immediately got serious as he got up and led the group. Once they were inside the Huntsman told the Guild Master everything. The crazy guy on the back of the Canaan Temple was really the magician Wallace, that he crushed the stone tablet, mentioning his connection to the cult known as the Hell Evangelists and their leader Morneon, that they have the Dragon's Crown, and their plans to awaken the ancient dragon which is sleeping in the Illusory Land. Which the gate can only be opened via the black rune stone Lucain has in possession. Samuel stood in thought listening to so much information. He ended up rubbing his forehead. The last thing he found out was the party getting request from the new king to go to the Mage's Tower. The man obviously accepted the request as an official quest and they were ready to set off.

Of course knowing Samuel, it will be the same advice before they went to Bilbaron. If it gets too dangerous, they will retreat. The Mage's Tower is supposed to be worse than their previous quests. Specially when they might encounter Morneon someone who was obviously more powerful than Wallace and Lucain. There was also the thing with Rickey, the poor rodent left finding out the truth about his master. Jaune wanted to help him but he didn't had the time to find him. He was hoping Tiki will go after him and cheer him up. The poor apprentice felt so ashamed and betrayed. Just like Lucain said, he needed some time alone. If he wishes to talk, he will do it in time. Now what matters now is to prepare their gear and supplies for their next quest. They weren't afraid just looking forward to it. They've done good so far together. Might as well keep it up.

"Taking on a crazy cult. Don't know if that's on the job description" said Anna.

"The Hell Evangelists are a dangerous groups not to be taken lightly. If they are responsible for past events during our quests. Then, we have no choice but to fight them" said Sorceress.

"Being a chosen hero. We're suppose to prevent the revival of the ancient dragon. Morneon wants to revive him making him our enemy. We have to stop him" said Beastmaster.

"Right. It's still unclear is Bolga was involved with the Hell Evangelists. But what matters now is our next quest. To the Mage's Power and retrieve the Dragon's Crown" replied Jaune.

"I'm always ready for a good fight" smirked Amazon.

"Just give the word" followed Elf.

"You guys know what to do. We'll meet up near magical gate when we're done" said the blond leader as they all nodded.

As they went their separate ways they were being watched by an owl on a tree branch. It's eyes were glowing yellow.

* * *

The Warlock was watching through his crystal ball from his chamber at the top floor of the Mage's Tower. So Wallace said everything before he met his demise. It didn't mattered on the contrary it made things easier. Now the chosen heroes knew of their existence and their goal. Yet, they didn't know everything. There was more than just resurrecting the ancient dragon and open the gate to the Illusionary Land.

"They're coming here. Good, saves me the time from hunting them. I should give them a proper welcome. For their last quest."

* * *

**To be continued**

**-The villain has been revealed and now the chosen heroes know who is their top enemy the ancient dragon. **

**-Off topic apparently RE3 remake has been moved from March 20 to April 3rd no biggie just a week but FFVII remake I heard it was delay because of the huge backlash SE got from the fandom for censoring Tifa's outfit. Honestly IMO I'm not offended with the censoring, Tifa will always be eye candy to me no matter what she wears. **

**-Getting to RWBY topic I have a theory that it might be connected to tomorrow's episode. What if Watts plan is to hack into the dust gravity that is keeping Atlas and Amity Arena in the air? If both fall they will crush Mantle killing how many people and that will lead to Grimm to come maybe in large packs. It will be devastating. With all of the commotion it will be easy to get to the Winter Maiden and the relic of Creation. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Abyss Trinity- thanks glad you're liking the story so far.**

***TheEmeraldMage- thank you for the constant support it means a lot to me.**

***Guest- trust me Jaune's time will come. Right now I'm teasing for the sake of some humor but he will eventually get it on with his party.**

***azrael09876- you're from Puerto Rico too. And to think the southern region was the one affected the most. Luckily we're only getting small tremors but it was still a very frightening experience. **

***Chima Tigon- I already said I won't be adding Pyrrha to the harem sorry. **

***Neo Sonic- I'm from Ponce too and yeah after the big 6.5 there was a 5.4 or something like that. But these days there have been small ones from 4.2 not passing the 6 mark. Thank you I'm praying for everyone's safety on the island. **

***calderoneric758- I already have the epilogue in mind it's a little close than your suggestion you will have to wait and see. From the look of things I'd say this story will be over 40 chapters. **

***Saint Saber Fang- tell me about it he truly is a man with morals. But eventually he will give in to temptation. A man has his limits and he's no better.**

***Gabriel443- gracias y si el 2020 comenzo horrible con esto del terremoto.**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The Mage's Tower


	17. The Mages Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 17 The Mage's Tower

(Location: woods near the Mage's Tower Kingdom of Hydeland)

The party stood a few miles away from the destination of their new quest. Jaune has told everyone to wait until Elf returns. The Arc has send the archer to scout the path ahead of the forest for any enemies. After finding out about the Hell Evangelists and their leader Morneon they knew they were in for a real fight. If they were behind for almost everything they've been through. All of their quests and the enemies they have fought. This mission was taken to be deadly serious. If the Mage's Tower is their hideout then they should be expecting monsters and many magic users. Even this forest should have its share. The magical gate has left them not far from where they were. They were able to spot the tower which it was very tall. Sorceress commented she didn't saw any magic barriers protecting the place which it was very strange. Unless, they were expecting them. So, it was most likely a trap.

The blond knight remained calm remembering his training and past experiences. He has already come up with strategies if things get complicated. This was the only quest the Huntsman didn't wanted Virna to go because of the high level of danger. Yet the female rogue bandit insisted that she needed to come to help with doors and chests. Though she was mainly with them for the treasure. Always thinking with her greed rather than her head. Will they even find the leader of this organization within the tower. If they were expecting them, Jaune doubted. Except there will be many dangers awaiting them. Maybe someone taking orders from the powerful mage. The Arc was mentally praying to the Goddesses to protect them. He will always go to the Canaan Temple to make a prayer before heading off to a quest. Also he believes in his party as long as they were together.

Beastmaster heard the incoming jumps. She told the group that Elf was arriving. The elven archer jumped from the tree branches as she quickly performed a flip and landed next to everyone. She has finished scouting the area around the tower.

"Well?" asked the Arc.

"There are many monsters, three clicks from here. Insects, wood Golems and owl bears."

"I can tame owl bears. They might provide us with further assistance" replied the dark elf.

"At least it's not going to be easy to get to the tower" the blond leader gave a sigh.

"Still we should be careful. They are expecting us if they hadn't use a protective barrier around the tower" followed Sorceress.

"Something that tall must house tons of treasure!" Virna was already going crazy at the possibilities.

"Let's look after ourselves first before taking any loot" frowned the blond knight.

"What's the strategy mate?" asked Anna.

"If there are owl bears ahead, then Beastmaster should be in the front with Amazon. Me and Elf will be in the middle. You and Sorceress on the back keeping a close eye on Virna. We still don't know what is awaiting us at that tower so we'll move in with caution."

"I advise with ride the owl bears. If they are expecting us it is obviously a trap. So we should be prepare for the worse" said Beastmaster.

"Right, this quest will be harder than previous ones. Remember to stick together and look after each other."

"Don't forget looking after me!" argued Virda.

"How could I ever forget?" Anna was being sarcastic.

* * *

The party moved through the woods as the elf members of the group detected the coming enemies. The insects were easily disposed off, the wood Golems were burn to a crisp thanks to Sorceress magic. And the owl bears were tamed by Beastmaster casting her beastcraft magic. There were five of the creatures so each was riding one. Poor Anna ended up sharing her owl bear with Virna. The female pirate was annoyed and wanted to kick her off. She has to be the one to babysit the rogue bandit. With their new rides they crossed the rest of the woods arriving at the entrance to the tower. No enemies in the front, too good to be true or a predictable trap. Neither Elf or Beastmaster wasn't sensing anything so, it was all right to proceed. Once they enter the tower it might take them a while to leave. Just seeing how tall it is, they might even get lost in the many floors. It was now or never as Jaune made the call to go forward.

Mounting the owl bears, the party climb the small stair case. The entrance has suddenly opened. Pretty much they were expecting them as they already knew. And aware it was all a trap but it was necessary to do this. The group slowly entered the tower. As they were in the first floor they were greeted by six magicians. They immediately charged at them before they could cast their spell. They made sure no more enemies would appeared, investigating the area. A stair case in the middle with two large shields hanging on the wall on each side. A wall that it seemed to be a dead end, with a strange marking on the top. A circle with a triangle, three circles on each tip, one in the middle. It was a bit similar to the marking one evil stone tablet. The same one Wallace destroyed. Sorceress inspected the wall below the mark, mounting her owl bear. She said there could a be a secret passage behind.

Jaune was against the idea. Any secret passages here will definitely be a trap. So he told everyone to keep going, heading for the stairs. Most likely, the enemy will be at the top of the tower. Meaning, they have a lot to travel. Virna wasn't happy with his decision. Any bandit knows a secret passage means, hidden treasure inside. But she was still too much of a coward to take the risk. Besides, Anna wasn't taking her eyes off her. If she makes a sudden move she will either be facing the tip of the blade of the pirate woman, or the tip of her pistol. Taking the staircase it lead the party outside seeing the sunshine. The path was ahead but in the form of a spiral. No enemies so they commanded their owl bears to run as they were having a better look of the tower. The creatures ran until reaching an entrance. Both elves members sensed presence in the next room. So they kept their guard up.

The room seemed like a small laboratory with a semi-circular crystal vase with same familiar color liquid on it. There was a chest in the corner. The Arc warned everyone not to touch it, or break it. More magicians appeared along with two wood Golems. All of the hostile forces were taken while the Golems were burned by Sorceress magic. Once it was all clear Virna made her move to open the chest. Disabling the lock and opened it as she grinned seeing the gold and other precious loot. She put it all in her bag as she got back on the owl bear being mounted by Anna. The magic user of the party could sense powerful magic again so she warned her companions. There could be more magicians ahead, or stronger type. Maybe the main enemy was waiting for them. Slowly the group went to the entrance as the magical force was getting stronger, the closer they get. Something powerful was ahead and they needed to be careful.

It was a small room but they found out they weren't alone. There was someone in a dark corner. A young woman tied in golden chains in her arms and legs with long wavy dirty blond hair and onyx eyes. Wearing a transparent veil which it was pretty much showing her entire body. Jaune blushed at the sight, the woman was basically naked. Why does this sort of thing has to happen to him. First the mermaid at Ghost Ship Cove, then the incident at the hot baths and now this. And how could he ever forget that the members of his party were almost naked too with killer curves. Two wearing bikini armors, a very busty witch, an elf with sexy legs and thighs and a woman pirate with her shirt opened showing her hot cleavage. Temptation is a real pain in the ass. And this woman wasn't just gorgeous but with one heck of a sexy body. He could see her nipple through soft fabric of the veil and her thighs. Though she was in a lying position, she wasn't showing her private part.

"The Goddesses must really hate you, mate" Anna smirked.

The Arc was about to say something but stopped. They didn't had time for this. He will focused on who was this woman instead of his hormones giving him naughty thoughts.

"She's the source of the powerful magic" said Sorceress.

"Is she a magician too?" asked Elf.

"No, she's...She's not even alive" said the witch.

"What do you mean?" replied Amazon.

"She...This is a spirit. No wonder she's emitting strong magical waves."

"Like a ghost?" followed Jaune.

"Not exactly. This spirit is a magical type unlike ghosts that are the spirits of the deceased. This one was born as a spirit."

"Yes, my kind has heard of them. They're suppose to be superior in magic that even surpasses magicians" said Beastmaster.

"Okay, a spirit spirit" the blond leader still didn't understood" what is she doing here?"

"She's obviously a prisoner. Those golden chains are bound by strong magic. Preventing her from moving."

The bound spirit opened her mouth but, she was unable to say a word.

"It would seem, the chains are also preventing her from speaking."

"Can you set her free?"

"Will she reward us with some treasure?" Virna has to opened her mouth while obviously everyone ignored her.

"I should be able to remove the chains."

Sorceress got off from her owl bear as she walked over to the bound spirit. Using her staff, she focused her magic as the golden chains suddenly vanished.

"Thank you" the spirit finally spoke" I thought I was going to remain prisoner forever."

"Why were you captured?" asked the Arc.

"The followers of Morneon are capturing many spirits like myself as well as fairies to power their rune magic."

"Many rune magic gates have been opened many times in this tower, and the magicians are traveling to the Illusionary Lands."

"Then it's true" the blond leader stood shocked gazing at his party as they were shocked too" they want to revive the ancient dragon like Wallace said. We have to stop them."

"It's too late. The ancient dragon has already been awakened."

They stood in more shock.

"You?" the spirit touched Jaune's cheek" I sense a lot of magic in you, along with a great power hidden inside. This magic, is the blessing of the Goddesses. I see, you all must be the chosen heroes. This must be fate. Please allow me to lend you some of my power. It shall be useful on your journey."

The spirit release magic from her hands as it engulfed the party. They felt stronger.

"Be careful. Morneon's followers must be aware of your presence by now. May the Goddesses watch over you" the spirit disappeared.

"We already know we're here. She warned us a little too late" said Anna.

"What are we going to do?" said Elf worried.

"So the ancient dragon has been awakened" replied Sorceress.

"We were suppose to stopped it's revival" followed Beastmaster.

"I know. But now it's not the best time. We need to stop Morneon and his people. We can talk about this later" the Huntsman kept himself calm remembering why they were here.

* * *

The next room was filled with many bookshelves, a library. There were also large crystal vases with tubes on them. Inside there stood a purple liquid. Looks like this place was being used as a laboratory too. But it was strange because, it didn't looked like any research on rune magic. There was an entrance leaving the area. But they were welcomed by more magicians and wood Golems. The owl bears charged in tearing through their flesh with their sharp claws. The Golems were burned down with Sorceress magic. After they were done there was a space in shape of a door in a bookshelf. There was a sing with an arrow pointing to the secret door saying" you may pick a total of two books". Another secret passage. Nope, Jaune wasn't going for it as he told his party to keep going. This place wasn't safe if they can avoid traps, the better. They left while Virna was whining wanting to find more treasure.

"Quiet. Our lives matter more than bloody loot" Anna has smacked the female bandit on the head.

The Arc smiled at her comment. Pretty much true. A quest this serious only matters their survival and doing their job rather than finding treasures. There was an elevator made of hard wood with large gears on each side, and more gears surrounding them. A lever at the middle. The thing that will make the thing move. The blond leader dismounted the owl bear pushing the lever to the other way. The elevator was now moving down. This was weird. They were expecting it will take them to the top floor of the tower. But instead, it was taking them down to a lower level. A possible trap, very much. As the elevator kept descending more magicians appeared as expected. Followed by more wood Golems. If they weren't heading for the top floor, the trap was that clear. The party took out all of their enemies until the elevator stopped at the last floor. Looks like they were going somewhere else.

The party went to the only entrance available, realizing they have left the tower. Immediately they felt intense heat, the moment they have stepped outside. Because they were surrounded by lava and rock formations. Pretty obvious place to unleash a trap. In some areas there were geysers. Now, they needed to be more careful than ever. One wrong move and they could have a lava bath. They quickly got rid of the bats while they were welcome by hellhounds. Beastmaster used her beast craft magic to tamed the creatures and have them under her control. Gaining more allies as they fought demons. Anna used her pistol while Elf fired a volley of arrows at the flying creatures. The temperature of this place was sure rising up. Jaune was already sweating, the lava cavern wasn't a good place to be fighting. Avoiding the geysers that released boiling water, there was chest.

While Virna got off the owl bear and opened the chest more demons arrived. They didn't had a problem as the female bandit disarmed the trap and the lock. She went full greed mode seeing so much treasure. Putting everything in her bag making it quite heavy. She didn't care, she will drag it with her if she has to. The others avoided the trail of geysers reuniting with the rogue bandit. Looks like the rest of the way was clear for the moment. As they continued to travel they reached a dead end. Not looking good for the group riding on the owl bears and their Hellhound partners. However, there was a stone pedestal with familiar markings on it. Jaune took his rune stones and short wand. Slowly he was memorizing the list Lucain gave him of the many combinations of runes and their effects. The blond leader was done as he got it right after trying a couple of times.

The stone pedestal was destroyed as something emerged from it. A giant flying carpet with many pretty decorations. This was the rune effect of Solomon's flying carpet. Looks like they found the way to cross the lava pit. There was a problem the party was aware of.

"I doubt that carpet will be able to hold all of us" said Sorceress.

"Right, we'll have to let go the owl bears and Hellhounds" replied the Arc.

"Indeed. I'm concern if they continue being under this heat they might suffocate" said the Beastmaster.

The dark elf gave the order for the creatures to leave and find a safe place away from this place. Staying here was dangerous. The owl bears left along the Hellhounds. As they were about to hop on the flying carpet they noticed one Hellhound was on it's own. Didn't looked like it was planning to leave like the others.

"It seems this one wants to come along."

"You sure? You don't have to make him" said the blond knight.

"Her, this Hellhound is female. And you seem to be misunderstanding my beast craft magic Jaune. It doesn't brainwash any creatures but only makes their personality docile making them easier to get along with humans and elves."

"I'm sorry, I always thought…." he knew he messed up with his comment.

"That's all right I'm not upset. I never did gave any specifications to my beast craft magic. I suppose I should have explain it sooner."

"Okay, everyone's ready. Let's get this over with."

"Do we have to?" Virna was trembling trying not to look down" is it worth trying to cross over when it could be endless lava?"

"Such a scary cat and here I thought your love for treasure was stronger than your cowardice" Anna smirked.

"I'm greedy, not crazy. I'm not taking my chances on a flying carpet."

"Would you rather stay here?" asked Elf annoyed at the bandit.

"Hell no! It's just, I don't want to fall off" she gulped.

"You won't. This carpet is created by magic. It's meant to carry us until a certain point. When it reaches land. It should be a safe journey" explained the witch.

"Just try not to look down mate" followed the pirate woman with a grin.

"I will take my chances here. You guys go on ahead without me" Virna chuckled.

"All right, Amazon bring her with us" said the leader

The buffed woman nodded as she grabbed the female bandit carrying her and jumping to the flying carpet.

"Let me go! I don't want to die! I need my treasure! I must stay alive to see all the treasures in the world!"

"Keep quiet or I'll smack you" said the Amazonian.

Jaune sighed as he jumped on the carpet along the rest of his party and the female Hellhound. Once everyone was on board the carpet started moving at a rather quick pace. It felt strange to be riding on it, while poor Virna was screaming in panic. Earning her a smack by Amazon. It may be a dangerous place but it was a safe journey. As long as they don't look down. The only thing that will bother them is the intense heat coming from the lava. But since it was a trap, they knew this trip wasn't going to be a safe one. From behind the unthinkable happened. A large wave of molten of lava was following them and many resemble long arms. Is as the lava was alive. Sorceress commented this was the work of powerful magic, someone was controlling it. Probably the one in charge of this place. Virna was already panicking almost falling off the carpet before she was caught by Amazon.

"It's coming straight at us! I don't want to die!"

"Shut up!" the female warrior was ready to smack her again.

"Everyone! We have to make sure the carpet doesn't get hit by the lava. If it burns out we're done for! Try attacking it!" shouted Jaune.

The party readied their weapons as the lava hands rain on them. Sorceress used an ice whirlwind burning them out, Jaune, Amazon and Beastmaster took out others with their attacks. Elf fired a volley of arrows with Anna firing her pistol. The Arc was keeping an eye on the carpet. The only thing below them was lava. So if it does get burn, they will be done for. So far so good, they were doing a pretty good job getting rid of the lava. Then, it got worse as the lava hands charged right at them. It left the group with no choice but to attempt to move the carpet. Everyone had to move putting their weight on opposite directions to make it moved. They had to do this over ten times because the lava was moving from all kinds of directions. Then, they were back at attacking the lava attacks. They better be heading to land soon, they couldn't keep this forever. After minutes the flying carpet went ahead as the wave of lava was dismissed, they were safe.

Reaching the end the carpet made a complete stop. The party was more than happy getting off and touching the rocky ground. Virna's eyes lit up from joy seeing a golden chest ahead. She has been rewarded for surviving such ordeal that almost made her crap her pants. Further, there was a cliff the only way was going down. Jaune sighed now they needed to find a way land because they didn't how deep was the bottom. The group walked until reaching the edge. Sorceress stood in thought, her expression changed looking serious. She could feel it.

"Doesn't look like there's no other choice but to jump" said Beastmaster.

"Hope we don't break any bones on the way down" followed Anna.

"I hope we're almost there" said Amazon she was starting to get hungry.

"Are we even going the right way? We left the tower a while back. Shouldn't the enemy be there?" asked Elf.

"Agreed, but this is all a set up that we are aware of. There has to be someone waiting for us" replied the dark elf.

"Not like we can go back now. All we can do is keep going forward" followed Jaune.

"Everyone" Sorceress finally spoke as the party turned to her" let's be very cautious from here on. I can feel tremendous amount of magic on the way down."

"A high skilled magician" that was the blond leader's guess.

"Could it be Morneon?" said the elven archer.

"We won't know until we find out" replied the female pirate.

"_This level of magic is very high. Definitely an experienced caster" _the witch kept her guard up.

* * *

Jaune was the first to jumped using his shield to break his fall. And thankfully, it wasn't that high. Everyone landed safely too except for Virna, who landed on her butt. The female bandit was cursing out loud. Maybe because she was holding onto her loot bag for her dear life like usual. Not giving her any time to think on her landing strategy. The Arc shook his head as a smile spread his feature. Landing strategy, that sure brought back memories. Not pleasant ones remembering how he was thrown into the air without a clue and never got his questions answered by Ozpin. But everything lead to meeting Pyrrha, how she saved him and she became his partner. The Huntsman cleared his thoughts concentrating on the quest. Sorceress has warned them that there could be a powerful magic user ahead. The witch has cast protection while Beastmaster used her buffs to strengthened the party, getting ready for a tough fight.

They took a few steps forward only for the elves of the group to get alarmed. Someone was here and he appeared. A figure floating above them, very familiar looking. The dark purple long cape with wine colored interior, the dark purple garb with the long neck and chest plate. The short dark purple hat gray mustache and beard, the golden twin snake staff crossing with each other. There was no doubt this person was familiar. They have seen him before. The lava started bursting almost reaching the rocky ground the party was standing at. Sorceress realized this was the same feeling of strong magic she felt when she first saw him. This magician must be connected to the Hell Evangelists and Morneon. The sight of him had the busty witch concerned. He could be stronger than her in magic level. She was confident on her training and seeking knowledge but this man could be out of her league. Her companions could be at risk.

The female Hellhound growled at the magic her body filled with flames. Ready to attack him.

"That's the guy from the castle" said Amazon remembering him.

"He's the one that helped Gustaf escape" glared Jaune.

"He could be the one responsible for all the things we've been through in other quests" said Beastmaster.

"Were you the one helping those pirates?" asked Anna.

"Or are you the one that helped the Orc Army take over Bilbaron along with kidnapping all those human children?" followed Elf with a glare.

"Or gave the priest the dark seal to summoned the vampire?" said Sorceress.

"I have nothing to say to any of you…." said the Warlock.

"Or responsible for placing the dark stone tablet at the altar of the Sanctuary. Maybe all of the above. Are you Morneon?" asked the blond leader.

"I am but a humble servant of my master. It is his will I exist and do his bidding. It is for his sake I must fulfill his goal, it is for his sake I must destroy anyone that gets in his way. His enemies are my enemies" the powerful magician readied his staff.

"_So he must be his second in command" _thought the Huntsman.

"Chosen heroes, you will not leave this place. This lava pit shall be your grave!"

"Think again pointy beard!"

Anna fired her pistol only for the Warlock to teleport away. Appearing in another direction as he summoned a red crystal orb that was spinning around him. Sorceress warned everyone about the orb. It was a magic amplifier to increase the power of any spell of a specified element. In this case, fire. The red orb is a fire magic amplifier. The magician released fire balls as Jaune told the party to spread out and kept their distance. This guy was dangerous, attacking him head wasn't going to cut it. It will be too reckless. He was different from any enemies they have fought before. People like him, Amazon and Beastmaster won't be able to land a blow on him. Anna, Elf and Sorceress were the key characters to that have a chance in stopping him. Or maybe, make him lower his guard so they can attack. The Arc knew Amazon wasn't going to stand still and do nothing. And neither would the dark elf. But the female Hellhound accompanying was doing her part using her fire breath.

The Warlock dodged all of their attacks countering with his magic. He cast a red glyph summoning a fire ball on the ground, following it up with a barrage of fire balls. And they would obviously be stronger thanks to the red orb. It got complicated as he summoned another orb. This time, it was colored blue. The witch's eyes narrowed, now he had an amplifier for water and ice. Or it could be something different. From what he has read about magic amplifiers they can differ, depending on the color. A blue orb can mean more than just two elements. It also has another attribute. The evil magician started casting another spell as a large blue glyph appeared below him. Suddenly, four skeletons and four ghouls have been summoned. Sorceress fears were confirmed. That orb is an amplifier for summoning undead creatures. This was the last thing they needed, as the fight has gotten tougher.

Jaune cursed mentality, as if they needed more trouble. He ordered Beastmaster and Amazon to take out the minions. The Hellhound aided them too as the blond knight also gave them a hand. He ordered his long range members to focus on the Warlock. Elf resumed firing her arrows even coating them with salamander oil and venom extract to have a better effect. But the magician kept on teleporting away, casting spells. Anna was annoyed firing her pistol, they weren't having any luck. The Hellhound burned the ghouls along with Sorceress while the skeletons were killed by the Arc, Amazonian and dark elf. The evil magician has summoned another orb, colored green. Sorceress's eyes widened that could only mean a strong wind spell was coming. She tried to warn everyone but it was too late. The Warlock has cast a whirlwind sending the party flying and hit the ground hard.

"It is nearly the end for all of you."

"_Damn it, he's too strong. And we can barely land an attack on him" _growled Jaune.

The magician cast fire balls as they were heading for the Hellhound. The Arc protected the creature using his shield. The others were trying to recuperate from such a strong attack. The blond knight was doing his hardest not lose panic. If this guy was Morneon's second in command he didn't wanted to know how strong is the leader himself. He checked on the Hellhound, she was all right thanks to him. He checked on the others, Elf was hurt with Beastmaster, Amazon was panting looks like she can still fight, Anna was in bad shape with deep cuts. He doubted this bastard will let them take a healing potion. Turning to Sorceress, the witch was bleeding a lot, Blue eyes widened in horror, she was more hurt than the others. She could barely get up, using her staff to stand up. The Huntsman blocked another fire balls as he ran to the witch's side. This was worse when they fought the Minotaur.

"Sorceress?! Talk to me!"

"I'll be fine...You…."

"Save your strength. Our plan hasn't change we have to make him lower his guard."

"It won't be easy. He's too clever and strong but listen Jaune. He may exceed in magic but us magic users, we all have a weakness. We all lack the endurance to sustain strong attacks. It's why I'm more hurt than the others, he's no different. If we can at least land a strong blow on him, he will be weakened. Giving us the chance to strike him down."

"That's easier said than done" the blond was trying to think but it was hard to do so with having the witch so wounded.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable!" the Warlock cast more fire balls.

"Shut your bloody trap!" Anna continued to fire her pistol.

Amazon and Beastmaster charged at the magician as he teleported away again. It appeared in another direction but he didn't saw Elf was behind him firing a volley of arrows. One hit his left shoulder catching his attention as he went to block the other arrows. The elven archer wasn't done yet as she cast elemental lore releasing a whirlwind. Before he could teleport the Amazonian and the dark elf charged at him again. He blocked their attacks with his staff. Jaune took his chance to change Crocea Mors into great sword mode. He performed a quick slash but the magician was already gone. He reappeared realizing he has been hurt by the attack. But these injuries weren't nothing. He still wasn't using his full power. About to summon more undead minions he was suddenly frozen even if he was levitating in the air. Sorceress has cast ice prison.

"Now!" shouted the witch.

"This is it! Everyone attack with everything you have!" said the Arc.

The Warlock has cast a fire spell melting the ice prison, followed by another whirlwind that sent them flying along the Hellhound.

"NO!" Sorceress teared up.

"Impressive. As expected of the chosen heroes of the Goddesses. But I'm afraid your time has run out" the Warlock has summoned another orb, it was colored yellow.

"_Another amplifier? What is he planning to do…?" _

"This is the end. The next spell will be your demise."

Just as he was about to cast a powerful spell the Hellhound has charged at him and bit his right arm. The creature stood there while the Warlock was trying to get if off of him. Her body was now burning in flames. Jaune saw the whole thing while gazing at his party, they were all too hurt to continue fighting. Sorceress was in the same condition. The Arc wasn't letting it end like this, feeling a surge of power flowing through him. The evil magician was able to removed the hound as it fell to the ground. The Huntsman stood shocked, while glaring at the old man. He gave a cried as light emitted from his body, it hit his party members along the Hellhound. When the light faded all the wounds from his party were gone. The Warlock gazed at what he just did. That was a rare sight someone with no affiliation to magic was able to perform a healing spell. Who was this young man.

"It seems you're stubborn to admit defeat."

"_What did I just do? Wait...Everyone's healed, was it me? Wait, Sorceress isn't healed." _

"What happened? My head hurts" said Amazon.

"That makes two of us mate" followed Anna.

"I'm healed" replied Elf.

"We all are, it seems" said Beastmaster.

"Everyone it's not over yet! He's hurt thanks to our efforts. If we can get a good shot at him, we will be beat him" shouted the Arc.

"And I doubt he can heal himself" followed the dark elf.

"Healing magic is probably the only magic he can't perform" said Elf.

"True, I can't do healing. But it matters not. You will all die eventually" Warlock summoned a blue glyph below him summoning more skeletons and ghouls.

"This again. I'm getting bloody sick of this trick" said the female pirate.

"Take them down as fast as you can. We haven't forgotten our real target!" said the blond leader.

Sorceress stood helpless watching as her companions were battling the undead creatures. Her injuries weren't letting her get up or move. She was defenseless at her current state. What's worse, the Warlock looked like he was ready to cast another spell. Could it be that powerful one he mentioned after summoning the yellow orb amplifier. The witch needed to do something. Her leader, her friends they were all going to die. Just as the evil magician was about to unleash his powerful spell he was stopped. He turned to the witch who was now on her feet. Her staff was being pointed at him. By now, Jaune and the others have killed the skeletons and ghouls. They had no idea what was going on as the Warlock was shocked.

"What's happening? I can't move my body…."

Laughter came from the busty witch. The group was surprised, her laughter sounded evil. It was very unlikely of her. And how was she able to stand up when she was too wounded to do anything. Then they realized the difference, in her face. Her eyes were black as coal. Definitely not normal.

"Sorceress?" Jaune got worried.

The witch started chanting something in an unknown language. None of the party members have ever heard of. The Warlock was shocked and started screaming seeing that his body was covered in scorpions and centipedes.

"Get them off me! GET THEM OFF ME!"

"What is bloody wrong with him?" asked Anna.

The group didn't know what was wrong with the magician. There was nothing on him but he kept on screaming. Then he coughed up blood along with needles. Just what the hell was going on. They gaze went back to Sorceress that was till chanting that language, her eyes black like a bottomless pit. The evil magician was completely helpless and looking like he was in intense pain. The party knew she was doing this, but how. They never knew their magic user companion could do such a spell. The magician tried to resist but it was futile. This level of magic was stronger than his own. The look in the witch's eyes, they were emotionless as if she wasn't human.

"_This is...Black magic. So she's a, pure blood witch. I always believe their blood line went extinct thousands of years ago." _

"Sorceress, I think that's enough. We're suppose to defeat him not torture him to death!" said the Arc.

But the witch ignored her leader's words as she resumed to chant enjoying inflicting more pain on the Warlock. The scorpions and centipedes have all gone inside of his body as the man gave an agonizing scream. The party stood in complete shock as his flesh was suddenly devoured and his body turned to bones. Even his garb was gone. Sorceress stopped chanting as she felt to the ground unconscious. The Huntsman ran to her checking if she was all right. Beastmaster saw something as the piles of bones from the magician landed on the ground. Three black rune stones, the ones that belonged to Lucain. But the third one was destroyed, it will have to do. One of Morneon's top magicians has been killed and they retrieved the only things that can open the gate way to the Ilusionary Land. Where the ancient dragon lies. Guess this quest has been a success. More or less.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have a clue what just happened?" said the female pirate.

"I agreed" followed Beastmaster.

"More like three" said Elf.

"Four" replied Amazon.

"I think all of us don't know…." Jaune's eyes blinked realizing someone was missing" wait a minute, where's Virna?"

"Is it over?!" the female bandit was so far away, of course she will keep her distance from a fight.

"She's been there the whole time?" said the elven archer with a sweat dropped.

"Never ceases to amaze me how fast she can run in the face of danger" said Anna.

"We have the black rune stones, two of them at least, but no Dragon's Crown" said the dark elf.

"We should have seen this coming. The crown must be somewhere else" replied the archer.

"Doesn't look like Sorceress will be waking up any time soon. Come on, let's head back" the blond knight went to carry the witch bridal style.

"And how are we going to do that, mate? Did you forget the lava path we had to cross over by a flying carpet. I doubt the it will give us a ride back."

"It seems we're quite in a bind" said Beastmaster.

A door has suddenly appeared right next to Virna. The bandit freaked out at the sight. Jaune smiled having a feeling Lucain must be involved. And right on time. He signaled to his party to head to the magic door that will most likely take them back to the capital. But there was so much on the Arc's mind. First Sorceress odd behavior and what she did to the Warlock to killed him the way she did. Then, there was that healing spell he performed to heal his wounded party. But he wasn't a magic user so how. This was just like that time at the Castle of the Dead when he used this strong light to burned through the vampire's eyes. The legend Belmont told him of the Paladin. Could he be the one or more precise, does this has something to do with his semblance. Questions that won't be finding the answer today. Beastmaster suggested that the Hellhound that helped them should come along and nobody disagreed. This wasn't a safe place.

As the magic door opened and the party went inside. There was an owl watching the entire time. it's eyes were glowing.

* * *

The mysterious horned woman was watching through a crystal ball the events that have unfold. She stood still in a small lit chamber.

"Warlock's dead, a shame. He has done so much for our cause and our lord. There's no doubt those six are the chosen heroes. And therefore, they must be eliminated. Starting with that witch."

"It's too bad they took the black rune stones" spoke a new voice within the chamber.

"That is the least of my worries. Thanks to all the information our mages have gathered, I managed to create exact replicas of the black rune stones. However, only two of them. Lucain destroyed the third one when Wallace stole them from him, just before he killed him. And thus, our work has been cut in half. It will take so much magic to create gates back to the Illusionary Lands. Without Warlock it will be impossible to accomplish it. We don't have a choice but to find the third black rune stone. It must lie somewhere in this land."

"It's annoying to find out Wallace is dead. I've been wanting to have my revenge on him for killing me and sealing me underground, oh well you can't win them all. Anyway I will help. After all, you did brought me back to life. I owe you a debt."

The horned woman turned to the small shadowy figure at the end of the chamber.

"I already did some research ahead and found out that there might be a rune similar to the third one at the Lost Woods. There's also someone who resides there with a lot of knowledge on magic. He might know where to find it."

"You've done well. I'm impressed Lima."

There was a chuckle as the small figure come forth to the light. A girl looking like she was around six or eight with shoulder length brown hair and light purple eyes. Wearing a witch hat, a black cape that reaches to her feet and covers her mid-frame. A while blouse with white shorts and black pointy boots. The child witch wasn't alone, she was surrounded by many goblins.

"No biggie. My goblin servants do all the hard work for me."

"Your plan is good. But what do you intend to do if the chosen heroes show up?"

"Already have that covered too" Lima grinned as she made a pink urn appeared in her hands" my new pet will take care of them. He's from a different dimension. It's going to be so much fun."

"Carry on then. Do not fail me because if you do, you're not just failing me or the Hell Evangelists but also Lord Morneon."

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Another villain revealed. Lima Ray from the concept art her VA is Cassandra Lee Morris who has voiced Sophie in Tales of Graces, Suguha (Leafa) in Sword Art Online, Fie from the Trials of Cold Steel saga and even Morgana from Persona 5. **

**-What Sorceress did to the Warlock? Consider it a power up I've been wanting to give her one for a while. I have always thought Sorceress should be stronger than she already is.**

**-Another power was revealed from Jaune's semblance healing but it's stronger than the healing magic using the rune stone. It can heal all critical wounds. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Jamieoeyes- oh my bad so the staff is what is keeping Atlas floating. Meaning if someone takes it it's bye bye Atlas oh boy. Thanks for letting me know. Guess I have to watch the volume again.**

***Chima Tigon- I don't think so. I already have the ending figure out and it won't need a sequel. **

***TheEmeraldMage- trust me it's going to get better with what I have in mind.**

***calderoneric758- of course they're going to fight dragons, the red dragon and 3 ancient dragons. Also yes I already have planned a Jaune vs Amazon fight in further chapters. **

***Abyss Trinity- all in due time, his patience will finally pay off. **

***Saint Saber Fang- whoa what's this that they're planning to make a Tales of Berseria manga? Is it true it has gotten my attention. Will they be making manga of other Tales series too? This sounds awesome. **

***Gabriel443- no has visto nada todavia ha ha tengo muchas ideas pervertidas lol.**

**-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Blood Born


	18. Blood Born

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 18 Blood Born

(Location: Study Laboratory Lucain's Tower royal capital city Kingdom of Hydeland)

The magic doors has appeared as it opened revealing the party along with the female Hellhound. This was a shocker to Tiki not expecting the spell would worked. Rickey has been pretty good under Lucain's teachings. While the old magician had smile on his features that he was proud for the rodent. It was a good thing he studied about the Mage's Tower and it's terrain. That it was surrounded by so much lava and it was clear that the followers of Morneon were planning in leading Jaune and his party to a trap. So he made sure to be prepare just in case things get bad. And he was right. That's why, he wanted Rickey to learn the magic gate teleport spell. It wasn't an easy one to learn but the rodent has proven to be very good with magic. It was no wonder why Wallace made him his apprentice. It still bothered him why his old friend took a dark path and changed for the worse.

Jaune was still holding the unconscious Sorceress after their fight with the Warlock. The magician was truly a formidable opponent as everyone from his party got hurt bad. If it wasn't for him for healing them. Though he didn't know how he did it but, he was glad he did. They all made it in one piece it was hard to believe it. It wasn't just thanks to him but the witch he was carrying in his arms. Somehow she was able to distract the evil magician using some sort of weird magic. Something he has never seen before and the way her eyes went black as night, then the chanting of an unknown language. He has seen Sorceress' magic spells but nothing like that. What is it a spell she has never used. His party was fine until he realized they weren't in the lava pit anymore. That door has actually sent them to Lucain's place. They were back at the capital and it was sure a relief they took their chances with that door.

"You guys are all right!" said Tiki.

"I hope with this, no one should be able to enter the Illusionary Lands now. I'm afraid the third one…." Beastmaster handed the old magician the three black rune stone.

"I'm aware, I was the one that destroyed it in the first place. But it's more of a relief to see you all alive and well" replied Lucain.

"We're just glad to leave that hot place" Elf sighed.

"We didn't found the Dragon's Crown. It was a bust" followed Amazon.

"It wasn't for nothing" said Jaune" we found the black rune stones and gained information on the ancient dragon. A spirit we free at the tower told us it is already awakened."

"There are many legends about the ancient dragon, but no one knows any specifics. But perhaps, there could be someone who might know. I have an old acquaintance who once researched the ancient dragon. He currently lives as a Hermit in the Lost Woods. We kind of had a falling out long ago, and we are not on good terms. He owes a debt to the late king. He is hard-headed, but he honors his debts. I shall write a letter to the castle. Head to the castle later and ask King Dean to write an official letter asking for the hermit's cooperation. You will have to see him in my stead. I am sorry I can't help you any more."

"No, you just gave us what we needed to know. You also saved our lives just know. We had no idea how to leave that lava place without going going back to the tower" said the blond leader.

"You can thank Rickey for that. He performed the magical door spell on his first try."

"Thanks Rickey, are you feeling better?" the elven archer smiled at the rodent.

"I...I will manage. I can't lose focus on my training. But thank you for your concern."

"I have to take Sorceress to her room before giving my report to Samuel. I will head to the castle after. Everyone take a few days off. We need this break before leaving again" said the Arc.

The rest of the party nodded as he took the unconscious witch out of the study. Heading to the Dragon's Haven Inn. The others were in thought remembering the fight with the Warlock. He was too strong to take him on and they were all in big trouble if Jaune hadn't healed their wounds. One thing that brought their curiosity how he was able to cast that spell since he wasn't a magic user. Then Sorceress performing that changing, the rare spell that made the evil magician panicked in pure fear. Enough to make him lowered his guard so they can finish him off. It was really creepy how her eyes turned black and laughed evilly as she was enjoying what she was doing. Lucain has noticed the ladies expressions as they all seemed concern and troubled.

"I must congratulate you all. Defeating the Warlock was no easy task."

"We did. But all credit goes to Sorceress. She did something creepy on him" replied Anna.

"Hm, like what?" this got the magician's curiosity.

"Her eyes got all black. I thought I was seeing things" said Amazon.

"And she was chanting an unknown tongue I have never heard of" said Beastmaster.

"Me too. But whatever it was it made the Warlock to lose focus on the fight. Giving us an opening to beat him" followed Elf.

"Was it fairy tongue?" said Tiki.

"No. It was unknown, very unfamiliar" replied the dark elf.

Rickey stood in thought gazing at his master. Lucain only blew from his smoking pipe, he was in deep thought. The black eyes and the changing of an unknown language. He might have an idea of what it could be. And he hope he was wrong.

* * *

Jaune has laid down the busty woman on the bed of her room. She seemed to be resting peacefully. Whatever she did must have drained her of her strength. There was also that attacked from the Warlock she took and got hurt. But he made her drink a heal potion, it worked. Now all she needed was some rest. He can check on her later as he closed as he locked the door and closed it. That last fight was too close for comfort. Maybe he should make some training exercises for his party to sharpen their skills. They needed to be stronger than they currently are. It was clear what kind of powerful enemies they will face in the future of their adventures. As he climbed the stairs heading for the exit of the inn, he was greeted by members of the guild as he waved at them. Some of the women winked at him even the servants from the tavern and the kitchen. Their eyes said it all that they were probably having naughty thoughts about him.

Now the Arc wasn't embarrassed on the contrary, he was flattered. Never he thought women would actually see him as attractive. Back at his world, it seems to be that way. His friends care for him but none of them felt like liking him more than a friend. Except for Pyrrha and he was so oblivious not to noticed until it was too late. Well, now he knows after living in this world it's like he was able to read some of the female body language. Still he wasn't going to take advantage of such knowledge. He wasn't a player, he's not going to be sleeping around with any woman that comes his way. The blond knight still has his honor and dignity. His duties as a member of the guild comes first above all. Also, he doubted his party wouldn't like the idea of him being a pimp. They respected him as a leader and the person he is. He would keep his reputation the way it is.

* * *

There was no need to get the others involved. He can handle this matter on his own. It was better for them to get their equipment repaired and get some rest. The Arc didn't like leaving for a quest when they just recently got back. A few days of rest will do. Plus, Sorceress needed it. The blond leader was hoping she wakes up he was worried with her odd behavior during that fight with the Warlock. Besides this business won't take long. Dean already knew him and he trusts him greatly after everything he has done for him and the kingdom. As he arrived to the front gate of the castle the guards immediately acknowledged his presence and let him inside. One of them volunteered to led him to the throne room. Obviously Lucain's letter has already arrived and maybe the King has already written the official leader for the hermit. Things were going not too bad.

Jaune wished he would have hold that last thought. As he arrived to the throne room there was no sing of Dean anywhere. The man should be seated in the throne as the rightful king of Hydeland. He already had a bad feeling about this. Even more when he saw that Vivian was the only one present. The young woman was holding a handkerchief as she was in tears. The Arc must really have some bad luck. It was easy to put two on two. Dean missing and the princess was sobbing obviously, something bad has happened. This wasn't the best time, just when they were close to knowing more about the ancient dragon. Maybe the hermit will also know about Morneon and the Hell Evangelists. The woman saw the blond as she ran to him, hugging him to his surprise. The Huntsman did the best he could to calm her down and know what was going on. But he already had a pretty good idea.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"It's my uncle. He's gone."

"Gone?" he hated being right.

"He left the castle with some of his subordinates and hasn't returned."

"I'm sure he's fine. Whatever he's doing must be very important. Did he said anything to you or the council?"

"No. Not even the council knows. I had a bad feeling about this. The last time we spoke the way he talked to me, is as if he was never coming back. I will pray to the Goddesses that he's safe and he will return."

Jaune wasn't happy with this piece of news. The King of Hydeland leaves without a word and he doesn't tell anyone where he's going. That was impossible. He's the ruler of a kingdom he's supposed to tell his followers where he was going on. That bad feeling wasn't going anywhere in fact, it was getting worse. What if something happened to Dean. Did he got ambushed, bandits, rogues, assassins or maybe the Hell Evangelists. But without any leads there was nothing he could do. He should try asking Samuel later if he knows something. The guild scouts could have probably kept tabs on the king. Even if that was considered illegal and can have serious consequences.

"Why have you come Jaune? I doubt it wasn't to try and console me."

"Please forgive me princess I...It's a bad time, I should come back another day."

"I insist. You're already here. If you came for an audience with my uncle I can be of some assistance in his stead. Is it about the letter from Lucain?"

"Yes. His Highness is to write an order asking for aid to the hermit that resides in the Lost Woods. Since he has a debt to pay to the late king."

"I see. Please can you wait here for a moment?"

"Of course."

Vivian left without a word as she headed to the castle chambers. Most likely to the king's study where he does all the paperwork. Since Dean was absent she will have to write the letter in his place. The Arc was starting to have some doubts. What if the hermit is picky and doesn't accept the letter. Even if it's written by the princess who is royalty she is not the current ruler of the kingdom. This could spell trouble for him and his party in the future. But he shouldn't be thinking ahead and not thinking negatively. The situation with the king's sudden disappearance was really concerning him. The people must know or maybe rumors will start spreading. Eventually, they might reach the kingdom of Bolga. If the Archduke finds out the king's missing he might attempt to invade the capital. The man has been dying to get the throne for a long time. He'd probably has a connection with Morneon along with the deceased Gustaf.

The princess returned a few minutes later holding a folded document with the royal seal on it.

"Here you go. I clearly wrote for the hermit to lend you his aid and knowledge regarding the ancient dragon. Any potential threat to the kingdom must be acknowledged. This is the best way for him to pay his debt to my father."

"Thank you very much princess. And don't worry. If his Highness hasn't returned by the time we get back from our quest. You can bet my party and I will be searching for him. You have my word."

"Thank you Jaune" the young woman was in tears again.

* * *

Lima Ray wasn't having a good time. Her experience at the Lost Woods has been very unpleasant. There was a reason why it was called that way. Because it was so big anyone will lose all sense of directions. But a witch such as herself came prepared for anything. The small girl used magic to point her to the right direction to the hermit's hideout. It still took her a while to reach the other side of the forest. She met unwanted company along the way. No biggie her goblin servants took them out with no trouble. This place was also filled with monsters. Another reason why people would never find a way out. Because they will get lost, or get killed in the process. Nothing that will scare her. The small wand she was using as a compass was pointing at the right direction as a grin spread her features. They were at the right path before she ordered her minions to go ahead and do some scouting.

Among her servants there was the Goblin Brawler. Bigger than the regular type with large arms, buffed in all places. His specialty was hand to hand combat. They say they are as strong as an Amazonian warrior. One was enough to watch over the loli witch's back. They returned shortly telling her that they have found the hideout. This brought another grin to the girl as she ordered the goblins to lead her there. It wasn't that long reaching a dead end where there stood a run down shack, so poorly made. Not even a cabin. Definitely the perfect place for a hermit to be. Living far away from civilization. She could sensed someone inside of the shack. Great powerful magic, it was him. She ordered her forces to stay on standby. Someone like the hermit wouldn't like conflict, preferring isolation over anything. It was a disappointing to Lima but at least she'll be able to make discuss business with him.

"I know you're there old man. You're not used to having guests. How about you come out and greet us?"

"…."

"No word. Talk about rude. You don't want me repeating myself hermit."

"I DON'T WANT TROUBLE!"

"Neither do I. I only wish to speak with you. Now come on out so we can talk."

The door of the run down place opened revealing an older man. Wearing the head skeleton of a ram with a black short beard and dark eyes looking younger than Lucain, with a black garb with gold line designs on the shoulders and near the middle section. A bone hanging on a string wearing it as a necklace. Holding a short wooden staff. Lima took a glance at him, the appearance of a hermit. But not to underestimated him. She can sense that strong magic coming from within him. It's to be expected if he is an acquaintance of the magician Lucain. But thanks to her new ally she heard they had a falling out. Meaning, they weren't on friendly terms. So she might have the information she's seeking after all. The witch made her servants not to attacked as she kept her presence non-hostile towards him. The right words should do to make him talk, if he knows what's good for him.

"You're not an easy man to find. Took me hours to find you and that was with using a simple tracking spell."

"I can sense the powerful magic in you...And great evil…."

"Thank you, I'm flattered" Lima smiled" you better not try to sweet talk your way out of this."

"I only wish to be left alone. What do you want?!"

"So rude, what to expect from a hermit? Oh well, I'm here to ask you a simple question. Do you know about the black magic rune stones?"

The hermit didn't replied of course he knew this witch was nothing but trouble. The goblins accompanying her weren't helping either.

"Giving the silent treatment? I don't like that. I will give you a chance to talk. Or…."

Lima has raised an arm as she suddenly cast a giant fire ball. Ready to release it straight at the hermit magician. Yet, the older man wasn't fazed by the intimidating sight. The witch gave an evil expression.

"I'll burn you to ashes along with your pathetic hideout!"

"The black magic rune stones. I know of them."

"Of course you do. You used to be Lucain's companion. If someone will know any information regarding them, it will be you. I only want to know the runs themselves. You must have memorized them all. My partner knows two of three. The last rune however, was sadly destroyed by an inconvenience. All I ask is for you to write down the remaining rune and I'll be on my way."

"Those runes are extremely dangerous. They should have been destroyed a long time ago."

"That's not what I asked of you, old man. Better start talking before I lose my patience" the witch was ready to release the fire ball.

"Lucain you fool. If only you have listened to me. Nobody would have ever attempted to take those stones from you. Wallace, whom you trusted stole them and even killed you for them."

"Stop talking to yourself and tell me the last rune already!" snapped the small witch.

"You will never know. Cause I will never talk."

"Wrong choice of words old man."

Before Lima could release the fire ball the hermit has already cast a fire spell on his hideout burning it. Then he vanished. The sight was enough to angered her as she unleashed the giant fire ball straight at the burning shack causing an explosion. Her goblins servant were scared at the destructive power their mistress possess. She wasn't happy with this. That blasted old man could be anywhere right about now. And this cursed forest was huge. It could take them weeks or months to find him. The angry witch turned to her minions ready to turn someone into a stone statue or worse.

"Find him at once! I don't care if you have to search the entire forest to do so!"

* * *

The past couple of days has been rough on the capital. People eventually started talking about the rumors of the king being missing. Just as Jaune thought, words was spreading fast like wildfire. Some were losing panic, others were losing hope on the kingdom, just when they have last the late king now their current one goes missing without a word. It was hard to believe no one from the castle would know of his departure. No one from the royal court, or the council, not even his own niece. His major concern that word will reach Bolga making Archduke Mcneil to act and invade the capital to fulfill his ambition in taking over the throne of Hydeland. Until Dean returns there was nothing he could do. Just where did he go that he wouldn't say anything. It sounded very mediocre of him knowing his position and status. And poor Vivian was crying her eyes out worried sick of her dear uncle.

As if things couldn't get more complicated for the Arc. Another issue present itself as it concerned one of his party members. It was Sorceress ever since the witch woke up, she has been avoiding everyone. Her companions as well as her leader. She has left her room and has been traveling all over the capital with the purpose that one finds her. This really worried Jaune. It wasn't like her to just avoid everyone without a valid reason. Unless it has something to do with what she did during the fight with the Warlock. The blond leader has checked everywhere, the guild, the Dragon's Haven Inn, the Canaan Temple, Morgan's magic shop, all stores that sells books on magic, restaurants, everywhere. The Huntsman has asked his party members to help him with the search and they didn't argued. They were also worried for their friend and companion. It seems like they have searched every single corner of the capital.

No sing of her and his party were having a hard time too. Just where could she have gone. Taking another stroll through the Dragon's Haven Inn Jaune ran into Virna. The only member of the party who wasn't searching for the busty witch. Regardless of her non-efforts, the greedy bandit did said that she might have seen Sorceress. Enough to get the Arc's attention, she better not be lying. But she was being honest so he decided to what she has to say. The bandit said she spotted her down the grand plaza of the upper district. The blond knight immediately left the inn and went straight to the upper district. It was the part of the capital where the nobles resides. It was a mystery why she would chose a place. The witch was more into her knowledge of magic and even tasting different dishes she has never tried before. He will feel so much better when he finds her.

The Arc walked the streets of the upper district. It's been a while since has come here. He would usually come here since his home wasn't in the section. The blond wasn't the kind of person to buy a manor even with all of the gold he has earned on his quests and the guild. The plaza was big and there were quite the people he doubted the witch will be here. If ran off because she wanted to be alone, this would hardly be the place. Or maybe it was something else. Blue eyes widened as he spotted Sorceress seated on a beautiful bench next to an elegant fountain. What to expect from the upper district. The witch had her hat removed showing her face more. There was a mixture of expressions, it was hard for the blond leader to know what was wrong with her or how she was feeling. No time better than the present, he will know right now. She might even try to leave, not while he was still around.

"Sorceress, there you are."

"Jaune" the young woman sounded surprised" you seem tire, is something wrong?"

"You can say that. I have been looking for you everywhere. You've been gone for days. All of us have been looking for you. You had us worried."

"Apologies, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I needed some time for myself."

"Okay, I get that. But you should have at least come to us and let us know you need some space. Otherwise, we will think something bad happened to you."

"I meant no harm in my absence, honest."

The Arc sighed getting seated in the bench with her" do you feel like talking about it?"

"I don't know. This is something I never thought I would mention."

"Point taken, I won't make you tell me. I just wanted to check on you if you're all right."

"Thank you for caring. It never ceases to amaze me the length of your kindness" she smiled as she blushed.

"If I'm bothering you then, I will go."

"No, please don't. I...Maybe I do need to tell someone" she urged him to stay.

"I will take a guess whatever is troubling you it has to do with what you did to the Warlock?"

The witch gave a nod.

"I would be lying if I say I'm not troubled. But...You had me worried back there. I've never seen you acting like that."

"It's a blood line."

"Hm?"

"The spell I used on the Warlock is part of the black magic blood line. Only witches that are born of pure blood can unlock it. The blessing we received from the spirit we rescued at the tower must have been able to awakened mine."

"Blood line, pure blood?" okay he was lost.

"The first generation of witches that were born on this world were the ones with the ability to unlock this blood line. And the ones to truly master it. Black magic refers to as the darkest of magic arts, powerful, dangerous and mostly, evil. This is the kind of magic someone with no experience in the field should never attend to use. Otherwise, that person might die. That is how powerful and dangerous the blood line is."

"But you did it. It was because of you, unlocking that blood line that you helped us defeat the Warlock. You shouldn't feel ashamed or upset, you saved our lives Sorceress."

"True. I was hurt and unable to assist in the fight. You were all in trouble. Almost at the mercy of the Warlock. The thought of feeling helpless and useless urged me, it angered me. That was the emotion that triggered the blood line. I'm not upset or ashamed. However, I am afraid."

Jaune noticed that the busty woman was tearing up.

"When I awoke the blood line, it's like an evil source took over me. My mind wasn't the same. It's like it had a mind of it's own, I couldn't control it. And sure because of it the Warlock was defeated. But what if the next time I end up hurting you, or Elf, or Amazon? I would never forgive myself if anything bad happens to you because of my actions."

"So this is what's been bothering you the whole time. You're scare that you might hurt us with the black magic."

"I have absolutely no control over it. It took the first generation of witches years to control and master it. I...I don't know if I can…."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You don't want to take the risk of watching us get hurt because of you. Then don't do it. You're already strong the way you are. With the current spells you have. It's the right thing to do."

"Are you sure? What if we encounter stronger enemies in the future? Stronger than the Warlock? Can we take the risk? There will always be stronger opponents and even if we're stronger together, there will come a time when it's not enough. We might need a secret weapon. Or how you call it, a trump card?"

Jaune knew what she was talking about. Even through all the hard training they've been through, the strategies they can still have a hard time fighting an even stronger enemy.

"It's not just the fear of hurting us but the choice whether you want to learn to control it or not that is what's bothering you? It's no wonder why you wanted to be alone through these past days. I'm sorry, I should have known better."

"Don't apologize. I should have come sooner to all of you and tell you my problem. As a party we're suppose to know our troubles. Because if we don't, it might affect our team dynamic."

"Have you come to a conclusion while you were alone?"

"Honestly, no. I'm still thinking. I was so scared when the black magic took over me. It's like this evil force possessed me and there was nothing I could do but to let it control me. It was so strong, I don't know if I can possibly learn how to control it. On the other hand those that have mastered it have become very powerful and formidable foes. Among them, there is Lima Ray. Though she deceived everyone by her age she's the youngest witch to have ever unlocked the blood line and the youngest witch to master it. She was a real force to be reckon with, her power was very acknowledged by many goblins seeing her as a Goddess. And thus, they became loyal to her. She lived for two hundred years until she was killed forty years ago by the magician Wallace. He destroyed her body and buried her soul deep underground."

"Wallace was a powerful magician after all."

"The goblins that are faithful to her never gave up in finding a way to bring her back. Though there are prophecies regarding her resurrection. It is still uncertain if those prophecies are correct. We may never know."

"Thanks for the history lesson. Listen Sorceress, I will not make you choose. I'm going to let the decision making to you. If you want to master this blood line or not. And I'm sure the others won't have a problem with it either. You do what you think is right."

The witch gave a soft chuckled" something tells me that was exactly what you were going to say. You can be very predictable."

"I know I am. But that's because I care for all of you. My party means everything to me."

Sorceress smiled when she suddenly grabbed the sides of Jaune's face. Surprising the blond and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It lasted for a few second but to both, it felt like an eternity. As she broke the kiss, her cheeks were red but the smile was still there. The Arc was worse as his entire face was red.

"Thank you for listening to me. I should be on my way I feel like doing some reading and trying a new dish" she got up as she took off.

"_She smells incredible and the taste of her lips, somebody help me" _it was impossible not to have impure thoughts of the busty witch after that kiss.

* * *

After Sorceress left, Jaune decided to head back and tell the others that everything was all right now. The witch was feeling better and he was able to helped her with any choices she will make in the future. The blond leader was feeling so much better asides, from the kiss. Better not to think about it. The last thing he wanted was having pervy thoughts. And speaking of such, the Arc didn't realized he has taken the wrong path. Blue eyes widened noticing that he was in an unfamiliar territory. Not that far there was a brothel. Yeah there were many in the capital but the one in the upper district was the most famous for having the most attractive women in the kingdom. The blond wanted to face palm at his mistake. Why in the Goddesses name did he chose to take this path. He was obviously not focusing where he was going until it was too late. If his party finds out he was here, they would kill him. Better go while the coast was clear.

That's what he though when some of employees of the brothel saw him. They were truly beautiful with lustful bodies. All of them were smiling at him like they knew him. The Arc didn't wanted to admit that ever since he started doing quests he has gotten popular. He has built quite the reputation that the whole capital has been talking about his adventures. But they were giving him too much credit he wasn't alone, he had his party. It's because of them he has gotten so far. But they didn't care because all of the members are female. They were only paying attention to him. The ladies were waving, smiling and blowing kisses at him enough to make him blushed. Okay, he needed to get out of here before things go from bad to worse. All of them were walking towards him knowing that he has gold on him, another customer but this was was the real deal. Jaune better start running for his life or he might experience another embarrassing moment.

Without noticing someone has taken his hand, surprising him. The stranger has gotten him out of the ladies horny clutches and away from the brothel. Jaune panicked in his head thinking a prostitute has claimed dibs on him as he was a thing to be own. Turning to his captor, the person was wearing a dark hood unable to see the face. They ran for so long until they were out of the upper district. In fact they have walked all over the city without the Arc realizing it. They were in the ruins of the outskirt where the magical gate stood. Holy crap, they ran so much losing how long they were running. By now it has gotten dark. But the torches in the area were enough to lit up the place. Jaune had a feeling this person was no prostitute. Why bring him here of all places. Could it be Dean, or maybe one of his subordinates. This brought him some hope if he can know the whereabouts of the king.

"I'm sorry for dragging you away like that. You seem to be in quite a bind back there."

The Huntsman noticed it was a female voice and her tone had that seductive sound. So it couldn't be the king or any of his subordinates. Because all of them are male. So who was this mysterious woman.

"It's okay. I did needed help. I didn't know where I was going."

"You should be careful. Brothels can be worse than being in an enemy hideout" the woman gave a chuckle.

"I was thinking the same thing. But anyway, thanks for helping me…."

The woman has removed her hood showing her face to the blond leader. Blue eyes widened from awe. She was a young woman with long dark brownish hair, such a beautiful color combination wearing a red dress that had n opening showing her magnificent legs and thighs with red high heels. The Arc was able to take a peek from the hood she was wearing noticing a nice cleavage. Her eyes were red combining with the dress and heels. Damn, he blushed she was gorgeous. While his hormones were cursing why was every woman in this world so damn beautiful. It's like this world wanted him to get laid and have a freaking harem. The woman smiled seeing his face.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry I…I…." why couldn't he say anything.

"No need for an apology. You haven't done anything wrong. You ain't the first man to get eluded by my physique."

"Thanks for the help. I'm-"

"Jaune Arc of the Adventurer's Guild. I know who you are. I have heard a lot from you. The ladies that talked about you were right, you are handsome."

He blushed again he still wasn't used of a woman giving him a compliment or flirting. Heck he still blushes of Anna's advances.

"You can say I've been dying to finally meet you. I guess you can call me a fan."

"Really...That's great…." he scratched the back of his head his face was still red.

"I'm sure you must be rather busy keeping up with your reputation."

"My reputation as an adventurer" he immediately replied.

"Of course silly, I wouldn't consider you the type to be always hanging out on brothels and getting drunk" she gave a laugh.

"It's been a busy few days after the last quest. Everyone needs a break every once in a while."

"I agreed. Always take it easy, you never know when things might go wrong on one of those adventures. I bet you already have your next destination."

"Yeah…I still haven't ask your name."

"How rude of me. Yes I already know your name but you don't know me. I'm Eras."

"It's a nice name" Jaune felt insecure it was rude to be out here, the least he could do is to ask her on a drink or take her to a restaurant.

"Say Eras, I was wondering…."

"Oh my are you asking me out? So soon."

"Yeah, but no you don't have to accept. I think it's the right thing to do after you helped me."

"No need to ask me out. There's only one thing I want…."

The Arc gasped as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck making him blushed.

"What are you-"

"Shhh…Just give in...Jaune give yourself to me, obey me when I call upon you" her eyes were glowing red.

"I…."

His eyes were glowing red too as he was being put in a trance. Eras smiled as she kissed him with her eyes opened still glowing. Breaking it the blond leader felt so sleepy. His body hit the ground, his eyes were getting heavy. All he could see was the beautiful woman giving an evil grin wording" sweet dreams". That's when everything went black for the Arc.

* * *

Jaune woke up on his bed, on his room from his house. He blinked a couple of times. Looking at the window, it was morning already. Did he dreamed all of that. Going to the brothel and meeting that mysterious woman, Eras. His conversation with Sorceress was real. The blond did his usual routine doing some exercises, taking a bath, getting some breakfast and getting dressed with his combat attire. Just as he was ready to head out, he heard a knock on the front door. Opening it he saw his party. Sorceress was back and she seemed to be feeling better after the conversation with her leader. Though she was thinking more about the kiss. The others looked a little alarmed like something has happened. It was enough the king has been missing for days, what else can it make the situation in the capital worse.

"Got some bad news, mate" said Anna.

"What now?" the blond leader rubbed his forehead.

"It will be better if we go to the guild. Samuel is explaining everyone right now" said Sorceress.

* * *

When the party arrived the guild hall was filled with members. Jaune was shocked. This was the first time he has seen so many guild members present. And they didn't looked happy. They arguing and some were upset. Roland was present but he remained quiet. Samuel stood at the center of the hall not happy. This has been going on since he made the announcement. Enough was enough, he was the Guild Master and he will demand for order. He slammed his sheathed sword to the ground the loud noise made the entire hall to be silent. Just like that yep, Jaune smirked he hasn't changed. His patience has a limit and whatever was going really put it to the test.

"This will be the last time I will say it! So you better listen good! The magic gate has been sealed off because it has become unstable. It's impossible to know where you might end up. So I asked the gatekeeper to closed it for the time being."

"How did it became unstable in the first place?" asked the Arc.

"Perhaps it has something to do as a side effect from Morneon's gate rune usage. It may be tied up to the crumbled rune stone. So for your safety we will no longer be relying on the magic gate. However, you can still fulfill quests using the horses at the stable. I know it will be a slow journey to get to your destination compare to the effect of the magic gate. But as I said, it is for your safety. The well being of the members of this guild comes first before anything else."

Jaune and his party stood in thought. So Morneon was behind the gate being unstable or the destroyed black rune stone. It was still uncertain, quite the mystery. But they knew they couldn't use the gate. Yet they already have a new quest and they needed to speak with him so he can make it an official quest. All of the members nodded in understanding and they were no longer upset. Samuel cares for them and if he was doing this to keep them safe then, they won't argue anymore. They have left the hall to do their businesses. As the Guild Master gave a sigh, things have sure gotten complicated. First the king goes missing and now this. He noticed the blond knight and his party as the only ones who hasn't left yet. The man clad in armor already knew what this was all about.

"Another quest?"

"Yeah. It's from Lucain again. He wants us to go to the Lost Woods and find the hermit, we also have a letter from the princess ensuring that he cooperates with us."

"All right, I will make it official. But you will be taking the horses from the stable. I made it very clear not to use the magic gate."

"No problem."

"That's it?" the man suddenly got upset.

"Um...Yeah, that's pretty much it. You make it an official quest and we head out to our destination."

"Isn't there something you're not telling me, Jaune?"

"Um….." he really had no idea, turning to his party neither did they.

"When will you planning to tell me about barely surviving the quest from the Mage's Tower?"

"Oh, that?" he chuckled nervously.

"Yes, THAT. From what I was told you and your party were hurt and almost at the brink of death if Lucain hasn't interfered. Didn't I made myself clear if everything goes south retreat?"

"The brink of death? Samuel I think you're over reacting a little. We were in a bind because we were fighting one of Morneon's top magicians but we weren't going to die, seriously. We defeated him and Rickey used a magic door teleport spell to send us back here."

"And why is that?"

"Because we couldn't go back the way we came. It was a one way trip from the magic carpet using the rune stones."

The Guild Master gave a sigh" just try to be careful from now on. All of you. You know some quests will be easy, others will be too hard that you will have to put your lives at stake."

"We will make sure to fulfill the next quest without any injuries. We know the Lost Woods but I doubt there could be any of Morneon's men or the Hell Evangelists."

"I doubt it. By now they must know the death of their top magician and they're probably planning to avenge him. Maybe they have already planned an ambush for you lot."

"Samuel, I won't let anything happen to my party or me. It's a promise. I'm giving you my word as an Arc which it means a lot."

"Let me get fill the quest form so you can be on your way. Just to let you know in advance from here to the Lost Woods will take you around a week. So you won't return in two weeks without the magic gate."

"It's going to be a long journey. We had a feeling" he smiled while his party nodded.

As the Guild Master left the hall on a window stood an owl with glowing eyes. It flew off when neither of the group noticed it.

* * *

"_How predictable." _

Eras stood outside of the capital, far from the ruins. She has changed into her usual black dress, her ears changed back to long pointy shape, her horns appeared as well as he long tail that had a small triangle shape at the end. She made a crystal ball appeared as Lima's face was shown.

"Did you find the hermit?"

"I did. But he got away, I've been searching everywhere for that old geezer! He makes me so mad!"

"Forget about him. Time to put the plan into motion. The chosen heroes are going to the Lost Woods. They're also searching for the hermit."

"Just like you said, perfect" the small witch gave a grin.

"They'll be there around a week. Since I made sure the magic gate becomes out of order for the time being. You'll have plenty of time to perfect the plan."

"Already did. I just released my pet into the depths. I'll make sure they all die when they arrive" she laughed as her face disappeared from the crystal ball.

Eras smiled making the ball to vanished, her eyes were glowing red_" if her plan doesn't work then, Jaune will __make sure he __kill__s__ them __all __for me."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Looks like our heroes are heading into more danger as usual.**

**-Now come on folks there was no way Jaune was going to take advantage of Sorceress when she was unconscious. He's not that kind of man. He will eventually get reward by his party someday. It will be a long wait but one worth it. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Abyss Trinity- thank you honestly when I fought the Warlock he wasn't that hard. I guess it depends on the difficulty.**

***Shadowdragon1995- oh yeah I do have lemons in the future. Won't give too much details but yeah the rating will eventually change to M. **

***Saint Saber Fang- I'm going to read that manga now! Thanks for letting me know. **

***TheEmeraldMage- so Cassandra voiced Sothis and Nero too? Didn't know thanks for telling me. I would love to see her working with Cristina Vee. Always happy for the constant support thank you. **

***Chima Tigon- I think I have, I don't remember it's been so long. **

***calderoneric758- I'm still ways off before I reach the end so I don't know that far yet. **

***azrael09876- the lemons will be in the future won't say when and there has a few tremors yesterday but I think they were around 4.2 around the mark. Either way we're all safe and sound I pray for everyone to be all right. **

***Guest 2- I will update every Friday if I can don't worry the M rated stuff will eventually come. You will have to be patient. **

***jc855191- thanks and it's okay you don't have to stood up to me. I appreciate it, people won't like everything they read and they have a right to express their opinion. If it's a flame I will delete it of course. If it's constructive criticism I will take it and see if I can improve.**

***Gabriel443- gracias que te siga gustando la historia.**

**-Oscar's character short of the Journey to Redemption will be uploaded tomorrow evening along with the my review of v7 ep 13 the finale. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The Lost Woods


	19. The Lost Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 19 The Lost Woods

(Location: a mile away from the Lost Woods Kingdom of Hydeland)

After almost a week of traveling by horse the party finally made it to their destination. They stopped to let the animals drink some water letting them rest. They have earned it after a long trip. It was Jaune's choice to be a mile away from the Lost Woods. He has heard a lot about it from Lucain, Samuel and Sorceress. The name says it all, it's considered to be the largest forest in the kingdom. Anyone that travels there chances were pretty high they will end up lost, never finding a way out. So they will die of hunger or killed from the monsters that prowl the woods. Just another quest for the party. They needed to find the hermit a former acquaintance of Lucain. He was the only one with solid knowledge on the ancient dragon. They needed to know more about the enemy but the dragon was the least of their worries. Not with Morneon and the Hell Evangelists out there.

Once they have traveled further in the road the Arc ordered Elf to go ahead and some scouting. The archer nodded using her speed and agility, to climb trees and make long jumps. The blond did the same before entering the forest that surrounded the Mage's Tower. It was a wise move to scout and see what they were up against. The Lost Woods were probably more dangerous and unpredictable. It wasn't an ambush, that's why they needed to be prepared. The Huntsman asked Sorceress if the forest has anything to do with magic. She replied there is no indication of magic. It's due to the forest large length that anyone can lose all sense of direction. The Witch said she can cast a directional spell to keep going the right path. This hermit really chose the perfect place to hide from anyone. Not like he was a dangerous threat or anything but why live such an isolated life.

Jaune has suddenly spaced out as his surroundings have turned black. His party members were gone as one person stood before him. Blue eyes widened gazing at the young woman he met at the capital. Eras, was her name if he remembers. The mysterious beauty that saved him from becoming a potential client to the whores of the upper district brothel. But she couldn't be real, it was all a dream. The woman smiled at him as she extended her had to him. The blond knight was going to do the same. Her red eyes were glowing as her smile changed into a grin. Whispering his name, that he belongs to her. To obey her, his eyes were glowing too. The Huntsman was brought back to reality staring at Sorceress and Beastmaster who seem to be worried. Before he could reply, Elf arrived ready to give her report.

"Any enemies?" he snapped back to reality.

"Some Wood Golems and saber tooths. The visibility is very poor."

"What do you mean?" this got the Arc's attention.

"The entire forest is covered by a thick mist."

"Mist?" Sorceress stood in thought" that is unusual. In this part of the land there shouldn't be any conditions for a mist the temperature is warm in this region. It's not natural unless, this is done by magic."

"Someone is probably expecting us to come here" said the dark elf.

"More trouble for us" Amazon was always ready not expecting things to get easy.

"The Hell Evangelists most likely. Bloody wankers aren't going to let us be" replied Anna.

"They know we're looking for the hermit, somehow I'm not surprised. Let's stay in formation and closer than usual. With the mist, it will a whole lot easier to get lost" said the party leader.

Everyone has suddenly turned to Virna. The female bandit was trembling. Oh boy, here it goes again. If it's not her greedy nature it's her cowardice.

"What is it now?"

"That place doesn't look like there's treasure. So I will sit this one out."

"What if there is?" said the Amazonian.

"Not gonna risk it. I have to be alive to continue searching for treasure. There will be no point if I'm dead. I'm out."

"Amazon" Jaune knew what to do.

The buffed woman hit the bandit on the back of her head, knocking her out. The female warrior was now carrying her.

"Sorry for making you do this."

"Someone has to. Virna is annoying anyway."

"I'll use the locator spell to prevent us from getting lost" Sorceress made the tip of her staff glow.

"Everyone stay behind Sorceress. We move together."

* * *

With caution the party walked into as they were able to see the forest covered in the mist. Definitely work of magic, someone must have used a spell in order to separate them. Having them apart was a good strategy knowing their strength is in their numbers and teamwork. As they entered the mist, it was really too thick. They could barely see themselves, or their own hand. Jaune kept talking to make sure his party members were still with him. It was working at first, but the minutes went by and eventually the Arc was getting distance from the others. He called to them and their voices sounded so far. Until he couldn't hear them anymore. Great, this is what he wanted to prevent and it happens so quickly. Someone has touched him and he has about to strike, an enemy. If he was separated, he was on his own. The monsters in the woods will take advantage of this situation.

"It's me Jaune!"

"Elf" he sighed in relief lowering Crocea Mors" I'm sorry, I can barely see you."

"Me too. Our eyes won't work here but my hearing is still sharp. It's the same with Beastmaster. I'll make sure enemies don't get close."

"It's good to have you. Do you know where to go?"

"Without Sorceress, I'm as lost as you. Do you think we should move or stay?"

The Huntsman stood in thought. Both options were bad. If they stay, they will be sitting ducks. If they go, most likely they will encounter monsters. Not to be negative but he wasn't counting in finding the others so easily. Calling out to them was dangerous too. Because they will be attracting attention from the monsters. They were in a real bind. The blond took the archer's hand telling her to lead the way. She nodded as her cheeks got red. Elf might not be able to see either but she can hear footsteps from far away. She might be able to recognize the others from their party. By now she has memorized their step patterns. After traveling so long with them, it was very easy to tell the difference. Most importantly she didn't minded having Jaune holding her hand. He can be holding her hand forever for all she cares for.

Jaune was once more seeing things, he couldn't see Elf's hand just that woman. Maybe it wasn't a dream and he did met her. But what happened after talking at the outskirts of the capital. The elven archer told him something but he didn't listened. Because Eras was on his head. She was right there before him. Her hands on his face, her eyes glowing. Something felt off as her lips connected with his. It was like losing conscious he could hear her voice. Blue eyes glowed red for an instant, they narrowed at the person holding his hand. Without warning he swung his sword as the archer dodged. The Arc didn't stopped striking in every direction shocking Elf. She dodged but it's like he was able to see through the thick mist. But why was he doing this.

"Jaune, stop!"

"_Kill her...No mercy for your enemies" _Eras voice ran in his head.

The Huntsman kept on attacking while the elven girl didn't know what to do, just to keep dodging.

"What are you doing?! It's me!"

She refuse to attack him as she blocked an incoming strike with her bow. It was so strong she dropped it. The elven archer dodged and blocked with one of her daggers. She was scared but most of all, she was worried. Why was he attacking her. There was no way Jaune would ever do such a thing to no one. Specially the members of his party. The girl could feel it that he wasn't himself. Was the mist doing this. Sorceress said the mist was the work of magic, it could be having an effect on him. She was an elf so it probably only effect human. But Amazon, Anna and Virna seemed fine. It could be something more than just the mist.

"Jaune please!" she kept on blocking his strikes with her dagger" don't do this!"

The knight got closer and she was able to have a look at his face. His beautiful blue eyes filled with life were empty, emotionless. No doubt he was being controlled by magic just like princess Vivian. But it wasn't a necklace powered by a ring. This was stronger even if her knowledge on magic lacks compare to the witch of the group.

"_Maybe I can bring him back by reasoning with him. I have to try." _

"Jaune look at me! Someone is making you do this, someone wants you to hurt me! You would never do that!"

"_Don't listen to her Jaune, she's trying to deceive you. She's your enemy. Everyone from the party is your enemy. Kill them." _

"Fight it! You're stronger than that!"

The Arc used his shield to attack as the archer dodged. It was so hard to move around where she could hardly see. That must be the purpose of the mist. Jaune under a mind control spell can seep perfectly through it. Whoever is responsible is very clever.

"You will never hurt people that mean you no harm. I'm your friend and loyal companion. I cast aside my pride as an elf in exchange for your faith and trust. You have taught me that humans can be very kind and brave. That not all of them are bad and wants to cause harm. Remember the archery lessons?"

"…..…."

"You do remember. You weren't that good its better for you to stick with a sword and shield."

The blond knight stood still as he was fighting the magical power.

"_Don't listen to her, you obey only me. She's the enemy, attack her!" _

"Jaune…?" Elf tried to get closer to him.

The Huntsman went for a strike as it threw away the dagger. Not giving the elven archer time to reach for another one. She was pushed hard by his shield as she hit something hard. A tree obviously. His sword hit the tree, a few inches away from her face. Was this it, she was going to die by the one human she cares so much in the world. She was tearing up, not like this. She needed to keep trying, she was able to reach out to him for once she can do it again.

"Jaune...You are the best thing that ever happened to me" now she was speaking from the heart" my life changed for the better when I met you. You're a human, but a human I have come to care so much. You have no idea how much I care about you…."

The Arc removed the sword ready to pierce her head. The tears fell this was hurting her but she knew it was hurting him more.

"I love you…I don't care what my people say. I will follow my feelings."

"…."

"_What are you doing, Jaune? Kill her!" _

The Huntsman hasn't move meaning her words must have reached out to him. Elf wasn't going to wait for him to react as she pulled him closer. And kissed his lips passionately. Her first kiss ever, with a human. It was out of this world, so sweet, so alive. It's like she was walking in the air. Jaune was shocked feeling the magic power that was controlling fade away. He ended up collapsing breaking the kiss. The archer caught him before he landed on the ground. She sobbed smiling happy that she stopped him from doing something he will regret for the rest of his life.

* * *

Eras glared as she dismissed the image from her crystal ball_" his will is stronger than I thought. Even with the elf words, he was still fighting my control __the moment I possessed him__. I suppose that is to be expected from the first chosen hero. I underestimated you, Jaune." _

She used the crystal ball again showing Lima's face" we're leaving. We'll let your pet handle them."

"He's going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Elf saw the mist was starting to disappear. Looks like it must be the effect of her breaking the spell that was taking over her leader's mind. It was a possibility that both are connected. The archer was so relief when it cleared off. The blond was still unconscious as her cheeks got red remembering the kiss. She meant her words, she does have feelings for the Arc. At first, she thought it wouldn't be possible. She's an elf and he's a human. Her people said that human and elves don't mix, so any relationship between the two would be impossible. But she could care less what they say or think, she was more than happy the day she left the forest and explore the human world. Because, in doing so she met Jaune. Her thoughts were interrupted seeing the blond stirring. A smile spread her lips as she teared up, she offered her aid helping him on his feet.

"Are you okay, Jaune?"

"I...I have no idea, what just happened?"

The archer didn't know what to tell him. He won't be happy to know that he was being controlled to try and kill her. He'll be hurt and might try to blame himself. She would never want him to feel any pain or guilt. What to do, she was arguing with herself. Tell him or not. And by not telling him that will mean she will have to lie.

"Over here!"

Elf smiled seeing Amazon arriving with Beastmaster, Sorceress, Anna and Virna. Without the mist, it will be easy to find them.

"There you guys are. We were getting worried when we lost sight of you" said the female pirate.

"The mist spell was dispelled. The caster must have left or maybe, it's still around" said the witch.

"Are you both all right?" asked the dark elf.

"I'm fine" replied the archer.

"I'm okay, I think. I don't remembered much. What happened anyway?" said the Arc.

"I…." paused Elf not knowing if she should tell him.

"Did something happened when you got separated?" said the buffed woman.

"Jaune I...I'm sorry. You were brainwashed. You were under some kind of mind control spell."

"What?" the blond leader blinked in shocked" I don't remember anything."

"It's the side effect of being controlled. The princess didn't remembered much when she regain her conscious" said Sorceress.

"Elf, what happened?" he turned to the archer worried" did I do something bad?"

"You...You tried to kill me" she lowered her gaze.

Jaune along with the rest of the party were shocked.

"I didn't hurt you, right?!" he went to her worried panicking.

"Not that much, I was able to defend myself. But I managed to break the spell…." she blushed remembering the kiss.

"Can she do something like that?" asked Anna to the witch.

"Hm, it is possible. Jaune possesses a strong will, depending on how strong the caster's magic is he might have been able to break through. Elf's words might have helped him further."

"I did convinced him" she quickly replied while hiding her face under her hood, because she was blushing.

"Glad to have you back, mate."

"Yeah, but we're not done yet. We still have a quest to fulfill."

"We must find the hermit" Sorceress gave a nod.

* * *

The witch used her tracking spell to show them the correct path through the woods. The party eventually ran into enemies. The Wood Golems and Saber Tooth that Elf reported when she scouted the forest. Beastmaster immediately cast her beast craft magic taming the two Saber Tooth. The Wood Golems were disposed off easily. Jaune told the dark elf to bring Virna with her riding one of the felines. The other one will be alone, providing them back up. There were more Wood Golems ahead along with flying insects releasing a barrage of their sharp stingers. They cut through all the enemies while there was a chest near by making the female bandit's eyes to lit up. Just when she thought there won't be any treasure in this forest. She was wrong. Once all the enemies were taken out she got down from the Saber Tooth as she released the magic trap and the lock. She laughed evilly putting the loot in her bag.

The path ahead was leading up as it was getting a little tough for the group. Looks like they will have to climb up if they wanted to advance. It wasn't such a bad thing, if they can make it to the top they might have a better look at the Lost Woods. A vintage point will be very helpful. But Jaune wondered if the Saber Tooth will be able to make the climb. Not with Beastmaster by their side as they weren't haven't any trouble at all. The others were doing their best, as Sorceress used her levitation skill to get ahead of them. Very handy for this kind of situation. The witch's staff was still glowing the tracking spell was pointing in this direction. So they were going the right way. After an hour, everyone made it to the top. Elf and Beastmaster quickly noticed there was someone here, readying their weapons. The other followed, did it a monster followed them here.

The rest readied their weapons as there was someone behind them. The man wearing black garb with the bone head of an animal. This man didn't seemed like an enemy. Jaune immediately told his party not to attack. The stranger hasn't done anything, standing still in silence. If he was hostile he would have attack them by now. There was something about this older man. Talking was the wise thing to do before any careless moves. The man only made a move to step on the highest rock having a better view of these people. If he does a wrong move, Elf will put an arrow to his head, or Anna will fired her pistol at his head too. Sorceress was ready for a spell, ice prison will do. But something tells her this man was stronger than he looks. He might be in the same league as Lucain.

"This is a very rare sight. An elf, a dark elf, a witch, a pirate and a knight."

"Don't forget about me!" said Virna.

"A thief."

"A professional thief!"

"We're not your enemies" said Jaune" we're looking for someone."

"Someone, not something?"

"Are you the hermit?" said Sorceress.

"You won't be the first looking for me. I came here to be left alone from all kinds of trouble. The monsters don't come near me and I don't come near them. It has been like that for a long time. Until recently."

"Someone came before us?" the Arc got worried.

"The Hell Evangelists?" said Beastmaster.

"A witch, a powerful one. She asked me about the black rune stones. Wanting my knowledge about them."

"That will be them all right" followed Elf.

"It's safe to assume the followers of Morneon are responsible for the mist in the forest and Jaune being under their spell" said the witch.

"Did she had red eyes?" the blond leader could only think of Eras, that woman must be connected to the Hell Evangelists.

"No, she was small but looks can be deceiving. She might seem like a child but it's clear she's older than she appears. I destroyed my home before she could capture me and escaped."

Sorceress stood in thought wondering about this powerful witch. There was only one person she could think of and that couldn't be possible.

"We're here on Lucain's behalf. He wanted us to search for you because you might have important information that we may need. About the ancient dragon."

The hermit seemed to have calmed down after hearing his former friend's name. Looks like he won't have to defend himself or try to escape again after all.

"How's the old fool doing? I heard rumors he got killed."

"He did but, we brought him back."

"It was Wallace wasn't it? I knew the bastard couldn't be trusted. No matter how loyal he was to the king. He had the scent of a backstabber. I warned him and he didn't listened."

"Anyway. We also have a letter as evidence requesting your help."

The Arc handed the letter to the hermit magician as he took it calmly. He opened it and read it in thought, nodding at the content.

"It has the royal seal of the royal family. However, this is written by the princess of Hydeland. It's suppose to be written by the king to make it official. That is if he's no longer missing."

"The new king is unavailable for the moment" the blond leader didn't wanted to bring the whole thing with Dean.

"Bah, what do I care about the kingdom's affairs. I will still help you as long as you leave me be. The letter said the ancient dragon has been revived. That is not true. He can't be revived. He sleeps in the Illusionary Lands as a fossil. It's impossible to go there, much less awaken the dragon."

"Lucain has the black rune stones back. So it's safe to assume no one would ever enter the Illusionary Lands" said Sorceress.

"I don't know. That witch that came to me earlier wanted knowledge regarding them. As if she already has them in possession. But whatever" the hermit made a couple of books appeared.

"These are tomes about the ancient dragon if you wish to know more. I'm sure Lucain would want to read them."

"Thank you" the Arc immediately took them handing them to the witch of the group.

"Go that way to exit the forest" he used his cane pointing to east" no go. I want don't want to see any of you in my home ever again!" he vanished.

"He was a fun lad" Anna obviously being sarcastic.

"We got what we came here for, that's what matters" said Beastmaster.

"And we already know where to go to leave the forest" added Elf.

"Everything went well. Now we just need to go and return to the capital" said Jaune.

"We have to ensure Lucain reads these tomes as soon as possible" said Sorceress but she seemed troubled.

"Time to descend this mountain" said Amazon.

"We better find more treasure, this isn't enough!" Virna was staring at her loot bag, compared to how she usually fills it up.

"It's okay, as long as she doesn't act like a scary cat we can tolerate her" the Huntsman muttered to the Amazonian who was about to smack her again.

* * *

It took the party another to descend the mountain from the other side. Following the hermit's directions going east of the Lost Woods. They just needed to leave this place nd return to the capital now that they have the information needed on the ancient dragon. There were more good news from the hermit claiming that the dragon can't be revive and it's currently a fossil at the Illusionary Lands. But what was that part that the witch from the Hell Evangelist might have the black rune stones in her possession. They didn't got the chance to ask him since he left in a hurry. Advancing they met a giant nest of flying insects which the group immediately took it down to prevent more of them from emerging, disposing of the ones present. Virna opened another chest getting back to her good mood. Dismissing the thought of not wanting to come here. Sorceress checked her staff with the directional spell and they were going into the right direction as they entered a cave.

There were a few bones scattered as Sorceress was able to create to skeleton servants. A group of Bolga soldiers along with magicians. The party was a taken back to see them. This could prove right that the neutral kingdom could be working with the Hell Evangelists. The Saber Tooth killed the magic users before they could cast their spell while the rest got rid of the enemy knights. After the female bandit took the treasure from the chest the party resumed ahead, leading to some docks. There was a boat at the end. Looks like they were crossing they needed to cross this river to leave the forest. Beastmaster had to let the two Saber Tooth go. Their weight might be too much for the wooden boat to handle. The party boarded the boat with Virna being the one to do the roaming. She wasn't happy but she has to do something asides unlocking chests and doors.

The boat left the dock going through the river. This wasn't going to be a joyful ride. Not when the current has gotten strong that it was making it hard to roam. Jaune kept urging Virna to do her best to keep the boat steady to prevent from crashing to any sides of the cave. As if things couldn't get any worse there were whirlpools ahead. More than one in different directions of the river. The party wasn't happy with this turn of events. If the boat gets caught by one of them, the boat might get crushed. They weren't looking forward to swim their way and probably drowned in the process. It wasn't going to be enough to roam, they will have to do something. The Arc had an idea telling his party to try and shift their weight on a certain direction in order to move the boat. That way, they will be adding the female bandit. The group understood and follow his lead as they were approaching the first whirlpool.

It was working as they avoided it, and others more ahead. Virna was actually impressed by Jaune's way of thinking. If they keep this up they should be able to make it to the other side. The bandit could imagine the treasures awaiting for her to claim. But the party wasn't out of trouble yet as suddenly a killer fish emerged landing straight to the bottle. The Huntsman cut it in half as another emerged this time, it was Amazon who killed it. More killer fish were trying to annoy them or better yet, attempt at destroying the boat. Sadly it got worse as soon lizardmen were emerging from the water in a way to a surprise attack. It was killed along with the next four that came out. They were able to evade the whirlpools moving the boat while taking out the annoying enemies. Until they stopped and so did the whirlpools. Finally, a good sign. Virna spotted land ahead they finally make across.

The boat finally reached the shore of the cave as the party was more than happy to get off, touching land again. That journey was sure annoying as hell. They were hoping to find the way out of the forest soon. Sorceress skeleton servants appeared when she touched land. Since they were magical they can't join her in different types of transformation. The group resumed their walking going deeper into the cave. It was now well lit, the entire area was surrounded by beautiful crystals. Sorceress took a better look of these crystals as she used her staff to released some lightning. It crushed one of the pillars releasing many amethysts pieces. She put them all in one of her bags telling the party that they might come handy in the future. Virna ignored everything spotting a golden chest, this one must have a lot of loot. As expected it had not one but two traps, she disarmed them, releasing the lock.

The bandit was going crazy putting all the treasure in her bag. Who cares if it was getting heavy she lives and breathes for loot. No enemies around so the group decided to continue ahead of the cave. They encountered two Dragonlisks as Beastmaster cast her beat craft magic to tame them. The rest of the enemies were lizardmen. Thanks to the assist from their new allies it was easier to fight them off. Another chest, another one that Virna opened without a second thought. The party was done with this part as they resumed moving on. They didn't noticed they were being watched by a small bat, it's eyes glowing. Eras and Lima were watching their progress. The small witch was grinning evilly. They were getting closer to the location where she released her pet. That will be their end, she was looking forward to seeing it kill the group. Yet, Eras was in thought watching carefully.

It has suddenly gotten so dark. Sorceress had to lit a flame on her staff to provide the party some light. This could mean they were in the depths of the cave and maybe, they were closer to the exit. They really wanted to leave this place already. Jaune had that bad feeling, everything was going too well. They found the hermit, they got the good news that the ancient dragon can't be revived and they got the tomes regarding the powerful creature so Lucain can read them. The journey so far hasn't been that tough. This is why he highly thought something bad was bound to happen. Usually their luck will turn for the worse when they least expected. Elf and Beastmaster reacted warning the group. Something was here as they readied their weapons. The two Dragolisks accompanying tensed up too. Sorceress kept her skeleton servants in front of her. The two elves could sense it.

"Let's be careful. If it's around here, it will show up."

"It might try to ambush us" said Amazon.

They were wrong. Something appeared before them that shocked them so much. A creature with a unique physique. It was a large ball with a big eye with sharp fangs and six short tentacles, each had an eye on them. This was the last thing they were expecting. The appearance of this thing makes it so rare. They had no idea what it was. The Gazer made the first move casting a glyph below the party of a circle and an eye. They weren't unaware of it yet as the two Dragonlisks and skeletons charged attacking it. The eye ball creature countered with teleporting, missing their attacks. It reappeared above them with the eye glyph appearing too. Sorceress was about to cast blizzard or thunderhead, until her eyes widened in shock.

"I can't cast magic!"

"What?" Jaune turned to her shocked, her expression she wasn't kidding.

"Neither can I. I can't use my support spells!" followed Beastmaster.

"I can't use my elemental lore!" said Elf.

"_What's going on? There's no way they will lose the ability to cast magic just like that" _the blond leader gazed at the eye monsters then on the ground, he saw the eye glyph_" what the heck is that?" _

"Let's keep calm. Elf, Anna Amazon try attacking it from the back! The skelentons and dragonlisks will attack it on the front with me!"

"What should I do?" the witch was feeling so useless now.

"Stay in the back, for now. Keep Virna safe" he hated telling her think knowing he was hurting her feelings.

"You're letting no magic witch protect me?!" the female bandit was angry as she got hit in the head by said witch's staff.

Yet Sorceress nodded keeping a strong front. The Arc didn't wanted to say it to her face. Without her magic she will get in the way and will get hurt. Saying she's a liability will crush her. But she understood the blond leader's decision. She's a magic user, magic is her forte. Without it she was useless in battle. Her eyes fell down seeing the eye glyph and she stood in thought. That creature has something to do with it. It was her first impression.

Gazer cast fire that surrounded it. A very good offensive and defensive attack. Everyone dodged except for the skeletons that got burned to ashes. Must be the fact that without magic their defense must be too low. It teleported away again as it appeared not that far. It's tentacles fired some purple shine sparks that were following them. Jaune fixed that using aura on his shield, getting rid of all of them. He cried to the rest of his party to attack it. The Dragonlisks released their fire breath as Elf fired a volley of arrows, followed by a power shot one. Anna fired a couple of shots with her pistol and Amazon threw her axe right in the eye ball monster's face causing a lot of damage. This was the Arc's chance as he readied his aura attacking it with a combos of slashes, before it teleported again. Sorceress was still gazing at the ground, the eye glyph. The answer was so simple explaining why she couldn't cast magic.

"Everyone! This thing has the ability to nullify all magic. The glyphs on the ground is what makes the effect. As along as they're present we can't use magic."

Well, that explains why those glyphs were there. If it was true, then this was going to be an annoying fight. They have never heard of a monster that can negate magic. This was a new one. They will have to rely more on physical attacks. This thing was Sorceress worse enemy or any magic user. Sadly, the witch will have to stay out of this fight and just watch from the sidelines. The Gazer released fire from a tentacle creating a wall of fire. But it wasn't tall enough so the group was able to jump through it. It teleported again as it reappeared on the other side and fired a ray. Jaune blocked it with his shield and strong aura. This thing was sure full of surprises. Elf has coated her arrows with toxic extract firing poison ones. Maybe it will be effective on the eye ball monster, hoping it will make it slow it's movements. Gazer teleported away only to appeared right in the middle of Amazon and Anna.

Both the Amazonian and the pirate slashed it with their weapons stunning it. Elf followed firing her poison arrows, the dragonlisks released their fire breath from a safe distance. The blond leader changed Crocea Mors to great sword mode unleashing a strong barrage of attacks. The eye creature was hurt but not out, teleporting again. When it reappeared the thing was growing in size. It kept on growing shocking the party. They got an idea what it was planning to do. Like self destruct or maybe fire a powerful attack. Jaune called for everyone to fall back and get far away from it. It kept on growing, just how big it was getting. When the Gazer reached it's limit it fired a ray that went in all directions. The Arc immediately changed his weapon back, telling everyone to get behind him. Using his aura and shield, he was able to protect his party from an attack that could have probably kill them all on the spot.

Sorceress noticed whenever it teleport the eye glyphs vanished. But they will return as soon as it appears. Not giving her enough time to cast a spell. She was useless the way she is. Though the others weren't having that much trouble thanks to Jaune and his strength endurance, she still wanted to help. The Gazer appeared as it's big eye changed color from red to green, it was up to something. The creature got close and managed to bite the blond leader chewing him up. This shocked the witch and everyone else. The rest of the party attacked it making the giant eye ball to spit the blond out. Poor Jaune was covered in the monster's saliva, pretty gross. The fight resumed with the thing teleporting and reappearing releasing the fire shield attack, back and forth. It was getting smarter not wanting to risk getting hit again. It must mean it was hurt and it could fall with the next strikes.

The witch couldn't take it anymore. She needed to do something, she refuses to stay on the side lines and do nothing. While her companions were giving it their all against this unknown creature. There was only one thing on her mind that might help. It was still uncertain if it will work but at this rate, she has nothing to lose. Getting rid of the anti-magic glyphs was her priority. Ignoring Virna's muttering that she was scared out of her mind, the witch closed her minds trying to focus. Concentrating on her bloodline. This was any better time to give it a try. If she was able to use the power of black magic once, she can do it again. The first thing she needed to do is to remove any fears she has over it. She was born with it just like any other pure blood witch. The others were still having trouble hitting the Gazer because it keeps on teleporting again and again, it was annoying.

Sorceress thought of the power and the people that means a lot to her. Her leader and companions, the party and the guild. Her eyes snapped opened as they were black activating the black magic. She muttered a chant in the ancient witches tongue. The result the eye glyphs disappeared. The Gazer tried to cast them again but it couldn't. The witch cast blizzard, freezing it along with thunderhead. It was in big trouble, not having the time to teleport. Now, it was their chance to take it down. The creature got desperate as it went for it's strongest attack. It's body was growing bigger. Jaune called his party to attack it without holding back. That thing needed to die now, before it fires that powerful multi-directional ray. Everyone attacked it together plus the witches' spell have affected quite a lot. So many attack stunned it, until it was finally killed hitting the ground looking dead.

The group stood still not lowering their guard. It could be playing dead. That is, until it's body vanished into dust. That was enough to tell them that it was dead for good.

"That thing was bloody annoying" said Anna.

"And tough" added Elf.

"We did it together" smiled Jaune gazing at Sorceress.

"I guess this is a good start of learning how to use my bloodline."

"I'm starting to wonder if this was the only route out of the Lost Woods" said Beastmaster.

"I don't want to stay and find out. Let's get out of here already" replied Amazon.

"Yeah" the blond leader was able to see light at the end of the cave" let's finally leave and return to the capital. We still have to give Lucain the tomes on the ancient dragon."

The group resumed their walking as the bat stood not that far hanging upside down. It's eyes glowing watching everything.

* * *

"CURSE THEM!"

Lima Ray wasn't happy with the results of the fight. She was so angry her eyes turned black showing that she was also a pure blood witch. Her goblins servants were all scared taking a few steps back. It wasn't the first time she will get this upset. However, Eras stood in deep thought after watching the whole thing. Both were already far away from the Lost Woods.

"They're really strong. It's no wonder they defeated Warlock."

"Curse them! HOW DARE THEY KILLED MY PET?!"

"You only had it for like two days" countered the demon leader.

"It was still MY PET!"

"We're done here. They already have the research on the ancient dragon from the hermit which is irrelevant for us. We'll have to come up with a better plan next time. Anyway, let's go Lima."

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" she snapped.

"Lima…."

The little witch gasped as her eyes returned to normal. Eras' eyes were glowing emitting a powerful dark aura that will send shivers to anyone's spine.

"Have you forgotten who brought you back? You swore your loyalty to Lord Morneon in order to repay your debt. Don't tell me you're getting second thoughts?"

"No, no! I was just angry at those chosen heroes for killing my pet honest. I will obey you!"

"You will obey Lord Morneon. Now come, we must report our failure to the master."

Eras disappeared as Lima sighed she made her servants vanished first before she followed shortly.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-So Elf gets the honor of being second to kiss Jaune to break the mind control spell over him lucky elf. **

**-Things from here are going to get more interesting as the girls will get their chance to kiss their leader as well as entering the new saga of the talismans. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Dracus6- I do have a rising of the shield hero crossover with RWBY but that's for the future. **

***Saint Saber Fang- I've seen only a little of Tokyo Mirage sessions but not enough for inspiration sorry. **

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy for the constant support and I already knew Cristina voices Sakura from Fate UBW.**

***Abyss Trinity- thank you there will be more kisses to come.**

***Chima Tigon- if you're talking about lemons yes I already repeated I will be doing those in the future. **

***calderoneric758- actually it was Elf who helped him break through the mind control spell. **

***azrael09876- Sorceress isn't cheap she also has her own morals but won't deny or hide her feelings for Jaune. It's natural she would kissed him because of his concern for her. **

***Guest- don't know if you're being sarcastic but I love Jaune's character more than Naruto who is too OP for my taste. I have said in the past Jaune has so much potential to become strong without the need to turn him into a Gary Sue or OP character. Also I'm straight so I would never suck Miles dick. I'd rather do Kara Eberle (Weiss) or Arryn Zech (Blake) or a threesome only in my perverted dreams lol.**

***Chaos- I am planning on continuing the story before summer it's been a slow update but I will get there eventually.**

***Gabriel443- gracias**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The Talismans


	20. The Talismans

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 20 The Talismans

(Location: Training Field Adventurer's Guild royal capital city Kingdom of Hydeland)

Jaune took a deep breath gazing at his surroundings. No enemies ahead too good to be true. He knew they have to be hiding too. It was all depending on will catch who off guard. Thanks to Samuel the training field was repaired and better looking than ever. It was bigger with many sections for members of the guild to sharpen their skills when they weren't doing quests. The one where the Arc stood was the open field where sparring matches and skirmishes will take place. The blond wasn't alone though, Beastmaster was near him with her spear ready. Elf was doing scouting of the small forest they were in. The Huntsman should have known this was going to be easy. After all, his party members have learned a lot from him since they joined him. They have gotten smarter and thinking the same thing on how to ambush him and his team. It was a three on three skirmish to be taken seriously as it was a real fight.

Usually they will have one on one matches but the blond leader decided to do something different. Making a small team of three members to fight each other and see how good they are in making strategies. It was the main reason why he chose Elf to be on his team. The archer can go ahead and do some quick scouting thanks to her speed and agility. Her aim and hearing was flawless. Beastmaster because she has proven to be a strong fighter in short range. A great candidate to have fighting with him. Jaune wasn't planning to underestimate their opponents. Sorceress, Amazon and Anna weren't going to fall for any tricks. Traveling with him they didn't have just made them stronger, but smarter too. They will attempt to think like him which it will make this fight difficult. Not like the blond leader was expecting it was going to be easy. He had no idea who will make the first move.

Elf returned shortly with her report revealing their opponent's locations. They were hiding somewhere between those rocks. Jaune thought so, they were playing it carefully. He will have to make the archer get their attention to reveal their exact location. Couldn't forget Sorceress was part of the opposing team and she was no fool. The witch will come up with something to draw them out. The Arc's eyes widened spotting a black cloud heading their head. She cast Thunderhead right in their very own noses. The blond used shield and powered his aura to protect his two companions. Smart move by the witch, this was the best way to draw them out. Jaune ordered them spread out risky move but it was for the best. Looks like the spell was directed at him, he can block it and sustain the damage. That choice was exactly what they were hoping for as their opponents have made their move.

Anna was the first to emerged going after the elven archer. Obviously she couldn't use her pistol but Amazon made her move going after Beastmaster. While Jaune was busy blocking the Thunderhead spell the rest will be easy to fight. Elf was using a different set of arrows, non-lethal since this was just a sparring match. The female pirate went with a strike with her sword but the archer was too quick evading all of her attack easily. The pirate was cursing not able to land a single hit, the elven girl was too fast for her. Meanwhile, Amazon and Beastmaster were already getting it on. The dark elf knew she was in a disadvantage, she has seen first hand what the Amazonian can do in battle. Once the Thunderhead spell wore off Jaune immediately ordered Elf to lure out Sorceress while he will take care of Anna. The elven archer nodded going ahead firing a a barrage of arrows.

Only for the arrows to hit a wall of ice. Sorceress has cast ice prison to use it as a shield. Pretty clever from the witch. Not like they had much of a choice, Anna was giving the Arc a nice work out and Beastmaster had her hands full with Amazon. She was just buying her time until she can use Thunderhead again. Guess it will be up to him changing strategy. He told Elf to go after the pirate woman as he went ahead to stop the magic user. Sorceress can be very dangerous when she's in a safe distance. Having the higher ground doesn't help either. The ice prison was taking longer than he thought so Jaune will have to destroy it using his semblance or maybe some aura focusing. The blond realized it was all a distraction as Sorceress appeared right next to him. How can he be so stupid, forgetting she can teleport to short distance to dodge attacks. The witch was about to hit him with her staff until an arrow with a plunger on the end hit her forehead.

"Got you!" smiled Elf.

"I was so close" the busty woman sighed.

"Better luck next time" chuckled the blond leader.

"It's not over yet!"

Elf dodged another attack from Anna as the Arc took the chance to strike the pirate woman with his shield. The poor woman was on the ground while the leader felt bad. Maybe he should had hit her not so hard. That only left Amazon as the only one standing from the opposing team. It wasn't going to be easy since the buffed woman can take sparring seriously as it was a real fight. The Amazonia was just getting started, three against one the odds are fair in her opinion. She has taken far worse odds than those. Still, the warrior hasn't forgotten they were her companions and leader. Holding back was out of the question because she has seen what they can do specially Jaune. For this match she was okay with not using her berserker skill or incite rage. That will be overkill. Still she always loves a challenge and fighting her companions is the best training she can get.

The Amazonian immediately jumped clashing weapons with the blond leader and the dark elf. Having the two in the way was making it hard for Elf to shoot an arrow without hitting her teammates. Her strategy was all about keeping her two opponents close to prevent the archer from firing her arrows. Jaune was impressed by the female warrior's way of thinking. She's supposed to be a bit of an" air head" most of the time but when it comes to fighting, Amazon has no equal. It really frightens the Arc if he ever gets the chance to fight her for real. He might not survive. This woman had so much training and experience even at her age.

From what she told him the Amazonians were raised as soon as they learn to crawl, that early in their age. They will be taught with different types of weapons, followed by hand to hand combat and intense workout that will last years. Once they reached the age of eight, they will finally be given permission to hunt. The first hunt for an Amazonian is the most important of them all. Because determining the outcome will determine how the sisterhood will see you. Either they will respect you and accept you as one of their own, or exile you for being weak. The Amazonians are no laughing matter.

It was all right for the blond leader knowing what to do. Using his shield to blocked her attack he went for a lower strike followed by Beastmaster right next to him. Both working together to beat the Amazonian. Amazon didn't had a choice to jumped out of the way, and it was her mistake. An arrow hit her right in her forehead. It was over, she's been beaten. As she landed the buffed woman gave a sigh. Jaune is really clever making her to keep her distance from them so she can leave herself open for the elven archer. The warrior removed the plunger arrow from her forehead leaving a mark. Pretty much it was the same result whenever she will be teamed up with Anna and Sorceress. But she wouldn't complain it was another great match. Amazon was always happy to continue sharpening her skills. Not to mention she will get this feeling whenever she will stared at Jaune.

"That will do for today. Great job everyone" smiled the Arc at his party.

* * *

The group left the training grounds heading to the guild building. It's been two days since their quest to the Lost Woods. All the books from the forest Hermit regarding the ancient dragon were given to Lucain so he could take a look at them. They stood in thought waiting for a response from the old magician. His reply was obvious that many of the pages from different books were barely readable. He said he needed time to figure out all the information. So the party understood leaving him with his new work. Rickey volunteered to help his master. Neither of them didn't know how long it will take him but they needed to wait. That was one thing out of the way but Jaune was still worried. There was still no sign of Dean anywhere. No one from the castle knew where he went. A king leaving his kingdom without a reason was inconsiderable. The blond leader believed, he must have his reasons.

Those reasons better be damn good to leave his own people behind. And not a single word was told to his niece or the royal council. There was also the possibility that something has happened to him. Jaune has already thought about it. Dean was in trouble explaining why he's been missing for a while. Sharing the same fate of his brother. That couldn't be the case or the blond would have failed in protecting another king. As long as Dean's spirit doesn't appeared before him handing him a bloody letter. It sounded silly but it happened with the late king. And he wouldn't be coming up with such if he hasn't seen it with his own eyes. The Arc has tried to calm down but he couldn't. No word from the new king for days and even when he was on his quest with his party. They should be expecting the worse. Just when the capital was calming down with having a new king, and now this.

As they arrived in the hallways of the guild they ran into Roland. The barbarian warrior told the party that Lucain is looking for them. That was good, it must mean the magician must have finally figured out the books on the ancient dragon. Now they were hoping if it was really dead as the hermit said. Or alive as the spirit they freed at the Mage's Tower said. It's either sleeping in bones or wide awake. The party hurried out of the building, into the streets going to Lucain's Towers. When they arrived Tiki and Rickey were already waiting for them in front of the door. The rat apprentice and fairy were looking strange, as if something was troubling them. Only one way to find out, the party entered the old magician's study and laboratory. Lucain stood seated on his desk with all of the books from the forest hermit. The magician was usually smoking from his pipe but his expression was one of concern.

"Please tell us there are good news."

"From what I have been able to read. I will summarize it. The Illusionaru Lands are a great land where the ancient dragon is sealed."

The party felt annoyed, they already knew about this. How about something new and helpful. Jaune calmed his party and let the old man continue.

"Along with Elicia's fortress. It is an immortal dragon born alongside the deities. The goddesses fossilized it and made it sleep for time indefinite."

"That's it?" the Arc felt relief that it was really sleeping and not resurrected.

"However, there is a particular line from one of the books got my attention. When the current Elician King is sacrificed, the spell will be broken and the ancient dragon will rise from its slumber."

The party stood in deep thought. Those words are really concerning for now it tell that there is a way for the powerful dragon to awaken. What could it mean. It was Sorceress the first to react realizing the meaning.

"Sacrifice? It couldn't be."

"What is it?" asked the blond leader.

"Do you remember the ghost we met at the Catacombs of the Castle?"

"The spirit which it was the ghost of the late king of Hydeland?" confirmed Elf.

"Yes, remember what it said?"

Everyone stood in thought when the Arc's blue eyes widened from the shock.

"_**If I end my own life...They can no longer sacrifice me."**_

"No...The late king must have known if he's sacrificed the ancient dragon will be revive."

"I see, it now makes sense his words. In ancient times Hydeland was known as Elician" replied Beastmaster.

"So killing the king brings back the dragon?" followed Anna.

"Not exactly but a ritual must be held in order for the sacrifice to take place and be effective" said Lucain.

"The king, Dean's brother…." Jaune's eyes widened again as his party got worried" we have to get to the castle now!"

"What's wrong?" asked Amazon.

"The new king has been missing just like the late one for quite a while" Sorceress understood why Jaune was panicking.

* * *

That's when the party connected the dots, fearing the worse has happened. They left the tower in a hurry, going through the streets as they have accidentally bumped into the townsfolk. They apologized before heading for the castle. The late king was missing for so long and they found out he was dead. Now Dean becomes the new king and he goes missing shortly. Not a coincidence that something must have happened to the former Count. Jaune was praying, hoping that it wasn't true. They still haven't gotten any news of his whereabouts last he checked. Is it possible the Hell Evangelists knew from the start. If they have the black rune stones they can sacrifice the king in the Illusionary Lands, awakening the ancient dragon. But what does it matter if they didn't had the stones. The king's life was at risk and if Hydeland loses another member Bolga won't hesitate to take the chance to go to war.

Reaching the castles gates they tried to convince the guards to let them in. They needed to talk to the princess, it was urgent. Jaune mentioned the king and that was enough to get their attention. They let the group in telling them the princess was at the throne room. Their tones sounded off, as if something has terribly gone wrong. Jaune was hoping he was imagining things because right now, he had a very bad feeling. Please let everything be all right, that they have good news about the king, that they found him and he will be returning soon. Those hopes were shattered when they arrived at the throne room. Vivian stood in the middle of the room in tears as she was holding a letter. Before her stood a knight, his armor was dirty and damaged as he has been in a tough fight. He was holding something covered in a cloth, a sword from the shape. The Arc knew this knight is one of Dean's subordinates. He has imagine the worse case scenario.

"Princess?"

Looks like they were too late as her tearful face was enough to tell them what has become of the new king. Also, the presence of the subordinate who probably fled the battle on Dean's wishes. Jaune knew that has to be the case. His subordinates were so loyal they would rather die in the battlefield with him than run away. Unless the former Count has given strict orders for him to leave and deliver a message. The others stood silent, no words would escape their lips. They were all thinking the same thing.

"I'm glad that you're all here. I was about to call upon you. I have a letter from his Highness King Dean."

The Arc and his party remained silent, fearing the obvious. It seems the princess has already read it explaining her tears. She took the letter and started reading it out loud.

"I write this letter in the event something untoward transpires…." Vivian paused.

"I'm departing for a liaison for representatives of Morneon to obtain the Dragon's Crown. Hydeland is in grave peril, and though I've reservations, I've accepted Morneon's terms to serve the greater good."

The letter ended there and the whole party stood shocked at the contents. The message behind it couldn't be any clearer. Dean has been taken by the Hell Evangelist and sacrificed by Morneon. Meaning, the ancient dragon has been awaken. Jaune was still trying to come to terms with it. He couldn't believe it, from the contents of the letter it's like the king has chosen to become a sacrifice. Unlike his brother who lost his life because he was trying to escape his accursed fate. This couldn't be it, there was no way he would chose this. He volunteered, he willingly went with them knowing what was going to happen if he does get sacrificed. But why, it didn't made sense. Blue eyes widened from the realization. What if Dean from the start about the ancient dragon, what if he already knew of his fate. It will explain why he chose to become king and help Vivian.

How long did he knew of this. Did he knew from the very start since his brother's ruling. The blond knight felt angry and helpless. There was nothing he could do to prevent his death. He failed to protect another king and now the kingdom of Hydeland was facing the possibility of war. Without a ruler the kingdom won't last. As if worrying about the ancient dragon wasn't enough, now they have to worry about the future of Hydeland. But what future will there be if the mighty dragon finds a way to escape the Illusionary Lands. It will be the end for this world as they know it.

"Jaune Arc and his party, no the chosen heroes of the goddesses" said Vivian getting their attention" it is indeed dire news what has become of our king. But do not despair he, the king wanted this to prevent the capital from being attacked. This knight right here informed me that Morneon was planning to invade our city if he didn't turn himself in. My uncle didn't hesitated to choose his own life over the well being of our kingdom. There will be a time to mourn him as I have already arrange the preparations for his memorial and funeral in the coming days. There is also one more matter that needs attention."

The knight and subordinate of the former king knelt before the Arc. Showing the sword wrapped in cloth.

"His Highness wanted you to have this along with the letter inside. He asked of me to deliver it to you upon the ambush by Bolga forces."

"Bolga?" Jaune glared" so they're involved in all of this?"

"Please read the letter, I am just a humble messenger of my Lord. Who had to leave his side in his most direst time of need."

The Huntsman nodded taking the clothed sword. Gazing at Vivian, the young princess was still in tears. It will be better to leave her alone and give her some space. He bowed to her along his party as they left the throne room. It was a sad day for Hydeland indeed. As the left the castle the party remained walking, as their eyes were on their leader. Jaune hasn't said anything, his eyes on the clothed sword. Sorceress told everyone to leave him alone as they went their way. He didn't noticed that they were gone, and he was all alone. As the blond removed the cloth his eyes widened. It was the sword of the hero Javleen. The sword he gave Dean in as a symbol that he trusted the man. Why would he gave it back, it was strange. The former Count seemed to like the sword very much the day he gave it to him. Only one way to find out, as he took the letter that was with the sword, opening the envelope he started reading it.

**If you're reading this, then it means I have met my end at the hands of Morneon. You're probably asking why I left without a word and was willing to go to him without putting a fight. It's because the ancient dragon is meant to be revive from it's slumber. It's fate that it will walk these lands and bring destruction to all living things. My brother died prolonging it's awakening but I knew, I couldn't do the same and run away. You must be asking a lot of questions and mainly, angry at me. I don't blame you. The first thing you should know, on the way to Morneon we got ambushed by forces from Bolga. They were being lead by Mcneil. He confessed everything. The Hell Evangelists promised him the throne of Hydeland in exchange for his cooperation but it backfire as Morneon turned him away. He wanted to get vengeance on him by attacking his forces. That's when they attacked and all their forces were wiped out, Mcneil included. **

**Good, that's one less corrupted scum from this world. During the fight I told my most trusted subordinate Gary to give this letter and the sword of the Hero Javleen to you. I highly believe it rightfully belongs to you Jaune. Javleen was truly a courageous soul who was praised for his strength and his ability to inspire others. Just like you have inspired me to face my fate with no regrets. Javleen was killed during the Elician war but his memory and legend remains in Hydeland. Just like the legend of the chosen heroes. I knew there was something about you and your party. Stronger and with a stronger resolve, it has to be the ones whom the goddesses chose to save this land from the incoming threat. I believe you can do it, stop the Hell Evangelists, stop Morneon and stop the ancient dragon. You have earned the trust and respect of the people of this kingdom. **

**As for Vivian my niece. I know it's a lot of weight that she has to bear on her shoulders and I apologize I couldn't stay long enough to guide her. But I know she can do it, she has the conviction to become a great ruler like her father. It won't be easy to acknowledge a women seated on the throne that is why she needs all the support she can get. Not just from the council and the people, but you as well. Help her get through this. Now, that Mcneil is dead Bolga will be open for negotiations. Peace can finally be achieve between both kingdoms. However, with the ancient dragon now awake that peace won't be achieved as long as it remains alive. It's a selfish request coming from the king but I want you and your party to stay by her side and aid her. Become her most trusted allies and help her bring an era of prosperity over Hydeland and the rest of the world. I trust the chosen heroes will defeat the ancient dragon. The rest is in your hands.**

**Sincerely **

**Dean**

So that was it, the king knew of his demise and gave in to it. He chose to die knowing his sacrifice will resurrect that mighty dragon. Jaune squeezed the letter with all of his strength, being upset would be an understatement. This was too much information that was frustrating, with no good news. It's like this world has no salvation even with the chosen heroes present to protect it. What the hell was the Goddesses thinking, sending him here. Blue eyes widened, everything wasn't lost yet. There might be some good news after all. The ancient dragon may have awaken but it was still trap in the Illusionary Lands. As long as it couldn't escape, it will remain there. The only way to open the path are the black rune stones. And they only have two out of three. So they couldn;t open the gateway. Maybe, there was still hope after all. The Huntsman calm down thinking things through.

"Jaune?"

The blond turned to see Elf staring at him worried. There seemed to be a lot in her mind. Probably she didn't wanted to disturb him. Not after finding out their current situation. The archer was scared, expecting he will get angry at her. That was impossible, he will never feel like that with anyone from his party. But he assured the elven girl it was all right with a smile. She was allow to talk and tell him anything. This made her feel better giving a nod.

"Lucain wants to speak with us. I know, a little sooner than we thought."

He nodded following the archer back to the magician's tower. Hopefully, he will have good news. The dragon is awake, that much is pretty clear. But it couldn't escape from the prison the Goddesses sealed the creature. As long as it was still in the Illusionary Lands there was still a spark of hope. But, as soon as he enters the study of Lucain, he felt that spark vanishing. Why was he getting a bad feeling. Things couldn't possibly get worse. The king id dead again and the ancient dragon is awake. What else could they need to make things more complicated than they already are. At least Mcneil was dead so Bolga may no longer be a future threat to Hydeland. Jaune was back with his party as the magician has taken a dusty book that obviously belongs to the forest hermit. His bad feeling grew stronger just seeing the old man's expression. The same with Tiki and Rickely's.

"Bad news?" the Arc sounded sarcastic.

"I'm afraid so. This tome explains the inevitable. The ancient dragon will gradually regain its strength. When at full strength, it will have dominion over all magic."

The Huntsman and party leader felt like chuckling. Oh yeah, it has gotten worse. So the mighty dragon apparently can become even stronger than it currently is.

"That also includes the rune magic that it keeps it prisoner of the Illusionary Lands" replied Sorceress realizing how bad the situation is.

"So it can break free from the prison where it was sent by the Goddesses? Okay, should have built a stronger lock on that door" Anna gave a joke but she wasn't in the mood to laugh.

"That is correct. When it escapes, there's no running from it...The ancient dragon threatens all life. It's only a matter of time before the ancient dragon regains its strength and can leave the Illusionary Lands. The ancient dragon must be stopped before it regains its strength."

"In other words, this whole world is doom" said Beastmaster.

"This is really bad" followed Amazon.

"No kidding. Not even the Goddesses couldn't kill it. How are we suppose to defeat it?" asked Elf.

Jaune wanted to bash his head on a wall. The frustration and the anger was filling him. He was so close to reach his boiling point, he was about to scream so loud. What the hell to do now, there's nothing they can do. How can they be the chose heroes if they can't stop the ancient dragon. In fact what is the point of all the training, what is the point of getting strong if he couldn't prevent Dean's death. And now because of it, the ancient dragon was back. The Huntsman really wanted to leave and curse, release his anger and just let it all out. If Lucain won't give him any good news then, there was no need to stay here any longer. His party could tell he was upset. Who wouldn't after hearing these news. The death of the king doesn't help either. They were in the same boat too. Why stay here any longer if everything they were getting wasn't going to help them stop the ancient dragon.

"The dragon is high invulnerable now" resumed Lucain staring at their faces" however, there is a chance to defeat it."

This got the party's attention. Just the news they've been wanting to hear. Good news, yes they will feel so much better. The old magician showed them an image from the book. It was showed nine spheres with an engrave of a dragon holding the spheres. The picture was obviously in black and white due that the book is very old.

"In order to weaken the dragon's defenses, you must collect nine talismans. These talismans were created by the Goddesses. They used them during their fight before sealing the creature in the Illusionary Lands. The first king of Elician received the talismans from the Goddesses in case if the dreadful day the ancient dragon might return. Being cautious, he chose to scattered them throughout the world so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Does the book says where they are?" the Arc was hoping it does.

"I'm afraid not. But not to worry, I can create an artefact to help locate them. However, it will take me time."

"I would like to help" Rickey offered his assistance.

"I also would like to help. If this artefact requires a lot of magic to make, perhaps having two magic users will make it easier easier" replied Sorceress.

"Thank you. I could sure use your knowledge and power" Lucain gave a smile.

"All right, you guys work on it while we prepare our gear if we have to leave immediately" said the blond leader as the rest nodded.

* * *

Finally some good news good news. Boy, they could sure use them. The party left the tower with Sorceress staying. Jaune immediately left them, heading to the guild he needed to vent off some steam. He was still upset about Dean's death and the ancient dragon awaken. Neither of his party argued or said anything. They have their part in preparing their gear and supplies. The blond leader went to the training grounds, the perfect place. Unsheathing Crocea Mors and shield, he started practicing all the moves Samuel and Roland taught him during his training with them. But the attacks were being unleashed stronger than usual. Obvious since the Arc was angry. Even in another world, he still can't protect anyone. He failed to protect Pyrrha and ended up dying protecting Weiss. Doubt that was considered a plus one, because he died instead of surviving. Now, this world was facing a great danger and it was up to him and his party to stop it.

Dean may have been distrusting and suspicious at first. But, he was truly a kind man who cares for the people of the kingdom and most of all his family. It was all hidden behind a facade of an arrogant man who wanted power. The opposite of Gustaf, at first. Before realizing who was the truly the power hungry manipulator with a double agenda. The former Count would have been a great king and ruler. Not even month since his coronation and he was already dead. He trained like crazy for this kind of situation, not just to save this world from the ancient dragon. Otherwise what was the point of being brought here and become a chosen hero. Everything he's done it felt like it was for nothing. Jaune realized he was panting and sweating. Hours have passed by without him realizing it. Has he'd been training for so long his own body was starting to ache. At least, he wasn't that upset anymore so it will have to do.

"I have never seen such a troubled person in my entire life."

The Arc turned to see Samuel arriving at the field. Nobody knew of the king's fate yet, the Guild Master should be known first before the rest of the town. The one man he has seen close to a father for as long as he's been living in this world. Yet, it tore him up to tell him.

"Your actions speak louder than words. I don't mind hearing your problems."

"Not exactly my problem. More, like the kingdom's problem."

The older man clad in armor stood in thought looking worried. It has to be something big for his apprentice to be upset. Hid body language said it all.

"Dean is dead" he went straight to the point.

"I was afraid of this" Samuel gave a sigh explaining why he's been missing and they still haven't gotten a lead on his whereabouts" it wasn't that long he became the king and now we lose another one."

"He was taken by Morneon and apparently he chose to come willingly. Got sacrificed and in return the ancient dragon is awake, it will eventually grow strong enough to break from it's prison and come to this world. So basically, we're pretty much screw."

"So the prophecy of the chosen heroes has come true. They were chosen by the Goddesses to stop a powerful evil from destroying the world. And it has been revealed to be the powerful dragon of myth. Not a myth exactly."

"Everything is not lost. There's a way to defeat it…."

"Your tone sounds like your angry with yourself. What is it? I've come to know you well Jaune."

"I should have been there with him. I would have prevented Morneon from taking him."

"Didn't you said he chose to come with him willingly?"

"He did. Apparently the reason the last king died because he killed himself to prevent the awakening of the ancient dragon. Lucain read it from the books we got from forest hermit. If the king is sacrificed it will bring it back. Dean knew, that's why he went along with Morneon. His death was inevitable, as he puts it in his letter."

The Arc gave the Guild Master the letter the former Count wrote to him. Samuel stood in thought reading it, noticing that the blond had the sword of the hero Javvlin too. So Dean has decided to give it to him as a sort of memento. Ever since finding out the blond leader and his party are the chosen heroes, he knew they have a lot of weight on their shoulders. And of course the one in charge has to feel responsible for everything bad that happens in the kingdom.

"It's a big responsibility I know. But it doesn't mean that every evil that exist in this world is your fault. What happened to his Highness wasn't your fault. According to this letter he chose his fate by trusting you and your party. Knowing you will do the right thing. It shows how much he believes in the chosen heroes."

"I failed back in my world. I hated feeling useless to do anything to help because I was weak. Now that I'm strong enough to do something about it, I failed again."

"I once tell you that even if you become very strong, there are things you won't be able to prevent. You won't be able to save everyone. Some tragedies are inevitable, the king chose his fate. I doubt he wanted to be saved."

"I let everyone down, not just my friends from my world but here, you-"

"Now hold on a minute!" Samuel immediately cut him off" you will never let me down. I have always been proud of you since I took you in, nor I will ever be disappointed. You have come a long way from the person you used to be. Whether you're a chosen hero or not. It's time to erase any doubt or blame you feel. It's time to focus on what you can do right now. You said there's a way to stop the ancient dragon, let's hear it."

"Lucain said if we gather nine talismans it will be able to weaken it. Allowing us to attack it."

"So it's no unstoppable after all. It can be killed. There's still hope, we must not give up yet. You're not giving up and neither your party, so stop regretting the past and star doing something about the now. Where are these talismans?"

"Don't know yet, Lucain is working on something that will help us find them. The others are preparing everything if we have to leave."

"Another quest? Why do I have the feeling this quest will be bigger than others you have fulfilled?"

"Yeah nine talismans, so I guess it's going to be a long trip."

"Then I won't keep you waiting any longer. You have to prepare too" the Guild Master smiled patting his shoulder" never forget I will always be proud of you."

* * *

Vivian arrived at Dean's chambers after speaking to the royal council. As she thought, they were all shocked by the news of his death. She showed them the letter her uncle has given her. She immediately left not wanting to hear their arguments because she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with politics. Though, the council had a right to get concerned. Attending the matters of the kingdom is their duty and they have served the past kings well. Basically all members were frantic not knowing what to do. Yet, some were a bit calmed hearing of Mcneil's passing. Meaning Bolga might consider negotiations with Hydeland. Maybe a truce or even a peace treaty, the choices were endless due that it was the former Duke who was interested in taking the throne and invade the capital. The princess gazed around the room, looking at the painting of her, Dean and her father. She was young when it was it was made.

"_Uncle Dean, what should I do?" _

The young woman sighed remembering her last conversation with the king. It was the day before he left, where he met his fate and accepted it.

"_**Uncle Dean, you wanted to see me?" **_

_**Vivian arrived at his study where the king stood seated on his desk. Many documents were placed as he was filling them with his feather pen and ink. He took a break as he got up facing his niece and giving a nod. The man turned his back as he gazed at the window available at the chamber. **_

"_**Yes. I know how well is your knowledge with our family history as well as this kingdom's. I wonder how much do you know?" **_

_**Vivian stood quiet, a test. As future queen she needed to know everything. History, politics, economics. Even if Dean appointed her to a teacher who will give her lessons every day when she was little. Of course this was all before Gustaf came with his plan of usurpation and have Mcneil rule for him obeying his bidding. **_

"_**Do you know there are three royal treasures?" **_

_**That was an easy one. It was one of the first things she learned from her own father. **_

"_**The royal orb, the scepter and the crown of Elician also known as the Dragon's Crown." **_

"_**You know that is nonsense. The crown has no power to control dragons. Nothing but rumors and exaggeration from the people due to it's high value." **_

"_**Yes, it is just a crown." **_

"_**It is more than just a crown. Each of the treasures symbolizes the three foundations in the way Hydeland has being ruled for many generations." **_

"_**I..." she stood speechless" forgive me uncle but, I don't remember my father or sir Frederick telling me about it." **_

"_**They didn't it's understandable. It's the reason why I have called you. You know everything but this, is the most important knowledge you must know above all." **_

_**Next to his desk stood a small wooden stall where the orb and scepter stood. The king went over to the two pointing at one. **_

"_**The orb represents prosperity, the scepter represents justice. Can you guess what the crown represents?" **_

"_**Hope?" it was her only guess. **_

_**A smile has spread her features, which it was rare. Dean would never smile often unless whenever he was with his family. Not with the council, Gustaf or anyone else from the castle he would ever show it. They will say he was heartless, strict and power hungry. But it was all a strong front he will put for the sake of his family and the kingdom. **_

"_**Close. But you're incorrect. Elician was the name of Hydeland in ancient times and the dark ages. Then it was changed to it's current name. The crown was the only thing that will remain as the treasure of Elician. It represents to sole purpose this kingdom was formed by our ancestors." **_

_**The princess remain silent awaiting for his answer. **_

_**"Unity" and he smiled again. **_

"_**All of them wanted Hydeland to stay united no matter the dangers ahead. Through good and bad, never forget that this kingdom was founded by the people for the people. That's how it always been from the first to the future kings to come." **_

"_**I know it's a lot of pressure but I have faith you can do it. I won't be here forever Vivian. It will be up to you to rule this kingdom using the symbols each of the treasures represent." **_

"_**Uncle Dean, is there something you're not telling me?" she felt he was hiding something from her. **_

"_**There will be plenty of time to speak later. Right now, I must meet with the council." **_

_**Dean gave her an embrace as she stood in thought. There was regret and sadness in his eyes, why. It raised her suspicions that he was indeed keeping something from her. **_

"_**Don't ever give up on yourself Vivian. I know you can do it." **_

"_It's too late to know now. We will never have that conversation." _

The Princess shed a couple of tears as she steadied herself. Those tears will be the least. She has grieved enough and there was no more time for crying. Her uncle and even her father, has prepared her for this day. Ever since she was an infant this wasn't destiny but rather duty. It won't be long before word spread of Dean's fate and the people will start panicking. Those panicking will lead to riot, it will tore the capital down. Vivian left the room focusing on the matter at hand. Hydeland didn't have a king it was time she will have that long talk with the council. This was a matter that couldn't be ignored or prolong. She went forward with determination to act now and move on for the sake of her uncle and father. Keeping their memory alive as well as their legacy along with her ancestors.

* * *

Jaune arrived at his home after making a stop to Morgan's magic shop. Having his weapon weapon sharpened and polished. Well, he can do that but the magic user can do it better than him. Crocea Mors looked better than ever and it was ready for battle. The Huntsman also bought healing potions along with ones that can increase strength and defense. His party should be preparing the rest like cooking ingredients and other supplies. He still hasn't told them that this was going to be a long journey unlike their other quests. Those are the news he will have break to them when he reunites with the ladies. The blond gazed around before making up his mind to leave, he has everything he will need. Touching the sword of the hero Javvlin sheathed on his back. Dean wanted him to have it so he will accept it as a gift. When it was really a memento of the former count and king.

Leaving the house Jaune closed the door, locking it with his key. On his way to the streets he spotted Beastmaster. The dark elf smiled at him as she joined him and he didn't minded because he was on his way to meet up with the rest of his party. It got a little quiet while hearing the noises from the crowd, as they walked while merchants were shouting selling their goods. None of this will exist if the ancient dragon manages to escape from the Illusionary Lands. Now that he thought about it, could it be connected to that dream he had a long time ago. That large showed his party was facing and they all die. Is it the ancient dragon, it has to be the evil that threatens this world. The same evil that was sealed by the Goddesses. It was natural to have a bad dream of something that you're destine to fight. Something powerful and evil. The Arc didn't noticed Beastmaster stealing glances at him.

"Is it all right if I speak?"

"Hm?" the blond leader turned to the dark elf" y-yeah, sure."

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts. I didn't wanted to interrupt."

"You're welcome to say anything even if I'm quiet" he smiled.

"This new quest seems a lot difficult from previous."

"I thought the same thing and I'm sure the others feel the same way too. Which I think it's best that we continue traveling without returning. We won't come back to the capital until we have collected all nine talismans."

"That's what I had in mind, time is on the essence. The others have gathered enough supplies to last us for months. The more the better, it's uncertain how long we will be traveling."

"Let's hope those talismans aren't that far."

The dark elf gave a nod lowering her gaze, her cheeks have suddenly turned red.

"What's wrong?" the Arc noticed her expression.

"Can we, discuss something" she gazed around" somewhere more private?"

"Sure."

Jaune didn't had a problem although, the last time he talked to someone in private it was that woman. He was still trying to figure out if it was a dream or not. Because it felt pretty real to him. That woman with red eyes, Eras was her name. Falling unconscious when he was looking into her eyes. It was clear it was no dream and she was the one who put him on a spell making him attacked his party. He almost hurt Elf at the Lost Woods if it weren't for her to get through him, can't forget the kiss. The Arc also knew Eras is involved with the Hell Evangelists under Morneon's leadership. It will be a matter of time before he sees her again or fight the whole cult. The party leader and the dark elf were in a closed street between a couple of houses. People were passing by but they weren't paying attention to them. A nice spot in the Arc's opinion.

Beastmaster was feeling embarrassed, her stomach was filled with butterflies and her cheeks were still red. First time in her time life she was feeling this way about anyone, much less a human. But it wasn't just a human it was Jaune. They were finally alone so she needed to get her act together. Until the blond was right in front of her making her feel worse.

"You okay?"

"I-I am, yeah nothing to get yourself concern with…."

"You sure?" one thing that will never changed of the Arc, being so dense.

"I need to talk to you before we depart for our journey. I feel like this can't wait even, if it's not consider a priority."

"Anything you want to talk to me I think it's important so go ahead" he smiled.

That smile made the dark elf blushed again it was adorable, she cleared her throat" very well as you know I was never fond of humans due to my nature and race. To think that has changed to an extent. Here I am, in a human town living among them. And even I have come to get adjusted to them, all thanks to you."

"You're giving me too much credit. You wanted to change and give yourself a chance to become someone different from the person you used to be. Instead of being closed minded and distant from humans, you chose to get to know us better."

"My opinion of your kind has truly changed over these past months. Namely, you. I am grateful to have met you along with being a chosen hero. I have a greater purpose to fulfill for the sake of my kind and everyone else…."

For some reason Jaune felt like she was stalling. Like she wanted to avoid something, it was strange.

"What I'm trying to say, I have a request and I'm hoping you would accept."

"What is it?" he didn't minded any request from his party he would do it, whatever it was.

He had no idea how much that was going to return and bite him in his ass in the future.

"I have never kiss anyone. I would like to kiss a human and I would be honored if you'd be my first. I want to know how it feels" it took her so much courage not blushed a thousand shades of red and die from embarrassment.

The Arc was shocked turning to her, now he was blushing too. There was no way he was expecting this request from the sexy dark elf. She wanted to kiss him, oh boy. First Elf, then Sorceress and now Beastmaster. Thing have sure gotten interesting since he became the leader of this party.

"I'm also hoping you will be my only."

His breathing got hard seeing the beauty before him getting closer to him. How can he say no to such a sincere expression. With a slow nod, she smiled filled with joy. The dark elf put her hands on his face as she brought him closer, their lips met. It was a moment of happiness for both feeling the taste of each other's lips. The kiss lasted for two minutes but it felt like an eternity for the two. Jaune was at a loss for words, Beastmaster's lips taste incredible. Elf's were sweet with that bit of innocence, Sorceress' were also sweet with an aroma he believes its her perfume. The dark elf's tasted juicy with a sweet essence he couldn't tell what it was. They broke the kiss as their eyes met. Both were obviously blushing mad. The dark beauty smiled, she was truly pleased with the results. Kissing Jaune turned out to be better than she thought.

"That was really something" the Arc was in awe.

"Indeed, thank you, I am more than pleased you accepted."

"The pleasure was all mine" he kissed Beastmaster that leaves Amazon and Anna and yes, he was keeping count because why the hell not.

"Shall we be off then? The others said they will be waiting outside of Lucain's tower."

"R-Right, right. Let's get going" hopefully his blushing will vanished by the time they get there.

"Jaune, thank you."

"I should be thanking you."

His comment made her smiled.

* * *

As they went further into the streets, they saw the rest of the party. Virna wasn't happy as she was carrying a big bag. Probably with all of the things they were going to need for their long trip. Sorceress was also present along Tiki and Rickley. Jaune would hope for some good news that they were done with the artefact that will help them locate the talismans. The witch was holding a long orange crystal in rectangular shape with square shapes on the edges.

"We're done with the artefact. This crystal will help us find the talismans. It will glow whenever there's one near by. The closer we get to it the brighter it will get" explained the witch.

"Good job, all of you."

"We couldn't have done it without the master" replied Tiki.

"We already prepared everything. Just say the word" said Elf.

"Good, listen up everyone. I think it will be for the best if we don't return to the capital until we get all the talismans. We'll be wasting too much time returning back and forth every time we find one. I will understand if you will disagree with me, I know it will be a while before we set foot here again. I want to hear you opinions."

"I don't have a problem with it" said Amazon.

"Me too. We know this quest is going to be longer than previous ones" followed the elven archer.

"I agreed. We will save more time by going after all of the talismans without back tracking" said Sorceress.

"You already know my answer" Beastmaster gave a nod.

"No arguments from me mate. Can't forget that bloody Kraken. Hopefully we might ran into it during this trip" replied Anna.

"If you're leaving now, I have a request. More like orders from my new master" said Rickey.

"Oh yeah, he said we should go with you. You will need all of the help you can get" finished the fairy.

"You two want to come? I don't mind, you're all welcome to join the party" smiled the Arc.

"I called for some reinforcements, just in case" said the dark elf.

"Why do I have to carry all of this?!" Virna has to spoiled the moment.

"Just because we look after you, doesn't mean you can be lazy" said the Amazonian.

"But I'm the one who helps giving you loot. I deserve some credit!"

"I have acknowledged your assistance during our travels Virna. But this quest will be very different. Loot will be the least of our worries. We have no idea what we'll be facing in order to find those talismans. But knowing the power they hold, I expect a lot of danger ahead. That's why we have to be prepare for anything and I do mean anything" said Jaune.

"So you're leaving?"

The party gazed to see Samuel along with Roland, Morgan and Lucain. This was a surprise to them. It was the first time to see them together. Obviously they were here to bid them farewell.

"Why the shock on your face? We knew you would be leaving. I'd say it's fair to wish you all a safe journey since you won't be returning for a while" said the Guild Master.

"The crystal will show you the way to where the talismans are located" replied the old magician.

"It saddens I won't be seeing any of you. You're my favorite customers" smiled Morgan.

"It will be hard to find another magic user like you. You fix weapons so easily" said Amazon.

"I believe you can all fulfill your quest. Don't look back" replied Roland.

"We'll be heading for the stables to get our horses ready" said the party leader.

Samuel gave Jaune a hug as the blond was trying not to teared up. This man was truly a father to him. Not just a teacher, a mentor and his leader. As he broke the hug the had a smile on his features, meaning he was proud of him.

"It won't be the same without you, my boy. Please be careful, you're probably facing the hardest quest any member of this guild has ever taken."

"We'll do. I'll make sure my party is safe as well as me."

"May the Goddesses watch over you, always" said Lucain.

The party rented the horses equipping them with all of the things they will be needing. Of course the owner had to charged them twice since they will be taking his horses and won't be returning for who knows how long. Jaune assured the man they will take good care of them. After they were all set, they left the capital seeing quite the group of creatures waiting for them. A sabertooth, a dragonlisk, an owl bear and a hellhound. They were all from Beastmaster's tribe. The dark elf has brought them here to aid them on their quest. With Tiki and Rickey with them, they have quite the strong party to on anything. Sorceress was holding the crystal that detects the talismans she will be keeping it as well as keeping them inform. Jaune gazed on the horizon, here goes everything will go well as they venture the vast lands of Hydeland once more. On a journey to save the world.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-The saga to find the talismans has officially begun. The group will be constantly traveling all kind of things can happen.**

**-This time it was Beastmaster who kissed Jaune lucky bastard getting kissed by a dark elf. Who will be bext?**

**-Rickey and Tiki have joined the party I will make sure to be giving the fairy some use throughout the journey. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Dracus6- Naofumi will always be the true shield hero. I was planning in making Jaune the sword hero because I don't like the original hero. Right now I'm just brain storming ideas, nothing concrete yet. Also I'm eagerly waiting for the second season. **

***TheEmeraldMage- always happy for the support I'm getting started now I'm going for the talismans saga. **

***Abyss Trinity- thank you. **

***ChimaTigon- okay lol. **

***mikaelefapiano19- thank you. **

***Guest2- actually he does remembered her kissing him so he has the idea the Elf has a thing for him. **

***azrael09876- okay. **

***calderoneric758- as I said to Dracus6 Jaune being the sword hero having his party that's all I have. Still forming ideas for the future. **

***TalkingSodaPop- I know, they're giving the switch so much love it deserves it. More JRPG on the platform instead of the usual kiddie stuff. It's a good move by Atlus. **

***Saint Saber Fang- nope haven't yet. It's hard to come up with ideas even for a challenge.**

***Gabriel443- gracias**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Medusa


	21. Medusa

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Dragon's Crown they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth, Atlus and Vanillaware.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 21 Medusa

(Location: Somewhere in the kingdom of Hydeland)

It's been a week since the party of the chosen heroes left the capital. Mostly, they've been doing a lot of traveling as they started their search for the nine talismans. According to Lucain, the talismans will be able to weaken the ancient dragon making it easier to hurt it. So they set off to find them in order to have a chance and hopefully, defeat it. They had no idea how long this trip will take but they weren't searching blind for them. The old magician along Sorceress and his apprentice Rickey, created a crystal that serves as a locator for the talismans. The magical artefact will glow indicating that there's a talisman nearby. Through the week of their traveling, the crystal hasn't reacted. Leading then to continue their search. Jaune was using the map of the kingdom to know exactly where they were going. Getting lost was the last thing on his mind. They couldn't waste any more time when he knows the current situation back at the capital.

When it will get dark, the party would either camp for the evening or rest at inn if they do arrive at a village. So far, they've been camping and doing the cooking just like they were on an ordinary quest for the guild. Before resting, they will sharpen their skills remembering the big importance that is training. Sorceress will spent most of the nights trying to control her blood line black magic. Amazon will train until she was covered in sweat which, it will take many hours for that to happen. Elf will practice her archery skills, her kicks as well as her dagger and magic. The elven girl knew to always be ready for anything, if she losses her bow she will have to rely on her other skills. It was the same with Beastmaster, practicing her skills with her spears and sparring with her beast allies. Anna was the only who will train for a little before calling a night. Rickey will train too, remembering everything Lucain taught him.

Sometimes, Jaune will keep an eye on the talking rodent. He could tell he hasn't move on from learning that his former master Wallace was evil. A member of the Hell Evangelist run by Morneon. It was still haunting the apprentice that the one person he respected and looked out the most wasn't the person he thought he was. Tiki wasn't doing much but trying to make conversation with the others. The Arc understood she must have felt lonely being with Lucain and Rickey all the time. Not, that she will stay at the tower the whole day. Rickey told him that most of the times the fairy will go to the Dragon's Haven Inn and get drunk on ale. Some things will never change. As for him, he would also train, polishing his skills. Some times he will spar with Amazon or Beastmaster. They will very excited whenever they get to spar with him. He ignored the thought when the dark elf kissed him back at the capital.

And now he was comparing lips. Jaune hide his blush but damn he couldn't help it. Sorceress's lips tasted like a combination of honey and cinnamon, Beastmaster's tasted like sweet chocolate and Elf. Oh yeah, he remembered the elven archer kissing him in order to break the mind control spell he was in at the Lost Woods. Of course she hasn't told him but he was able to remembered. Her lips tasted like the scent of flowers, best way he could describe it. He was wondering what will Amazon and Anna's lips would taste like. The blond leader erased those thoughts seriously, they were on a journey to save the world and he was thinking of kissing his party members. It wasn't his fault, specially when he saw them naked and they also saw him naked. Thinking with his hormones wasn't recommended on this long trip. No perverted thoughts, just focus on the mission nothing else.

The traveling has been easy, enemy encounters were so little. Just the usual weakling types, even bandits who were stupid enough to try and steal their stuff. Seriously, stealing from guild members who are very experienced. Neither of them put little effort in beating them up. Compare to all the monsters they have faced so far, they were only good for target practice. The party traveled on their horses, since they have done so walking on their own. They needed to feed the horses and give them water making sure to take care of them before they can return them to the stables. Sorceress was keeping her eyes on the crystal detector. In case it will glow pointing the direction of a talisman. So far, nothing but she was hoping it will act up soon. Her eyes suddenly widened as the magical artefact was now glowing, she couldn't believe it. Finally, they actually have a lead.

"The crystal is reacting."

The party was shocked. Jaune's eyes were immediately on the glowing crystal, holding the map and compass. Wherever they were going was the right path as the artefact was still glowing. There was a talisman near so the blond leader told them to increased speed on their horses following the direct they were taking. Sorceress noticed the crystal was glowing brightly with each step, they were definitely close. After a week they have finally located the first talisman. Just when they thought it was going to take longer to find one, at least. None would deny the power of the artefact because it was created by three powerful magic users. If it was reacting, it was the obvious a talisman wasn't that far away. The Arc realized this path is familiar, they have taken it before. Specially when the destination was marked on the map along with other places they've been to. He has come here already, no wonder it feels so familiar.

"This...Can't be right."

True to to the Arc's words, the party could see in the distance the familiar place. It was the Ancient Temple Ruins. This was actually the where they took their first quest for the guild. It was just him, Amazon, Elf and Sorceress back them. Time has sure passed since then. It brings back memories to the blond leader as their first experience in a quest and fighting monsters. Along with the painful memory of killing the Harpy because it was only trying to protect her unborn children. Jaune wondered if it was safe, or maybe it got worse than before. Probably filled with more monsters than ever becoming very dangerous. But this couldn't be the right place, remembering the explored the entire ruins until reaching the Harpy's nest and then, there was a dead end.

"We've been here before" said Amazon.

"Are you sure this is it?" the Arc turned to the witch.

"The crystal is reacting in the direction of the ancient ruins. There's no doubt, there's a talisman there."

"I'm not going to question the crystal's power. All right everyone, we'll head for the temple and leave the horses nearby. The beasts should stay to keep an eye on them."

Beastmaster nodded not having a problem with Jaune's choice. There were always bandits wanting to steal loot, even horses and gear. As long as they can sell it for a good profit. The creatures will watch over their horses and their stuff while they're away. Bandits are greedy and clever, but pure cowards. Not the best in combat, they see a Dragonlisk, a saber tooth, an owl bear and a hellhound they won't even get close.

* * *

The party left their horses when they were near the entrance to the ruins. Tying them to trees. Though they were tamed, they would never run off unless something scares them off. That's why Beastmaster's creatures stayed behind, to keep an eye on their rides. The group picked the necessary equipment with them. Knowing there won't be no going back once they go in. Once they were ready Jaune made the formation. Unsure what will they be encountering, he chose a safe strategy. Elf, Sorceress and Rickey on the back, providing protection for Virna, Anna and Beastmaster in the middle, followed by him and Amazon on the front lines. Tiki was flying near them keeping a safe distance from danger. Having an archer and magic user for long range was wise, they can back them up with their far attacks while evading danger. That is, if they don't meet company from behind. But the Arc had a lot of faith on his party, they will never let their guard down.

Entering the ruins there was a straight passage leading inside. Jaune, and his first three members knew very well the lay out since they've been here before. Neither were expecting the temple to be abandoned. If it had monsters the first time they came, there will surely be more this time. And they were right as a group of five goblins armed with sword and shield arrived. The Arc and the Amazonian killed two with one blow, while the others were taken down by Anna and Beastmaster. There was no need for Sorceress and Elf's assistance. Proceeding further Tiki flew high as her light grew brighter, it power revealed something in one of the walls. The party was shocked to see runes engraved. Those were definitely not there, the last time they were here. Looks like the fairy's magic can uncover hidden runes. Looks like they made the right call letting her joined.

The blond leader took his rune stones while activating the runes on the wall. He has come to memorized every single one, knowing the proper order. When all three activated, from the ground emerged bags filled with gold as well as coins. They were fired like it was a geyser. Virna went crazy at the sight as she immediately all of the loot that has magically appeared. Elf and Beastmaster warned the party sensing danger approaching. Two Orcs as they were immediately killed. After all the ones they killed at Bilbaron, this was nothing. No more threats in the area, so the group went ahead entering taking the entrance. Arriving at the next place in the ruins, the Arc and the original members knew this area. This is where they met Roland after he has killed dozens of Orcs as part of his quest. They already knew taking the entrance ahead will led them to the Harpy's nest.

Sorceress took the crystal that was still glowing. Its glow was getting stronger as she walked through the whole area. The strange thing, it wasn't leading to the entrance that will lead further into the ruins. The witch immediately deducted, there has to be a secret passage somewhere around here. The others didn't had a clue letting the magic user check around with the artefact. The busty woman stopped walking to one of the walls. The crystal was glowing brighter, this has to be it.

"The crystal is pointing towards behind this wall."

"A secret passage" replied Beastmaster.

"How do we get in?" asked Amazon.

"I'm sure there has to be some sort of switch to activate it" Jaune walked to the wall examining it.

"I sense magic in this wall. I doubt, we'll be able to find a switch" said the witch.

"Let me help!" said Tiki.

* * *

The fairy flew over the wall that is supposed to be the secret passage. Using her light as it shone through the room. It led for runes to appeared on the wall. So they were hidden, meaning Sorceress was right. Jaune went to check them, casting the rune magic. The three runes glowed bright gold as the wall has opened. It revealed a staircase leading up. The blond gazed at his party giving a nod, as they went to the staircase following the battle formation. The group reached and open area with pillars encountering a few spiders and Orcs. The crystal was still glowing as they go deeper into the secret passage. They were in the right direction. The next room was filled with snakes. They have never seen so many of them. Sorceress and Rickey cast fire to burn them to a crisp. Remembering they were poisonous, even Elf help using her fire arrows with the salamander oil.

The whole room was covered in flames the busty witch had to cool things down with an ice whirlwind. What was left of them were ashes and burned. It was a good thing but Jaune had a bad feeling. It wasn't usual for there to be so many snake in one place. Sorceress kept checking the crystal and it was glowing brighter pointing straight ahead. The next room was dark with the same pillar designs and again, that bad feeling was hitting the Arc's gut. It could be felt in the air, it was cold. Probably the coldest part in the temple ruins. There was an entrance before Elf and Beastmaster warned the group they weren't alone. Everyone was ready as something emerged below. A creature in the likes they have never seen before. The party stood shocked at it's appearance. A combination between a snake and a human with her hair filled with snakes, it skin colored light green. That would explained why they were so many in the previous room.

Sorceress's eyes widened in horror as she has recognized the monster, from one of the many books she has read. A creature that was supposed to be mentioned in myth. In this land, myths and legends are basically true so she wasn't surprised. But what makes this thing very dangerous was her special ability to destroy her enemies. Noticing shortly the crystal was glowing at its highest. The talisman must very close. Or, it could be the creature itself. Right now, she was more concern with the safety of her companions.

"EVERYONE DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!"

Jaune immediately told everyone to obeyed the witch. He had no idea why, though. What kind of power this creature has.

"She can turn anyone into stone with her gaze. We must be very careful" explained the witch.

That was definitely not good making them have a disadvantage over this thing. Medusa immediately released a swarm of snakes from her hair. The Arc did his best not to stare into her eyes telling his party to get rid of the snakes using fire like before. Sorceress shouted again seeing the demonic creature's eyes started glowing yellow. They shielded their eyes while the Huntsman used his shield to try and cover everyone. The wave hit the snakes, turning them stone. The party couldn't believe the petrify spell is strong enough to turned so many into stone. So if they look, they will become just like that. The witch also told them that she has other abilities that she can do with her eyes. Jaune gave the order to keep their distance from the half human, half snake being. She was too dangerous. As long as they don't look into her eyes when she casts petrify, they will be fine.

Beastmaster cast support spells to increase attack and defense, Elf used salamander oil with her elemental lure releasing fire balls. Medusa got hit but it wasn't hurting her that much, she released more snakes as her eyes glowed purple released small balls at the party. They were homing all heading toward the group. It was similar to one of the attacks of the Gazer. Jaune gave the order to the magic users to keep their distance while him, Amazon, Anna and Beastmaster went for the attack. While the snakes got burned, the others charged blocking the creature's sharp claws. Being cautious that it can cast the petrify spell any moment. If she does, she will be helping them get rid of the snakes. But it looks like she can summon more of them if she wants to. Sorceress noted that they can get caught in the stone spell, even if they don't stare into her eyes. But, it has a distance limit to where it reach them. If they were far enough, it won't hit them. That stone spell was really a pain.

They kept on attacking as the demonic being kept on releasing snakes and it's eye attacks. When it went with it's petrify gaze, everyone ran getting to a safe distance as the yellow ray hit the snakes turning them to stone again. The Arc told them to focus all of their attacks on the creature before it can fire that petrify attack. Medusa was getting hurt even with her claws and snakes, she was completely outnumbered. She glared at the group of heroes, preparing to release a powerful attack. Her eyes glowed yellow, the party did their best to run away as the beam hit the group creating an explosion that went in the other direction. They got lucky, if it went the opposite they would have been in serious trouble. The snake humanoid gave a hiss before going under them. The party went to the stone railing, seeing she was gone. She must have retreated knowing she was outmatch in numbers and strength.

"Everyone all right?" asked the blond leader.

"What the hell was that bloody thing?" asked Anna.

"A gorgon" spoke Sorceress" a creature known as Medusa. With the ability to petrify her enemies."

"We were lucky it chose to fall back" replied Beastmaster.

"It's strong, I hope we fight it again" said Amazon.

"We must. The crystal was reacting to Medusa, it could be the talisman is inside of it" said the busty witch.

"Meaning, we have to beat it" Jaune nodded, he had a feeling that was going to be the case.

"Maybe it's up ahead" Elf pointed to the entrance, it must be in the depth of the temple.

"I don't think it's wise to follow it. This could be a trap" replied the dark elf.

"We don't have a choice. If the talisman is inside of that thing, then we have to kill it to get it" the Arc understood her point but this was their chance to finally get a talisman.

"So we go for the possible ambush? Count me in" Anna grinned.

"As long as there's loot ahead, I don't care" said Virna, exactly what the party was expecting.

"I could go on ahead and scout" offered Rickey.

"No, I don't want us separating or breaking our information. We go together. If that thing is up to something we'll face it as a party."

"Then I suppose we'll come up with a plan" said Beastmaster.

"I do have a plan" the blond leader gave a nod.

* * *

The party finally took the entrance leading to another staircase up. Another open area with pillars and other ruins. They fought spiders, bats and goblins along the way. Of course, they ran into a couple of chests which make Virna squealed in joy. That was mostly her whole purpose traveling with the group. Ahead, a couple of owls bear charged at them but Beastmaster used her beast craft magic to tame them turning them docile. The dark elf chose for them to leave the temple not wanting them to fight Medusa. It was understandable she will fear for their safety, not wanting them to turn to stone. Jaune and the rest of the party knew how much she cares for the beast creatures because they are part of her tribe and family. Plus, they have already seen what the Gorgon creature can do firsthand. So it was better for no beasts to get involve in the coming battle.

After cutting through a swarm of more monsters, the party reached the deepest parts of the ruins. They never thought this place would be here. Though it was expected since this temple is pretty big. It got dark but there torches around giving light to the path. This made them suspicious, somebody must have lit them. Possibly they weren't alone. Dealing with more snakes and bats they saw something that shocked them. Stone statues but they weren't. They were actual people from their clothing they were warriors, maybe guild members. They weren't the only ones who have tried to defeat Medusa. There was nothing that can be done for them anymore. Sorceress said Medusa's petrify spell is too strong and it's effect cannot be reverse. You turn to stone, it's forever. There were bones scattered allowing the witch to summon skeleton servants. They will need the support against the creature.

More statues of warriors were on their path. This was obviously the lair of Medusa. These people were able to get this far before meeting a stony fate, no pun intended. So many of them, a staircase leading to the top. The group reached it and there seems to an entrance at the end. Maybe, it was the exit. Jaune got closer to what it seems like an altar but instead there was a big hole. Pretty much it looked like it was bottomless, boy he had such a bad feeling about this. A chill was sent over the party's spine, feeling a terrifying presence. Medusa has emerged from the deep dark hole. This time, Jaune knew what to do. He told the group to remain on stand by as he was focusing on his aura trying to use his semblance. If it worked once with the vampire, which it was a demonic type it should work against the gorgon. From his right hand he released a ray of light as it hit Medusa right on her eyes. The creature screamed in agony as her eyes have burned.

"Now!"

This was their chance. Without her eyes, she couldn't cast her petrify or her other attacks. The gorgon was attacking at all directions giving the party the advantage. Beastmaster cast buffs again as Sorceress and Rickey attacked with powerful spells. Anna, Amazon, Jaune, the dark elf and the skeleton servants charged on killing any snakes from her hair. Elf aimed at her head and chest, using power shot and impact arrow. The combined strength was too much as the creature a painful cry falling to the ground. The Arc wasn't taking any risks as he changed Crocea Mors to great sword mode and slice its head off. The body soon turned to stone, followed by dust. They actually did it. After all the dust was gone there was something on the ground. A green stone with a small dragon colored silver holding the stone. The blond smiled picking it up, definitely a talisman. So it was really inside of Medusa after all.

"That thing was a whole lot easy to take out without it's eyes" said Anna.

"It's all thanks to Jaune's power" smiled Elf.

"That's one down, eight more to go" followed Amazon.

"I'm glad everyone's all right" said Sorceress.

"The crystal works like a charm" smiled Rickey, all that work they did to create it paid off.

"I am more relief to know we finally have some results after a week of traveling" replied Beastmaster.

"That's one down, eight more to go" the female pirate kept count.

"We have what we came for. Let's get out of here" said the blond leader.

* * *

The party took the entrance to leave Medusa's den leading outside. By the time they made it out of the temple ruins, the sun was starting to set. Their horses were still right where they left them along with the beasts. Jaune suggested leaving and getting to a safe place to camp for the evening. It was a good way to end this day after finding a talismans. But the Arc knew, this journey was just getting started. On the road they met up with an elderly woman with white long hair, wrinkled face, wearing a gray and green garb. It was strange to be seeing someone so old, traveling alone. It was dangerous with the king of things they can encounter. Not just bandits but, monsters too. From one glance, the woman seemed to be blind but they found out she can see when they got closer to her. According to her, she had no destination in mind. The party decided to accompany her so she doesn't get in trouble.

As it got dark the party found a nice spot to set camp. Though they wished they would have arrive at a village. They took all the things for cooking while others went for the firewood. Good thing they have enough ingredients to last them a while. An hour later and the food was cooking in the large pot with the fire. As for the old woman, she was sleeping not a surprise. It was a bit strange, she was cranky and wanted to spend the night at an inn rather than here in the cold. Even the fire wasn't enough and yet, here she was sleeping giving some light snorts. The party let her get some rest as they got served. Keeping in mind to leave some food for their guest. Everyone was normal except for Sorceress, she has been gazing a lot at the elderly woman for some reason. Why she couldn't help herself there was something about her she couldn't figure out. Jaune immediately took the plate from Virna as the female bandit glared.

"You already ate twice. Even if there's enough food for everyone."

"No fair, I'm still hungry!" whined the bandit.

"You had enough."

"Amazon can eat more than twice, how come?" she frowned.

"She needs it to restore her strength because she fights like the rest of us. Unlike you. In her case, she needs more food than usual" replied the blond leader.

"Just let her have one more plate. She did got us some nice loot" Anna actually stood up to her, she was still a pirate after all.

"Fine. One more."

The Arc just let her have another plate as the others were enjoying the food. The hare stew was quite delicious, no one will argue why how hungry they can get after a quest. The Huntsman took a break after eating his fill to take the green talisman from his bag. The one they retrieved after killing Medusa. It didn't looked like much from a simple glance but Lucain said they hold a great power. Enough to weaken the ancient dragon. The old woman suddenly woke up, startling everyone. Her eyes were on the talisman the young blond was holding. This got the attention of Sorceress. She wakes up just when their leader took the talisman into the open. It was suspicious in her opinion. But it didn't seem to bothered the others. It didn't mean she can't keep her eyes on her. It was just strange to meet someone like her down the road.

"By the Goddesses, is that….." she was in awe.

"Would you like some food ma'am?" Sorceress didn't wanted to bring the topic of the talisman.

"I said I don't like hare, I'm allergic to it. Unless you make something else."

"That's all we have for now" replied Elf.

"I like hare" commented Amazon.

"This is a talisman" Jaune brought the topic again showing the old woman, the green stone.

"Never I thought I would laid eyes on one. I heard so many things about them. Many adventurers have been searching for them for so long. But, they never did. Either they gave up, or got killed by the monsters guarding them."

"You seem to know quite about them" said Beastmaster.

"When you have lived as long as me, you obtained plenty of knowledge. It is said the first king of Elician scattered them throughout the land to prevent them from falling into enemy hands."

"We heard about that" replied the Arc.

"It's a shame, they did fell into enemy hands after all."

This got the attention of the whole party. Lucain didn't said anything about that.

"How come?" asked Rickey.

The old woman wasn't bothered by the talking rodent" though the king hid them with good intentions, the talismans didn't remain hidden. They said they were found, by the Warlock Morneon."

The group didn't like those news. So he was one step ahead of them as usual.

"Morneon knew what the talismans can do, instead of destroying them he scattered them throughout the land just like the king of Elician did. However, he gave it his own twist. He sealed them inside powerful creatures making it impossible for anyone to take them. He highly believe no one will have the power to outmatch these monsters, so the talismans will remain untouched by man. Or so I thought. Seeing you with the green talisman, it's obvious you managed to defeat one of the monsters."

"Yeah, and it wasn't an easy one" the blond leader stood in thought.

"If this is true, that means the other talismans must be hidden inside other monsters too" said the dark elf.

"No one said this was going to be an easy journey" followed Sorceress.

"Do you know where the other talismans are?" asked Elf.

"I wish I knew, all I heard was nothing but tales and legends. Also, my mind isn't as it used to be. I'm just an old woman trying to live what's left of my life. I have nothing to lose. Perhaps meeting you was fate, perhaps you can gather the remaining talismans."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat? I will feel bad if you spend the night without eating something" said Jaune.

"If you can make something that isn't hare, it will be fine by me."

"I'll do it" the elven archer volunteered.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"What will you do after this? Any place in particular to go?" asked the witch.

"Nowhere in particular, just traveling by until I get tire and decide to take a rest for who know how long."

The busty beauty nodded looking in thought. What was it about this elderly woman that makes her suspect something was off about her. Maybe she was being paranoid but, she couldn't help it. She had a hunch this person isn't who she claimed to be.

"All right, that will be enough for tonight. While Elf is cooking, I will take the first watch. We'll leave first thing in the morning" the Huntsman got up as he left the campsite.

* * *

The he next day the party bid farewell to the old woman. Though, she ignored them maybe because her sight was bad as her hearing. Once they were far away Sorceress kept stealing glances at her. Even when she was sleeping she still had a bad feeling about her. She managed to detect little magic from her meaning, she might be a magic user. Explaining she can handle herself while traveling but her level of magic power was too low. The busty witch could only compare her to a mere beginner level magician. If that was the case, it will be impossible to hold her own if she does encounter monsters or raiders. Or it could be that she was hidden her power. She has heard of witches and wizards that can hide their potential magic power. But, only exceptional or experts in the field are capable of doing such. Even herself couldn't do that. Or maybe she was thinking too much.

"Anything on your mind Sorceress?" asked Jaune.

"Nothing…I, actually there is something bothering me" she decided to be honest with her leader and party companions.

"Is it the old hag?" asked Anna.

"So I'm not the only one."

"I did sense the small magic coming from her" added Rickey.

"As do I. There is something that I can't put my finger on."

"She must be a witch too. Very old obviously" said Elf.

"I find her strange. Why she wouldn't like hare? It's delicious" said Amazon.

The group sweat dropped at her comment. It has to be about food.

"Do you think her behavior was odd?" followed Beastmaster.

"Yes, I noticed her attention was on the talisman as soon as Jaune revealed it."

"She did gave her knowledge about them. Now we know Morneon took them and sealed them inside of monsters. Meaning, Medusa won't be the only one we'll have to defeat in order to get the rest" replied the Arc.

"I'm always up for a fight. I'd say bring them on" said the Amazonian in her usual excited tone.

Sorceress gave a nod deciding to give up on the topic. Though, it was hard to trust that old woman whoever she is. She didn't even gave her name and she didn't believed her saying she didn't remember. It only raised her suspicions further. It was the same with Beastmaster, Rickey, even Anna. No need to worry about it anymore as they resume their journey to find the rest of the talismans.

* * *

The old woman was already far away from the party. A grin spread her features, it was a close one. They almost saw right through her, specially the woman with the big chest.

"I admit, that witch is perceptive. But not perceptive enough" her voice changed to a young one.

The old woman's appearance was replaced by Eras of the Hell Evangelists. The demon woman made a crystal ball appeared. Shortly, a shadowy figure was present through the clear sphere.

"Well?" said the male voice from inside the crystal ball.

"They defeated Medusa and gained the green talisman my lord."

"Excellent as expected."

"My lord if I may, is it wise to let them know about the monsters that carry the talismans?"

"I see no harm in them knowing. It won't make a difference. Either way they're too late to stop the ancient dragon, it grows strong with each day. Soon, it will break out of the Illusionary Lands and wreck havoc upon the land. No one can stop it, it is inevitable. Even the chosen heroes of the Goddesses will meet their end. It will rule, magic will reign supreme above all. Continue to keep an eye on them. I would like to know their progress. In time, they will learn all of their actions have been for naught."

"As you wish lord Morneon."

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Finally done and I apologize for the delay. This chapter should have been released last Friday as usual. But instead I uploaded Velvet's character short from the Journey to Redemption because it was already done. But anyway here it is. **

**-Morneon has been revealed sort of. I have already had his VA who is the only one I see perfect to voice such antagonist. That is none other than Jeremy Irons the movie actor I just love his acting and performances. When I first heard him as Scar in the Lion King (the original one of the 90's) I immediately thought" this is the guy for Morneon" he's perfect in every way. Morneon is powerful, calm, patient and wicked fitted for Jeremy's acting.**

**-On another topic I added a new challenge story RWBY/Honkai Impact crossover this time it's Pyrrha the protagonist as she becomes a Valkyrie to defend the world from the Honkai. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Dracus6- I'm only one person like I said I do have a RWBY/Rise of the shield hero crossover in mind for the future. That's all. **

***Abyss Trinity- thank you. **

***TheEmeraldMage- always appreciate the constant support thanks. **

***Saint Saber Fang- I have seen Inuyasha and I like Seshomaru. But I like their father's sword attack" Dragon Twister" truly wicked. Don't know if I will be adding any attacks from the anime to Jaune. I have seen both Vampire Hunter D movies they're awesome but no inspiration for a story sorry.**

***Chima Tigon- yeah what?**

***Exiled Soul Nomad- I know I said I don't like the original sword hero too cocky and a bit emo for my taste. **

***Guest- sounds great but I don't like doing dark Jaune stories. Maybe I can add it as a challenge on my profile page. **

***Guest- Elf does have thick thighs and a nice booty not as big as Amazon's but it still nice I approve. **

***Gabriel443- ya dije que possiblemente va a ser Elf estoy bien seguro. **

***Raltol Lotlar- I suggest you watch a walkthrough of the game so you get inform of the story. **

***Guest- haven't seen Kamen Rider.**

**-Off topic I just found out season 3 of Castlevania will premiere on March 5th that's a week away I am so hype!**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Attack of the Cyclops


End file.
